Fused Destiny
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: After getting transported back in time while fighting Majin Buu, Vegito has to figure out a way back while living in the past. Can the mighty fused saiyan accomplish this impossible feat, or is he doomed to relive his creators histories?
1. Another Road

**Chapter 1- Another Road  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 **"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am Vegito, the ultimate fusion! Your end has come, Majin Buu."**

* * *

 _Every force ever created has an echo throughout the space-time continuum. It represented as a ripple like reverberation that spreads over a grid, mirrored and disabled by its polar opposite on the other end of the spectrum._

 _This is how multiple timelines can coexist independently from another, separated from an identical action. This is the natural state of the omniverse, housing billions of possibilities where small and great differences can be made yet remain linked by having no divergences._

 _But when another force comes into play that offsets this delicate balance, two sides that should never meet spills into another. This allows light to mix in with darkness, creating a revolution so massive that the natural order is thrown out from the equation. And depending on what caused the barrier to dissolve will play a pivotal role on what happens to not only both timelines, but ALL timelines in the omniverse._

 _This is such a tale where a change occurs...threatening to remake all of creation in existence._

* * *

 _Earth (Rocky Canyon)_

On a barren landscape with sporadic vegetation adorning it's terrain, two superpowers were staring each other down. One of the individuals was wearing blue and orange clothing completed with a set of gloves and boots. His hair stood on end that was as bright as the sun, rigid to the landscapes passing breezes. Surrounded by a blazing golden aura pulsating with bio-electricity, he stood on a broken plateau with a smirk plastered on his face. His arms were confidently folded as a sign of superiority.

The other fighter was a pink demon, whom wore an inverted shirt coloration compared to his challenger. Head tentacle swaying in the wind, the detestable monster was floating in the sky upside down. His facial features were twisted with profound hatred as sweat rolled down his skin. Obviously, the animosity he had towards his opponent was palpable in the air.

The glowing saiyan was highly pleased with the outcome of his fusion so far. With the complete powers of both Kakarot and Vegeta melded perfectly together inside him, Vegito felt unstoppable in his current situation. Even in his base form, he managed to completely dominate Majin Buu, but as a Super Saiyan, it was simply no contest. The minimum power level of his most basic transformation proved too much against the demented djinn. Buu's desperate stunt to possess Vegito's body and blow himself up was an utter failure, which allowed Vegito to humiliate him to no end. And with Buu now out of his system, Vegito had the desire to further terrorize the pink menace who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Hehe, I'd suggest some spice, but I don't think anything will get your disgusting taste out my mouth. I'm taking you off the menu." Said Vegito while wiping his mouth for emphasis, leaving just enough room for Buu to still see his smirk.

Enraged beyond all comprehension, Majin Buu proceeded to flip himself up-right to glare down at the infuriating saiyan before him. Never in his entire existence he's been humiliated to such an extent. He was made into a joke by the fused warrior. All his years of destroying and killing have never produced the strong impulse to murder anything like the bastard standing before him. At any rate, he was going to die, and it will be very painful for the cocky fighter.

"You've got some damn nerve making a joke out of me. I'll destroy you! I'll swear on it even if it's the last thing I do. I'm not your means of entertainment."

"Then by all means, try."

Vegito dissipated his aura, giving Buu the impression he was no longer worthy to be taken seriously anymore.

And at that moment, something inside of his mind snapped.

The desire to kill Vegito at any cost overridden any notion for self-preservation; he'll be damned if he misses out on his chance. Clenching his fists so hard that purple blood began to leak through his fingers, electrical currents started to border Buu. Veins bulging from stress, Buu focused all his collective ki around him, igniting a terrifying aura. Vegito immediately took notice of Buu's increasing power, losing his smirk in the process. It was evident he was about to use his full strength, or perhaps break through his limits via rage. The challenge excited Vegito, getting into a relaxed battle stance.

Mind numb from overloaded stimulation, Buu's eyes turned completely red, devoid of any passion or love. Staring into the twin pools of fire within Buu's skull, Vegito got the impression he was looking at Hell itself. The totality of madness throughout creation all seemed to be stuffed in Buu's head. It was a little unsettling, especially the fact his muscles were bulging to ridiculous lengths. And with his power continuing to increase, it appeared that there was no limit for the demon of old. Yet Vegito held his ground, knowing he was still superior to the djinn.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Buu instantly released a violent ki storm around him. The entire sky became caked in his eerie aura, spreading across the whole planet. Animals ruled by instinct fled to their safe havens, mortified by the unexplained phenomenon. Quickly tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, and deadly lightning strikes assaulted the planet at each corner. Vegito was instantly reminded about the original Planet Namek due to the weather conditions. It was horrible, and it all happened in seconds.

"Have you gone mad? Stop this instant!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pushed back by a violent wind gust, Vegito fell down to his hands and knees. Quickly getting back up, Vegito was disturbed by Buu's ever growing might. If he knew any better, it was comparable to his own in base form. Where was he getting all of this power from?

Now cloaked in greenish lightning strikes, Buu was releasing heated steam from his pores. He became so hot that he appeared like a mirage, looking unnatural as his skin turned a deep red. His shirt inherited from Gohan blew off, revealing his muscular torso.

"You messed with Majin Buu, and nobody messes with Majin Buu, you mortal freak." Screamed Buu as he dipped into his immense life reserves. Releasing his strongest Vice Shout to date, immediately all of the available clouds transformed into glowing energy bombs as the dimensional fabric became distorted around them.

To Vegito's horror the space around him was swaying forth like a wave, obviously being manipulated by Buu's ki. And thanks to his heightened senses it was not just the Earth, but perhaps the whole solar system was caving to Buu's power. If he knew any better, it appeared identical to Cell when he tried to self-destruct against Gohan, but grander in scope.

He couldn't allow this to go any further.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kai's (Otherworld)_

Back in Otherworld, in the Sacred World of the Kais, both Old Kai and Kibito-Kai were sweating bullets upon seeing the new development taking place on Earth. If Buu continued his current attack, the entire fabric of Universe 7 would be destroyed or distorted beyond recognition. It would be like either Beerus or Zeno took out the universe themselves. Time was of the utmost essence and immediate action needed to be made.

"Please Vegito, take him out." Shouted Kibito-Kai, eyes glued to the crystal ball before him.

'I hope you know what you're doing Vegito' thought Old Kai as ripples of dimensional distortion reached all the way to their location. Their purple planet, always bright and sunny, was now overshadowed in Buu's ki.

* * *

 _Earth (Rocky Canyon)_

With the climate becoming worse by each passing moment, Vegito adopted a fighting stance that combines aspects of Kakarot and Vegeta's styles. No more holding back.

"The whole planets energy is starting to warp around us. Do you seriously believe I will allow you to destroy everything? This has gone too far. It ends now, Majin Buu."

Vegito immediately burst his Super Saiyan aura to life, quickly accessing the higher inputs of his power.

 _ **Boom!**_

Flying at supersonic speeds that destroyed the plateau he stood on, Vegito went straight for the mad djinn. Cocking his right fist to impale Buu like a lance through a cow, playtime was over. It was finally time to clean Buu's clock for good.

Or die trying.

* * *

 _But the unexpected happened that Vegito would have never anticipated. In most universes / timelines, Vegito would have made his way to Buu and eventually knock him out with his intended punch, but unique events could occur despite the chances being one in a million. This event is such a time..._

* * *

As Vegito was rushing after Buu with utter dedication to destroy him, Buu's screaming spontaneously created a wormhole right in front of him, similar to when he was trapped in the time chamber. Unable to slow down to evade it, Vegito's eyes widened before he went straight into it.

It immediately closed afterwards, disappearing without a trace.

Unrealized he just vanquished his most hated nemesis due to being submerged in his own wrath, Buu continued to pump energy into his Vice Shout as the entire fabric of the universe began to collapse. Slowly but surely, the entire Earth began to quake as magma busted out from the crust, making it truly resemble Planet Namek during its last fated moments. Hercule, Dende, Bee, and all available life died within minutes, rendering Shenron inert forever.

Then Earth exploded, eradicating the legacy of the Z-Fighters from the cosmos.

The same phenomenon happened to other planets too, with both stars and black holes becoming distorted due to the high frequency disruptions in the space-time continuum.

When put together, the universe was dying by each passing second. And this time, nobody was there to prevent it.

Not even the gods themselves.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kai's (Otherworld)_

"This cannot be" screamed Kibito-Kai as he fell straight on his butt after witnessing the latest event displayed by the crystal ball. Their best chance of victory literally disintegrated in a single second. With nobody else to challenge Majin Buu, hope for victory is gone. Not even Lord Beerus could save them at this rate, whom was asleep to stop the destruction. And thanks to the massive space influxes, instantaneous movement cannot be used to reach him. Without him then all hope is truly lost. Will Whis wake him up, or allow them all to perish together?

Old Kai was also in a similar state of shock. The warrior he helped to create simply vanished from existence from a freaky phenomenon conjured up unconsciously by Buu. Who could have predicted this? With him gone and Gohan, his protege, now most likely forever a part of Buu, made a dread of panic surge through Old Kai. Unable to feel his legs anymore, he fell to his knees, and felt utterly defeated as the distortions became more prominent all around their planet.

Just like in the living realm, the land of the deceased also felt violent distortions that threatened them the curse of non-existence...

* * *

 _Hyperspace Portal_

For Vegito however, he was going through the weirdest experience he has ever felt in his short existence. Upon entering that blasted wormhole that was conjured up at the last possible second in the most inconvenient location, Vegito was thrown in violent hyperspace that displayed a myriad of light, energy, and radiation in all ranges. It like being in a kaleidoscope with an eternal entrance before him.

The 'sides' consisted of a swirling mass of pure energy that twinkled like stars in the cosmos. And to his discomfort remnants of this energy penetrated his body, making Vegito feel uncomfortable.

"Cough!"

Feeling unnaturally heavy, Vegito was starting to have difficulty staying awake as his vision continued to twist and churn. He was seeing circles and the taste of iron penetrated his gums.

He was bleeding.

Trying to manipulate his ki to form a barrier, to his great dismay he found it impossible underneath these conditions. And with the wormholes interior now being converted into a negative filter with animated like flashes made Vegito puke from the stimulation.

The further he went, the faster everything appeared, which gave Vegito the illusion of haunting bells ringing in his head. It all appeared like a badly animated scene from a cartoon, nothing that reality should be capable of.

The entrance slowly enlarged itself, becoming a massive white abyss that god himself never finished drawing in. And the bigger it got, the faster Vegito traveled towards it.

And the sicker he became.

Instinctively knowing that if he went through the entrance that death will claim him, Vegito struggled to place two fingers to his forehead. His eyes were bleeding profusely, and his muscles ached intensely. But he had to escape or die trying.

Feeling like he was on the verge of passing out thanks to the radiation forced Vegito to redouble his efforts. He was sensing countless sources of energy everywhere, all of them astronomical distances away. He felt a plethora of powers consisting of both bizarre and rare varieties. He felt saiyan, namekian, demon, and even himself in the slipstreams. It was alarming on many levels, but he had to decide which one to select if he wanted to guarantee his survival.

Seeing triple thanks to vertigo, Vegito finally made his selection.

 _ **ZIP!**_

Body stretched to comical limits just before passing through the portals end, Vegito teleported away thanks to instant transmission. Sucked into an inter-pocket portal created by the infamous Yardrat's technique, Vegito fell into a blacken hole that was atypical to its usual usage. Mind growing numb, Vegito passed out as a new entrance appeared, glowing a holy blue in the dark tunnel.

And with the laws of physics being highly distorted by Buu's Vice Shout, Vegito impacted the entrance, which was a semi-solid consisting of a liquid-like substance. Slowly merging through it, colors covered Vegito before he exited another hole.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Passing through a cloud, Vegito fell many miles per second towards the shrouded bottom. Body caked in fire thanks to the friction, Vegito appeared over an ocean. Finding his mind stirring, Vegito opened one eye.

 _ **Bang!**_

Breaking through the ocean's surface, Vegito was submerged in the water. The force alone caused massive tidal waves, but luckily it never reached land.

Fully awake, Vegito reexamined his body. He appeared to be healthy again. Good, otherwise he might be in trouble in his current predicament.

Wasting no time, Vegito flew straight up to rocket his way out of the ocean. Catching his breath, Vegito used his ki to dry himself.

Pleased he was not harmed from his little _expedition_ , Vegito mentally calmed himself down before deciding to revert back into his base form. Better to reserve his ki than waste it aimlessly.

But where was he?

"Man, that sure was close. Any longer in that place and I _might_ have gone insane, or worse. Now where the heck am I? Is this Earth? It feels like it, but something feels off. And if so, is Buu here?"

Examining his surroundings, Vegito noticed that the ocean and the sky had the same blue coloration as Earth. That felt reassuring. The cool breeze had the same scent as Earth, with the stars being in the familiar alignment on his home planet.

Looking good so far.

Feeling confident he was truly on Earth, Vegito suddenly gasped.

Where was the screaming effects made by Buu? The whole planet was in turmoil, so how did it reset itself?

Tremendously puzzled by the unexplained questions, Vegito extended his senses to feel who was out there.

Vegito blinked in confusion.

To his great shock he sensed billions of ki signatures that were identical to humans. But weren't they all killed by Buu before he was born? And where was Majin Buu's malevolent energy signature since it could be felt anywhere around the cosmos? It just didn't make any sense.

As all of these unexplained questions floated through his head, Vegito noticed a newly formed moon being created in the sky. How was it possible? It is impossible for a astronomical object to be created from thin air unless it was a technological projection or a saiyan creating a fake moon. But nobody but him could do the latter, so was it the former?

Now both highly confused and curious by the latest developments, Vegito suddenly sensed two energy signatures around the moon's birth location. Immediately a sense of deja vu overtook him but ignored it. He had to see what was happening since it could be related to Buu.

Placing two fingers to his forehead, Vegito teleported.

Upon appearing on a nearby plateau, Vegito instantly recognized the area he was at. A desert canyon filled with war scars. The prominent battlefield of his predecessors first fight.

"HAHAHAHAHA! At last Kakarot, your day of reckoning is upon you. Feast your eyes on true greatness."

Not believing his ears, Vegito looked down and saw the impossible before him.

It was Goku facing against Vegeta. His creators in the flesh. Was he in a dream or some kind of simulation? Did that portal did more to him than what he realized? Were these the two signatures he felt?

They were.

Unable to rationalize the spectacle before him, Vegito grimly witnessed Vegeta transforming into a Great Ape. Screaming from the raw power coursing through his body, Goku down below was stunned from the horror show. Barely managing to stay on his two legs, Goku was aghast by Vegeta's ever growing power. It felt unholy and unnatural. How was he going to topple this behemoth with his meager strength remaining?

With his transformation now complete, Vegeta roared to the heavens. The sonic waves destroyed distant mountains, making Goku's heart fall into his stomach. This was no man, but a monster of epic proportions. Even a kaioken times ten wouldn't be enough, especially with his current power. What should he do?

Vegito felt frozen in time. Like nothing he said or do would matter. His mind simply couldn't comprehend what his eyes and natural senses were telling him. The word 'confused' could never fully describe the feelings coursing through him. It felt unreal.

"Time to die Kakarot" yelled Vegeta as he rushes towards Goku with renewed vigor. Goku immediately started his kaioken, prepared to fight to the death. It was kill or be killed at this point.

But Vegito looked on in disbelief, watching his father's battle in a legendary contest of dominance. A fight that would one day roll down to his birth. Clenching his fists, he saw them both collide, allowing blood to stain the canyon's floors.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I would like to thank everyone for reading the very first chapter of FD. Whether you are a new fan or a member who is rereading everything, know that I appreciate you taking the time to read my material on this site. And if you enjoy it as much as I love writing it, I have accomplished my civic duty as an entertainment writer.

This story is heavily influenced by a plethora of elements, mainly the English Dub anime, manga, and Dragon Ball Multiverse. All three helped inspire this series to what it is today. And if you haven't already, please check out Dragon Ball Multiverse since it is easily one of **the best** fanfic manga's of all time. You won't regret it!

Shoutout to my beta reader, TheRealKakarotto, who has been by my side since day one. Check out his stories on this very website.

Feedback is very important to me since I like to hear your thoughts on the subject matter at hand. Please review, follow, and favorite to not only keep in touch with the material, but to see what new stories I will publish later in my channel. Besides Dragon Ball I also specialize in Naruto and Bleach. And I am only just getting started.

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

Taking the Bringer of Death approach, all the chapters, sagas, and story arcs shall be archived for better navigation.

 **VOLUME 1: The Perils of History (Chapters 1+)**

 **Saiyan Saga (Chapters 1-4)**

Part 1: Another Road

Part 2: The Fated Encounter

Part 3: The Talk!

Part 4: Ambitions

 **Preparations Saga (Chapters 5+)**

Part 1: Talk with King Kai - Part 1

Part 2: Talk with King Kai - Part 2

Part 3: Preparations for War

Part 4: Conflicted Feelings


	2. The Fated Encounter

**Chapter 2- The Fated Encounter  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _King Kai's Planet_

"This cannot be happening! Vegeta's power is becoming greater than I can ever possibly imagine" screamed King Kai as he sensed the new level of danger present on Earth's battlefield. Before he felt confident that his student, Goku, would be able to overcome the saiyan prince with all of the training he has gotten underneath his tutelage. Now though, he felt that the situation has become impossible to overcome and all was for naught. Still though, a tiny linger of hope was pressing against his chest that a miracle will come through to save both his student and the Earth from Vegeta's augmented wrath.

'Don't die on me Goku' thought King Kai as he continued to watch the battle unfold.

* * *

 _Over an ocean_

Flying at supersonic speeds away from the battle between Goku and Vegeta, both Gohan and Krillin were flying towards Master Roshi's place until Krillin noticed a strange illumination coming behind them. Upon slowing down his acceleration and peeking behind him, to his amazement he saw a massive, bright object hovering above the location relative to where the saiyans were fighting. Upon seeing Krillin stopping and looking behind them, Gohan too was perplexed by the strange object that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Gohan, is that a star from where we had just came from?"

"I don't know, but it looks so bright."

Simultaneously, a massive ki was sensed by both Gohan and Krillin, exploding in malevolent fury at an accelerated pace.

"Oh god.. it's like a huge power just exploded out of the blue" exclaimed Krillin with sweat dripping from his brow.

"It can't be my dad's, it feels wrong and nasty. It must be from that other guy."

"Yeah! I'll bet it is his. But, how did it become so huge then?"

'If it really is from that evil saiyan, then that means daddy is in trouble. I've got to help him.'

With a new goal in mind, Gohan has decided that helping out his father was far more important than his own safety, even if it meant he got hurt or even die in the process. "I'm sorry Krillin, but I am going back. My father needs me."

"No Gohan, you can't. Goku specifically told us that we nee..."

"My dad's in trouble" yelled Gohan, thus interrupting Krillin in the process. "I can feel it. If I don't do anything, he can die!"

"But what can you do against that saiyan Gohan? You're no match for him."

"I don't know, but I have to try. I must!"

At that instant with hardened determination, Gohan blasted back towards the battlefield to save his father. Frightened that the young saiyan hybrid decided to go back to face Vegeta, Krillin quickly decided to follow him to provide whatever kind of assistance he may need, though he felt it was all futile.

'Gohan, you are one crazy kid. But then again, so am I' thought Krillin as he mentally prepared to face the greatest threat to fall on the Earth.

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield_

Out of everything that has happened since his birth, Vegito was beyond confused at the site before him. Just several yards away stood Goku and Vegeta, his progenitors who sacrificed their very identities to create him about a mere hour ago. Yet here they stood before him, battling against each other as the Earth rocked from their combo attacks. As Goku dodged a quick stomp made by Vegeta, Vegito felt a wave of memories and emotions washing over him since he recognized the scene all to well. After all, how could _he_ forget how his creators met in the first place. One fighting for justice and peace, while the other fought for greed and self-entitlement that shook the entire Earth just like it is now.

'Out of all of the crazy things that has happened, this one **definitely** takes the cake' thought Vegito as he tried to figure out how such a scenario could be even occuring before his eyes. First he fell into that damn wormhole conjured up by that bastard djinn, which threw him into a maddening portal that was bombarding him with all sorts of radiation and energy. To escape what would have been certain death, he used his Instant Transmission technique to free himself from that Hell, and ended up here. Was it possible that somehow those correlations created a space rift that allowed him to travel back in time similar to Future Trunks from seven years ago? If so, then this entire situation is 100% complete bullshit since Buu had managed to defeat him by using the most unorthodox method ever created. And the sad part was that Buu probably achieved it without even being aware of it since he was trying to achieve his victory by destroying the universe.

"Of ALL of the most nonsensical ways to lose, I lost to that bastard from a freak accident. Tch, how humiliating" exclaimed a fuming Vegito as he tried to not let his rage get the best of him. But do to his sudden wave of anger, his ki increased just enough to attain Goku's attention briefly, which resulted in him to get smacked out of the air into the hard, heated wasteland soil. As he tried to get back on his feet and initiate a quick burst of kaioken, Vegeta was upon him and successfully managed to grab his entire body with both of his hands. Not wanting to waste such a golden opportunity, Vegeta immediately put the squeeze on Goku literally, thus causing Goku a great deal of pain as Vegeta licked his lips in pure excitement.

"Hehe, what's wrong Kakarot? Not so tough now when you are having your entire body crushing beneath my fingers now are we."

"Y-you...w-wont..g-g-get...a-away...with...t-t-this..."

"Really clown, please do tell" exclaimed Vegeta as he increased his gripping force on Goku, making the saiyan hero scream even louder as blood plunged out of his mouth in copious amounts. With little energy left in his body, the kaioken was out of the question since it would most likely kill him even in its most basic multiplier. Plus his trump card, the Spirit Bomb, cannot even be formed now since he was prevented from concentrating to gather enough energy for the job. As his skeletal structure begins to collapse, Goku struggles to remain conscious as his life force slowly seeps out of him at a alarming rate. At this rate, death will greet him again in mere minutes.

Several yards away, Vegito became highly alarmed by the new predicament unfolding before him. Realizing that somehow Goku was being choked by Vegeta before he initiated the Spirit Bomb meant that history changed the course of this battle in favor to Vegeta. With this, both Gohan and Krillin will arrive too late to save Goku, thus ensuring Vegeta's victory and the death of the Earth. Not wanting to see that scenario playing out and _especially_ witnessing one of his creators being killed by his other forefather, Vegito reacted on impulse and dashed his way straight to Vegeta, thus arriving in front of him in a single second.

"Hey Vegeta, I think that's about enough don't you think" questioned Vegito with his arms crossed and a scowl adorning his lips.

Noticing the new figure standing before him, Vegeta gasped at the sight of him since he initially thought he was staring at Kakarot. But upon further inspection with his haunting red eyes, Vegeta realized that it was not Kakarot (and unconsciously crushing his fingers to feel some bones breaking) and was somebody entirely else. But why does he look like Kakarot and remind him of _somebody else_ puzzled Vegeta as the unknown figure continued to hover in front of him.

"I know you heard me Vegeta, so why don't you drop down Kakarot and let's talk this out."

'Who the hell is this guy' thought Vegeta after listening to this unknown person telling him what to do. The thought that anybody ordering him around besides that bastard Frieza seemed incomprehensible, especially from a person he has never seen before in his life. This audacity alone will cost the puny man his life for such disrespect to the last prince of all saiyans!

"I don't know who you are, but I take orders from **no one** little man. So I suggest you learn your place before I put you six feet underneath this soil."

"Pff, I was hoping you wouldn't be as arrogant as I remembered you to be, but I guess I was wrong."

Confused by his latest statement, Vegeta began to become even more confused at this strange enigma before him. He appears out of nowhere, orders him around, says he _knows_ him, and strikingly appears very much like Kakarot that his mind was having a hard time adjusting to it. To learn more about him, Vegeta took in a big gulp of air to attain his scent, and the results shocked him tremendously.

'This cannot be, there no way he is a saiyan. Only me, Kakarot, and his pitiful brat are all that remains of our proud race. Yet here stands before me is another one of my kind. This is impossible.'

Catching on to what Vegeta has just done, Vegito began to smirk at the surprised Great Ape, making the hovering giant even more confused by the entire situation.

"I guess if this happened to me all of those years ago, I too would have been surprised that _another saiyan_ existed in the universe when our race was practically annihilated from existence. But depending on what you do next, will determine our relationship for better or for worse."

Stunned by the revelation that _this_ new person was a saiyan caused Vegeta to take two steps back from shock. The possibilities were abysmal at best that another saiyan survived Planet Vegeta's destruction, but to see one manifest before him at such a time was almost too much to bear. However, a great amount of doubt and anger was rising up from Vegeta since logically speaking this is impossible to happen, especially on a backwaters planet such as this. Determined to find out the _real identity_ of this saiyan impostor, Vegeta was going to impose his full wrath on this bastard even if it kills him. Everybody be damned if they tried to stop him!

"Impossible, this isn't happening" yelled Vegeta towards the new intruder. "There is no way another one of my race exists in the cosmos since we all died on that fateful day. I will make you pay for impersonating my proud race you scumbag."

"Tch, if you insist."

"Now die" screamed Vegeta as he released a mighty mouth energy wave straight towards Vegito. With the ray of death approaching fast, Vegito merely uncrossed his arms and muttered a single "tch" as he braced for impact.

 **BOOM!**

An impressive purple explosion that nearly touched the fake moon rocked the entire area. After waiting many moments and watching the dust cloud clear away from the arena, Vegeta felt confident that he killed that uppity impostor from the face of the Earth. While he failed to learn that fools true identity, at least he was blown to bits and can now kill off Kakarot before destroying the Earth for ruining his immediate plans for immortality. After all, Planet Namek must be ventured to immediately to attain the dragon balls over there. Smiling to himself, Vegeta was just about to kill the nearly unconscious Goku in his hands when he felt two tiny hands on his tail.

For Vegito, dodging that energy wave was just as easy as breathing to him. After being behind Vegeta for several moments to gaze at the weak fireworks Vegeta conjured up, Vegito decided it was time to knock Vegeta down a peg or two. When he saw Vegeta grinning to himself, Vegito realized it was time to strip him of his augmented strength permanently. Upon grabbing his tail, Vegito forcibly yanked the entire hairy protrusion straight off from his lower back, thus causing a river of blood to spurt out from the open wound. Upon throwing the detached tail towards the ground, Vegito morbidly watched Vegeta spasming as he screams became clogged inside of his gaping mouth. From his jittery hands, he unceremoniously released Goku from his clutches and would have fallen to the ground if Vegito wasn't there to catch him. With Goku struggling to breathe with his eyes closely shut, Vegito decided to help him as Vegeta was silently roaring from excruciating pain.

Upon landing on a soft plateau, Vegito gave a small amount of his suppressed ki to Goku, rejuvenating him enough that he was able to open his eyes and see Vegito for the very first time. Goku initially thought he was still dreaming since he believed he saw Vegeta wearing his clothes, but soon realized that he was another person altogether and that the real Vegeta was thrashing all over the place. Managing to get on one knee, Goku surveyed the area before attempting to get up, but fell back down due to the severity of his injuries.

"Stay down Kakarot. You have suffered enough for today. I will take care of everything else."

"Sure, be my guess hehe." Goku began to cough harshly before he managed to regain his composure. "But man, it feels like my entire body was smashed to bits."

"Things unfortunately happen that way Kakarot. But trust me, you will get past this hurdle. I guarantee it."

"That good to know. But who are you anyways?"

"All will be known shortly once I managed to get Vegeta under control. For now, let's just watch him regress back into his original state."

Not having anything left to say, Goku remained quiet as they both continued to watch Vegeta's painful regression back into his true form.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everybody for liking and reviewing my very first story on this site! I have many great things planned out for this AU, so I hope you are buckled up because this is going to be one hell of a ride for Vegito and the rest of the past z-warriors.

As one reviewer has pointed out, I was initially going to spell Vegito's name as "Vegetto", but opted it out since most DBZ fans are familiar to the writing of "Vegito" than Vegetto. Hopefully this little thing won't take out the joy of this story. XD

On another note, the reason why King Kai, Goku, Gohan, or Krillin did not sense Vegito's arrival was because. (1) they were too busy sensing / fighting Vegeta's massive strength and (2) Vegito's PL was quite jittery upon exiting the wormhole even as a SSJ. Just to let you know…

Also HAPPY NEW YEARS!

 **Edit:** I officially updated this chapter on 6/17/17. All of the major typos and grammatical errors I found have been corrected along with the formatting.


	3. The Talk!

**Chapter 3 - The Talk!**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

Note: Strong themes are presented in this chapter that should have made this story rated "M". Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield_

For the proud saiyan prince, he was experiencing the most excruciating levels of pain he has ever undergone besides his 'punishment' sessions with Frieza. Every morsel of his being was being rocketed with sensory overload that was simply overwhelming to the proud warrior. Semi-paralysis was gripping his body as his heartbeat was practically beating out of his chest like a diabetic having a heart attack. His jaw line ached severely as his sharp fangs receded back inside of his gums with a 'pop' to it. His eyesight briefly became blinded in a hazy red hue until his optic nerves regained their ability to absorb and reflect light. His thick tuft of fur was reentering back inside of his dermis as his skeletal structure began to shrink and morph back into its original form, thus causing a brief case of vertigo as his outline returned to normal. Most agonizing of all was his muzzle as it slowly retraced back into a humanoid form, thus briefly making Vegeta unable to breathe as his nose became clogged with cartilage before regaining its former functions. When all was said and done, Vegeta was once again in his former form, but incredibly hunched over as sweat dripped from every pore of his body.

Due to the fabric of his battle armor, his clothing simply returned to its original size although a noticeable bloody gap was present where Vegeta's tail used to be. While desperately trying to regain his breathe while standing in a small crater his earlier thrashing had created, Vegeta's mind was in a state of overall shock that he was bested by a fake saiyan virtually effortlessly. Besides the likes of Frieza and the Ginyu Force, **nobody** in the entire cosmos should be capable of doing this to him. The mere thought was inconceivable to the flame haired fighter, and blinding fury was slowly creeping into his consciousness to make the bastard pay for his humiliation. No god in existence was going to save him from utter oblivion, and he'll be damned if anybody sends him to Hell besides himself, the _true_ saiyan here on this battlefield. That was not a threat, but a promise that Vegeta has vowed to fulfill!

As his stamina started to return to him with his breathing stopped being so erratic, Vegeta surveyed his surroundings for the single purpose of killing the orange and blue clad fighter while completely forgetting about Goku in the entire process. Unable to find Vegito on the ground, Vegeta cursed before flinging himself in the air to get an aerial perspective on the landscape. After searching for several seconds, Vegeta finally found the bastard standing on top of a small plateau, with Goku immobilized on his back like a crippled in a tanning booth. With a sinister smile appearing on his lips, Vegeta chuckled lowly before flying straight towards the duo with malevolence clinging to his persona.

"Here he comes" said Vegito as Goku continued to stare at Vegeta's imminent arrival. In less than five seconds Vegeta landed on the outcrop several yards away from the heroes. After locking eyes with Vegito for several long seconds, Vegeta turned his gaze to the downed saiyan and spat on the ground, as a sign that he viewed him as nothing more than dead weight. After all, a saiyan that can no longer fight is better off dead than alive as far as he was concerned. When he killed the impostor, Kakarot will die just like Nappa about an hour ago.

Vegito was merely waiting for Vegeta to say something since he wanted to know the saiyan's intentions before revealing his own. It was strange for Vegito since he was standing between both of his progenitors, and anything said by him about his identity could cause either extreme shock or denial about him. Not wanting either outcomes to play out in its worst possible state, Vegito was ready to talk things out with Vegeta with Goku being present, and was ready to forcibly calm down the prince if he was not willing to cooperate. Timing was crucial for this to work, and Vegito was dedicated to accomplish that aspect for this to work.

Goku on the other hand was merely watching the tension swirling between Vegeta and the newcomer. Despite having some of his strength restored by Vegito, Goku was still in no shape to stand, let alone fight anybody near Vegta's caliber. Unfortunately for the proud protector of Earth, he will simply have to rely on the newcomer to stop Vegeta if necessary, but trusted him for reasons he couldn't place. The orange-clad warrior definitely reminded him of somebody, but _who_ was the question that he could not answer. Regardless of the answer, Goku was beyond grateful of his appearance and thanked the heavens for his good fortune. Without him, Goku knew he would most likely be dead by now with the entire Earth at Vegeta's mercy. But now, that dreaded scenario will most likely never come to fruition.

As both the sun and fake moon continued to shine their light upon the world, the winds picked up to create a cool breeze over the desolate landscape, causing all three saiyans hair to fly in various directions as the tension remain steadfast. At a drop of a hat, something was going to happen at any moment, and all three were prepared for whatever it may be. But several yards away from all three warriors, a chubby samurai was climbing over some rocks to get a better view of the entire situation. Upon seeing Goku getting crushed by Vegeta when he became King Kong frightened the pudgy warrior that all was for naught, but the debut of the newcomer not only saved him, but even managed to gravely injure Vegeta as he returned to his true form. Now all three were perched on top of a rocky formation and were having an intense but silent stare off, leaving the samurai at a complete sense of suspense of what was going to happen next. But whatever it may be, Yajirobe was determined to watch it since this battle will determine if he even has a home to return to by the end of this night. With that in mind, Yajirobe silently prayed for Goku and the new guy as his hair and robe silently danced by the latest breeze of wind that passed by.

* * *

 _Over a Ocean_

While now being several miles away from the battlefield, both Gohan and Krillin stopped dead in their tracks upon sensing a unknown power level appearing out of the blue. While definitely strong, both fighters felt that this newcomer felt strangely familiar to them as well, which puzzled them immensely. Every fighter they knew was virtually dead besides Goku, Roshi, and Yajirobe, and only Goku's felt similar to this newcomer for reasons yet explained. Upon seeing a soft afterglow in the horizon that indicates an explosion has just occurred, both fighters felt Vegeta's power plummeting to levels lower before his ascension. As for Goku, his ki was virtually nonexistent though the amount that can be felt was steady and calm, thus indicating he was still alive, for now.

"Gohan, what do you think is happening over there" asked Krillin while drawing blanks on what could be happening at the battlefield.

"I do not know Krillin, but whatever is going on, daddy is still alive and that monster has gotten weaker."

"Very true and thank Kami for that (if he was still here), but I wonder who is that new power we just sensed. If I knew any better, I thought it was Goku for a split second, but something is _off_ about it and exists independently from Goku's own signature. Whoever it is, I don't think he is an enemy, but it is also unknown if he is an ally either."

"This just means we have to get there even faster than before. I refuse to lose my daddy again. Come on Krillin time is wasting" ordered Gohan as he blasted from his aerial suspension to arrive to his father's location even faster. Sharing the same conviction as Gohan, Krillin too took off from his hovering spot to join Gohan in figuring out this latest case that has happened on the battlefield. Thus both Gohan and Krillin resembled bullets fired from a WW2 Big Bertha as the sea's surface partially parted from the velocity created from both fighters flying.

* * *

 _King Kai's Planet_

Out of all of the things he has seen over the millenniums, King Kai has never seen a situation so strange such as this. Just when it looked like that his latest pupil was just about to die a second time in a year's time span, a unknown figure appears and not only saves him, but also crippled Vegeta to the point he returned to his last form. Amazed by the outcome of the progressions so far, King Kai cheered and danced until his legs and voice became sore. When calm again, King Kai did a scan on this individual to get a feel for him. Upon reading his vitals, King Kai felt a dense level of power tucked away in this individual, with deeper reserves most likely hidden behind him. If that wasn't shocking enough, King Kai realized that his signature was almost entirely saiyan like, but three puzzling features were present with it.

First, no pure-blooded saiyans shouldn't really exist anymore besides Goku and Vegeta, so him appearing out of nowhere is a great mystery indeed. Secondly, his ki signature felt _almost_ exactly like Goku AND Vegeta's, which makes no sense since both warriors were also present on the battlefield. The third and most bizarre one of them all, King Kai felt energy signatures inside him that shouldn't be possible for a mortal to have altogether. Signatures such as demon realm demons, frost demons (Frieza's race), namekians, humans, makyan, hera, and even HIS race, the shinjin (core people) were incorporated into his being. Hell, even astronomical phenomenon's such as gamma and microwave radiation are clinging to his cells, which shouldn't be possible unless somebody decided to bombard themselves with lethal radiations next to unique celestial objects. How he is alive is an utter mystery along with his true identity.

But regardless of his enigma status among the living, King Kai was grateful when he appeared so that not only Goku, but the entire Earth has been saved from further harm by Vegeta. With undivided attention focused solely on this fight, King Kai immersed himself in the deep tension created by the saiyans to see what will happen next.

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield_

After several agonizing moments passed by with all three saiyans wearing hardened looks on their faces, Vegeta was the first one to break the silence while mustering up enough venom in his voice to kill rats on the spot.

"I hope you are proud of yourself for what you have done fool. Because of your continuing offenses to my supremacy, I will crush you and reduce this entire planet to atoms."

"Vegeta, leave the Earth out of this! This is between me and you."

"Shut **up** Kakarot! If I had my way, and trust me I WILL have my way _very soon_ , you will be nothing more than a red stain dotting all over this barren landscape you clown. But first, I have this bastard to kill before I set my wrath upon your worthless, prone body." Just saying those words caused Vegeta to clench his teeth tightly as veins popped all around his forehead like worms crawling over a beach.

Upon hearing Vegeta's intentions, Vegito closed his eyes and inhaled a large amount of oxygen before exhaling to calm his nerves. He knew this was not going to be easy, but trying to have this conversation with a homicidal prince was going to be near impossible. But he had to try!

"Vegeta, I know this may be hard to believe, but I never wanted to fight you in the first place. The only reason I intervened was to prevent you from killing Kakarot, and wanted to discuss something with you both under better circumstances. You wouldn't comply with reason, so you forced me to knock you down a leg or two to make you hear me out. Trust me, I want no further harm done to you."

"No further harm, 'pah' what a lame ass thing to say you bitch. For your information, YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING TAIL! The one aspect of my being that heralded me as a true saiyan was ripped from me by your fucking hands. You want trust? I trust you that you will be dead by the end of today, and your death will not be pretty. Trust me!"

"I'm sorry for that Vegeta, but without me doing that, you will still be caught up in your delusions about me, but more brutal in your methods. Now though at least you can hear me without being influenced by the oozaru's might. It was a necessary means to the end, and you will understand why in a little bit."

"The only thing I want to hear you say is begging for my forgiveness while exposing the fraud you really are! You are no saiyan, I can feel it in my bones. And when all is said and done, I will hear your screams echoing all across this world like a beautiful symphony played at an orchestra event. Your time is limited."

"Please Vegeta, hear him out" said Goku while attempting again to get back on his knees despite Vegito's earlier advice to not do so. With superhuman effort, Goku managed to get on his left knee as his breathing became more horse from the strain placed on him. After briefly looking at Goku with genuine concern, Vegito refocused his attention back on Vegeta and prepared himself to release a bombshell to the two warriors surrounding him. After closing his eyes to find clarity in his words while calming his breathing, Vegito opened his eyelids and looked at Vegeta directly in his eyes.

"Vegeta, this may be hard to believe, but I am a saiyan warrior, and a pure-blooded one at that. While it is true we have never met, but I know many things about you that you never shared with anybody in your life. I know everything you have done the moment you were born to what you are doing now."

"What a load of crap. You expect me to believe such contrived nonsense such as that? Now I definitely know you are liar, and will say anything to save yourself."

'It now or never' thought Vegito as he prepared himself to say his retort.

"About two years and three months ago (Age 760), you, Raditz, and Nappa just finished purging a planet assigned to you by Frieza. Due to Nappa's stupidity, he destroyed a scientific lab Frieza wanted to keep intact for his own purposes. Enraged at the news, the moment you guys returned to Planet Frieza 79, he had Dodoria and Zarbon escort you guys to his private chambers and he beaten you all for that one mistake. While Nappa and Raditz passed out in a single blow each, Frieza tormented you until you practically lost three quarters of your own blood. When he was finished, he deprived you of a rejuvenation chamber for two days as the other two were allowed to heal right away. You'd rotted away in your own cot as flies were practically eating you alive, and suffered from severe hallucinations and nightmares while falling deeper into madness. Luckily for you, Frieza ordered Zarbon to place you in the healing chamber since your punishment was finally paid in full, and you released all of your pent up anger on the next planet you were assigned to. Isn't that right Vegeta?"

Bug-eyed from the truth Vegito had just said, Vegeta was practically speechless.

"...h-Ho-How.."

"Trust me Vegeta, I know **everything** that happened to you during all of those years serving under that demented bastard. And that occasion was actually considered to be one of the more mundane torture sessions you suffered underneath Frieza. There were times you were deprived for food, water, and sleep for months on end while staying in a tight dungeon cell that literally brought you to the brink of insanity. And when Frieza was feeling a certain type of way, _I know_ what happened to you when he brought you to his bedroom to _discipline_ you." Raw emotions started to course through Vegito's mind upon remembering what his Vegeta half went through during the darker days of his youth. The days when Vegeta would not be assigned any missions for a whole week, but instead will be forced to get sodomized by Frieza for his own twisted, pedophile ideologies. Feeling completely ashamed and humiliated, Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza again and again until he was violently thrown to the wayside after completing his _duty_. And these secretive sessions went on for years, with Frieza always choosing Vegeta to be his 'lover' when he was in the mood. Vegeta's pride was crushed every single time, and always wished he died after getting defiled by the tyrannical beast. Even Bulma does not know about those times, and most likely never will for the sake of his pride.

For the Vegeta of this timeline however, was utterly awestruck that such a person knew about that incident where only he, his two deceased comrades, Dodoria, Zarbon, and that accursed Frieza knew about. No way that even if there were camera's in that place would Frieza shown that footage to anyone but for his own sick eyes to feast on. To make matters worse, this guy even KNEW about his greatest shame of them all; his forced bedding's with the guy who humiliates him over and over again over the course of twenty years. No matter how hard he fought, Frieza simply crushed him like it was foreplay before really going to town on him. The mere emotions on just thinking about them caused Vegeta's body to shake with extreme anger and sadness over his accursed life, but will be damned if he dies before exacting his vengeance on the motherfucker who did this to him. But first, he must know HOW this guy knew his darkest secrets.

"Who the fuck are you, and how do you know about that" sneered Vegeta as rage was rocketing his body from the very core. Vegeta was shaking and clenching his teeth and hands so hard, that fresh blood was pouring out of his sockets in a brilliant pool of red. He **needed** to know everything before deciding what to do next.

Inhaling another breathe of air as Goku remained transfixed by the entire spectacle, Vegito prepared himself to say what most people would consider impossible.

"Vegeta, and you too Goku, I am not from this time period. I herald from the distant future where the entire world has succumbed to a recently revived demon that was hellbent on destroying everything just to kill me. Using a desperate tactic to defeat me, this monster subconsciously managed to fling me in a distorted pocket dimension where I was forced to either escape or die."

Anger was slowly rising in Vegito upon thinking about his humiliating defeat, but he stayed true to his compelling speech to his creators.

"Choosing the first option, I managed to get out of there, but I ended up here in this time zone with you guys. At first I was confused that I ended up here in the first place, but I intervened only when it looked like that history has changed for the worse. And here we are guys!"

The looks on Goku and Vegeta were utterly priceless upon hearing that tidbit of news. It one thing to say you came from a distant planet, but its entirely different when somebody says they are from a completely different timeline than you are. While both were struggling to believe the news, Goku was the first to speak up.

"Wow, that pretty rad. If he managed to defeat you, I would love to fight this monster too."

"No that cannot be. There is no such thing as time travel. Frieza nor his men could never construct any technology at that scale, least of all a saiyan appearing from the future by a imaginative demon doing it. Even if I were to believe it, a saiyan appearing from the past if more believable than the bullshit you had just said. So tell me, **who the fuck you really are**?"

Clearing his throat to say the ultimate news, Vegito braced himself for the ultimate shocker.

"When the demon managed to kill almost everybody on Earth and either absorbed or devoured my friends and sons, my progenitors, Goku and Vegeta, sacrificed their very essence using a godly form of fusion to create me to fight in their stead. With my power being born from their combined might while multiplied by several-folds, I was able to fend off the demon fairly easily until he deployed the tactic that sent me to this realm. So yes, I am both of you guys. I carry your wounds, memories, happiness, and strengths into my design and shall remain like this forever since my fusion can never be undone according to the kaioshins. I am who I am, and this is what happens to the both of you in my timeline. And for the record, my name is Vegito."

While Vegito looked at the ground to avert his gaze from the absolutely stunned Vegeta, both he and Goku were dumbstruck by the latest revelation shared by the fused saiyan. Never before in their entire lives that they entertained such a impossible fate could have happened to either of them. To think that both saiyan warriors, the last of their race who had just met today to decide the fate of Planet Earth, would one day permanently join bodies to fight an ancient demon just to get sent back into the past! Ludicrous at best, absolutely impossible all around.

While Goku was having a much easier time accepting the news than Vegeta, he was just awestruck that such a possibility was even possible to begin with. Then again, anything is possible as far he was concern, so time travel and fusion employed by the gods must also be achievable too. The dragon balls are a testament to that belief.

Vegeta however was having a completely hard time to believe that HE, the prince of all saiyans, would willingly join bodies with that crippled clown in an attempt to defeat a worthless demon to protect the world? How fucking stupid does this dude make him out to believe? But being talented when somebody is speaking a lie, Vegeta was finding no deceptions in his voice or pose, thus indicating he was telling the truth. But logically speaking, it is fucking impossible for such a scenario to come into fruition. And what about Frieza, his desire for immortality, how much time has passed, etc? So many other damn questions were starting to swim in Vegeta's head, and none were offering him any solace in this new predicament. Perhaps this newcomer was simply a damn magician who has supreme capabilities to make himself appear like a saiyan who has advanced mind reading powers. Yes, that the answer! Not the crap this 'Vegito' was talking about. Out of all of the things Vegeta has been called over his life, a fool is definitely not one of them.

Upon strengthening his posture and focusing his gaze on Vegito, Vegeta cracked his neck before deciding what his next move shall be.

"You had me going there _Vegito_ , but your bullshit tactics won't get me to drop my guard anymore. I now know you are a sorcerer of the highest degree, and I won't allow you to get in my head any longer. Prepare to see your maker because I shall personally send you a one-way ticket straight to Hell."

"Vegeta, I do not want to do this. I just wan-"

"Silence fool. You have talked your last, and now it is time for you to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

At that instant Vegeta blasted off from his position to punch Vegito's head clean off from his body with ruthless precision. As Goku became distraught at Vegeta's reckless behavior, Vegito merely strengthened his stance to battle the demented saiyan prince one final time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope everybody here has enjoyed another sweet chapter of FD (my favorite chapter so far)! Thanks to everybody for reviewing, favoring, and following my story. You guys mean the world to me, including my ambiguous readers. XD

As for the dark theme presented in Vegeta's past, due to me being highly influenced by fanfic writers such as **Niteryde, LPphreek, and Darke Angelus** , I just had to incorporate that dark memo in my Vegeta's past. Plus it strengthens the bond that he has went through the same crap just like Guts from Berserk, another badass. Hopefully I didn't lose you guys because of that. XD. Also check out the aforementioned writers since their DBZ related material is awesome!

And what does it mean for Vegito that he has many alien / godly / demonic energy signatures inside of him, not including astronomical energy signals? King Kai's findings are truly mysterious indeed!

Anyways I hope you guys have a wonderful day, and shall see you during the next chapter's release. XD

 **Edit:** As of 8/5/17, I have fixed the mistakes I had spotted. Hopefully I didn't miss any lol.


	4. Ambitions

**Chapter 4 - Ambitions**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield  
_  
Now being a mere few yards away from Vegito, Vegeta cocked his right fist and amplified it with plenty of purple ki to maximize the damage to Vegito's _soon-to-be_ destroyed face. At last, he will be able to tear him limb from limb and disintegrate the bastard who proclaims to be a merged version of himself from the future. The time was nigh, and vengeance shall be all of his for the taking!

To Vegito however, Vegeta was flying as fast as a tortoise trying to cross a riverbank. Knowing that the saiyan prince was fueled with adrenaline and pumped up with remorseless aggression to the brim, Vegito decided that he will put Vegeta in his place until he calms down from his homicidal tendencies. Even if it takes brute force to accomplish, he will do it if necessary.

Upon being right in front of Vegito, Vegeta threw his augmented punch violently at Vegito to give him a facial makeover. But to his utter shock, Vegito effortlessly caught it without moving a single iota of his being besides his right arm. Sneering at the scowling fused saiyan, Vegeta withdrew his hand and proceeded to release a barrage of attacks all across his body. Punches, kicks, elbow drops, knee strikes, you name it and Vegeta did just that. But to his increasing frustration, Vegito effortlessly blocked them all while standing perfectly still the entire time. When Vegeta decided to headbutt Vegito's forehead to knock some sense into the dense bastard, Vegito intercepted it by simply clobbering Vegeta's chin with a _light_ palm strike, thus making the saiyan prince soar into the air as blood dripped down to his throat. Upon landing back down on the ground in a crouched position, Vegeta's rage literally made him looked like a feral animal, which was amplified with his lip leaking out copious amounts of blood down his throat. To think that _one attack_ made him look like a weakling was infuriating beyond all logic. Even if he drew his last breathe, Vegeta vowed he would rip out Vegito's eyes and piss inside of his skull if it was the last thing he did. To hell with honor!

As Vegeta was slowly getting back up with a crazed look only the devil can appreciate, Vegito remained motionless and pondered on how he can defuse the entire situation. At this rate Vegeta will do something so reckless that he would put everybody in grave jeopardy, something Vegito will never allow. When Vegeta was back on both of his own two feet, Vegito decided that perhaps taunts will make him back down.

"You know Vegeta, you can try whatever tactic you want, but it will all be futile against me in the end. Even at my current power you are hundreds of times weaker than me, and I'm barely using about 1% of my true power. Give up Vegeta, because this battle is fruitless."

" **HOW DARE YOU** " screamed Vegeta as he once again threw himself at Vegito like a starving lion on an antelope. To think that the fucker proclaimed to be using even less than 1% was inconceivable, and nobody could have _that_ much power. Not even Frieza. This all had to be a trick, and Vegeta was determined to find his weakness no matter what.

Upon being five yards away from Vegito, Vegeta immediately stopped and released a barrage of potent energy blasts straight at Vegito, which engulfed the entire outcrop that it exploded almost immediately. Not finished yet, Vegeta flew out of the small cloud of debris and threw a volley of Shine Shots at the epicenter of the explosion, thus creating a malevolent maelstrom of fire that was burning everything in the vicinity to ashes. After firing his twenty-fifth fireball, Vegeta took a break and began to suffer from fatigue from firing many powerful energy blasts consecutively. While puffing in air as the firestorm was burning brightly underneath the fake moon's illumination, Vegeta failed to see Vegito standing behind him a mere fifty yards away with Goku resting on another plateau. From Goku's perspective, he didn't even realize he was transported to another part of the area until he saw the sea of fire several yards away from him. Having no idea how Vegito did it, he was grateful yet again at the fused saiyan for saving his life from a fiery death. He just wished that he had enough power to join Vegito in the battle against the mad saiyan prince.

From Vegito's viewpoint, he was highly displeased at Vegeta's continuing delusions at trying to kill him at all costs. Once again he nearly put Goku's life in jeopardy and that was something Vegito was not going to tolerate. Besides from his vantage point, Vegeta looked like a disheveled demon who was basking in the fires of Hell he has created. To think that a part of him was once like this caused Vegito to involuntarily shudder at the reality of it. Nonetheless, he was no longer like the beast standing before him, and will do everything in his power to save him from his own sins. It is his duty to at least do that for the man who helped create him in his timeline.

With that goal in mind, Vegito flew straight at Vegeta, who gasped at the sight of the fused saiyan completely unharmed from his latest attacks. It one thing to survive a brilliant display of attacks, but it another thing to survive it without receiving a single goddamn wound. What will it take to kill him?

Now ten yards away from Vegeta, Vegito folded his arms while keeping his scowl on his face to keep a superior air around him to intimidate Vegeta.

"Don't you think that this is enough Vegeta? You cannot win, so please just give up so that we can do something else besides fighting against each other."

Vegeta did not immediately respond, but just simply stared at the fused saiyan dumbfounded as his blood continued to drip down in the fires he created. Damn, this bastard is persistent, there is no doubt about it. But he is just prolonging his own demise, and Vegeta will deliver it to him in this next attack.

"I hope you have been enjoying your extended stay in life punk. This time you will die like the worthless dog shit that you really are. Pray to whatever deity you believe in, because destruction shall swallow you whole."

"It pointless Vegeta."

"Tch, we shall see won't we?"

And with that Vegeta flew straight up into the mesosphere, leaving Vegito hovering above the dying sea of fire underneath him. Now at the altitude he wanted to be at, Vegeta briefly gazed at his own moon construct before smiling to himself. Despite not having his tail anymore to induce a mighty oozaru transformation, his optic nerves are still absorbing blutz waves at a much lower dosage, thus stimulating his adrenaline quite a bit. With the extra feelings of strength coursing through him, Vegeta flared up a mighty purple aura before entering a unique firing stance. Everybody shall die, and nobody will stop him from claiming his birthright!

"HAHAHAHA" screamed a hysterical Vegeta as he began to pump most of his energy into his second Galick Gun of the day.

Down below, Goku began to squirm upon realizing what Vegeta was trying to accomplish. If Vegito does not stop him, everyone will be killed by Vegeta in the attack he was preparing. He HAD to do something, but his body just would not cooperate to save his life, literally. With no energy to do anything, Goku prayed that Vegito will save the day.

Several yards away from Goku, Yajirobe began to panic upon realizing what Vegeta was doing. Since Goku was down for the count, Vegeta's attack will surely destroy the Earth this time around. With that sudden thought, Yajirobe slumped back down on some rocks and prayed for a miracle to happen.

* * *

 _King Kai's Planet_

Up until now when Vegito first appeared, King Kai began to heavily sweat upon seeing the technique Vegeta was preparing to do. That one attack almost overpowered Goku and killed him, and if it wasn't for the kaioken being used at the forbidden multipliers then it would have destroyed the Earth already. As Gregory and Bubbles were watching their master from afar, King Kai began to pace back and forth on his lawn as the battle of the century took place before his very own eyes.

* * *

 _Several miles away from the Wasteland Battlefield_

Now extremely close to the battlefield, Gohan and Krillin were almost there to assist Goku and see who was this new stranger on the battlefield. Upon closer inspection, both warriors realized that _another_ moon has appeared in the stratosphere and a small but sinister purple glow was shining a gloomy, hazy light around the area. Realizing that the dark ki must be Vegeta's, but warriors skyrocketed their speed to arrive within minutes to provide whatever kind of assistance they could give. Time was of the utter essence!

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield_

As Vegeta was charging up his strongest attack, Vegito merely gazed at Vegeta's rising ki as nostalgic memories played in his mind. A similar situation played out in his timeline when both Goku and Vegeta charged up their signature techniques in order to overwhelm the other. Both were virtually dead even, but Goku played his cards right and manages to vanquish Vegeta before he managed to defeat the proud hero of the Earth. Luckily Vegeta did not die, but at least that defeat slowly made Vegeta realize his own fallacies over the course of the years, though it did spawn an unhealthy obsession of besting Kakarot at every opportunity. But now, he himself will have to play the role of Goku and overpower his other progenitor to once again save the world from his hands.

Upon raising his right arm, Vegito swiftly brought it down to perform a quick kiai to exterminate the flames Vegeta has created earlier. Upon landing on the scorched area in an ashen crater, Vegito bended both of his knees while cupping his hands to his right side. While concentrating enough ki to not kill Vegeta, this attack will shock him straight to his core.

" **Ka** " said Vegito as a dimly blue ball of energy was generating in his cupped hands.

" **Me** " muttered Vegito as the energy blast filled up his hands and began to shine brightly around him. Luminescence flashes began to dance around the sphere, thus making it appear like a azure disco ball that caught on fire.

" **Ha** " spoken Vegito as a gentle breeze was being generated by the amount of power he was pumping into it.

For Vegeta, he had just finished charging his energy blast and it was time to rain down Hell upon this small blue world. They will rue the day the moment they had crossed him!

"Say hello to your maker for me you fools. Now DIE! GALICK GUN FIREEEEEE!"

At that exact moment, Vegeta released a brilliant purple energy wave straight at the Earth, which held enough power to destroy it from the face of the cosmos. His vengeance shall at last be realized.

" **ME HAAAAA** " screamed Vegito as he released a magnificent azure energy wave of similar density to Vegeta's Galick Gun. While ascending up into the heavens, it violently clashed against the Galick Gun adjacent to the fake moon in the stratosphere. After briefly colliding which sent out all kinds of light and energy flying in every direction, Vegito's Kamehameha easily overpowered the Galick Gun and went straight towards Vegeta. Alarmed that his most powerful attack was defeated in practically a second, Vegeta futilely tried to curl up in a ball knowing he won't have enough time to dodge it. When the blast was mere yards away from burning him alive, it suddenly reversed its trajectory away from him by going back towards the Earth. Stupefied that he was saved by poor aim, Vegeta then realized that the blast was heading straight for _his moon_. Before he could say anything to stop it, the kamehameha collided against it and violently exploded the fake moon into many small, fiery fragments.

As the greatest fireworks display of the day illuminated the wasteland region, Vegito decided to use that time to finish Vegeta off once and for all. As the many larger pieces were still falling into the Earth like meteorites, Vegito used his superior speed and strength to grab a giant fragment and appeared next to Vegeta in a blink of an eye. Vegeta suddenly found his field of vision eclipsed in darkness and was powerless for what was to come next.

 _ **Smack!**_

Vegeta was violently struck by an unknown object, which shattered on impact as Vegeta instantly became limp. While falling down onto the Earth with virtually his entire body broken and bleeding, he fell through another descending chuck of his fake moon, thus further causing him damage as he blacked out. Before he hit the ground, Vegito teleported and grabbed him by the arm to save him from further harm.

As Vegeta was limply swinging back and forth in his tight grip, Vegito used his other hand to destroy all of the fragments of the fake moon to stop further destruction on the Earth. With the deed done, Vegito gently laid Vegeta on the soil and wiped the sweat away from his brow. At last, the violent prince is knocked out of commission.

* * *

 _King Kai's Planet_

Overjoyed is not a strong enough term to describe the euphoria coursing through King Kai's mind. He was literally on cloud nine upon seeing the evil prince defeated once and for all. Especially by an older time-traveling fused version of himself who had arrived by a freak accident. When the good feelings finally fading away with the cheering and dancing dying down, King Kai went over and slumped into his chair to cool down from all of the excitement. Today has been a good day indeed.

But now it was time to see how and what this Vegito will do next to clean up the problem he was in. Like a good drama show, King Kai was glued to the show with suspense on what will happen next.

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield_

With the greatest threat to plague the world finally over, Goku released a breathe he didn't know he was holding. At last the saiyan invasion finally ended, and now everybody can finally relax after today. Of course more things needed to be done, but for now rest is of the utmost importance. Before he could continue his thoughts, Vegito arrived with an unconscious Vegeta in his hands. After putting Vegeta down a second time and wiping his forehead once more, Vegito disappeared before reappearing with a stunned Yajirobe in his hands.

"What the heck. How the hell I ended up here?"

"Don't worry. You are safe."

With that Vegito released Yajirboe, who fell flat on his chubby ass before getting up to dust himself off. Upon looking at the one who fetched him, Yajirobe stepped a few feet back upon seeing _how much_ this dude looked like Goku. Despite the flame hair and inverted coloration of his uniform, he was the spitting image of him. Amazed to be in his presence, Yajirobe happened to trip over the prone body of Vegeta, thus causing the fat samurai to scream and crawl away from the evil alien prince. While backing up, he brushed up against the body of Goku, causing him to flinch until noticing it was the hero of this world. With real concern coming to the surface, Yajirobe examined Goku's injuries until Goku spoke to him.

"Im okay Yajirobe, just messed up hehe. I sure could use a senzu though."

"Holy shit, I am glad you are alive Goku. I was afraid you might have been dead by now."

"Nope, I'm still in it *cough*."

After watching the conversion between Yajirobe and Goku silently for several moments, Vegito wondered what he should do next until he sensed Gohan and Krillin several yards away from them. Happy to see his best friend and his son, Vegito called out to them by amplifying his voice for them to hear him.

"Hey you guys, come down here."

After waiting for several seconds, both fighters descended down from the heavens and landed on the same plateau the other three people were resting at. Both Gohan and Krillin were amazed to see the unknown individual since he looked practically identical to Goku minus a few different traits. They were so amazed that they failed to see the _real_ Goku mere yards away from them.

"D..D..DADDY" muttered a sniffling Gohan at looking at the person who he thought was his father.

" ... Is that y-you Goku" questioned Krillin who was mystified just like Gohan.

Moved by the emotions flowing through both warriors, Vegito merely smiled before shaking his head 'no'. He then gently unfolded his arms and pointed behind the mini duo, which is where the real Goku laid right next to Yajirobe. Immediately both warriors lunged themselves right at Goku, crying and thanking the stars that he was alright. As all three embraced each other for their good fortune, Vegito couldn't help but smile at seeing such a wonderful sight before him. Everything he has done so far is to protect the very thing in front of him: Happiness and love. Without these, nobody will be able to prosper and will fall into the clutches of evil just like the prone prince several yards away from him.

When everybody finished hugging each other and celebrating. Gohan went over to the stranger and bowed his head to him.

"Thank you mister for saving my daddy. We are forever in your debt."

Krillin also joined in and bowed his head as well, expressing similar words Gohan had just used.

Pleased to see his loved ones so happy, Vegito cracked another smile at the sight before him. This just further proves that he has to get back into his timeline to save them both from the monster who has robbed them of their future. No matter what, he was going to do just that.

Thanks to using Yajirobe as an anchor, Goku had managed to get on both of his feet and slowly walked his way over to Vegito. Upon being right in front of his face, Goku extended his hand to him. Surprised yet happy with the unexpected gesture, Vegito shook it and locked eyes with one of his creators in a bond of friendship and respect. When the moment finally ended, Goku decided to break the silence.

"Thank you Vegito for everything you have done for us."

"No problem Kakarot. It is my honor to help you out since you are destined to do many more great things in the future to come."

"Stop, I can never compare to you hehe."

"Definitely the modest one ehh."

"So what are you planning to do now Vegito?"

"I am not sure yet, but I do have one more thing left to do though." With that Vegito walked away from Goku and approached the unconscious body of Vegeta. Upon going inside of his chest armor, he withdrew a remote control device and pressed a couple buttons before settling it back on the ground. Then with a single wave of his hand, he placed it on Vegeta's body and gave a small percentage of his ki to rejuvenate Vegeta enough to stir him back into consciousness. Upon seeing him opening his eyes, Vegito lifted his hand off of him and walked away as Vegeta began to violently cough.

Both Gohan and Krillin became immediately frightened of the revived prince and began to back away as Yajirobe gripped himself tighter against Goku. Goku however remained steadfast and knew that Vegeta was no longer a danger to anybody in his current condition.

While trying to make sense on what had just happened, Vegeta tried to get up, but severe vertigo gripped him and he violently threw up a mixture of blood and stomach fluids from his system. After expunging his third wave of material from his mouth, Vegeta lay back down in his pool of oral waste while breathing erratically with one eye tightly closed. While trying to regain focus, his other eye happened to land on the image of Vegito and remained focused on him as he tried to make sense of the whole situation.

'Did I lose' thought Vegeta as feelings were slowly returning back into his body. As the only one who is on the ground, that means he was defeated the moment his fake moon exploded. But how was something he could not figure out. Knowing he was in grave danger, Vegeta attempted to reach into his armor to pull out his emergence space pod controller, but became alarmed when he could not feel it.

'You got to be fucking kidding me. Was that piece of shit material destroyed when he attacked me? Fuck my life' internally screamed Vegeta as anger, paranoia, and fear was gripping his soul. In his current condition, they can torture him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Perhaps if he utilized some of his life energy, he could perhaps launch one final super explosive wave, though the attack may kill him in the end. But it was better than being a prisoner for these scumbags. As his thoughts grew darker by the second, suddenly his space pod he left in East City materialized out of the sky, thus greatly shocking the prince that his salvation was mere feet away from him.

Using all of the strength he could muster, Vegeta attempted to crawl towards his ship, but the task proved even too much for him in his condition. Damning his luck even further, Vegeta once again tried to crawl, but was suddenly lifted from the ground and was softly put inside of his ship. Upon looking at the one who took him to his safe haven, Vegeta was disgusted to see Vegito being the one to save his life. The mere thought made Vegeta believe he was about to puke again.

"The moment you close the hatch, you will go to Planet Frieza 79 to get healed Vegeta. I know you will make a full recovery, and I will see you very soon."

"Dumbass, you have just wasted a golden opportunity to finish me off when you had the chance. Now I will hunt you down as I get stronger, and when I find you, you will forever regret the decision you have made."

"You don't know what the future has in store for you. Anything is possible."

"Go shove your philosophical bullshit straight up your ass. You, the clown, the Earth, and Frieza will all suffer my wrath in due time. None of you will live for long once I become the fabled super saiyan. HAHAHAHAHA *cough*."

"We shall see then."

With that Vegito backed away from the ship so that the hatch could properly close to initiate takeoff. Vegeta immediately closed his eye and slumped his head back as the engines prepared to leave the planet.

"Hey you guys. Should we allow him to escape right now" muttered an exasperated Krillin that their vilest enemy was about to get away.

"It okay Krillin. If I was in Vegito's shoes, I too would do the same thing since he can no longer harm anybody else. Let him be" said Goku as the space pod slowly levitated off the ground

In just a blink of a eye, the space pod soared straight into the air and then completely left the planet as it made its track to Planet Frieza 79. All five heroes merely watched the leave of Vegeta until he became one with the stars themselves.

* * *

 _Outer Space_

After being in space for a solid five minutes now, Vegeta briefly opened his eyes to gaze at the black, empty space before him. After concluding that the open space is just the outward expression of his dead heart that continues to pump life into him, Vegeta cursed before hacking up more blood on his lap. To think that he was defeated in battle is simply unfathomable, but to be done in by a fucking time traveling asshole is simply inconceivable. No matter who this Vegito was, he along with Kakarot and Frieza will feel his wrath when the time comes. Nobody will save them when he finally wakes up and becomes stronger from the beating he has received. In fact, he will just be even closer to become a super saiyan to be a true god of this world. That and immortality are within his reach!

With that, Vegeta smiled to himself until hearing the computer stating that suspended animation will take place in one more minute. Pleased to finally escape the pain he was in, Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for the relief to come.

In less than two minutes, Vegeta was in a deep sleep as his ship sailed across the empty space of the universe, with dark ambitions waiting to be realized.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter of FD! Next chapter will be kind of hard for me to write since it will be a transitional chapter with little to no fighting (my specialty hehe). But trust me, the plot will reveal some interesting twists that some may not expect.

I also decided to rank up the ratings from 'T' to 'M' since I am planning on revealing dark aspects about Vegeta's past in the future. Stay tuned for those!

Also can anybody guess which fighting scene was inspired by a certain DBM page? I'll give you a hint: it was featured in chapter 55. Happy hunting. :)

 **Edit:** Updated and fixed some mistakes on 8/5/17.


	5. Talk with King Kai - Part 1

**Chapter 5 – Talk with King Kai (A Divine Purpose!) – Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Wasteland Battlefield_

With the mad saiyan prince now completely gone from Planet Earth, the heroes were finally able to take a real break for the very first time since the battle has started. For the majority of them, rest was their number one priority to recuperate from the beatings they have received. But of course there was payment to be received for such rest; the deaths of their friends and the inhabitants of East City. With Piccolo's and Kami's demise, the dragon balls have became inert, thus making it impossible to fix all of the damage that the two evil saiyans have caused. In all honesty, their next course of action was a complete mystery.

For Vegito however, he simply felt out of place since he felt like he was living in a dream. Despite going through so much in his short existence, Vegito felt like he has seen everything there was to be seen, so fate decided to throw him a bone and make him relive his past. Well, his creators past that is.

For a short while Vegito was simply focusing the the traveling ki of Vegeta far into deep space until his energy signal became steady and more calm. Realizing he has finally went into suspended animation, Vegito took a deep breathe before exhaling it very slowly. With the prince going back to Planet Frieza 79 to get healed up, Vegito knew that in a short amount of time, things will start to speed up since the destination to Planet Namek is bound to happen. Despite knowing how everything is going to play out, Vegito knew that this was a very important time for both of his progenitors since it has immensely changed their lives, or prematurely ended for one of them to be accurate.

'Very soon, my son, Krillin, and Bulma will take the spaceship that Kami brought with him to venture to Namek as Kakarot heals up in the hospital. But once they arrived on Namek things will simply go out of hand for them that they have absolutely no control over.'

After all how could Vegito forget the scenes when his Goku half read the minds of Gohan and Krillin in his timeline and saw the terror that Frieza and his men brought. Poor namekian children were completely burnt to a crisp, full-fledged warriors had their bodies distorted painfully as they drank their final breaths, or the pain both Gohan and Krillin went through while battling them, especially the buffoon Recoome. To add salt to their wounds, his Vegeta half was on a quest of vengeance and killed everybody on sight for his deranged quest for immortality. Hell, he even threatened Gohan and killed a entire namekian village that never gotten resurrected by the dragon balls. If he had his way, Vegito feared how far Vegeta would have taken things once he became the "god" he always envisioned himself to be. Luckily life didn't allow such a scenario to take place.

While brewing in his own thoughts, Vegito felt a collective group of energies fast approaching them. Remembering it was his friends and family, Vegito felt a smile crawling up his face to see some of his loved ones again. But as fast as it came, it immediately disappeared upon remembering what happened to them in his timeline. Now tightly clenching his fists, Vegito swore that Majin Buu shall pay for his crimes.

"Damn you Buu" slightly muttered out Vegito as his mind was being haunted by his inability to protect his loved ones. Despite saying his words very low, Goku caught wind of Vegito muttering something and decided to approach him about it while still clinching to Yajirobe.

"Is everything okay Vegito. You seem a little tense?"

Realizing that his emotions were being displayed physically, Vegito readjusted himself and attempted to calm his mind by ignoring his failures.

"I'm fine Kakarot. I am just under the weather is all."

"Well that is true since we aren't flying after all" joked Krillin who decided that now was just as good as any time to add in some humor into the mix. As everybody started laughing at the little joke, Gohan decided to join in as well, but with something a little more serious to say.

"Your name is Vegito right sir?"

Upon hearing that question directed to him, Vegito stopped laughing and looked at the young boy before him. God it hurt his heart to know his unfortunate fate in the future.

"Yes Gohan, my name is Vegito."

With his curiosity now spiked to a all time high, Gohan decided to ask this mysterious man all of the questions that was springing out of him.

"Mr. Vegito, how come you look **so much** like my daddy over there? And why is it you kind of sound like him too? I thought you were him when I arrived" asked Gohan with a burning desire to have these questions answered.

Both Krillin and Yajirobe were also interested to know these answers too since they had similar questions. Goku was the only one among the group to know who and what Vegito was. Boy were they in for a shock!

'Aw shoot. I didn't think I would have to reveal my origins this soon. Oh well, crap happens I suppose.'

Before Vegito opened his mouth to say who he was, Vegito felt the group of power levels to be extremely close now, so he decided another tactic instead.

"I will tell you in a little bit Gohan, but right now we are about to have some company."

After saying this, Vegito saw Goku, Gohan, and Krillin stressing out their senses to feel any nearby presences, and saw all of their eyes open simultaneously upon finding the energy signatures.

"Oh wow, I can feel mom and a few others" stated Gohan with surprise that his mother is so close by. He could already feel another intense outburst about lecturing and keeping up with coming from her lips.

"Not only that, but both Bulma, Korin, and Master Roshi are with her too" stammered a happy Krillin that they could be airlifted instead of flying back. After all, with injuries like these in the group, flying can be a freaking bitch at times.

"I just hope that fat cat brought us some senzu beans" said Yajirboe since he felt his hunger growing by each passing second.

"Hehe sorry. But he gave me his last few when I came back" said Goku with him finding it funny that he needs one more than ever before.

"Aw shit. Now I have to deal with that fur balls shitty fish until he finishes his latest crop."

Everybody burst out laughing after hearing Yajirobe's disappointment, and when everybody calmed down, they could hear the engines of a airship nearby.

"Here they come" said Krillin with the hopes to rest his sore forehead in a comfy pillow. Nappa could go ram his fatass head on a wall forever in Hell as far he was concerned.

In a few short moments, the hovercraft was within their vicinity, and thanks to Master Roshi and Korin's sensing capabilities, they found the group instantly. Upon landing next to them, the hatch opens up but Chi-Chi immediately sprints out towards them that would put Usain Bolt from North City to shame.

"GOOOHHAAANNNN" screamed Chi-Chi as she immediately narrowed her sights on her young son. Before the boy could do anything, Chi-Chi was upon him and bear hugged him with a force that would make John Cena from South City envious.

"Oh my poor baby. Never again shall I leave you alone."

"I am okay mom. Daddy is the one who is really hurt."

Due to her high emotional state, Chi-Chi did not hear Gohan's words at all and continued to smother him in her grasp. As this was going on, Bulma and the two aged trainers exited from the ship to approach the group. Immediately all three spotted the unknown individual within the group, and was shocked that he looked so much like Goku. Even more curious, both Roshi and Korin thought that his ki felt slightly similar to Goku's. Whoever he was, his tale is bound to be interesting.

As all three approached them, Yajirobe gently put Goku on the ground, thus making the newcomers realize the extent of Goku's damage. All three ran over to his direction.

"Goku, are you okay" asked a nervous Bulma upon seeing his horrific wounds.

"Oh yeah, this looks very bad indeed" said Roshi as both he and Korin were studying just how far injured Goku truly was.

"Heh, I am okay guys. Just a broken rib or two."

"If you were talking about your dinner last night I might be laughing. But Goku, you look like someone who got creamed by a girder" joked Korin to add some levity to his condition.

"Whats a girder? If you meant to say mcgriddle then lets eat. That and a mcmuffin I would be in heaven."

"Leave it to Goku to consider a sandwich to be heaven when he was in the real heaven just hours ago" joked Roshi while comically facepalming himself, thus damn near breaking his own glasses in the process.

"Well I am glad that your stomach is still functioning. But I gotta ask Goku, but _who is he_ " asked Bulma while staring at the lone figure several yards away from everybody.

"Oh him? Why don't you ask him" questioned a amused Goku knowing that everybody will soon wet themselves that the figure before them was a older, merged, time-traveling version of himself.

With a new resolution in sight, Bulma decided to walk over to the mysterious person, thus leaving Korin and Roshi behind with Goku, Yajirobe, and Krillin. After all, something is telling her that she somehow knows this person, but cannot figure out why.

For Vegito, he decided to stay back for now as everybody hugs and kisses each other for surviving another day. Besides, they deserved that much for all of the crap they have went through along with the fact he could see such a beautiful moment once again despite being a broken and helpless Goku back then. Times like these he wished he could stop time and simply embrace the love again and again, but alas he held no such powers and thus the saying "all good things must come to a end" rang true in his ears. After watching Gohan being hugged to death by Chi-Chi, he felt a pang of sorrow coming out of him knowing that he could not protect them in his timeline. One was absorbed while the other was crushed like a egg, literally.

But before those thoughts could grow into something more painful while reminiscing his deceased family, he saw Bulma walking towards him that sprouted more feelings out of the fused saiyan.

"Bulma" slightly muttered out Vegito at the beautiful woman he was looking at whom was approaching at a steady pace. Out of all of the people he has ever met, she was easily one of the most important people who has ever influenced his being. To one part, she was his oldest friend who helped him discover grand new adventures that changed the entirety of his life for the better. To another part, she was his wife who birthed a beautiful son which his future self helped stopped the threat of the androids seven years ago. How was he going to deal with this?

Upon being closer to Vegito, Bulma was simply amazed that he resembled Goku even more than what she saw at a distance. Besides his inverted clothes coloration, spiked hair, and sterner eyes, he was the spitting image of her oldest friend. Yet despite knowing he was not Goku, she still felt like she knows him, which has her heart beating at a thousand miles per hour.

'Get a grip girl. Stop acting like a damn schoolgirl and get yourself under control. Just simply greet yourself and learn who he is. Its that simple" internally said by Bulma as she was finally in front of the fused saiyan. As both were silent for a few moments while locking eyes that felt like a eternity, Bulma was the first one to break the silence.

"Hello mr. mysterious. Why don't you come join us instead of hanging by yourself like a outcast" said Bulma who was surprised that she was able to say such words with confidence despite having butterfly's in her stomach.

Slightly taken aback by her high-esteem that laced in her voiced, Vegito briefly remembered his Vegeta half loving that tone when she spoke, but immediately blocked out those thoughts to not make this encounter too weird.

"I was going to in a little bit, but I needed some fresh air before presenting myself to everyone."

After all Vegito was not lying. Telling everybody you are the same person standing mere feet away from everyone while proclaiming to be a time traveling fused version of him would instantly create disbelief on any rational person. While it needed to be done, Vegito was merely deciding what was the best way to do it.

"I see then. Well I guess we can stay over here just a little bit longer I suppose."

"Sounds good to me."

After studying his good looks and posture a little bit more, Bulma couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence. That and his rocking hard body had her having "inappropriate" thoughts about him briefly, but wiped them away so that she could say she wasn't a slut in her own mind.

"So who are you if I may ask? I never knew that Goku had such a friend in his ranks."

'Damn she would ask who I was right off the bat. Tch, just what the doctor prescribed.'

"Lets just say I am a acquaintance of Goku for a very long time. When he was in trouble I simply helped him out before he was killed, and now here we are."

Hoping the any god that Bulma would leave it just that, but unfortunately he knew her too well that she would never stop until she got the full scope of her interest. And alas, his intuition was correct.

"You knew Son Goku for a very long time? That weird since Goku never once told me about you. How did you guys meet, and where are you from?"

'Fuck my life' internally screamed Vegito.

"You will know about that it a very short bit. It kind of...complicated in a way" stammered Vegito since he knew if he dropped the bombshell now, she would most likely flip out which would cause a commotion. He did not want that...yet!

Slightly irked that this mysterious man was purposely trying to hide his identity from her, nonetheless she let up and decided that he would tell her in due time. After all, he feels like the honest type like Son Goku.

"Okay you can tell me when you feel like it big guy. But lets go back to where the others are at. After all another minute in this damn heat and I might catch a blister."

Glad she has let it go for now, Vegito decided to follow her lead since it would be better for everyone to leave this area as soon as possible.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 _Hovercraft flying over multiple terrains at night_

As the hovercraft flies over the immediate landscapes at a steady pace, everyone was either silent, thinking, or sobbing at the reality of the situation dawning on them. When Vegito returned back inside of the group along with Bulma, the capsule corp scientist stated her eagerness to find the dragon balls to resurrect everybody, especially her deceased boyfriend, Yamcha. While Vegito was glad she said this to get the newcomers prying eyes off of him, it hurt him what was about to be said next. When Krillin told her that Kami is gone, thus making the dragon balls useless, she began to sob uncontrollably that she lost the love of her life. When Korin decided that some people needed urgent medical attention since he had no more senzu beans, everybody boarded the aircraft with Roshi and Yajirobe carrying Goku inside. When everyone was in, the hatched closed and the ship took off with Roshi piloting it.

After flying for thirty straight minutes with everybody dealing with their new predicaments, Krillin silently directed Roshi to where the bodies of Piccolo and the others were at. Upon arriving and placing their bodies in capsule coffins, Bulma decided to pilot the aircraft in Roshi's stead who was distraught that Chiaotzu's body was not salvageable.

After flying for a additional fifteen minutes in silence, Krillin decided to speak to Roshi about a "theory" he has, but decided to not lower his voice if others wanted to listen in too it. Vegito was all ears by this point since he knew the ball was about to get rolling.

"It's a really slim chance so I don't want to get your hopes up, but I think there might be a possibility that we can bring them back to life."

"Are you sure about this Krillin" said the aged turtle master with everybody aboard but Vegito curious on what he meant by that.

"Of course I could be grasping at straws here, but I think that the saiyans found out about the dragon balls and their powers through Goku's brother's transmitter. When they arrived and found Piccolo, they said that he was a namekian, and made it sound like that both Piccolo and Kami were originally aliens. Afterwards they even said that it must be true that there are wish granting orbs on Planet Namek, so it might be possible to get them there if they couldn't retrieve them here."

As everybody was stupefied by the news, Krillin decided to continue.

"If we could get to this Planet Namek, we might be able to find the dragon balls."

"And then everybody who died could be restored to life" said Korin while gently stroking his whiskers in deep thought.

"Then Piccolo will come back to life then" said a happy Gohan who has somehow escaped his mother's grasp who solely focused her undivided attention on him (while ignoring Goku since she blamed him for dragging their son into this mess).

"That's right! And if Piccolo is back, Kami will be restored as well. Our dragon balls will return" exclaimed a excited Krillin.

While everybody was overjoyed by the news, one blue haired scientist was not sharing the same feelings.

"If finding another planet is our only hope, we are screwed regardless."

"Oh come on Bulma, your making it sound impossible" said the bald monk.

"Well it is. How are we going to get to this planet if we do not know where it even is?"

Weakly smiling to himself, Goku knew exactly who to contact to retrieve the right information.

"Leave it to me. I can contact King Kai, the Lord of Worlds, using telepathy. I have a feeling he will know."

As everyone became silent, Goku started to contact King Kai, yet was verbally expressing his message to allow the others to hear what he was saying.

"Hey King Kai are you listening? Where is Planet Namek at?"

Almost immediately, King Kai's voice ranged all across the airship, thus stunning everybody but Goku and Vegito.

"Of course I know where Planet Namek is at silly. Why do you think they call me the Lord of Worlds?"

As everybody else was still in disbelief from hearing his voice, Goku continued the conversation unimpeded.

"King Kai, please tell us more."

"I sure will in a bit, but first let me say that all of you did a splendid job at protecting the Earth. When Son Goku went down, I honestly believed it was all over for you, until Vegito appeared that is."

As everybody but a handful wondered who was Vegito, they all slowly directed their gaze to the mysterious yet quiet figure standing in the back corner several feet away from Goku. Noticing that everybody's gaze was now upon him, Vegito slightly shuffled his feet before averting his gaze from everybody. But to his dismay, a certain voluptuous scientist called him out.

"So is that your name then?"

"Yes."

With his name finally out there, Vegito just _knew_ that more questions will be directed to him now, and to his luck his young son was the one to give it to him.

"Mr. Vegito, **who are you** " asked Gohan who was staring at him with a gaze a young boy will have when observing a night, starry sky for the first time. Even Chi-Chi was interested since she has just realized his striking resemblance to her own husband.

While feeling slightly nervous at the incredible news he was about to share (which irked Vegito since he hated feeling like this), he heard Goku giving him encouragement.

"It okay Vegito, I will cover for you."

Feeling slightly better after looking at and hearing Goku's words, Vegito decided that now was the time to reveal his identity. After straightening his posture and doing his best to look at everyone's faces, Vegito allowed the bombs to fly out of his mouth after taking a deep sigh.

"As you just heard, my name is Vegito. This may be hard to believe, but I am not from this timeline, but from a far-away future where the Earth's population was wiped out by an ancient, demented djinn."

As everybody had their mouths dropped from such an unexpected revelation they would have never guessed in their wildest dreams, Vegito continued on.

"With the situation becoming bleaker and bleaker, Kakarot, also known as Son Goku, was given a powerful fusion item called the **Potara Earrings** that will allow him to fuse with somebody...forever". To give emphasis to his statement, Vegito slowly swirled his head side to side to show his audience his two yellow earrings connected to his ears.

"When he finally found somebody to fuse with, _that person_ was quickly absorbed by that bastard demon to become even more powerful, thus making Goku's predicament even more helpless". Vegito briefly looked at Gohan before quickly averting his gaze, otherwise Vegito knew he would become overfilled with too much emotion that he wished he could direct to the monster in his story.

"When all seemed lost, Vegeta, the same man that was here not too long ago, came back from the dead and fused with Goku to become **me, Vegito**. I had far more enough power to destroy that demon for good, but before I could implement my plan to not only kill him, but also rescue the recently absorbed, he somehow distorted the fabric of space and time and flung me to violent hyperspace. With death intimately approaching, I used a teleportation technique I inherited from Goku to escape certain death, and now I am here."

With his tale now finished, Vegito stared at everyone in the room and their amazed faces. For Gohan, his intuition about Vegito resembling his father was correct because technically, _he is his father_. For Chi-Chi, she would have never guessed her husband would undergo such radical changes in the future, with Krillin being amazed that his best friend would one day fuse with such a homicidal alien prince.

As everybody was trying to soak in the new details about Vegito, Bulma was astonished that not only her oldest friend went through such things, but has even traveled in the past against his will. But what definitely caught her attention was the Vegeta aspect in him. Why would the same merciless, homicidal prince that nearly killed them today would still be alive for so long, _comes back from the dead_ , and willingly merge with Son Goku to become the entity standing before her. Nonetheless, her curiosity about the man standing before her was amplified by several magnitudes.

After staying quiet for the duration, Goku decided to voice his own opinion just in case to silence any doubts among his group of friends and family.

"I can tell you are telling the truth Vegito. I want to let you know that."

"Thank you Kakarot. Your words mean a lot, honestly."

"Hehe, don't mention it."

Before anybody else could say anything, King Kai decided to join in as well.

"When I reveal the location of Planet Namek, will it be okay for you Vegito to come by my place for a bit? I will like to talk with you if that's okay?"

After mulling over the request for a bit, Vegito had his answer.

"Sure King Kai, I will definitely see you in a bit."

"Excellent my boy. With that out of the way, lets get back on track. Now Namek's current position in Earth terms is...SU839045YX."

"T..tc... 9045...YX" stuttered a flabbergasted Bulma at the true meaning behind the numbers mentioned.

"Is everything okay Bulma" asked both Krillin and Roshi while worrying about Bulma's flushed face.

"Hey turtle boy, I need you to take over as I make some calculations."

"Uhh, me Bulma" said a bewildered Krillin.

"No not you, the pervert."

"Ohh, thank god."

'Hehe, if she thinks I am a pervert, she would have a heart attack if she caught my secret stash at home' thought the perverted hermit as he took control of the airship.

As Bulma was typing away at a frantic pace, King Kai decided to divulge the history of Namek to his listeners.

"Planet Namek was once a paradise, but it has suffered from a climate cataclysm long ago. I honestly thought that all nameks died off at the time, but since the planet appears to be the way as it once was, there might be some survivors left. Let me just check up on them."

As King Kai used his powers to feel out for any survivors, the group inside of the aircraft began to talk among themselves.

"I see now. So Kami, or should I say the namekian who calls himself that, must have escaped the cataclysm. But somehow he has forgotten about his heritage either because he was too young or lost his memory from some sort of trauma" said Korin who continued to stroke his whiskers.

"But the dragon balls can grant any wish right? So how come the namekians did not use them to stop the cataclysm" said the fat samurai while damning his own hunger internally.

"It might have been impossible since Shenron even said once that is own power could not surpass his own creator. Whatever caused this cataclysm was too much for the namekians, which incidentally is why Shenron could not stop the saiyans either" said the aged turtle hermit while steering the ship unimpeded.

"Tch, and I thought that the dragon balls were supposed to be the hottest things around" exclaimed Yajirobe in disappointment.

"Dear Lor... I mean dear me! They are there. The namekians are alive. There is only about a hundred of them, but they have survived and are now thriving" exclaimed King Kai who was happy beyond Hell at his latest finding.

As everybody was elated at the news, a small celebration started though a certain samurai and blue haired girl were not joining in.

"Geez, so there is like a hundred of those guys" exasperated by Yajirobe at the mere horror of seeing so many Piccolo's at once.

"Do not worry yourself. Namekians are mostly a peaceful race, just like how Kami was on Earth. The Great Demon King Piccolo was most likely corrupted by the malicious humans he has met along the way."

"Well, I guess there is bad in every race, including humans" said the fat samurai while slouching in his chair.

"Look who's talking. I always feel sorry for those bag of potato chips you senselessly murder at your own leisure" joked Korin, thus causing Yajirobe to flick him off before turning his head around in anger.

"So with this, we can have not only Kami restored, but also have Yamcha, Tien, and even Chiaotzu revived as well."

"I admire your optimism pervy sage, but it wont go that easy."

"Huh."

"While we now know where Planet Namek is, but there is no way we can get there. I just did the calculations for how long it will take with the fastest space engine my dad can make, but it will take **4339 years and 3 months** to reach there. I hope nobody is in a hurry" exclaimed Bulma with sweat dropping down her face at the enormous obstacles blocking their path.

"F..fo...four...thousand" said by a flabbergasted Gohan.

"King Kai, what should we do" asked Goku with hope still clinging to his chest.

"Well...hehe.. that is an awfully good question."

At that moment everybody felt despair overcoming them, though a certain bald monk did not lose faith.

"Hah, do not worry guys. We shall simply use the saiyan's spaceships."

"But Krillin, Vegeta escaped into it."

"Yeah, but that tiny ship had to be just enough for one. That means that Vegeta's dead buddy's ship must still be around."

"Of course! There was also the one my brother came in as well, except it was broken... by Gohan" said by Goku, while muttering the very last two words very low so that others would not hear him.

"But if there is at least one, then perhaps we can analyze and use it once we find it" shouted by Bulma with hope finally coming out of her.

"It's probably at East City since that is the place where the saiyans first arrived at. Let's go look for it right now" said by Master Roshi with enthusiasm intertwined with his words.

"Ha, I thought this may be useful! I picked up this when Vegito took it out of Vegeta's chest armor. I think we could probably remote control the other ship."

"Yes! This is perfect Krillin. At last we have hope guys" cheered by Bulma which was reverberating around everyone among the group.

When the cheering finally calmed down, Vegito decided that now was just good as ever to go visit King Kai. After all, he no longer served a purpose here anymore.

"Thank you guys for everything you have done, but I must take my leave now until I get some things straightened up with the lord of worlds. I will try to come back as soon as possible."

"No thank you Vegito. Without you, I dread what may have happened to us" said Bulma with a smile on her face. Everybody else was looking at the fused saiyan with the same facial expression, thus making the proud warrior blush at the pride swelling up inside of him. As he put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on King Kai's energy, he saw Goku giving him the thumbs up symbol. Vegito returned the gesture back at him, before teleporting away to the homeworld of the lord of worlds.

* * *

 _King Kai's Planet_

After traveling through hyperspace across multiple dimensional fabrics separating the deceased from the living, Vegito found himself on the all too familiar planet of the lord of worlds. A small green planet with grass, sporadic trees, and a long white road that stretches all across the entire planet are it's main (and only) features. Interestingly it has a gravity field about ten times stronger than Earth's, though it was nothing to the mighty fused saiyan in it's gravitational field. After looking around for a bit, Vegito sensed King Kai to be inside of his house and decided to walk towards it. Upon being right in front of it, Vegito knocked on it two times, and immediately heard suppressed laughter behind the door.

"Who's there?"

"You know who it is. Let me in."

"Let me in who?"

"Ha, very funny, now cut the crap and open the door King Kai."

"Pfff, party pooper. No sense of humor at all."

And just like that, the door opens, though Bubbles was the one to open it. King Kai however, was sitting across from a table with a open seat on the other end as food was brewing on a stove nearby. After quickly examining Vegito's physical features briefly, a smile briefly lit up on King Kai's face before he gestured Vegito to sit down in front of him. The fused saiyan did just that.

"Well, well. At long last I finally get to meet you Vegito. I can clearly see that you are indeed Goku, along with Vegeta too. Hehe, I would have never suspected today that my newest pupil would one day merge with the very person who was attempting to annihilate his homeworld. Weird how life works out, right?"

"Tch, you can say that again. But tell me, did you call for me to gawk at my appearance, or is there something you will like to tell me?"

Vegito could have sworn that the light briefly reflected off of King Kai's sunglasses differently before the lord of worlds leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands together. After studying Vegito for a few more moments, a serious expression graced his features.

"Since you are part Goku, you must know that my telepathic powers have already enabled me to see your appearance the moment you displayed yourself on Earth. But that is not the reason I have called you here. I just find it truly amazing that such a unique occurrence like you has occurred at all. A person has came from the future, one my own pupils to say the least, who clearly is one of the strongest people I have ever met. Even when you were battling Vegeta, I can tell you are masking a vast majority of your strength from everybody, and I am just curious on how powerful you really are. That and me wanting to hear your story Vegito."

Realizing just how serious King Kai was, Vegito readjusted his posture on his seat, thus had one arm rolled behind his chair with his other arm resting on the table counter. Why did King Kai wanted to know his story so badly? Yes he is from a different timeline, but he already knows the essentials of his creation. Goku and Vegeta fused, fought a demon, lost, and is now stuck in the past. What else is there to know?

"While I would be more than happy to show you just how powerful I really am, but is it honestly necessary to talk about my past when you already know the gist of it? It seems rather pointless don't you think."

At that exact moment the tea brewer's alarm went off, signifying that the drink is ready to be consumed. Like clockwork, Bubbles went towards it, pulled out two cups, and filled them both to full capacity, with King Kai staring the entire time (much to Vegito's annoyance for not getting his question answered immediately). When Bubbles put the two cups of tea in front of the kaio and saiyan, Bubbles started to eat a banana on a nearby sofa as King Kai begin to sip on his tea. After taking seven delicious sips, King Kai gently sets the cup down with a 'clink', and clears his throat before deciding to continue the conversation.

"While it is true that I know how you came to be, but I would like to know the sweet little details you have omitted to the warriors down on Earth during your revelations. How did Goku discovered those earrings to fuse with somebody, and what was going through his mind when he was trying to find somebody to fuse with? And why did Vegeta accepted to join bodies with Goku when he clearly dislikes him as was displayed by this world's Vegeta? I want to know how things went down in the future that rolled into the predicament we are in now. You can trust me, right Vegito?"

After hearing the seriousness from a guy where humor was as important to him as oxygen, Vegito knew that King Kai was dead set on wanting to learn everything about him for whatever reason he may have. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe, Vegito decided to enlighten him in case the kai knew how to help him.

"Okay, you win King Kai. I will tell you my story with all the sweet details your blueberry behind will love. But it will be quite long, so are you up for the challenge?"

After taking another sip of his tea to silence his inner laughter that Vegito called him a blueberry (which King Kai could see the resemblance, thus finding it hilarious), King Kai made the gesture for him to begin.

"Let me hear it all Vegito."

"Okay if you want it then you got it. Since there is lots of things that has happened recently in my timeline, I will begin at when the situation became so dark that it has sparked my own birth. So here is how it all begins..."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Sacred World of the Kai's (Flashback)_

As Gohan, the sole hero left on Earth, was fighting for his life against Majin Buu, it became all too obvious who was superior among the two. Having the complete powers of Piccolo and Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3, Majin Buu's strength was without equal and was easily able to overpower and outwit Gohan at every turn of the fight. With the situation appearing bleak with Buu choking the life out of Gohan, Goku in otherworld was slamming his fists into the ground to alleviate his immense frustration.

"Gah, he can't keep this up any longer. There has got to be something we can do."

"That is a interesting point you have made Goku, but perhaps we can help out Gohan if we can send you down to fight" said Old Kai with is aged eyes focused on the task at hand.

When Goku, Shin (Supreme Kai), and Kibito became interested in the words spoken by Old Kai, Goku became hopeful briefly before reality dawned on him like a energy blast to his face.

"But I cant go. Because... you know."

"Yes that is correct, because in his present state he can never return to Earth ever again. Death is something that can't be solved so simply" said Shin with his forehead glued with his sweat.

"You think I don't know that? It quite simple actually. I will simply give my remaining life inside of me to Goku so that he may make his return back to Earth."

"Y..you mean your giving up your life for me!" stated a overly shocked Goku from the implications of Old Kai's words.

"Venerable elder, this is the most unorthodox behavior. You just cannot offer up your life for a single situation" screamed Kibito who was upset by a kaioshin giving up his life for a mere mortal.

"As usual you are missing the bigger picture. After Earth Majin Buu will come here." Old Kai then closed his eyes to concentrate on his very next words before continuing.

"If that is true then let me give up my life instead."

"WHAT! Stop master, this is insane."

"Majin Buu has been my enemy to destroy since Bibidi released him millions of years ago and repeatedly I have failed. You must allow me to repay my own debt" stated Shin with honor and loyalty for his cause fused into his words. Even Kibito was silenced by the powerful passion coming from the Supreme Kai's voice.

As Goku silently listened to the debate between which kai would sacrifice their very own life to ensure his resurrection to fend off Buu, he then hears Old Kai speaking, thus drawing his head towards his direction.

"You are ambitious, but too hard on yourself. Let the old man sacrifice his life so that the young ones can live."

Beyond touched by the words of his ancestor, Shin almost became on the verge of crying as Goku had a smile of gratitude placed on his face. When all is said and done, Goku promised that he will defeat Majin Buu no matter what so that not only the Earth, but the entire universe will at last be at peace from this evil for good. Even if it kills him... again.

"Your too kind" said Goku, with pride and humility gripping his soul.

With that being said, Old Kai's smile widens even further before taking a seat on the grass. When the wind carried the latest breeze that had a sweet aroma of camellia and chrysanthemums in it, Old Kai took a big sniff of it before saying his final words in life.

"I'll see you later."

And with that, Old Kai closed his eyes and hardened his face as a 'snap' happened in his mind. Immediately he limply falls to the ground, dead and gone from the world.

As both Shin and Kibito fall to the ground to mourn his passing, Goku remained steadfast to mourn him on his two feet.

"Goodbye Old Kai" silently whispered Goku as he felt a tingle of energy swelling up inside of him. Upon concentrating on his own life energy, Goku felt his entire body brimming with raw life energy, and noticed his own halo disappearing at a rapid pace. With his life fully restored once again in addition to Old Kai's remaining thousand year life expectancy, Goku was once again fully fit to protect the Earth, and will do anything to make Old Kai's sacrifice not to go in vain.

"Thank you. I promise that I won't let this go to waste."

* * *

 _Present_

"And with that Goku was immediately restored to life to defend his home once again. Of course due to Old Kai dying in otherworld along with his godly status, he immediately reanimated himself back into existence so that wasn't a long term issue. But despite having his life restored, Goku was still grossly outmatched by Majin Buu if he confronted him in his current state."

"Amazing! I never would have imagined that Goku would have the pleasure to meet **him**. And not only that, but a ancestor of the Supreme Kai even sacrificed his remaining life force to be given to Goku as well. I would have never guess that in my wildest dreams".

"Neither would have he. But it gets even more interesting almost immediately afterwards.."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Sacred World of the Kai's (flashback)_

"Okay then, I'm off" said Goku as he was preparing to utilize his infamous Instant Transmission technique to jump on Earth to help his son fight against the worst enemy they have ever encountered.

"Wait Son Goku!"

"Huh. What is it Old Kai?"

"Now how do you plan on defeating Majin Buu? I do not think the two of you together will be able to defeat him."

"You really think so? Hmm, then what should I do then?"

After mulling over that question for a brief moment, a idea immediately hit Goku like a ton of bricks on a whoopee cushion.

"I know! Gohan and I can use fusion to beat him. It perfect!"

"Fusion? Just like what the kids use? I highly doubt that Buu will wait while you do that annoying dance I'm afraid."

"Th..then what should I do? You're the one who told me to go help him out!"

"Hehe, I do have an idea."

And with that, Old Kai plucks off his dual yellow earrings from his ears and dangles them in front of Goku.

"Clip this potara earring on your left ear."

"Uh, sure."

And with that, Goku did what he was told. When all was said and done, the earring was firmly placed on his ear.

"So. This will make me stronger?"

"Of course. Make Gohan put this other earring on his right ear and you two will combine into a single warrior. The best way to fuse if I say so myself."

"For real" shouted Goku at the amazing statement Old Kai had just said. Goku then grabs the other earring and heavily examines it to understand it's physical anatomy. After observing it for a few moments as his own hype slowly dies down, Goku felt like the earring looked plain and wanted to confirm from Old Kai that it really was special.

"Are you sure that people can be fused together by just using some earrings?"

"Don't be difficult young lad, I am a kai so of course I am sure. It is much more effective than the fusion dance you must have picked up from the Metamorans."

"But.. why didn't I know that?" said Shin who was stupefied from the lack of info along with Kibito.

"That a very good question. It seems you have missed out a good deal of training when Majin Buu eliminated the other kais. Go on then! You got kai earrings don't you? Use them yourself."

Intrigued by the prospect of the earrings power, Shin was interested to see it for himself.

"Kibito, take off your left earring while I take off my right. We'll try to fuse our bodies together."

"Why of course master."

When both shin-jins took off their respective earrings, immediately a powerful pulling sensation was felt by both godly entities as they glided towards each other. To their shock and amazement, both fighters collided and instantly a luminous green light sprouted from the impact. As the light completely engulfed them, their bodies literally merged at a atomic and spiritual level as a new mind was sprung from said merger. When all was said and done as the light finally faded, a new warrior stood in the place of the previous two.

"Wha...ha...haha..hahaha. Yes, just look at us! We have joined together. Incredible! Our strength is off the charts. To honor this moment, refer to us, or me now, as Kibito-Kai."

"Wow, that incredible" said Goku after seeing the ending results of the potara earrings.

"Now I am ready to fight alongside with you Goku. Let's go to Earth right now."

"Huh? Do not get carried away. Although you may have became stronger but your power is nothing compared to Majin Buu's. He could easily absorb you, so you shall stay right here."

Disappointed by the words Old Kai has just said, Kibito-Kai relented with his head hanging low below his shoulders.

"This earring trick is just what we need. Hey Old Kai, how long will the people stay fused for?"

After turning his back and taking a few steps, Old Kai was ready to deliver the hard truth about using the potara earrings.

"The power of the earrings has **no time limit**. **It lasts forever, and once you are joined you can no longer return to your original body**."

"You mean iIm stuck this way" stuttered Kibito-Kai who was horrified that he will never return to his original forms. Even Goku was comically sweating from the everlasting consequence from using such fusion items.

"Man that good to know. Oh boy, it going to be strange joining with my son, especially for forever. I just hope that Chi-Chi does not make me go to school with him hehe."

"Nobody's going to school if you don't get over there pronto."

"Yeah you are right. Thank you for everything Old Kai."

But before Goku was about to teleport, a thought quickly came to Goku that needed to be addressed.

"Oh yeah, should we be super saiyans before we use this?"

"No. You will stay that way forever. Being a super saiyan stresses the body, which will shorten your life span substantially. Just simply turn into a super saiyan after the fusion, but I doubt you will even need it. BTW, you can only use the potara **once in your lifetime**. So make sure it counts."

"Umm, sure. I understand."

"I think that is enough! Buu is just about to finish them off" said Kibito-Kai with urgency in his voice.

"Oh yeah, you are right. I need to get going."

And with that Goku uses his instant transmission technique to finally arrive to Earth, with a plan ready to be employed.

* * *

 _Present_

"And just like that, Goku had the means necessary to perform the fusion that will one day roll into my creation. But that was not the original plan since he first wanted to fuse with Gohan. But alas, when Goku arrived and fought off Buu for a bit, Buu decided to absorb Gohan to increase his power to uncharted levels. Feeling desperate, Goku was just about to fuse with either Dende or Hercule, but opted out of it when he senses Vegeta arriving to a nearby vicinity."

"Incredible Vegito. So with that one item Goku had the power to join bodies with somebody, and thanks to good fortune Vegeta arrived for Goku to fuse with. But where was Vegeta at when Goku was with the kaioshin?"

"He was dead and plotting to get revenge on Majin Buu in Otherworld."

That right! You did say to everyone on the craft that he was dead during the time the whole Buu fiasco was going on. If that is true, then you guys must have managed to use the dragon balls to bring him back to life to assist you?"

"Not exactly. He received 'special' treatment that allowed him to return to the mortal realm for an entire day."

"What! Vegeta was granted by Yemma to allow his body restored to return to the mortal realm? Holy crap, shit down on Earth must have been messed up" said King Kai who was gripping his tea glass tightly.

"You can say that again. Here is how things rolled down with Vegeta that allowed him to eventually see Goku on Earth again."

* * *

 _Age 774 - King Yemma's Palace (flashback)_

Upon dying on Earth in a climatic battle against Majin Buu, Vegeta was surprised to suddenly wake up and find himself in the check-in station's long waiting line. Amazed to realize he still had his body (which he has learned is only reserved for the most righteous or wicked), Vegeta began to flex his hands to make sure he was not dreaming. While looking at his feet, Vegeta saw a oval shadow looming over him. Upon tilting his head up, Vegeta was shocked to see a halo hovering above his head that was glistening with holy might. With the ultimate confirmation that he was truly dead, Vegeta saw a lone ogre approaching him and told him to follow him to the front entrance. Being a person who does not give a damn, Vegeta follows the ogre to the entrance while ignoring the many souls ahead of him who wished to get their eternal sentencing done with. After walking through the front gate, Vegeta saw a huge red ogre sitting on his expensive mahogany desk, which he was denied several years to see upon his original death on Namek since he had no body back then. But then again, Vegeta was always one to never give a fuck to begin with.

"Well" said Vegeta to get King Yemma's attention from a stack of papers he was looking at.

"Ahh, you are here."

"That right, now what do you want? If I have my body then that means I am going to Hell then right? If so, then lets get it over with."

"Well I am glad you have noticed you have gotten your physical body back. This is a real privilege that is reserved for only special souls, along with the most hideous of creatures like Frieza."

"So what, get to the point Yemma. Am I going to Hell or not then since I have committed more crimes than you have filed in your entire existence."

Upon readjusting his position in his chair, Yemma hardened his look though sweat began to coat his eyebrow.

"No you are not going to Hell Vegeta. And certainly not Heaven either. But how will you like to have another chance to fight Majin Buu on Earth?"

"What" screamed Vegeta at the impossibility that Majin Buu has survived his ultimate technique, his **Final Explosion** , while he was a Super Saiyan 2 at full power. The mere thought made Vegeta grit his teeth and made murder swarm in his thoughts. To deny Yemma's claim, Vegeta started to look around to see if Buu was among them, but stopped when Yemma's booming voice reverberated off of his ears in the room.

"Of course it is tricky with a guy with your record returning to Earth, it is unheard of. But given the extreme circumstances we can bend the rules" said Yemma who decided to slump back in his chair with his face slightly softening up to sweeten his potential deal with Vegeta. But to his slight horror, he could feel Vegeta's anger in the room as a slight breeze as brewing from him along with his tangible wrath.

"Second chances, they are so rare. Especially in combat wouldn't you say? But there are no guarantees since fighting Buu will be no picnic, but you already know that" said Yemma who was beginning to comically sweat from the power pouring out of Vegeta. Silently in his mind, he was praying to the higher deities that he will get through to Vegeta before something bad happens because of Vegeta's anger.

But to Vegeta, memory replays of his latest **failure** against Majin Buu was tormenting him inside-out. His wish to protect Bulma,Trunks, and even Kakarot, all went down the shit drain because he has failed to successfully play the hero for the first time in his life. For once he has sacrificed everything to ensure the safety of somebody else, and looked where it has gotten him? Most likely the Earth was getting scorched by that fat blob and his family will be at the mercy of him until everybody dies. To make matters worse, he was powerless to stop it in the first place. How sad because ultimately Vegeta was the fool to commit suicide since he was the one who was crushed and literally thrown into the wind during the climax of their battle. How humiliating is that!

"It was all a damn waste. He lived! CURSE HIM!" screamed Vegeta as he immediately powered up into a Super Saiyan to express his rage in corporeal form.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed the same ogre who took Vegeta in as his body rolls out of the palace and pitifully falls into Hell which will take several hours to restore him back into position. For King Yemma however, he was fearful of staring at _wrath's incarnate_ standing before his very own desk as the entire palace shook. As Vegeta's golden aura ricochet off of the palace and destroying some parts of it (with his energy itself being sensed all the way to King Kai's planet), Vegeta slowly began to rein in on his anger, but allowed his aura to cascade around him like a sea of fire attempting to burn down a invincible golden pillar.

"Oh fuck me" said King Yemma who was too fearful of Vegeta's might to retain diplomacy in his usual manners.

"Ahhh. Count me in Yemma. Tch, I can't wait to have another crack at him, that bubblegum bastard. When do I leave King Yemma? I am ready when you are?"

And with that King Yemma immediately began the preparations to have Vegeta returned to Earth to fight against Majin Buu. As several hours pass by (much to Vegeta's irritation who was forced to stand around doing nothing), briefly the entire palace was disturbed by a massive power level on Earth. To Vegeta's horror, he grimly realized it was Kakarot's and got confirmation from Yemma he has ascended into a new form, dubbed 'Super Saiyan 3'. Vegeta was beyond pissed at Goku for holding back during their 'fated' fight, but reluctantly puts it at the backburner until the task at hand was completed. When the preparation were finally complete to send Vegeta off, it was during the same time when a Gotenks-empowered Majin buu was fighting against Gohan.

"What is going on here? Is this some kind of joke" said Baba who has finally arrived upon receiving Yemma's orders.

"No, far from it actually. We are going to send **him** , our best fighter here, to help them fight off Buu. I want you to escort him there Baba while I take care of the rest."

"For the record you should know this is a bad idea, but if you think it will save the universe, then so be it" said Baba as Vegeta was strolling in to the room with a confident smirk on his face. With one hand resting on his hip with his ebony orbs resting in his eye sockets swimming with wanton pride, Vegeta was ready to destroy Majin Buu for humiliating him for the last time.

"Hahahahaha. The mighty King Yemma comes groveling at my feet like a starving peasant. Well the deal stays regardless of the outcome and I don't plan to blow myself up for him again."

After soaking in Vegeta's words, King Yemma decided to speak when Vegeta finished.

"Your what we have at the moment. Besides you, only Pikkon can stand up to such unholy strength, but his presence is stationed at Grand Kai's planet at the moment. Nonetheless you two must leave immediately for you Vegeta to make a difference. Now go!"

"Very well sir. Now let's go Vegeta" said Baba who was preparing to teleport both her and him to the battlefield on Earth.

"Back to Earth then" silently said Vegeta who had a big smile plastered on his face. "So be it then." After briefly closing his eyes and opening them, his eyes were afire with confidence as they instantly became green before settling back into it's default color. His time for vengeance was at hand at last!

"Kakarot, pity will not be there to greet me. I will reattain my rightful place in the universe, and destroy this bastard once and for all. The time is nigh."

And just like that, Vegeta follows behind Baba to prepare for the teleportation skill that will allow him back into Earth one again. After waiting a few minutes, the teleportation finally happened, with a smiling dead prince ready for action.

* * *

 _Present_

"That is simply amazing. So Vegeta of all people sacrificed his own life to protect others. I never thought I would hear that, especially Yemma giving Vegeta leniency to return back to Earth. That is truly unprecedented."

"Yeah it sure is. Yemma definitely knew about the many unrepentant actions Vegeta has caused over his life. All of the purging missions underneath Frieza, Planet Arlia, East City, and a namekian village are all unaccounted sins that Vegeta has yet to pay for. Granted he is no longer the same man who did those acts, but the sins still haunt him. At least Bulma resurrected the poor people killed by him during the Budokai Tenkaichi" muttered Vegito who felt guilty for all of the evil acts he committed when he was still Vegeta.

"That is something indeed. Now that both Goku and Vegeta are going to Earth, how did the both of them linked up to eventually create you?"

"Heh, if you enjoyed everything else, you will **love** this part."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Earth (flashback)_

Upon arriving on Earth to fuse with his son, Gohan, the unthinkable happens and the fusion within Gotenks is depleted that forces Buu to lose a third of his acquired strength. Believing that Gohan can now take on the djinn, Majin Buu uses his wit inherited from piccolo to absorb Gohan instead, thus restoring and augmenting his power even further without any drawbacks. Desperate since he was now out of options against such a superior foe, Goku tries to think of a solution as he retrieves the potara earring Gohan dropped.

"HAAAA...BWAHAHAHAHA! Awesome, I have way more power than I did before" exclaimed Majin Buu who was extremely pleased with his new form courtesy of Gohan's unfortunate consumption. Before he claimed himself as the mightiest when he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. But now, his former self wouldn't even hold a candle compared to the current version standing in the heavens that makes up Earth's atmosphere.

"MONSTER" screamed out Goku that both of his sons had became one with the fiend hovering above him.

"Now the only problem is you, right dad" questioned Buu who still continues to examine his new form while ignoring Goku's previous outburst.

"Darn I should have uses this when I had the chance. Gah, I guess I have to fuse with someone else" said Goku while examining the potara earring in his hand. Goku then looks around his surroundings to see who was around to merge with.

"Tien is down for the count. And I cannot afford to use Dende or else the dragon balls will disappear."

But right next to Dende, Goku's jaw dropped on who was the next best "prospect" around to merge with.

"Oh no! It has to be Hercule" whined Goku that such a horrible selection will spring out for him. Catching on to Goku's crisis, Buu decided to play along if it meant that Goku could increase his power for a good fight, however slight it might be.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll give you the chance to join bodies with someone" said Buu as he cracks his knuckles with glee. As Goku became alarmed by Buu's proposal, the demented djinn continues on unimpeded.

"You have until the count of five to find a suitable partner. So get moving Son Goku.. or else" ordered Buu who was enjoying the idea of killing Goku sooner rather than later.

"ONE" said Buu as Goku was struggling to decide on what he should do.

"Two" shouted Buu as Goku quickly diverts his gaze towards Dende's and Hercule's direction.

After quickly imagining a fusion between himself and Dende, Goku decided not to fuse with him.

"No, Dende's size would hurt more than help. Besides, we need him for the dragon balls."

"Three" nonchalantly said by Buu which briefly interrupted Goku's train of thoughts, but went back into the task on hand.

"Oh man, Hercule is not exactly a warrior. His lack of understanding on energy could hurt too. But he does know basic martial arts" monologue internally by Goku while imaging a fusion between him and Mr. Satan.

"Four" screamed Buu who cracked his knuckle for the fourth time.

Knowing that time was of the utmost essence, Goku readjusted his stance, gritted his teeth, and prepared for a fusion that was the furthest thing from ideal. But he has no other choice in the matter.

"I've got no choice. Hey you" screamed Goku to get Hercule's attention.

"Put this on" said Goku who was preparing to throw the earring straight at Hercule's direction much to Buu's amusement. But right before he released it, Goku senses a powerful ki signature at the last minute, thus freezing him on the spot. As Buu became alarmed by Goku's sudden inactivity, Goku tries to identify the signature, and comes to a startling conclusion.

"Vegeta! He is here."

Somewhere else close by, Vegeta was enjoying the air that he has become accustomed to Earth while slowly perspiring at the thought of battling Buu once more. Baba remained by his side though she seemed reluctant to even be on Earth.

"This is as far as I go. I am sorry that I am not closer but I got my health to think about you know" croaked out Baba who was horrified to be even around Buu at all.

Hovering slightly lower with a smile still plastered on his face, Vegeta was anxious to get the party started by any means necessary.

"Ha, it is fine. We can wait here for now. I am sure Buu will find me soon enough."

Back over to Buu's location, a certain saiyan was getting excited while a certain djinn was getting annoyed.

"And five" roared Buu as Goku was saying "yeah, yeah" over and over again like a broken record.

"What is that fool doing over there? He hasn't even tried to fuse yet? Well then that is too bad, because his funeral has just arrived" screamed Buu as he immediately rushed down to deliver Goku the meanest double haymaker he shall ever receive.

"Yeah" shouted by Goku one final time before performing his trusted instant transmission technique to evade Buu's strike at the very last second. Upon reattaining his balance, Buu was extremely pissed while calling Goku a coward for running away.

But at another spot on Earth, Goku appears out of thin air, much to the shock to the prince of all saiyans and Baba.

"Vegeta? All right it is you. I knew it" screamed Goku with pure joy in his voice.

"W-what! Kakarot."

"My gosh, Goku."

"Hi" greeted Goku towards the old fortune teller who once helped him in his quest to locate a dragon ball from the distant past.

"What happened to your halo?" questioned Baba who wanted to know how Goku came back from the dead.

Meanwhile a pink demon of great power has finally sensed Goku's energy signature, and was hell-bent on destroying him for good.

"Does he really thin he can escape me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'LL HUNT HIM DOWN NO MATTER HOW FAR HE GOES! After all, I don't have anything else to do" screamed Buu with demented euphoria at the chance to destroy the blasted saiyan once and for all. And just like that, Buu shot off like a rocket to confront his nemesis one final time.

Back over to the location of Goku and Vegeta, the proud saiyan of Earth prepared himself to answer Baba's question.

"Ahh, oh yeah that's kind of a long story but basically this old kai gave me his life and...huh."

Immediately Goku's face hardens and senses that Buu was on the move, thus cutting his answer to Baba prematurely. As sweat began to form on his brow as he stares at the direction Buu was coming from, the potara earring attached to his ear did not go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"Darn, Majin Buu is coming. He must be getting very anxious to fight with me. Baba you better get out of here while you still can."

"Ahh, sure. That is a good idea! I'll be rooting for you two boys from a safe distance okay. Now bye" stuttered out Baba who immediately teleported straight back to Yemma's office in otherworld. With her now gone, the last two saiyans left in existence was present to fight against the greatest enemy know to mankind.

"I do not know if you are going to believe this, but boy am I glad to see you! I've got a plan to beat Majin Buu, and with your help I know we can make it work Vegeta" said Goku with happiness laced in his voice. As Vegeta makes a gruff sound at Goku's enthusiasm, a pink missile becomes more clearer from the horizon, thus making Goku sweat even more as he harden his looks once more.

"Vegeta, put this on right now! I know this may sound strange but you have to do it. So please hurry" pleaded Goku that Vegeta will follow through with his plan. But Vegeta, always the skeptical type, was reluctant to put on a hideous item without a good cause.

"What for?"

"Because...once you put this on then you and I can combine bodies."

"Fusion?"

"That's right. Think about it? If you and I join together in one body, we will have amazing strength."

"Hahahahaha, sorry. The offer is tempting but I decline" said the proud saiyan prince who immediately averted his gaze away from the infuriating clown.

"That not a option Vegeta" pleaded Goku as he inched even closer towards Vegeta. At the same time, a maddening voice was heard miles away, amplified by his vile powers.

"What's this? Is that a another fighter? Hahahahaha, go on and try your precious fusion, but that wont save you from me. Not now motherfuckers!"

"Come on! This is no time for us to argue but we have to do this" pleaded Goku, who was using a harsher tone in his voice now. Buu was right around the corner, and at any second he will appear to destroy them all unless fusion can take place. But to Vegeta, Goku was more annoying than ever and his fuse lit up because of his attitude.

"Get away from me clown! I rather die a second time and cease from existence than have anything to do with you" shouted Vegeta, much to Goku's shock. But before another word could be said by either of them, Buu was extremely close by with him saying "Hahahahahah, I've found you" booming across the landscape.

"Here he comes" said Goku who was on guard from Buu's imminent arrival. But for Vegeta, he immediately powered up into a Super Saiyan to battle against Buu once again. It was all or nothing by this point. To be put in lame mans terms, fuck holding back!

"Listen to me Vegeta, we have already tried this. You can't beat him like that" screamed Goku as he got right in front of Vegeta as Buu charges up a potent ki blast in his right hand, the Ultimate Cannon.

"This is the only chance we have."

"Really? And why should I believe you Kakarot?"

But before Goku could answer, Buu was just right around the corner, thus forcing Vegeta to power up his own energy blast in the process.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, Goku also powered up into his basic super saiyan form and prepared a ki blast of his own. Now within range, Buu fired his energy blast straight at the duo. Wasting no time both Goku and Vegeta fired their energy blasts which violently collided with Buu's before sinking into the ground to produce a massive explosion. As both Goku and Vegeta guarded themselves from the fierce gale winds produced from the explosion, Majin Buu was mere feet away from the two super saiyans and stopped to observe Vegeta with a smirk. Vegeta did the same.

"Ahh, yes. I remember you. We have fought before didn't we?" questioned Buu as Vegeta lost his smirk at the mere thought of remembering his death against Buu earlier that day. The pink fiend will die for his sins against the last saiyan prince!

"Even if you are here, your power is definitely nothing compared to me" mocked Buu as he powers up even more, thus producing a brilliant pink aura that pushed Goku and Vegeta a little back. Upon completing his charge, Buu dissipated his aura and folded his arms in favor of mocking the duo even more.

"Come on, why don't you attack me? It's two against one after all!"

Now beyond enraged at his continued mockery, Vegeta decided that he has had enough of the garbage Buu has been sprouting the moment he has appeared. In a single instant, Vegeta's aura flares to life as his face hardens for the tough battle ahead of him. But this act did not go unnoticed by Goku.

"Cool it Vegeta! You've got to understand that Buu's powers has increased a lot since you two have last fought. There is no way that you can win."

As Buu continues to listen to Goku's warning with increasing delight at their impossible predicament, Vegeta powers up even more while still staring into the eyes of the djinn who has taken his own life.

"You think he is the most powerful being in the universe and maybe he is. But just like you clown he does not have any true pride!" Veins were starting to bulge on Vegeta's forehead as faint yellow bio-electricity began to form on his aura's outline.

"I do not expect you to understand, not you Kakarot. I've sent myself into a cold oblivion **and I did it on a lie**."

With Goku completely stunned at Vegeta's revelation, Vegeta himself fully gave in to his inner rage and powers up to his absolute maximum, thus becoming the illustrious Super Saiyan 2 in the process as super heated blue bio-electricity danced around his being.

"The saiyan prince will not fall again...HAAAAAAA" screamed Vegeta as his power exploded all around him, thus briefly darkening the lighting around the area while making Goku brace himself against such energy. But for Buu however, he felt nothing more than a gentle breeze as his head tentacle gently swayed in the wind as a innocent question appeared in his mind.

'So Vegeta is somehow weaker than the last time I fought him in my initial form. Is it because he is dead or is it due to him not being controlled by that hideous sorcerer that thankfully no longer exists?'

But before Buu could find out the answer on his own, Vegeta sprang into action and fired many miniature ki blasts as his golden SSJ2 aura soared around him. Right before the blasts made contact with Buu, they slightly ventured off course to miss him by mere inches. As Vegeta continued to do this, Buu remained inactive in mid-air as he continued to smirk at Vegeta's little light show. When about fifty energy blasts were surrounding Buu, Vegeta made a grand gesture with his arms that signaled the energy blasts to close in on Buu. With all of them mere inches away from Buu as bio-electricity was emitting from Vegeta's unique stance, Buu instantly created a energy shield without moving a single iota of his being. To Vegeta's horror, Buu made a simple flex of his energy to scatter the entire volley of blasts away from him, which resulted in numerous explosions either on the ground or in the mesosphere.

'Well, well. That was Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade technique. I wonder how Vegeta learned it' thought Buu as he was trying to search through Piccolo's memories on when they have interacted to allow Vegeta to earn such a unique signature attack. After all, it is better to do something productive when your enemy looks like a shocked princess that a powerful move such as that fails.

When the bombardment of energy finally calmed down, Vegeta gritted his teeth and immediately rushed at Buu to destroy the walking bubblegum shit stain with his bare hands. Upon being right in front of Buu, both he and him engaged in a violent bout of melee combat that rocked the entire atmosphere with incredible explosions. Despite Vegeta was giving it his all, Buu casually either blocked or dodged his attacks with ease while never dropping his smirk even once. Upon seeing a opening, Buu deliver a strong punch to Vegeta's chin, causing spittle to fly out of his mouth as Buu follows up with a brutal kick to his abdomen. To finish it up, Buu delivers a devastating double hammer fist to Vegeta's back before kicking Vegeta away from him. Vegeta immediately collides with a nearby hill, thus shocking Goku at the quick beatdown Vegeta has gotten.

Believing that Vegeta was out of commission, Buu simply crosses his arms and internally gloats about his superior strength until he sees a golden missile flying out of the destroyed debris. Despite having numerous cuts and bruises, Vegeta screamed with the pride of a warrior and instantly appeared next to a shocked Buu to deliver a mean face jab. But to his dismay, Buu easily dodges it before performing a full-nelson on Vegeta, thus immobilizing him.

"Let go of me you bastard."

"Now, now Vegeta. You know I can't do that" whispered Buu with utter malevolence sweetly intertwined in his voice.

"When I get out of this I will tear you into pieces you motherfucker."

"You shouldn't say such mean things _father_. After all I was forced to transform _mother_ into a piece of chocolate earlier for my benefit."

"What?!"

'You cannot tell? I am your son, Trunks!"

"I swear when I get out of here, I will destroy your lying ass once and for all."

"It is a shame dad that you cannot see that your own son is standing right behind you? How did you think I had achieved this form in the first place."

"SHUT UP!"

"It all your fault father. Thanks to you I now suffer underneath the hands of Majin Buu forever. I cannot escape him hehe."

"Let go of me so that I can wear your skin as a jacket you freak."

"Well to be technical I can do that for you right now if you want to get absorbed too?"

"Never."

"If not I can always destroy your head with eye lasers, blast open your neck with a mouth blast, crush your arms with my biceps before pounding you to death, or simply turn you into into chocolate. Which form of death do you prefer daddy?"

"Fuck you!"

"Haha, always the comedian but I hope you like oral because chocolate it is for..."

Before Buu could finish his grand retort, he has failed to notice Goku approaching him to grab his head tentacle. Using that as leverage, Goku gave Buu a brutal uppercut that forced him to release Vegeta. When Vegeta regained his composure as Buu rubs his bruised chin in amusement, the saiayn prince was beyond livid by this point.

"Do not help me Kakarot. DO NOT HELP ME!"

"Hehe, well well. It would seem you two have some issues to work out. But in the end, it won't matter since you will be either killed, eaten, or absorbed" mocked Buu at the two saiyans.

Pissed beyond all reasoning, Vegeta flares his bio-electricity to life as Goku powers up to full capacity in his basic super saiyan form. Wasting no time both charged at Buu with Goku being the first to arrive with a jab. After easily catching it, Buu blocks Vegeta's punch with the sole of his foot before headbutting the prince away. As Goku tries to kick and knee Buu, the pink demon easily blocks them with the same limbs before kicking both Goku and Vegeta in the face. Not one to stay down unless he was truly dead and gone, Vegeta rushed at Buu once again. But before he could get to him, Buu wraps his head tentacle around his face before delivering a jaw breaking punch straight to his chin. Not one to stay down either, Goku charges at Buu with a punch cocked and fully loaded, but Buu easily catches it before kicking Goku away at hyper sonic speeds. In a few seconds, Goku rebounds himself mid-air as Vegeta regains his bearings and arrives to face Buu once again. Both had copious amounts of blood leaking from their bodies as their energy levels were depleting rapidly. At their current pace, both will die before they could even damage the demon of old.

"Hehehehe" chuckled Buu at the fruitless endeavors his two opponents were trying to accomplish. They had a better chance trying to persuade him which flavor of chocolate they don't want to be in the end than trying to fight him head on like this. It must be maddening to their fragile minds. After all, the canyon around them would make a excellent cemetery for the both of them.

"Vegeta please stop this. No matter how many times we try to fight him, we will simply lose. We are simply no match for him. So please Vegeta, we don't have that much time left. Help me just this once by fusing with me."

"You want my help clown" questioned Vegeta while giving Goku a dark gaze as blood dripped down his eye creases that made him appear more intimidating than usual.

"You got some fucking nerve, asking me for help. You still don't think I know what you did to me" inquired vegeta with venom leeching to his tone. Even Goku as taken aback by his voice.

"I have traveled to the otherworld and was prepared for Hell as my final destination. While it may be true that I was diverted from that future due to this pink fucker, but I have found something that makes me believe I have still ended up there in the first place."

Curious by what Vegeta meant, Goku remained transfixed to Vegeta's hateful gaze as Buu became engrossed to what Vegeta may say next.

"To my horror I have came to learn all about your secret Kakarot. Your goddamn **Super Saiyan 3 transformation**. You hid it from me during our battle, and you had the audacity to allow me to believe that I could beat you" screamed Vegeta as he tore his gaze away from Goku lest his anger got the best of him that will tempt him to tear off Kakarot's head from his torso. Goku's mood took a turn for the worse since Vgeeta caught on to his little game.

"Yeah, that is true. I do have the ability to become a super saiyan 3, but hey I can only do it for a short time."

"Pah, that enough of your lies. Prideless buffoon. Do you not realize my humiliation! Just stay away from me" ordered Vegeta that made Goku's body slump from guilt.

'Hehe, these two are extremely amusing to watch while they are going at it. But based from said conversation, it appears that Goku will not transform into a super saiyan 3 to prevent hurting Vegeta's pride even more. Hell he hasn't even went super saiyan 2 yet! Too bad since it will add more spice to the fight, despite the fact I was already superior to him when we fought in my Gotenks-dominated state. Oh well, it is what it is!'

"I hope that you two are done fighting each other because it is my turn to have a little fun" shouted Buu as he blasts towards Goku and Vegeta. With a new sick game in mind, Buu outstretched his fingers and released a torrent of potent finger blasts at both of them to see how far they would last before getting obliterated into a thousand pieces. As both dodged his first wave of attacks, Buu flew right past them as Goku and Vegeta regrouped mid-air. When Buu came back around with his second wave, Goku and Vegeta barely managed to dodge it again, though they were forced to cover themselves underneath a rock formation. As Buu came around for his third wave, both Goku and Vegeta fired two potent energy waves straight at Majin Buu, but to their horror he easily overwhelmed them with his Mystic Shooter technique. As the red energy disks slice through the saiyans attacks, it forced the two saiyans to flee though they were caught in the ensuing explosion. As Buu flies away laughing at the ensuring explosion, the mushroom cloud slowly disappears to reveal two badly injured saiyans in their base forms.

"Darn it! I told you that this was impossible Vegeta" said Goku as Vegeta was regaining his breathe while Buu landed on a nearby outcrop.

"Look if we don't do something soon, we will be history along with this whole planet."

"Why the fuck should I care?"

"WAKE UP! Majin Buu has eaten everybody we have cared about. Everybody is dead Vegeta. Even Bulma!" shouted Goku since he was tired of Vegeta's continuing arrogance at the entire ordeal.

Shocked beyond belief that his wife truly was dead, Vegeta began to reflect on his recent actions and knew that he was the one responsible for her demise. He was ashamed he didn't realize until just now. Because of his actions, he was the one to revive Majin Buu who not only killed him, but also ended up killing his wife. But wait, if that is true, is it also true what Buu said about him being his son too?

"They all have became a part of Buu. THEY CAN'T EVEN DIE! I was forced to watch not only my wife being crushed underneath his heel, but I also saw my best friend, Krillin, being eaten alive by that monster. Not even the children were spared since Krillin's daughter along with his wife were devoured in mere moments. Everybody else on the lookout suffered the same fate. To make matters worse, that creature even absorb our sons Vegeta! Gohan, Goten, and even Trunks are now forever a part of him including Piccolo."

Upon getting confirmation that his son is truly indeed inside of Majin Buu's grotesque body, Vegeta clenched his fists so hard that fresh blood seeped from his palm to soak the inside of his glove. What kind of father and husband was he? In a single day he has lost everything he has worked in the past seven years to build, and it was tearing him up tremendously. His final moments with either was him nearing killing his wife at the budokai tenkaichi or punching his son in the stomach all for his own selfish reasons. Despite telling himself in the end that he did it to protect them when he decided to commit suicide to kill Buu, but it didn't matter if they still died at the end. If it wasn't for the fact he was on the battlefield, Vegeta's strongly believed at that moment he might have broken down. Despite being dead, the pain of this moment will forever haunt him throughout eternity unless he can become strong enough to fix everything that Buu and he himself did to not only the Earth, but to his family.

"I just thought that the least we could do is put our old differences aside just this once. We need to really work together. We owe that to our friends, our teammates, our families Vegeta. Look, you have always talked about our saiyan race. How we were the last of a mighty people. Well its time that we accept that we start a new race. One that can be just as strong! Just as proud! But not if we are caught up in something like birthrights to see what we have right in front of us. We lost our old race Vegeta."

"Let's not lose this one too" shouted Goku who became animated by his own passion so much that he completely ignored his throbbing pain to stand up firm and strong. To hell with courtesy, it was now or never to unite if it meant the future of the people of Earth from the monster who has robbed everything from them. Even if he had to cross a sea of pain and death to find a solution, he will do just that!

After hearing Goku's outburst while enjoying the breeze on his miniature hill, Buu was amazed that those two still had enough energy to scream like that. Let alone surviving his crazed finger beam barrage. Perhaps he has been going to easy on them? In any case, the time for death shall finally come so that he could destroy this worthless planet and venture into the universe to lay waste across all of creation.

But to Vegeta, he was so moved by Goku's speech that he too found the strength to move his broken body without flinching in pain. If what Kakarot said is true about his plan to destroy Buu by fusion, then by all means it is worth it. For Trunks and Bulma, _the pride and love of his life_.

"Kakarot! How do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know it is the best chance we have of saving the Earth."

But before Vegeta could make his reply, he senses the malevolent energy of Buu and realized that he has spotted them. While charging his ultimate cannon attack, Buu screamed "you two have lived long enough" and immediately destroys his outcrop from flight to kill Goku and Vegeta once and for all. It was do or die by this point, and Vegeta chose 'to do'!

"Kakarot, give it to me" screamed Vegeta while extending his arm to receive the potara earring, thus causing Goku to smirk.

"What are you waiting for clown, give it to me!"

"You bet" said Goku as he confidently thrown the potara straight at Vegeta who caught it effortlessly.

"It's time to die" roared Buu as he became closer to the duo to deliver their death permit in full. But to Vegeta's frustration, he was having a difficult time trying to get the earring attached to his right ear.

"Come on. It was the right ear right?"

"That right Vegeta. And one more thing! Once we join our bodies we will be stuck in that form...forever."

"Ahh, imbecile. You tell me now! Don't you think that is important information" shouted Vegeta while still attempting to put on the earring despite knowing the eternal consequences. If it meant that he stayed fused with Kakarot forever to ensure the success of his wife and child's future, then it was worth it.

"Here is the end of the Earth" screamed Buu since he was almost upon them. But unknown to him, Vegeta has successfully managed to clip the earring on to his right ear.

"All right, it on" shouted Vegeta as his potara earring emitted a green glow.

"Great! Thanks Vegeta" said by a calm Goku as his potara earring grew just as bright as Vegeta's very own.

As the entire area became bathed in a luminous green light, Buu became startled by it's luminescence as a powerful gravitational force pulled Goku and Vegeta together. Despite being committed to the merger, Vegeta was worried beyond hell that the 'forever lasting' fusion with Kakarot will turn out okay. As for Goku, he was overjoyed that he will finally have the means necessary to not only defeat Buu, but also save the people of Earth once again. In a single instant, both of their bodies collided against each other via their chests, which produced a brilliant, greenish white flash as their bodies became atomized and merged in a luminous blue ball that will create the strongest warrior the Earth has ever produced.

* * *

 _Present_

"It is kind of hard for me to describe it, but I knew that I existed the moment the cells of Goku and Vegeta fused in that burst of godly light even though I wasn't quite there yet. Immediately I could feel my head being formed first as all of the memories of Goku and Vegeta were becoming one in a beautiful harmonic state that either would have never believed was possible. Next I felt my chest being formed as my heart was pumping incredibly at a amazing pace as my arms were formed. In mere moments my complete lower torso was formed as my complete power rushed down to energize them quickly and efficiently. When all was said and done, which mind you took like fifteen seconds at the absolute most, **I was born** as my potara fusion light was still cloaking to my being. But even that disappeared in a moment, which allowed me to feel the air of the world for the first time on 'my' skin. I was beyond happy at the conclusion of my birth, and felt invincible to the whole entire universe at my merged might."

"That is a truly amazing story Vegito! I find it amazing that both Goku and Vegeta were willing to throw away their very own identities to protect what they believed was precious to them. To be honest, I do not think I am strong enough to do that myself" dryly joked by King Kai at the reality of how Vegito came to be. King Kai ordered Bubbles to fetch him some more tea as Vegito began to swirl his glass that he has yet to touch himself.

"At the beginning of our fight I was able to easily overwhelm Buu despite me only being in my base form. Where Goku couldn't even compare to Buu as a Super Saiayn 3 when he only had Gotenks absorbed, I could stomp out Buu using only moderate strength who now had Gohan absorbed too. Whether it is because I am a saiyan or because of how strong Goku and Vegeta were, my fusion was blessed with strength that neither of my creators would ever fathom. I still remember that time when Buu tried to blow up the planet at full power as I became ready to best him in his own game..."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Earth (flashback)_

"A..Ahhh! Argh... You fool! You haven't b..bea...beaten me yet" screamed Buu as the words became distorted due to his face and neck being caved in. With some effort Buu manages to regenerate his body completely, though he kept a menacing scowl on his face. It was simply baffling that two weaklings could become such a powerful opponent when fused. How the hell is that possible? No matter since this 'Vegito' will soon learn the true wrath of Majin Buu by using his complete power.

After focusing on his power, Buu's muscles swelled significantly as veins danced all around his being. Soon a powerful pink aura surrounded Buu with bio-electricity added in, which penetrated the ground unbiased in it's target. When the entire sky became dark, the ground immediately began to shake as Buu roared with all of his might. After several minutes of doing this, even Vegito became shocked at the amount of power Buu was pumping, thus losing his smirk in the process. As Buu's aura continued to emit violent shockwaves around his body, Buu finally reached the zenith of his power and released a devastating super explosive wave, which forced Vegito to cross his arms to avoid being injured while he fell back to the Earth. With his eyes briefly closed due to the bright light Buu's aura produced, Vegito slowly opened them to gaze at the new horror Buu has created.

Up in the sky above Buu's hand was a powerful Super Vanishing Ball of massive proportions. It's eerie pink glow was casting a massive shadow over the land as it's energy produced a ghastly wind that stretched on for miles. And in just a few short moments, Buu planned on throwing it down from the heavens like a meteorite to obliterate everything standing before him. Vegito be damned in the process.

"Hehehehehe...yes! Every time that I destroy a planet I take a piece of its energy with me, thus increasing my power to new heights. This orb is the culmination of eons of destruction. We're going to play catch. If this ball goes to the ground then you can say goodbye to this planet as well. Are you up for the challenge? It is all in your hands now so just don't drop the ball ahahahahaha" laughed Buu at how impossible it was for Vegito to win now. Victory was within his grasp with no questions asked.

"Hehehe, sooooo... are you ready to play?"

But to Vegito, he was more than ready for this 'game' that Buu has set up. If anything, he was quite disappointed if this is the strongest that Buu can get. In all honesty, even Vegito was amazed just how strong he was the moment he was conceived by the two proud saiyan warriors. After this little game, Vegito decided to show Buu some of his true power despite already being capable of killing him in his base form. A little fear mongering wouldn't hurt the grand scheme of his plans. Not by a long shot!

"Ready? Hehe, that all depends on what you mean? If you mean that am I superior to you in every way then yes."

"Whats that!"

"I'm ready. Go for it." Vegito then slowly spreads his legs out while stretching his shoulders to get into position, Buu remained completely unamused throughout Vegito's stretching.

"I will make you a wager, so do you see this spot I am in? I won't move from it!"

Tired of the fused saiyans cocky attitude, Buu decided to kill him once and for all.

"You are awfully confident for someone so small! But if that is the way you want to play this game then fine. Now die" roared Buu as he cocked his arm back before thrusting the massive energy ball forward that will put any NFL quarterback to shame. As the ball of death rushed down to pulverize Vegito and the Earth, Vegito gritted his teeth as he pushed his left leg behind him to get more leverage. Now fully in position, Vegito's mouth formed a grin that matched the fearless djinn who believed that his victory was at hand.

'This time you lose' thought Buu as his calamity of nightmares drew even closer to Earth at a frightening pace. But unknown to Buu, Vegito was preparing to give him the greatest shock of his life.

Lifting both arms up in the air, Vegito catches the ball in his hands, which immediately halted its descent as pink shockwaves and bio-electricity kissed the ground around them. As his feet slowly sunk into the ground, Vegito's grin turned into a full blown smirk as he realized just how easy he could deflect it. If this was Buu truly at his best then he has no hope of defeating him, the mightiest fusion. Time to make his ego crash into the Earth unlike this pitiful energy bomb.

"Here. Your turn Majin Buu."

Upon producing a brilliant white aura that nearly overshadowed the ball's light, Vegito slowly began to run while still clutching Buu's vanishing ball. After attaining enough momentum, Vegito was able to kick it up into the air without any risk of dropping it. Horrified that his best attack was deflected, Buu quickly maneuver out of the way as his planet destroyer soars into outer space. After several agonizing moments passed by as the energy bomb travels in deep space, it explodes which produces a astronomical shockwave that pulverized everything in its vicinity. As its hellish purple-gray light cascaded all over Earth, Vegito was still able to smirk at Buu (though a single eye was closed) as Buu turned around to glare daggers at Vegito for his greatest humiliation yet. Goddamn is it frustrating to kill a ant, especially if it was conjoined like in Vegito's case in Buu's eyes. As the wind finally died down as color returned to the world, Vegito used instant transmission to appear right in front of Buu in the stratosphere without losing his eye connection for more than a second.

"Hmm. I dare say you have been toying with me all along. If you could have sent my vanishing ball into space then obviously you could have inflicted a lot more damage to me earlier. But you haven't yet because you can't! Somehow you had gotten lucky to deflect my attack and that is all. You still do not compare. No one compares to me" said Buu as he pointed his thumb at himself to emphasize his point. But to Vegito who had blueish white bio-electricity surrounding his body, he could not wait to pop Buu's bubble wide open to force him to eat up all of the bullshit he has said until now. The time was now!

"Your wrong Buu. I am destined to destroy you, the ultimate fusion born to fight your carnage" said Vegito confidently as he unfolded his arms to prepare for his greatest moment yet. Despite doing this for years when he was still Goku and Vegeta, but this moment will truly be grandiose since he will ascend for the very first time as his own being. Even Vegito was curious on just how strong he will become in his legendary state. The time was nigh.

As Buu continued to scowl while thinking on how he could make Vegito die in some messed up manner, Vegito lost his smirk and began to yell as his body became more tensed. Shortly a mighty wind was generated that levitated his earrings and hair as his clothes became more wrinkled with ripples cascading over them. Soon his muscles easily doubled in size as veins protruded everywhere as his aura burst into life. In seconds his aura turned into a brilliant gold akin to his potara earrings that highlighted his entire outline as Vegito's yelling transformed into a magnificent roar that contained the dual voice of two mighty warriors. Seconds later Vegito's hair and eyebrows became yellow as his eyes became teal while his aura tripled in size. As Buu became alarmed by this, Vegito was then surrounded by blue bio-electricity as a second yellowish aura took on a sphere form outside his first aura, thus briefly taking on the appearance of a sun in the horizon before it became one with his first aura. At last, Vegito became the infamous Super Saiyan!

"Call me Super Vegito" roared the proud fused warrior who was ready to kill the djinn for everything he has done. Retribution has finally arrived.

* * *

 _Present_

"From that moment onward I had completely dominated Buu to the point it was childs play to me. Any form of challenge he barely presented went right down the drain the moment I ascended into my lowest form. I could have killed him at any moment, but I wanted to humiliate him some more before I truly finished him off. Before I was defeated by that bastard with his cheap trick, I fondly remember this moment when I had damn near truly destroyed his spirit and pitiful pride. Here how it went down..."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Earth (flashback)_

"A...Ahh. H..how...w..why" stuttered Buu as he painfully retracted away from the smokescreen he created moments earlier to blind Vegito. How the hell did he find him, let alone damage him extensively with just his bare hands?

But before Buu could answer that question while favoring his broken right ribs, Vegito teleports in front of him, thus causing Buu to gasp and flutter away from him. Vegito was delighted to see Buu in such a pitiful state.

"You villains really do not take any true pride in your fighting skills. It takes more than good eyesight and a strong arm to be a true warrior. You should know this since you have Gohan and Piccolo in your system."

"Go to hell you little punk. I swear by any means necessary I will kill you."

"Come on and try. If you believe you can win this fight through petty death, then prove it."

"I'll make you pay."

And just like that the injured djinn pitifully attempted to punch Vegito with his good arm, but Vegito intercepts it with a violent jab to his face. Dazed but highly pissed, Buu tries to kick Vegito but the ascended fused saiyan easily catches it before flying down at hyper speeds straight towards the Earth. Upon igniting his aura, both combatants looked like glowing missiles with Buu scared for his life. In a single second Vegito threw Buu straight on the ground, which caused a significant explosion as dirt and grass flew up into the outermost limits of the troposphere. After allowing the explosions breeze to calm down his barely broken sweat on his skin, Vegito decided to hover over the crater to see what Buu would do next. After waiting for a solid five minutes as the cloud of dust slowly dissipated, Vegito had enough of the waiting and used his Spirit Sword attack to create a elongated energy blade to pierce the Earth underneath him. Believing he has skewered Majin Buu, Vegito raises his hand to see what was on the other side of his homemade shish kabob. To his absolute delight he saw a extremely battered Buu who was bleeding profusely from every single pore on his body. And the best part was the look of primal fear glued to Buu's facial features.

"Give up Buu. This battle is fruitless and you know it."

As Buu continued to remain silent as his voice box was incapable of working due to fear and complete hatred running through his being, Vegito continued his verbal mockery some more.

"Whats wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped? You know your run of terror cant last forever. Not when I'm on guard! Its not much fun being hunted down is it Majin Buu? Being hunted just the way you hunted down my friends and family, does it hurt you clown?"

"AHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU" screamed Buu as he hit his boiling point. No one disrespects him like this, and Buu had reached his limit to this continued mockery. Somehow, Vegito will die and no one will stop him from this goal.

Upon concentrating his power, Buu painfully sacrificed his pierced skin to slide away from his pinned position. When he was finally in the clear, Vegito disengaged his spirit sword as Buu regenerates his broken body though his face was reminiscent to any mad devil you can image in your minds eye. Upon lowering his hand, Vegito began to silently laugh at Buu's pitiful form, which did not go unnoticed to the mad djinn. Teaming with relentless rage, Buu 'snapped' at the thought that Vegito was looking down on him. Swearing that Vegito will be skinned alive as he devours his entire morsel inch by bloody inch, Buu was prepared to go the extra mile to achieve that twisted goal by any means.

As Buu was preparing to spring into action, Vegito remained on guard and was ready to put Buu in his place once again.

* * *

 _Present_

"After I had proudly pulverized Buu with my superior power, the bastard attempted to posses my body while trying to steal my energy and explode me from the inside. But thanks to my ability to control my ki and muscles, I trapped Buu from within and attacked his prone body again and again with relentless precision. When I had enough I allowed him to exit from me, which made him even madder that his best tactic failed. That was when he did that blasted thing with his voice that forced me to arrive in this time period."

Amazed that he has finally gotten the entire scope on how Vegito came to be, King Kai started to become curious on how everything unraveled to become the scenario Vegito has described in Age 774. He just had to know!

"Vegito, your journey in life is truly astounding. No man on any world will deny you that right. But I wonder how did all of this happened to begin with? Will you mind explaining that to me?"

After scratching the back of his head just like his Son fusee, Vegito found the task bothersome since it would be too much to explain all at once.

'I'm sorry King Kai but perhaps another day. Too much has happened that will take forever to say."

"Oh come on Vegito? I know that your fathers must have went through some crisis to eventually make you someday. I promise that if you tell me those then I will wait until you feel like telling me the rest. Deal?"

After pondering the request for a bit, Vegito decided to tell King Kai a few more things before calling it a day.

"Fine you win King Kai. I will share with you four crucial times my creators went through that still burns brightly in their minds. But be warned: they are quite graphic in detail."

"I am ready Vegito."

"Okay then. Now one important thing that has happened to Goku and Vegeta happened on Age 762 on planet Namek. It was easily the greatest life changer for the both of them, with one actually losing it..."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Ohh boy, it has been _forever_ since I have updated this story (January 21st to be precise). Trust me, I have never attended to be away from FD for this long, but multiple events came up in Real Life I had to deal with. Some of these things were...

1\. Moving (finally away from parents... yea).

2\. Work demands

3\. Sick from a shitty cold for two weeks. Ughhh!

4\. Lack of motivation (transitional chapters are not my strong suit lol. Give me a fighting scene any day over this).

But despite these multiple setbacks, I hope this chapter will do wonders for you since it is over 18,000 words (and based on my track record, every chapter until now was over 3,000 words. This means that this chapter would be like four regular chapters spanned between February and May. [Fuck yes I am stronger than saiyan saga Vegeta now!]). _But here is another fact:_ originally this chapter was at a astounding **29,028** words before editing (which means it consisted of 65 pages in word). But since I have been lacking the necessary time to write out some scenes, I decided to 'split' it into two parts so that I can feed my beloved readers something as I tackle on this second beast during the meantime. So yes a good portion of chapter six has been written (now at like 12,000 words) with more ready to be added in. So please be patient as I try to finish up this little "flashback" series that is vital to a man like Vegito, and to the plot when it all plays out.

Also shoutout to "Andres" for getting my reference question correct. If anyone has read DBM, page 1257 inspired the brief fight scene between Vegito and Vegeta before the prince was _gently_ swapped aside lol. Glad I written that part in!

And am I possibly hinting that Vegito and Bulma may get together? We shall see if this happens down the line.

Before I wrap things up, here is something important I must discuss about: _Vegito's time limit_. I have watched and read Super, and know about the retcon regarding the potara. But trust me, I have it all planned out. That is all I shall say in the meantime lol. XD

As always, I hope everyone has a blessed day and enjoy your _late-Memorial day_ lol.


	6. Talk with King Kai - Part 2

**Chapter 6 – Talk with King Kai (A Divine Purpose!) – Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

 **Note:** This chapter starts off immediately from where the last chapter ended. So the continuation of "flashbacks" is present from the get go.

* * *

 _Age 762 - Planet Namek (flashback)_

Due to the result of many decisions being made, the z-fighters have managed to best Frieza's strongest men and forced the galactic emperor himself to assume his true, final form. Believing he has became the fabled super saiyan, Vegeta fought against Frieza alone, but was beaten senselessly to the point he was crippled from extensive spinal damage. Barely able to move, Vegeta was spared from certain death when Goku arrives, but Frieza still kills off the proud prince with a precise death beam straight to his heart. But the prince wouldn't die away silently just yet!

"Ka..k...Kak...Kaka...rot. Please...listen."

"Please Vegeta, do not speak anymore."

"Noooo. I...must..tell you..something."

Vegeta found the inner power dwelling inside himself to keep his nearly non-functioning heart still beating. With his life fading fast, he coughs out a large amount of blood from his mouth to free up his lungs to help get the message across. Time was of the utter essence!

"Kakarot, you mustn't be so soft. There is no such thing as honor in any of this. It is just a game that is played to win. There are no rules."

At that moment Vegeta grinds his teeth together while clenching the hardened ground with his hands. Just simply breathing was becoming more and more difficult, so the effort to keep his nearly nonexistent ki to sustain his heart was becoming nearly impossible. But he had to try.

"Your going to have to get over your soft heartedness. Do it! Forget about your feelings. You have to! They'll get you killed. They'll get you killed Kakarot!"

More fresh blood was dripping down Vegeta's chin that was supposed to be pumped through his arteries. Goku winced at the struggling prince, but was compelled to add in his own commentary.

"I can't change who I am. Not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide, and besides everybody deserves a second chance to change their ways. Just like you had."

"Fool! You dont...know who...you are dealing... ..blarghh" barked Vegeta as blood splattered from his mouth as his eyes briefly became creamy white before settling back into its default color. Upon expunging his fourth wave of blood from his body, Vegeta began to see hallucinations of his past where he was a proud prince underneath his father's empire. But soon they began to morph into horrific visions of him being a child soldier underneath the tyrant's thumb where he was subjugated to his every whim. Including the forced rapes where he was beaten again and again. At last such horrors will finally come to a end. At least in Hell he could finally rest in peace from his worthless existence he calls life. If he was somebody else, suicide would have been performed ages ago to escape his suffering, but his royal bloodline refused to give up on his pride, thus forcing him to this hellish existence over two decades. Where he and his father and people have failed, Kakarot will be the one to avenge his race and stop the insane overlord once and for all.

"Save your strength Vegeta. Please, I beg you" pleaded Goku, who was slowly seeing Vegeta's life force being rapidly depleted.

After finding himself from his thoughts upon hearing Kakarot's voice, Vegeta animated his lips to move despite not being able to feel them. He needs just a few more moments to command his body to deliver his final message to the last representative of his people. Once he is finished doing his final duty as prince, then he can die.

"No. There is more. He killed our entire home planet. It...was him" stuttered Vegeta while making feeble head movements to direct the person of interest in his final plea. The space tyrant merely smiled at the pitiful saiyan prince.

"He is just a corpse and he is still blabbing. I will have to gag him to shut him up" said Frieza proudly if he could do one last thing to Vegeta before he really went six feet under. Oh well, perhaps in the next life he supposed.

"Your father...and mine...the whole planet." Vegeta coughed out more blood as his vision became more distorted, but he kept on strong despite it all.

"He blew it up. It's true that no one...survived. But us! Ask that bastard if you want to. He is proud of it."

As Frieza blushed cutely at being mentioned, tears will slowly starting to form in the back of Vegeta's retinas, but they weren't visible just yet. The last time Vegeta felt such a sensation was a mystery even to him.

"Please stop talking Vegeta. Its sapping all of your strength" begged Goku who was feeling genuine concern of Vegeta's well-being. At this rate Vegeta will die at any minute if he kept up his speech, which is something Goku dreaded to see happen. But alas, his words feel on deaf ears as Vegeta clenched his hands so hard that his palms were ripped open that soaked his gloves with blood. The message must be carried on as fresh tears escaped Vegeta's eye sockets for the first time in years.

"No...listen. You have to...hear this. We worked so hard for him, and we did everything he asked for us and...more." Vegeta stopped abruptly to catch his breathe while using his nearly atrophic neck muscles in his esophagus to stop a flow of blood to escape from his mouth. But tears continued top rain down his face, thus creating a sad trail down his cheeks as his tale continued on unimpeded.

"He took me from my parents when I was just a little young boy. He made me do whatever he wanted despite knowing that I hated everything about it. My innocence, virginity, destiny, my whole fucking life, was robbed by that motherfucker for the sake of his own amusement. To make matters worse, he said he would kill my father if I didn't do what he wanted. And I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway. Along with my beautiful mother. The people, the children, everyone was killed by that psycho. He was scared of us. Scared that the legendary super saiyan will be born someday. And rise up to overthrow him."

The tears were now rapidly pouring out as guilt, shame, and worse of all, weakness, was overtaking the totality of Vegeta's soul. With his pride completely shattered and broken, Vegeta only damned his luck as his vision became a mix of black, gray, and white. Even the vision of Kakarot was hard to make out of at this point. Despite having poor motor skills as his heart was nearly useless, Vegeta forced the last of his strength and will to lift his right hand at Kakarot's direction. For a brief moment Vegeta wished that Goku will grab his hand and promise him that he will kill Frieza to avenge all of the innocents he murdered or corrupted. Vegeta knew that he was a shitty life form, but deep down in his black soul he did care about the things he was denied for so long; love and happiness. Hopefully he will be the last victim to Frieza's madness and that the nightmares could finally end. If there is a god, Vegeta prayed with all of his remaining strength that his first prayer in life shall be answered.

"Please...no more" quietly muttered Goku who was emotionally moved by Vegeta's final words he will ever say in life. To think that the proud saiyan prince truly felt like this in the bottom of his heart was astounding to Goku, and damned the life presented to Vegeta that forced him to become the mad soldier he turned out to be. Goku was so mad that he clenched his fists while still staring at Vegeta's nearly lifeless eyes that was caked in a river of tears that soaked the ground near his head.

"Kakarot..please. Destroy...Frieza. He made me what I am. Don't let him... do it... to anyone else. Whatever it takes. **Stop him...please**!"

With his heart now stopping completely as his brain was overloaded with pain receptions, Vegeta finally lost consciousness as his hand that was desperately trying to grab Goku limply fell to the ground. With is vision suddenly being covered in a almighty pitch blackness, Vegeta had a flashback of every single event in his life that showed all of his greatest moments and worst nightmares. After brutally realizing that he has failed in his quest to avenge his people, become the legendary, or rule over the cosmos, Vegeta called himself a clown before seeing a brief image of Kakarot in his pitch black hell. Smiling that he was the one destined to kill Frieza, the devil in the flesh, made Vegeta smile as his connection to reality was severed altogether.

When the breeze from Namek cascaded over the landscape, Vegeta was finally dead from the world of the living.

Goku was in a deep trance at what Vegeta had just said, and was mesmerized by all of the truths his final saiyan brethren shared with him. At the very least, Frieza will pay for his crimes so that Vegeta can rest that no one will suffer just like he had underneath Frieza's rule. That was a promise!

* * *

 _Present_

King Kai was so stupefied by the last moments of Vegeta that he had his mouth open the entire time. Tears of sympathy were stinging his vision, though his glasses hid them. To think that Vegeta will lay down his pride for the better good was incredible to hear, and hoped that King Yemma in the future granted Vegeta permission into Heaven instead of Hell for his troubles. Most likely not, but damn Vegeta deserved a second chance!

"When I was Vegeta, I basically drifted off into oblivion since I did not feel anything until the moment Porunga, the namekian dragon balls, brought me back to life. I later realized that I was one of those cloud souls that was simply oblivious to his surroundings. Whether I was sentenced to Hell or I was still in the waiting line remains unknown to me. But to make a long story short, Goku buries Vegeta and eventually finds the secret to the super saiyan transformation to defeat Frieza once and for all. But the bastard tyrant wasn't killed in the end. A year later Frieza was killed on Earth along with his father to ensure the safety of the universe from the frost demons permanent control."

Vegito made the effort to omit the existence of Future Trunks to avoid raising more questions along with the problems of Cooler, Frieza's older brother, from attempting to avenge his deceased family. Those stories can be told another time.

"Just to let you know King Kai, both Goku and Vegeta have died once by this point. A few years later, a powerful bio-android named Cell came along that threatened the entire safety of planet Earth. Now in a desperate situation, Goku decided to sacrifice himself to ensure that not only the Earth, but his young son Gohan would live on in his stead."

* * *

 _Age 767 - Earth (flashback)_

After a series of unfortunate events, Cell, the most diabolical foe the z-fighters has faced yet, decided to blow himself up upon losing his perfection. Gohan, the first known super saiyan 2 to be born, lost all hope when he became unable to defeat the wicked bio-android, especially when he still had the chance. Now on his knees with his head hung low, he cursed his own foolishness as Cell was laughing at his imminent victory. Goku, who has been internally debating on what he should do next, finally decided what was the best move to be made to ensure everybody's survival. Hopefully they will forgive him for what he is about to do.

With Cell's laughter continuing to rang across the entire battlefield, Goku sternly turns his head around to look at all of his comrades he has fought with on the battlefield. Every one of them was dear to him, and he would be damned if he lost a single one no matter what. As everybody notices Goku staring at them minus Vegeta who was by Goku's side gazing at the inevitable explosion, Krillin became curious on why Goku was staring at them like that.

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?"

Hearing his best friends voice, Goku's smile forced its way on his face, thus softening his features on the realization that this will be the last time he might see any one of them in this world. If everything plays out accordingly, they will continue to live on in his stead until they cross the roads that separates life and death.

"What? What is it that you want us to do" asked Krillin as Yamcha, Tien, and Future Trunks were wondering the same thing. They were ready to do anything at the drop of a hat to ensure that humanity lives on. To hell with their own safety!

After studying each warriors features with his teal eyes, Goku slightly lifts up his head to deliver his final words to them that they shall ever hear from him in the flesh.

"Listen, there is not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

"Huh" stammered Krillin who was shocked at what Goku had just said. If he knew any better, was Goku planning to do...

Before Krillin could think any further, Piccolo joins in on the conversation though he immediately begins to think of the same thing Krillin was thinking.

"Goku, what are you talking about?"

Similar to Piccolo and Krillin, Future Trunks was thinking the exact same thing and figured out his grand plan to save everybody. He couldn't allow that. There must be another way to solve this?

"No don't do this Goku. I know what you have planned, and you do not have to go that far" pleaded Trunks.

Moved by the kind words of concern etched into the voices of his allies, Goku vowed to save them even if it meant he died in the process. No one gets to hurt his friends and family if he had anything to do about it. While staring into the eyes of each one, with Vegeta overhearing everything and finally looking at Goku's turned head, Goku created his infamous instant transmission sign and lifted his right arm to wave them goodbye. This was the end.

"Goodbye everyone. I'll see you on the other side."

As everyone became alarmed by Goku's sudden new wave of action, Cell continued to gloat over the fallen hybrid who lost all hope of victory.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Ten more seconds and the Earth will be destroyed. I guess we will call the game a draw huh" said Cell as Gohan continued to kneel in submission. Reveling in the boys defeated posture, Cell continued his laughter unimpeded that all of his enemies shall die with him. At last, Dr. Gero's greatest ambition shall be realized today!

Knowing it was now or later, Goku hardened his looks and performed his teleportation technique to the dismay and shock of his comrades. As Krillin was screaming out Goku's name, Vegeta was transfixed at what was to come, and secretly damned himself for feeling like a coward where that idiot clown was about to do the impossible. Nonetheless he hoped that Kakarot will succeed no matter what.

In a single moment, Goku appeared right between his son and Cell, with Goku touching the latter with his free hand. As both became shocked of his sudden arrival, Goku decided to crack himself a smile while looking into the eyes of the blasted bio-android who threatened to take everything from him. Cell's evil will die with him, but no one but him and the monster will perish in the process. But he had to do one last thing before the action was made.

Upon tilting his head to stare into the eyes of his young son, Goku became overfilled with pride and joy that his son became so powerful in such a short amount of time. Out of everybody in the whole world, Goku will sacrifice himself a thousand times over to save him from certain death.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I am proud of you, and never forget that."

"W..what. Daddy I..."

"Take care of your mother for me son. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan."

Understanding on not what Goku was saying, but what he was about to do, Gohan became alarmed and scared that his father was about to sacrifice himself to save everyone. The thought of it paralyzed the young hybrid as powerful emotions gripped his soul.

"Goodbye my son. I love you" said Goku as he stared into the eyes of his blood legacy as the wind created a calm breeze that blew both of their hair. When it finally passed, Goku stared into the eyes of Cell with such seriousness that made even Cell bug-eyed as he became fearful on what was to happen next.

"NOOO. DON'T" screamed Cell as both he and Goku teleported away from the Earth simultaneously. Too late to catch his father in time upon finding the strength to move, Gohan called his father's name as the other z-fighters became shocked that the greatest hero to ever live on Earth had just sacrificed himself to ensure their survuval. Even Vegeta was amazed at Kakarot's bravery, and wished him safe passage to Otherworld.

* * *

 _Present_

"Interestingly I decided to come to you King Kai, much to your absolute shock and horror. Despite having enough time to teleport you, Bubbles, and Gregory away from the subsequent explosion, I decided to selfishly die along with Cell to make sure that no more enemies will hunt down the Earth for my sake. Luckily your future counterpart was okay with it after a while, but man he sure was pissed for a bit hehe."

"Holy shit I am talking to the guy responsible for my future death. I'll make sure to poison your next cup of tea as payback once you finish the one in front of you."

"I do not find that funny at all."

"Neither the version of me that was killed by your misguided altruistic visions. I swear Vegito, I was not expecting that twist at the end."

"Hehe who would? Anyways to make a long story short, Cell still manages to survive due to the way his design was made by Gero. Not only he recovered his lost Perfect Form, he even received a zenkai and somehow learned Goku's instant transmission technique. Whether it was from remembering the sensation of the technique upon being moved to King Kai's planet or perhaps by even absorbing Goku's cells during the explosion, I am not sure. Anyways he appears on Earth and he and my son engage in this epic Kamehameha clash that had my son on the receiving end. Luckily Vegeta used a Big Bang Attack to distract and mess up Cell's stance long enough for Gohan to turn the tables and vanquish Cell once and for all. Seven years of peace resulted on Earth until the Majin Buu crisis began that you already know about."

"I cannot believe that all of this crap will happen within a few years from now."

"I bet. Another thing I can tell you about is what happened shortly before Buu was resurrected from his seal. This moment transformed the relationship between Goku and Vegeta forever."

"You have my attention. Fire away son."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Babidi's Spaceship (flashback)_

While deep inside of Babidi's spaceship, the strongest of the z-fighters along with Shin, the Supreme Kai, has fought against some of the strongest foes Babidi could provide. Dabura, the enslaved demon king, had just fought Gohan and manages to be his equal until discovering the inner hatred Vegeta possesses. Wanting to capitalize it, he retreats and begins to persuades Babidi to take over his mind. To the unknown horror the group of heroes are about to face, such an action shall become reality.

Gohan's super saiyan 2 energy continued to pulse around him, which was the only thing audible in the room besides everyones breathing. Goku and Shin were on standby, though Vegeta appeared to be calm and composed.

"Well, what do we do know?" Questioned Gohan, who remained transfixed on the closed door.

"I do not know. I simply just do not understand on what is going on" said Shin, who felt more troubled than ever.

"Dabura is Babidi's greatest fighter. It doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from the fight. They don't have anyone but him, he is their best" said Shin.

"He mentioned a new recruit. Do you think he was bluffing?" Questioned Goku who felt uneasy about everything too.

"I'm not sure. But it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would just drop in their laps at a time like this" answered Shin.

Feeling like he is wasting energy by this point, Gohan decides to relaxe out of his ascended form to conserve more energy.

"Yeah I think they are definitely up to something. But what is it?" Questioned Gohan.

"Pah, this whole thing would have already been over with if it wasn't for you." Shouted Vegeta, who was staring at Gohan.

Gohan turns his head to address the saiyan prince, but the older veteran merely uncrosses his arms and beats him to the punch.

"I hope you are proud of yourself dimwit" threatened Vegeta, who proceeded to walk up to Gohan's face.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Gohan, who felt a little intimidated by Vegeta. The mere question alone made veins appear on Vegeta's head, thus visibly showcasing his anger.

"It means that you have disgraced us with your pathetic performance. There is no damn excuse for the way you fought him today. You have saiyan blood flowing through your veins, not including the fact you're a super saiyan 2, which I mind you is the peak of our illustrious bloodline. A warrior like Dabura should already be fucking dead" yelled Vegeta, who pushed Gohan back to get his point across.

Gohan was stunned by Vegeta's unprovoked aggression.

"And now you are standing here scratching your ass. Wondering whats next when it should already be finished. You are pitiful" screamed Vegeta, who was close to now saying "fuck it" and destroying the blasted ship from within.

"Fighting with that soft righteousness on your face. It takes brute strength to determine the outcome of a battle. Not some weak ass goodness. Only the mightiest survive as the weak perish." tutored Vegeta, who even raised a fist at Gohan's face, though it was not going to become a punch, yet. Gohan however became steadfast in front of Vegeta, and merely wore a hardened facial expression.

"Did you forget that Krillin and Piccolo was turned to stone" questioned Vegeta, which shocked Gohan that he briefly forgot about that.

"That is because they are weaklings. Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself, huh? Tch, they are fucking garden statues and if they are lucky then someone will make a bird bath out of them."

'Maybe Vegeta is right. If he fought Dabura then he would have destroyed him. Then both Piccolo and Krillin would be restored to their normal selfs. Nooo! What have I done to them?' Internally thought Gohan, who was petrified by his own lack of aggression and true purpose.

Vegeta continued to look at the downturn eyes of Gohan for several more moments, but Goku decided to intervene in the hopes of turning down the tension.

"Hey look Gohan didn't know that Dabura was going to run off. I am sure that he would have wanted one of us to fight him if he knew."

"Ohh yes, now there a pleasant fucking excuse, now isn't it? You are as soft as he is Kakarot, if not more so. And I am tired of playing around" demanded Vegeta, who even angrily pointed a finger at Kakarot's direction.

"I am about to put a fucking ending to this thing once and for all" stated Vegeta as he turned his pointing finger in a full blown yellow ki ball of startling power. He then directed his aim at the floor, which will blow up the ship completely.

"Vegeta what are you doing" questioned Goku, though he already had a gut feeling of his intentions.

"There will be no more weak ass excuses Kakarot. I am now taking control of this operation, and for starters I am going to blow this motherfucking ship to motherfucking kingdom come." Ordered Vegeta, who was now drowning in his own madness.

"Wait Vegeta! You might do us more harm than good" pleaded Goku, though there was a great amount of battle ready toning in his voice.

"Goku right. If you blow up the ship now, then you will most certainly revive Buu. Please listen Vegeta! You don't know Buu, but his power is utterly horrible. He is pure evil. Not even the four kais combined could stop him. He has murdered billions of innocent people." Begged Shin, though he was resolved to get through to Vegeta.

Yet none of the supreme kais warnings got through to Vegeta. In fact the opposite occurred.

"Shut up you bitch."

"Don't be a fool! If Buu is revived then this planet will be finished. All living things will be exterminated and turn this planet into a dark, lifeless tomb."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Vegeta, who immediately pointed his blast straight at the supreme kai. Shin became horrified at the ball of death in front of him, and briefly wondered if he could even survive it despite being stronger than Vegeta when at base form.

"Now you listen to me punk! What happens to this damn planet is none of my concern. The strongest will find a way to survive while the weaklings shall perish."

"What kind of person are you?" Questioned Shin, who was still in a great deal of shock. He slowly began to back away, which gave Goku just enough room to teleport between him and the murderous saiyan prince.

Without hesitating, Goku grabs Vegeta's wrist which cancelled the attack Vegeta was preparing. Vegeta was anything but pleased.

"Hey cut it out! This has gone far enough."

"How dare you clown."

Vegeta then stares into the eyes of his long term rival, which made the fire burning inside of him all the more eager for action. And if he had to rip out Kakarot's eyes to achieve that, then so be it.

"You better let go of me Kakarot, or else..."

"Come on lets just put whats happen behind us so that we can move forward from here."

Not having any of it, Vegeta forcibly yanks his arm from Goku's grasp before he turns his back on everyone present. He then takes a few short paces before settling back down into his initial pose before confronting Gohan a minute ago.

"Alright, whatever you say _Kakarot_." Mocked Vegeta, while adding as much venom as possible to Goku's saiyan name. Goku was not buying his compromise, though he decided to settle down for it now in favor of the greater good.

"Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight." Questioned Goku, who wanted to return the conversation back into its original discussion. To stop thinking about Vegeta, Goku decides to look at Shin, who has appeared to have moved on from Vegeta's death threat mere moments ago.

"Yes, it just does not make any sense. It was simply the perfect opportunity to gather more energy. Maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing? Maybe they did find a new recruit."

"It's definitely a possibility. But I don't see how. Happening upon somebody that can beat us all. What are the chances of doing that? Slim to none if you ask me."

'Perhaps the perfect warrior Dabura was speaking of is right here among us.' Thought Shin with great concern.

Shin then looks at Goku and Gohan, and concludes that they are pure of heart and will never fall into Babidi's control. But upon looking at Vegeta, a horrible enlightenment struck Shin and grimly realized that 'this great warrior' was Vegeta all along. Sweat was dripping off of his face at the horror of it all.

'Oh no! Don't tell me... that he is the one.' Internally screamed Shin, who was paralyzed with the discovery.

While standing perfectly still with his back turned to Goku, Gohan, and Shin, Vegeta suddenly felt a piercing pain inside of his skull that nearly knocked him on his knees. With the agony being unbearable, Vegeta began to scream as he clutches his head as a sign of absolute suffering. As he continued to rock back and forth with fresh sweat pouring out from his pores, Vegeta's allies became concerned over his erratic behavior.

"Vegeta what's wrong" asked Goku who was poised for battle.

"Something...attacking...me" moaned Vegeta as he continues to grip the front of his hair in a fruitless attempt to erase his pain.

"Where? We cant see anything?"

"It's inside...my head."

"Fight it! Resist" screamed Shin that one of his newest allies would fall under the clutches of Babidi. That fiendish wizard will pay for this, though it is painfully obvious on why Vegeta was chosen to begin with.

"I...can't."

"You must!"

At that moment Vegeta begins to scream even louder with his voice directed to the heavens. Both Gohan and Shin believed that Vegeta was actually resisting the mental attack, but Goku kept his distance since he could feel Vegeta's ki getting darker by the second.

"That's it! Resist and fight" cheered Shin, who felt hopeful with Vegeta's progression.

But while still screaming, Vegeta unceremoniously transforms into a Super Saiyan with his golden aura illuminating the entire room. As the three onlookers became shocked at the sudden transformation, Vegeta's ki continues to increase at a monstrous pace. Goku wanted answers for such a phenomenon.

"Supreme Kai, what is happening to him?"

"Babidi is trying to take over his mind so that he can enslave him and make him do whatever Babidi wishes."

"Is there anyway we can help him" asked Gohan who was feeling terrified of Vegeta's ever growing power.

"He is struggling because his heart isn't pure. He has to choose himself."

With that Shin carefully approaches Vegeta's prone body on the floor, who is still struggling to contain himself.

"Don't let him take you Vegeta. Let go! The past is the past, and just dont think of it. Just be innocent and clear."

"How the fuck you can say that. I am not innocent" moaned Vegeta as his eyes briefly glazed over before he began to scream once again. To the prince every single pore of his being felt like it was on fire as someone was zapping his brain with high voltage electricity. His natural floodgates that suppressed his ki were being released, thus pouring more strength into his cells that immediately felt unholy and unclean when circulated by Babidi's magic. Black thoughts from his youth was flooding into his mind that displayed his darkest moments. Planet wide genocides, manic-induced slaughters, heartless blackmailing, and much more was swimming through his consciousness at a rapid pace. As the vivid flashbacks continued to carry on, Vegeta felt a "click" in his membrane where Babidi's magic decided to modify his super-ego, the psychological part of his mind that plays a critical role in morality. Despite being evil for most of his life, Vegeta still had some good left in him, but it as necessary that it was totally wiped out so that Vegeta can become a ruthless beast underneath Babidi's thumb, akin to his days when serving Frieza. When the mental change occurred, Vegeta felt like the _version_ of himself that existed mere moments ago vanished into thin air as the one who existed in the past came to the surface with a vengeance.

Enjoying his improvises on Vegeta's soul and body, Babidi decided to finalize Vegeta's power so that it can become as black as humanely possible that only a devil can love. After strengthening his magic, Vegeta's screams became more hoarse and gruff as bloody red bio-electricity began to leave his body at a alarming rate. As Shin slowly backs away from Vegeta. the dark prince of all saiyans unconsciously levitated off the ground as his unholy power coursed through every single morsel of his being. Veins began to dance around various parts of his body as his muscles expanded significantly. Strangely enough, crude black lines formed outside of Vegeta's visual outlines as a "impression" of a symbol was beginning to form on his forehead. But most shocking of all was Vegeta's power level increasing to ungodly levels at a rapid pace.

"Whoa! No way" stammered out Gohan as he breathlessly looked on Vegeta's dark metamorphosis with morbid curiosity. Moments later Vegeta released a brilliant exploding wave from his being, and flew even higher into the air as his voice almost became dual wielding with his natural but strained voice and a distorted but almost demonic sounding Babidi. As Vegeta's golden aura continued to illuminate the room with its foul glow, Gohan decided that perhaps his voice can reach him despite being somewhat frightened by Vegeta's growing power.

"Don't let them do it. Don't let them use you Vegeta. Your stronger than thi.." said Gohan before a red lightning bolt from Vegeta's aura cut through into Gohan's being and thrown him back into the wall. Whether Vegeta did it intentionally or it was due to Gohan being so close will forever remain a mystery.

"Gohan! Are you okay" screamed Goku as he was concerned over his well being. But luckily for him, Gohan was fine though a little shaken.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

Unaware of the little conversation between father and son whom he nearly injured with the latter, Vegeta's mind was at a complete blank with only Babidi's orders and his personal hatred and evil giving him company. Vegeta then focused on something that he knew always bothered him the most; the saiyan clown known as Kakarot. **He** was the one responsible for his agony, and his debts must be payed... in full!

Vegeta's power still continued to soar that rocketed the entire ship with a mighty quake. As both Goku and Gohan continued to talk to Vegeta, the quaking only gotten stronger that leveled a few mountains a couple miles away from the buried ship. Now as bright as a supernova dipped in crimson blood, everyone present in Vegeta's immediate surroundings were terrified of his strength.

"What a monstrous power. It's terrible! I cannot even approach it" stuttered Goku who felt genuine fear and concern for his friend. At this rate Vegeta will become something unlike the which they have ever seen.

But to everyone's surprise, Vegeta suddenly disengaged his aura and unceremoniously fell back to the floor, thus signifying that Babidi was done with his ritual. As Vegeta continued to moan to himself with his face to the ground, everyone remained on guard though Goku slowly approached Vegeta with extreme caution.

"Vegeta, we are here. It is okay because we are going to help you get back to normal."

While still approaching the fallen saiyan prince, Shin suddenly intercepted Goku with his arms fully stretched,

"No, you must stop. It is simply too late."

Slowly Vegeta's breathing became steady as his energy level stabilized at a fixed level as a Super Saiyan. After slowly getting up with sweat from his brow falling to the ground, something peculiar above said brows glistened with a eerie reddish glow. With a sinister smile plastered on Vegeta's face, the infamous majin emblem was stamped on his forehead for all to bear witness. Slowly Vegeta's voice began to echo across the room, laced with a sadistic laughter that entails that someone has finally fallen into true madness. At last, the evil demon prince of destruction has been reborn anew!

"Look at his head. It has a "M" just like Dabura's" cried Gohan as Vegeta's laughter continued on unimpeded.

"The "M" is Babidi's personal insignia. Vegeta is the new recruit that Dabura was talking about. Darn it, he is now gone" shouted Shin at their new predicament.

"Are you saying that Vegeta is now against us" stammered out Goku who was worried the most.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

When his insane laughter finally died down, Vegeta still kept the smile on his face as he reignited his brilliant super saiyan aura. War among comrades was about to be initiated, and Vegeta was prepared to plunge their lives straight to the River Styx in Hell.

* * *

 _Present_

"Are you kidding me? Not only did Vegeta acted like a jackass, but he also threatened the supreme kai's life! He would have immediately gotten the death penalty if we operated full control in the mortal realm, which will be followed by a eternity in Hell."

"Yeah Vegeta was a douche at this point. He was doing this on purpose to attain something, but that will be revealed shortly."

"What on Earth could he want in that situation to act like that? Not only he risked his allies lives, but he even got possessed by Babidi."

"Like I said all will be revealed shortly. Now this is what happens when they arrive to the world martial arts stadium..."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Budokai Tenkaichi Stadium (flashback)_

Before another move or word could be said, Babidi decided to use his dark magic to teleport the fighters back into the Budokai Tenkaichi stadium. With everybody transported but Vegeta trying to understand on why Babidi sent them here, the announcer decided to speak up and told them that all the matches are over. Turning around, Vegeta had his reply ready for the announcer.

"Get lost! We are here for a exhibition match."

Undeterred from the man's words, the announcer immediately became overjoyed upon seeing Goku and walked towards him while being completely oblivious to the danger he was in. Disgusted by the man's stupidity, Vegeta concentrated his malevolent ki and performed a exploding wave that threw the man straight into the air, which had him aimed at a adjacent pole to create a man-size shish kebab. Luckily Gohan caught the man before he was killed, with Goku intercepting the energy wind that would have blown away Shin too. Unfortunately for Hercule, he was immediately thrown into the wall and became embedded into it like a 3-D graffiti painting.

Pleased with his handy work as his wicked aura dances around him, Vegeta suddenly receives a order from Babidi to kill his friends along with that meddling supreme kai. But Vegeta was having none of that. Not today!

"I will not. My goal is to fight with Kakarot and Kakarot alone. The others are of no concern to me. They are nothing."

Upon hearing that statement, Goku strengthened his body and looks at Vegeta with a cautious eye. As Babidi decides to let off for a bit with full confidence that Vegeta will obey him eventually, Vegeta turns around to stare into the eyes of his most hated nemesis. The clown of his race; Son Goku.

With his aura still blazing brightly around him, Vegeta takes on a unique combat stance before extending his right arm with his index finger fully pointing out. With a demented smirk gracing his face, Vegeta was ready to express his truest intentions to the whole world.

"It is time Kakarot. Let's see how you will react when you witness and experience a failure that you can never rectify!"

At that point Vegeta opened up his entire palm reminiscent to one of his signature techniques, and began to charge up a alarming amount of energy.

"Vegeta noo" shouted Goku, but his words fell on deaf ears as the evil super saiyan beamed with frightening glee before firing a augmented maximum flasher straight at Goku. The proud saiyan hero immediately performed a cross block to stop the blast, but was easily losing ground in the process. With the sudden discharge of energy fired at him, Goku was incapable of accessing his super saiyan form to increase his chances. Delighted with Goku's struggling, Vegeta decided to release even more power that had Goku gliding over the tournament stadium grounds. Upon being on the edge, the blast became too much and ricocheted Goku off of it's trajectory path; which was the innocent bystanders at the stands. Immediately hundreds if not thousands of people lost their lives at that single instant, but Vegeta's maximum flasher was not done yet. After blowing through the stadium the blast continued to slice its way through the city before exploding at the outer boundaries of Papaya Island. A giant yellow mushroom cloud was later seen in the horizon; thus permanently marking the deaths of thousands of people who never stood a chance.

As the thunderous sonic booms continued to echo across the landscape as frightened pedestrians ran for their lives, Goku slowly descended down with rage filling his heart as Gohan became horrified from the unnecessary evil. As Vegeta soaked in the bloodshed he had just caused while licking the gums inside of his mouth, he was completely oblivious that his wife saw everything and became grief stricken with the way her husband turned out to be. Not even her darkest nightmares could create such a reality. Did he even realize that she was still at the tournament? She could have just as easily been one of those people Vegeta had just erased from the face of the Earth. As red bio-electricity danced around Vegeta like little demons praying to a demonic god, Bulma fell unconscious though Chi-Chi was there to grab her. Likewise Puar landed on Yamcha's shoulder as Master Roshi tightened his staff with frustration gripping his heart.

Upon landing back down on the ground, Goku soaked in the despair and destruction that Vegeta had caused. And the worst part is that he was too weak to deflect it away. Clenching both his fists and jaw, Goku turned around to stare into the eyes he once considered to be a comrade and a friend.

After having a intense stare off where righteous onyx eyes met fierce green eyes, the contact alone would have scared off even the hardiest of men at the level of animosity that was brewing between them.

"Shame on you Vegeta. The Vegeta I knew would have never done this, let alone be weak enough to be controlled."

After smiling even harder from Goku's pitiful insults, Vegeta disengaged his aura and red bio-electricity in favor of controlling his ki in the meantime. As the wind picked up that carried the scent of thousands of peoples burnt ashes for its aroma, all the saiyans hair bristled against the gentle breeze though anything but gentle has been made thus far. While not dropping his smirk for a single second, Vegeta slowly began to laugh to himself at the horrified expressions of his former comrades and the scene of death he has brought to this world. If necessary, he will kill everyone if it meant that he could battle Kakarot just like how he wished for over a decade. After today the bastard will forever be out his reach and will never know who is the superior one of the two. Today his answer will come and nobody will stop him.

After laughing to himself on what he had in store to Goku's pitiful body, he was interrupted from his fantasy with Hercule constantly talking to him. After telling the buffoon to shut up, which he did, Vegeta decided to make another move to see how Goku will fair against him now.

"So how about it clown? Shall we commence with the show at hand?"

"This isn't the time Vegeta."

"You will be fighting with me Kakarot one way or another. Unless of course you want more of these worthless humans deaths to pile up on your conscience."

At that statement Goku became even more alarmed by Vegeta's continuing madness, and wondered if Vegeta was that weak for mind manipulation or actually allowed it.

"Vegeta certainly you didn't? How sad, I never knew you were this weak to be controlled?"

When Vegeta gave no response, Goku finally blew up. "Answer me! Vegeta, did you allow yourself to be a slave?"

Undeterred in the slightest, Vegeta raised his right arm nonchalantly to the side before firing his famous Big Bang Attack at the trapped pedestrians to his side. Immediately hundreds more perished in a fiery death as the survivors screams echoed across the desolate landscape. Unaware to Vegeta, he was mere yards away from killing his own wife and fellow z-fighters as the black smoke rises to the atmosphere. With the screams cascading over the environment as both fire and smoke bellowed over everyone, Vegeta looked like a blue demon as the wind and madness distorted his features.

"Tell me clown, is it truly slavery if you get what you want?"

Now beyond pissed, Goku hardens his looks and mentally prepares himself for battle while looking at the eyes of the last prince of all saiyans. As both pure blooded saiyans continue to look at each other, one full of manic joy and the other righteous fury, Gohan steps in between and tells Vegeta to stop immediately. Now mad that his moment was ruined, Vegeta scowls before using a kiai to knock away Gohan flat on his ass.

"This battle does not concern you boy. It is between me and your circus clown of a father."

"Circus clown? Well that's a new one."

As the sun continued to shine upon a world that has just tasted death, Goku finally 'snaps' and transforms into a Super Saiyan with his aura being brighter than the sunshine around their ruined world. As the personfication of justice, some of the survivors became memorized by his awesome power, though others ran even faster since he appeared to be very similar physically to the demon prince. Enjoying both the power and rage Goku was harboring, Vegeta straightened his posture and nearly salivated at the thought his dream and ambition was at hand.

But to Vegeta's disappointment, Shin intercepted between them, but was facing Goku instead of him.

"No Goku you mustn't. If you fight him here then you will fall precisely what Babidi wishes. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent right back to Majin Buu. We cannot allow him to be revived."

Completely ignoring the supreme kai, Goku decided to address Vegeta directly instead.

"Tell me Vegeta? With that stamp on your head then that means that Babidi has been giving you orders. Is this pointless slaughter one of them? Or are you trying to fight me because of him? Or is it the same old story between you and me? Which one Vegeta?"

While Vegeta kept his amused expression he has been wearing for the longest, Gohan thought everything happening so far was crazy, especially the conversation.

"Does it really matter?"

"Not to you Gohan but to a warrior it matters greatly. And you know this just as well as I do Kakarot, that in a day you will be back into the land of the dead and I will not miss this opportunity."

"Who are you people? Dont you guys realize that the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?"

Pissed at the kai's words, Vegeta immediately shouted "meaningless huh" before increasing his own strength at a scary pace. If he did not look like a demon before, he most certainly did now with his veins erupting all across his skin.

"What do you know of meaningless huh" screamed Vegeta as his aura slowly came to life. Debris slowly began to circle him before Vegeta exploded his power all around him, thus creating a amazing flash before producing a shockwave that blinded both Gohan and the supreme kai. Goku however remained unfazed.

"Spend most of your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handful! And then, tell me what has more meaning than your own strength?" Vegeta became so animated by his speech that his aura began to flare out at great lengths as Vegeta pointed his index finger straight at his target of interest; Goku.

"I have in me the blood of a saiyan prince. That fool before me is nothing more than a joke of the highest pedigree. Yet I was forced to watch him surpass me not only in strength, but also in my destiny. My destiny, thrown to the wayside! He's... He even saved my own life as I was a helpless child. He has stolen my honor, and his debts... **must be paid**!"

As everyone became silent with the two super saiyan auras being the only things to create sound, Goku remained hard and fixed at the evil stare Vegeta was giving back to him. Despite what Vegeta has said, if he wanted a fight, then he was going to get one. His unrepentant evils he's done today will not go unpunished. Plus Goku deep down wanted to see just how powerful the prince has truly became.

"Babidi, transport us to a place away from people. If you give me that, then I will fight Vegeta" shouted Goku towards the sky so that he could have his final battle with the demon prince in a secluded area. As Vegeta smiles at the prospect of a perfect battleground, Babidi far away was enjoying the match more and more. Shin however, was not having any of this.

"So be it" shouted Shin, which caught the attention of Goku.

"If you truly believe this is the right decision Goku, then you will have to get around me to do it."

As Gohan became shocked at Shin's bold statement as Majin Vegeta became unamused, Goku stared into the eyes of the god briefly before deciding his next course of action.

"Don't do this Supreme Kai."

"Goku, I am afraid I have no choice."

"Then neither do I."

After dropping both of his hands to his side, Goku ominously lifted his left arm up and began to charge up a ki blast that could easily kill the likes of Frieza. As the blast grew at a menacing past that had even Vegeta shocked at the implications of Goku's next move, Shin became terrified as the blast grew larger by the second. As Babidi was roaring with pleasure that the supreme kai was just about to die, to his great dismay the kai relented and backed away at the last minute.

"Fine. Do what you wish."

As the supreme kai began to walk away, Goku disengaged his energy blast though he had some final words for the kai.

"I'm sorry supreme kai."

"Yes... so am I."

After finished looking at the kai, Goku hardens his looks even more and stares back at Majin Vegeta, who smiles at him with a sinister undertone to it.

Back at the majin headquarters, Babidi has considered Goku's request and decided to oblige him. Wasting no time, Babidi transported the fighters to a rocky canyon before another move could be made, which appeared to be reminiscent to the first area the full blooded saiyans fought.

As two super saiyans auras pulsated with life as the wind blew around rock debris across the landscape, the majin possessed prince did not waste any time to get his fated battle started.

"I'd hope that you will have no more excuses. We have prolonged this fight long enough."

"None" quickly said Goku as he never once diverted his gaze from Vegeta.

"Dad don't do this" screamed Gohan as Shin silently walked in front of the hybrid with his goals clear in mind.

"It's all right Gohan. There is no point resisting if it cannot be helped. We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy." Shin continued to walk until he was between Goku and Vegeta before smiling back at Gohan with his eyes gleaming with hope.

"While Goku fights against Vegeta, you and I will go through the ships entrance and continue our assault against Babidid and Dabura. I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before Buu's arrival. If tempering with the entrance ruptures Buu's shell, it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power from the energy lost by Son Goku."

Everybody remained silent during Shin's speech, especially Goku who only focused on Vegeta and his intense gaze of hatred. Shin continued on ignorant of the standoff between the super saiyans.

"After all of the time spent on tracking Majin Buu, I will avert him with my own hands."

As Shin positions his hand to blast open the ships entrance, Babidi became alarmed and immediately used his magic to send a order to his newest minion.

((Vegeta, destroy this nuisance. Kill the Supreme Kai!)) screamed Babidi into Vegeta's mind. Immediately Vegeta felt a horrible pinch in his brain as everything in his vision appeared in a hazy golden flash with a red line cutting it in half. Physically his eyes had more red veins bulging out as his pupils almost appeared like that a image of Babidi himself was materializing.

((The only way is to kill the Supreme Kai. Yes kill him Vegeta.)) echoed Babidi once again in Vegeta's mind.

Now clutching his face while in pure agony, Vegeta started to slowly moan before screaming his head off to the whole wide world. Catching the attention of everyone, Vegeta fell to his knees as veins will springing forth from every iota of his person. After several agonizing moments passed by with Vegeta fighting for control, he favored his chest with his right arm as his left hand gripped the dirt as a attempt to ease the pain. Unfortunately no relief came to him as Babidi's orders continued on unimpeded.

With is majin stamp glowing bright red, Vegeta slowly got up on his hands and knees with a pained but wild expression on his face. Yet somehow the prince found enough resolve to fight off the possession, and will be damned if he allowed some imp to take over the last prince of all saiyans.

"I refuse" bluntly said Vegeta while grinding his teeth together, thus surprising both Babidi and Dabura at such a unprecedented predicament. Vegeta then got back on his feet as a pained smile appeared on his face with fresh sweat swimming down his cheeks.

"Your business with the kai, it means absolutely nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective."

Not having any of this insubordination, Babidi continued to impress his will onto Vegeta, but the prince fought on despite the immense amount of pain he was feeling.

((Kill the kai.)) screamed by Babidi for the thousandth time.

"No" yelled Vegeta as he staggered away from his initial spot on the battlefield.

"Get out of my head! I have already told you. I will not be distracted or denied from this fight anymore. I fucking refuse. It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and body, but..."

Vegeta slowly strengthened his stance as a unholy wind picked up around him, thus causing his hair to ruffle a bit as blue bio-electricity danced around him; thus signalling he was digging into his hidden Super Saiyan 2 levels to reveal to everyone for the first time ever.

"There is always something that a saiyan keeps. **HIS PRIDE**!" roared Vegeta as his power cascaded over the landscape as earthquakes and lightning strikes happened everywhere in the immediate environment. Billows of energy wisps were flying out of Vegeta's aura as the crystal ball used to facilitate his possession became overloaded, thus causing Babidi to back away which signified that he has lost complete control over the saiyan prince. A true rogue who now had all of the power of a majin, yet was free to do as he pleased with his amplified power.

As the destructive saiyan prince was struggling to regain his breathe, his power reverted back into his basic super saiyan state while mountains in the background crumbled down like lego blocks. Goku however remained unfazed from the entire spectacle.

"I guess I have been keeping you waiting for a long time Vegeta. But no more. This ends today! Got it?"

Now fully recovered, Vegeta merely smirked as he once again gazed into the eyes of his arch rival. Suddenly the door of the ship opened up in accordance to Dabura's plan, thus shocking Gohan and Shin from the implications. Before venturing in, the hybrid wanted to say one last thing to his father.

"All right dad, I guess I am off."

Smiling for the first time since Vegeta killed thousands of humans earlier, Goku wanted to address his eldest since it may be the last time they ever see each other.

"Take care Gohan. I don't have to tell you that there is alot riding on this, so do your best. Here, we got two senzu beans left. I want you to take one since you need to be at full strength for whatever happens down there." Goku then went inside of his pouch and threw a senzu at Gohan, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks. I'll do what I can" said the hybrid as he immediately ate the bean of rejuvenation.

"Don't worry son. You got all of the power needed to beat these guys. Just remember how to fight with your feelings just like how you did with Cell."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Just remember all of the people you are fighting for and how much you care about them. And let that be your weapon."

With Goku's smile becoming more impassioned, Gohan couldn't help but give a smile of his own.

"I've missed hearing you dad. It is a shame that this one day you came back had gotten so screwed up. But I am glad that you are here."

With everything said that needed to be said, Gohan told Shin that it was time and both fighters flew down into the ship. After watching his son descend with a proud smile glancing his features, Goku forsaken such features immediately upon glancing back at the heartless prince before him. No love will be shown in this battle.

"I'm ready when you are?"

"That's very good to hear. So Kakarot, the table has been set. **Now let us begin**!" roared Vegeta who became excited to crush his ambition underneath his boot at last.

"The more time you and I spend fighting, that will be just even more damage I will receive to fuel Majin Buu. So if it's all right with you, I say let's just skip the warm up."

"By all means. I just hope that being dead this long hasn't made your body fragile."

Suddenly pissed thanks to the insult Vegeta made, Goku decided to use a power he briefly used to destroy Yakon; the mighty Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Upon accessing the incredible transformation, Goku's hair became more rigid with less bangs hanging around as his muscle mass slightly increased. Most impressive of all was the constant surge of bio-electricity dancing around him with their full glory intact. Vegeta was actually impressed with the power he was sensing.

"Well, at least you are stronger that what your son was against Cell. But don't think you are the only one who has achieved power at this level."

With a incredible roar Majin Vegeta, the destruction king of darkness, too accessed the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in it's entirety. When the smoke died down, both warriors not only looked similar, but had the exact same power levels with no difference whatsoever. Plus despite their earlier battles (Pui-Pui and Yakon respectively), both warriors were close to their full powers and was brimming with strength that will be epic the moment it started off.

As both full blooded saiyans stared down each other, a level of tension unlike the which Earth has ever seen hung in the air as both assessed the others level of strength.

"Wow Vegeta. This might take longer than I thought" sternly said Goku as he never dropped his guard for a single moment.

"You see! This is our fate, our battle!" screamed Vegeta as he gotten himself into a battle stance for the fight of the century.

* * *

 _Present_

"This moment right here was a crucial moment between my creators in their entire lives. For the very first time in history, two ascended saiyans were battling against each other while completely forgoing the notion of fighting in base or in the first super saiyan state. But truth be told, Goku would have been _slightly_ stronger than Vegeta if he did not lose so much energy from his fight against Yakon, but things happen for a reason I suppose."

Vegito decided to finish his cup of tea in a single gulp, which King Kai made Bubbles pour another glass for him. Vegito took a few more sips before digging through his memories to continue the story. Luckily for Vegito, his ears were spared for the moment that even his Goku half threatened the supreme kai too, but the kaio decided to ignore it in favor of the story continuing.

"What happens next is kind of graphic, but what else can you expect from the saiyans who have some type of bad blood between them."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Wasteland Battlefield (flashback)_

After several moments passed by with both fighters staring at each other, they simultaneously levitated in the air with their electric auras being the only thing making any noise. With Goku continuing to frown, Vegeta kept up his psychotic grin before switching it in favor of a hardened warriors scream. Blasting off at supersonic speeds, Vegeta outran even his own aura as he immediately began to throw furious punches at Goku. Despite managing to block them all with his forearms, Goku made a bad turn which rewarded him a gut crushing knee strike to his abdomen before getting elbowed down towards the Earth. Breaking his fall by landing on his hands and knees, Goku barely managed to fly up to evade a furious kick attack that smashed the area he was just at.

Not wasting any time, Vegeta flew out of his makeshift crater and became equal to Goku's altitude before throwing a violent knee attack at the heroes direction. Goku did likewise which produced a brilliant shower of light as red bio-electricity danced around the area of impact. While fighting for control, both were grunting with effort though the prince of destruction couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction.

"What's this? I thought you said that we were skipping the warm up?"

Now too having a smirk plastered on his face, the hero couldn't help but go back on his earlier words. "I guess I was wrong."

Simultaneously both broke free of contact and threw a jab that was caught in the other fighters hand. Soon both of their hands became gripped by the other which prevented a punch being thrown. Not done yet both saiyans started to throw many knee strikes at the other, which were cancelled by a similar attack. After doing this for several seconds while traveling through the air, the possessed majin grew sick of this and headbutted Goku across his brow. Falling back while clutching his head, Vegeta took advantage of the opening and rushed in to throw many killer gut punches in Goku's sternum. As spit and cries of pain were escaping Goku's mouth, Vegeta never let up as he enjoyed hearing his opponents pathetic sounds. Managing to open one eye, Goku caught both of Vegeta's fists before kneeing the prince twice underneath his chin. With blood flowing out of his gums while being completely dazed, Goku delivered a savage kick to his head, thus causing the prince to smash into a mountain and creating a man sized fissure on its side.

When the dust flew away with Goku approaching it, Vegeta opened his eyes as he seemed to recover fairly quickly from the trio attack.

"That's more like it clown."

Just like that Vegeta performed a exploding wave to cave in his makeshift crucification and glided towards Goku while mirroring his intense facial expression. While grunting, both saiyans ignited their auras that became one before powering up at their fullest capacity. In a single burst the aura exploded which signified the start of phase two.

Immediately both saiyans began to wail on each other that shook the entire place to its core. Smaller plateaus flattened underneath their power when they flew past them while indigenous animals ran for their lives. Clouds parted away from every aftershock as birds flew in the opposite direction for safety. Now a couple miles away from their starting spot, both saiyans delivered a jaw shattering jab to each others cheek, which stunned both as blood dripped from their lips. But the proud prince refused to stay down for too long.

Pushing past the pain, Vegeta shrugged off Goku's fist before unleashing a savage barrage of painful punches to Goku's stomach. Now in the groove, Vegeta ignited his aura to augment his strength while possibly intimidating Goku before kneeing Goku's neck and kneeing his stomach with his other leg. Completely paralyzed, Goku failed to evade a devastating elbow drive at the back of his neck.

With his choked cries being muffled from the excruciating pain of his throbbing neck, Goku failed to defend himself when Vegeta followed his latest attack with a brutal punch to his back while withdrawing his elbow and knee from Goku's body. Falling back towards the ground, Goku slammed against the surface face first, which resulted in more injuries with the hard rocks ripping up his red gi even more. Not one to enjoy idle time, Vegeta fired three energy blasts at Goku's prone body, the the Earth raised saiyan placed two fingers to his forehead before teleporting out of the immediate danger. When the blasts hit Goku's previous spot with a mushroom cloud ascending into the atmosphere, Vegeta was on high alert until he felt something above him. Turning his head up, he squinted his eyes upon seeing a shadow before the sun and realized too late what will happen next.

"Solar Flare."

As a brilliant but blinding light cascaded over the area, Vegeta forcibly shut his eyes while clawing at them from the sheer agony. Now wide open, Goku rushed down like a meteor and delivered a mean flying kick into Vegeta's jaw, thus causing the majin's closed eyes to briefly roll back as he blindly fell through a entire mountain, thus shattering it into two long pieces. Not finished yet, Goku performed the instant transmission once again to be next to a stirring Vegeta and delivered a solid jab straight into his stomach. Spraying spittle and curses, Vegeta was next hit by a violent kick that sent him out of the mountain with Goku hot on his trail. In critical danger, Vegeta was finally able to open his eyes, but were still not fully functioning. With great haste, Vegeta placed his two wrists together and fired a mighty kiai.

Noticing the attack, Goku brought up his defenses and endured the mighty shockwave as it howled a fierce wind around him. When the last of the attack passed on through, Vegeta rushed in to decapitate Goku with a powerful punch, but Goku used the afterimage technique to evade it. The real Goku was to Vegeta's left side and tried to punch him down, but the saiyan sidestepped out of the way and began to backpedal. Not letting up, Goku sprinted towards Vegeta with a burst of power and started to throw countless punches at Vegeta's being. Unfortunately for the hero, the possessed majin vision was now fully restored and blocked every single punch with his own hands though he was getting sloppy by each passing second. Seeing a opening, Goku took a step back before performing a flying kick, which impacted and shaped Vegeta's stomach with a unnatural bulge in the back before attempting to punch his face in. Recovering quickly, Vegeta used his power to sprint out of the punches trajectory before reappearing behind Goku with a devious smirk. Turning around too late, Goku failed to stop a Dark Impact blast from hitting squarely in his chest. As the explosion rocketed the entire landscape, Goku's screams could be heard as he fired into another mountain, thus causing a miniature explosion too.

While watching the smoke coalesce, Vegeta put up his guard as he silently waited for Goku's return to the fight. When the dust cloud finally dissipated, Vegeta stared at the hole in the mountain with anticipation, and became alarmed when he started hearing something. To his shock he saw a brilliant energy wave heading towards him, so Majin Vegeta retaliated by using his maximum flasher to counter it. As both brilliant yellow energy blasts collided, a energy collision resulted that had one end struggling to overwhelm the other. As both were attempting their hardest, Goku slowly came out of the mountain to give himself more leverage, which eventually shaped the collision into a giant sphere where Goku was a mere fifteen yards away from Vegeta. As the lighting around the area became a darkened yellow, both fighters had sweat dripping from them as they desperately attempted to overpower the other. This was extremely true for Vegeta.

"Your not going to win. You hear me? Not this time clown. Haaaa!"

At that exact moment Vegeta pumped even more power into the sphere, which Goku matched with the exact same amount. As the sphere became even more pumped with power as the saiyans screams echoed across the landscape, both Goku and Vegeta used their other arm to steady and empower their blasts even further. With too much power surging through it, the energy sphere collision started to grow brightly which blinded the two saiyans before exploding in a brilliant flash. When the massive energized explosion reaches the apex of its life, Goku and Vegeta arise in its belly as the blasts fallout slowly dissipates. Hovering over a massive crater they have created, both fighters have another silent stare off as they grind their teeth together; ready for their battle to reassume.

Not one to waste any time, both charged at the other above the newly formed crater that resulted in another brutal impact that rocked the entire landscape. Immediately swift punches and kicks were thrown at frightening speeds that would have seriously harmed the likes of Super Perfect Cell or Dabura with ease. Thunderous bangs ricocheted off of the tallest structures as the rebound echoes carried the roars of two ascended saiyans attempting to defeat the other in mortal combat. Wherever they landed, either the clouds above or the ground underneath will be blasted apart as they continued their fight; ignorant of the damage being done to the Earth.

Now back into the stratosphere, Goku used a short burst of his power to fly away from Vegeta while letting off hundreds of smaller ki blasts at the dark prince. Irritated, Majin Vegeta used a super exploding wave to disintegrate them, followed by blasting off from his hovering position to chase after Goku. Now close to a mountain, Goku flew behind it before using a destructo-disk to slice it in half, which the prince barely managed to avoid while chasing Goku. Using his superior strength, Goku kicked the mountain top that was cut which instantly exploded into a thousand pieces; sharp projectiles all aiming at Vegeta's direction. Thinking fast, Vegeta fired many ki blasts at the makeshift projectiles, which created a dazzling explosion that left no debris behind with a hazy smokescreen replacing them. Using it to his advantage while lowering his energy output, Goku appeared behind Vegeta and gave him a brutal kick to his left ear. But to Goku's horror, he hit nothing but a afterimage as the real Vegeta appeared from above and tackled into Goku with the speed of a bullet train. Both saiyans crashed into another mountain top, which caved in as Goku briefly lost consciousness and rolled down. As Vegeta started to rise from his crash spot, Goku continued to roll down before he managed to gain his consciousness back. Luckily for him, he also managed to grab onto the edge before falling down into the hardened, destroyed earth underneath him.

Now more injured than ever as his clothes became even more of a mess as fresh blood dripped from his cracked lips, Goku slowly got a hold of himself as Vegeta started to climb down.

"I really do not know why I am so surprised? Vegeta has been training for the last seven years straight. I..."

Before another word could be said, Goku was picked up by a single arm from Vegeta who smirked with destructive abandon. Petrified by the evil swimming in the twin orbs underneath the prince's brows, Goku only managed to say Vegeta's name before the possessed majin stood completely upright. Now at eye level, Majin Vegeta smirked even more before ruthlessly throwing Goku back into the mountain. Unable to stop, Goku cried out in pain as he became crucified into the hardened bedrock that formed a crude image of his shape. When Goku lost his voice to continue his cries, Vegeta confidently stepped forward before silently beginning to snicker to himself. To the demented prince, the image before him was worth a billion zeni to pay since he absolutely enjoyed seeing the proud hero in pain. As Goku finally managed to lift his head and open his eyes, he saw Vegeta lifting his right hand with all of his fingers curled but his index and middle fingers. Wordlessly Vegeta performed his energy rings technique which produced five semi-circles of golden ki to fire out. Four of them imprisoned Goku's ankles and wrists into the mountain as the final one tightened around the heroes throat, thus making him choke briefly before slightly becoming loose to allow him the right of oxygen. Now satisfied, the possessed devil used his superior speed to teleport right in front of the hero, a trapped angel at the complete mercy of his polar opposite.

Now a mere yard away from each other, two pairs of greenish-blue eyes stared into each other as the wind died down around them. Goku remained silent and unmoved as Vegeta continued to smile at the pitiful face his counterpart gave at him.

"What's the matter? Mad you are not winning as easily as you thought clown?"

"I never said it will be easy did I?"

"Heh, you won't be winning at all fool."

As a sign of disrespect and humiliation, Majin Vegeta lifted his right hand to casually slap both of Goku's cheeks. Upon recovering from the blows, Goku grew very mad and started to give Vegeta a dirty look of contempt. The prince mirrored such features and did not took kindly to Kakarot's bold antics of facial disgust.

"WHAT CLOWN? ARE YOU FEELING ANGRY? HUMILIATED? IS THAT IT?"

Without any warning, Vegeta delivered a savage knee strike to Goku's lower abdomen, which caused Goku to choke on the pain. But Vegeta was far from finished.

"Fool you don't" - Vegeta delivers a brutal punch to Goku's face that was followed by others at a faster pace.

"know what humiliation is" continued Vegeta as he began to release a barrage of punches and the occasional knee strikes to Goku's face and chest. When the saiyan hero coughed up blood that prevented him to moan in pain, Vegeta finally let up his attack to address a issue that has plagued his mind since he first arrived on Earth.

"Don't worry I'll teach you its bitter taste just like how you taught me. Me a warrior elite! In my fingertips I held the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a saiyan of royal blood, the last of my kind, and on my shoulders rest the glory of an extinct warrior race. Whole civilizations trembled at the sound of my name. But you didn't, did you Kakarot?"

Goku regained his composure and silently listened to Vegeta's impassioned speech with his eyes closed.

"Tch, and at your hands... your common hands, my honor and my pride which created the foundations which I had always stood on began to crumble at my feet. It was at your hands that I had suffered my first great humiliation. Toppled by a low-level piece of fucking trash! Now imagine my added shame when it was you, and not me to have avenge our people by defeating Frieza. You, who was the first to achieve the pinnacles of our race. The first in a thousand years to take a place among the super saiyans of legend, a place that I have been raised to believe as my sole, royal birthright. To make matters worse, imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength I had worked my whole life to acquire, was surpassed by your half-breed child. Your son succeeded where I, the prince of all saiyans, had failed to achieve! But it is now time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second. That time is officially over. Every breathe you take is an insult to my honor. But no more Kakarot! By my hands alone, you will be cut down inch by bloody inch, just like the way you had cut down my pride."

Ready to carry out his threat, Vegeta lifted his arm up to perform a unique cutting technique of his own design, but Goku had other plans than being chopped up lamb for the demonic prince.

Slowly opening his eyes, Goku hardened his face as he forced his muscles to cooperate. Clenching his fists, he began to pull on the restraints. Barely budging, Goku began to yell while producing his blazing aura into life. Stunned, Vegeta lowered his arm and quickly said "what" as he remained transfixed to the power Goku was producing. How could he be still so powerful after the beating he has received? Remaining bug eyed, Vegeta backed away when Goku exploded his power around him, thus freeing himself though his two arms were still connected to two large pieces of rock.

Undeterred, Goku silenced his aura and decided to put his new improvised gauntlets to the test. Releasing his war cry, Goku gave a brutal punch to Vegeta, which broke the rock into thousands of small pieces as the energy ring fizzled away. With his eyes completely shut from the immense pain, the bloody mouth dripping prince failed to react when Goku punched him with his other arm.

 _ **Smack!**_

Vegeta was sent flying into the air, with his mouth clogged with his screams as he desperately tried to regain his bearings. With a opening right in his face, Goku flew to Vegeta and gave him ten brutal punches to his gut. When Goku stopped, Vegeta immediately covered his bruised abdomen, though it left his chin exposed. Forever the opportunist, Goku slammed his right knee into his chin, which flung the saiyan prince into another mountain before crashing inside of a hidden cavern.

With fresh smoke still coming out of the gaping hole, Goku ignited his aura and flew inside. Upon touching the floor, Goku disintegrated his aura and realized that the prince was nowhere to be seen. Was Vegeta that good at hiding himself despite being injured and with so little time left? With a new task at hand, Goku closed his eyes and began to silently listen for anything around him. After doing this for about thirity seconds while extending his senses to find Vegeta's energy signature, the previous dust cloud disappeared to allow fresh sunlight to immerse over the spot Goku was standing on.

'I need to focus some more. I know you are here Vegeta. I just need to sense at where you are hiding.'

At that instant a rock from the ceiling behind Goku fell off, which became immediately disintegrated by a yellow energy beam from behind. Realizing the attack, Goku turned around and caught it in his hands. After struggling for about five seconds, Goku managed to throw it away, which by design flew out of the hole that both of the saiyans entered in. As the energy blast disappeared in the sky's horizon, Vegeta's voice resonated around the area like loud stadium speakers.

"I am here fool!"

To Goku's shock, Vegeta came down from above and successfully managed to grab both of Goku's arms in a full nelson. After staring into the shocked eyes of Goku's turned around head, Vegeta's smirk widened before he flew straight up into the air. Not losing his smile, Vegeta became pleased at Goku's further shocked expression upon realizing their final destination.

And that was a sharp piece of rock that can piece flesh very easily.

Focusing on all of his strength, Goku halted the ascension quickly until he made a dead stop mere inches away from getting impaled. Goku then performed a exploding wave to free himself from Vegeta. As the saiyan prince flew back several meters, Goku turned around and cupped his hands together to perform his signature technique. Recovering quickly, Vegeta placed his palms in front of him to release his own signature attack.

" **Kamehameha**!"

" **Final Flash**!"

Both blasts immediately collided against each other, which produced a dazzling energy sphere collision that rocked the entire structure. Slowly the entire mountain began to crack as yellow flashes escaped its seams. Eventually the energy collision exploded, which took the entire mountain away that was replaced by a gigantic mushroom cloud. But inside of the cloud, energy fallout was still exploding upwards, which propelled the two saiyans up as they stared each other down. Fantastically no further harm was initiated, though their looks were harder than ever before. When the cloud finally disappeared, a massive hole on the Earth took the place of the mountain, which was just as deep as it was wide. For Goku, it reminded him when he fought Frieza on Namek, though this fight was much more harder than that battle ever was. As for Vegeta, all he could see was Goku's dismembered being buried inside of the gaping fissure.

For the next minute no words were spoken by the saiyan fighters. But when another thiriteen seconds passed by, both rushed at each other over the massive crater. Appearing like two golden missles, both impacted against each other in record time that transformed into a brilliant exchange of melee combat. Eventually Vegeta was the only one attacking as he released nothing more than kicks, though Goku blocked them all with his forearms. After blocking another left kick, Goku threw a right kick of his own, though the saiyan prince caught that as well. Now in a deadlock, both retreated before once again they began to wail on each other.

And this happened for a grand total of fifteen minutes. Both were flying up and down, left and right, and diagonally as they threw their hardest blows left and right. With their auras blazing nearly red hot, Vegeta finally succeeded to hit Goku in his face. As the saiyan hero flew back, Vegeta rushed in to kick Goku. But to his misfortune, Goku recovered and punched Vegeta straight in his face, thus making the proud prince eyes roll back as Goku's bio-electricity surrounded them., But also recovering fast, Vegeta began to attack Goku with relentless precision, but Goku blocked them all which was followed by brutal blows delivered by himself. Soon they once again became deadlocked in another bout of melee exchanges, which destroyed the landscape they were in as their aura became one. Eventually their power exploded, which destroyed another mountain in the process.

Goku threw a knee strike at Vegeta, but the prince blocked it which he followed with a punch. Using his super speed, Goku dodged it which allowed the power of the missed punch to destroy several tall structures around them. Now hovering at a higher altitude, Goku began to wait as Vegeta looked up at him with a bloody smile plastered on his face. Despite both being more injured than before, they believed that the fight was just now getting started.

"So Kakarot, I can see you still got plenty of fight left huh?"

"Yeah, I sure do Vegeta."

"Hmm-hmm. Very impressive indeed. Truthfully, I did not believe you would last this long."

"Really? Well I could say the same thing about you too Vegeta. You've definitely learned a few new tricks when I was away."

"Hehe!"

With no follow-up, Vegeta used his enhanced speed to appear behind Goku. Throwing a well timed kick by his logic, he failed to react when Goku dodged it and gave him a brutal elbow slam from above. Briefly dazed by pain, Vegeta yelled before he landed on the ground on his feet. When Goku landed too, Vegeta immediately fired a supreme yellow ki blast at Goku, who dodged it by jumping into the air. The blast collided with a mountain, which exploded to produce a thick smoke cloud. Wasting no time, both began to wail on each other in said cloud that slowly blew away the smoke. Finally seeing a opening, the bio-electricity clad Vegeta gave Goku two brutal punches to his face and abdomen, but Goku blocked the rest which made both fly into a mountain. When it exploded upon both of them touching it, Goku rushed upwards to escape the smoke cloud with Vegeta hot on his trail.

"Drop Dead."

Stretching both of his hands out, Vegeta began to fire powerful energy spheres at Goku. After dodging a few, Goku stopped to simply chop one in half with his bare hand, which exploded harmlessly around him. Not deterred in the slightest, Vegeta fired several more which made Goku dodged them too, though one more was chopped. All of the missed blasts exploded in the air, which produced a wicked smokescreen around them. Using that to his advantage, Vegeta disappeared when Goku was finally able to see again. While looking around for Vegeta, he failed to respond in time when Vegeta came from behind and gave him a planet shattering knee strike.

Screaming as spittle flew from his mouth as his eyes rolled back, Goku was powerless to stop Vegeta from grabbing him from behind, thus covering his mouth in the process. Producing his brilliant aura, Vegeta made a dive bomb straight towards the ground. Unable to speak with his eyes still being rolled back, Vegeta began to laugh while mocking Goku some more.

"What's the matter clown, huh?"

With the ground being within imminent reach. they impacted against the Earth which produced another explosion over the surface. With the Earth still shaking, Goku slowly got up on his feet, but was still in alot of agony. Due to him having his eyes closed, he failed to see Vegeta coming in front to deliver a mean headbutt.

 _ **Bang!**_

Vegeta's skull impacted against Goku's nose, which knocked the hero back on his ass as blood dripped from his mouth. Seizing a golden opportunity, Vegeta quickly landed before firing a powerful gold energy blast at Goku. Yet miraculously Goku recovered and evaded the blast, which hit a small rock structure in its path. Vegeta then fired another blast at Goku, which exploded with a mighty roar.

" **DIE**!"

Releasing his war cry, Vegeta flew over to Goku's location to place him in his grave, but stopped in mid-air when he realized with a start that Goku was nowhere to be seen. Startled, Vegeta tried to figure out what was going on, but turned around when he heard a calm voice behind him.

"As I was saying Vegeta, you have learned a few new tricks when I have been away. But then again, so have I."

Goku was standing firm with both of his arms folded. Despite the additional injuries darting all over him, his confident smile was gracing his lips as his aura pulsated around him. With his bio-electricity crackling, Goku was ready for round three, much to the prince's increasing fury.

"Tch, that is no damn new trick. That was you simply using that darn teleportation mov-"

"Instant Transmission to be correct" interrupted Goku, who even slightly unfolded his arms to raise a pointer finger up for emphasis.

Pissed for not only getting interrupted, but also at the smug attitude of Kakarot, lit up a fire within Vegeta. How dare he act all smug and mighty in front of him, the prince of all saiyans. He will pay for his continuing offenses with his spilled blood alone.

Unconsciously allowing more bio-electricity to surge around him, Vegeta screamed out "die" once again as he charged after Goku. Readying a deadly punch to destroy Goku's face, he threw it, but hit nothing but air as the smiling hero shimmered out of existence. Upon hearing a zipping sound, the prince turned around only to be barraged by multiple punches. His face and stomach were pelted left and right, thus causing the prince to rock at every hit as his eyes nearly whited out from the pain. Having enough of the prince, Goku kicked the chin of Vegeta, which sailed him up in the air before he collided with the tip of a mountain. Dazed and injured, the prince fell helplessly to the floor as the summit fell right on top of him. Now buried, Vegeta failed to see Goku firing two quick energy blasts at the rubble, which detonated that blew up the rest of the mountain in the process.

With the latest smoke cloud rising, a lone yellow energy blast came from the highest height of the dirty fog. Briefly shocked from the unexpected attack, Goku quickly gained his wits again and dodged it by flying into the air. The blast impacted the spot Goku was just at, which produced a dazzling explosion as Goku flew into the dust cloud. Then suddenly large amounts of bio-electricity and thunderous clashes sounded off within the cloud, which slowly revealed both of the ascended saiyans fighting against each other. After throwing innumerable punches at one another, both prepared to throw a heavy jab at the other.

But Vegeta was faster.

Vegeta successfully managed to throw a heavy right jab into Goku's left cheek, which sent the saiyan flying. Not done yet, Vegeta flew even faster to headbutt the saiyan once more in his nose. But when Vegeta flew back a couple of spaces to view his foe, Goku quickly regained his bearings and immediately stopped his acceleration. Now in a fighting stance with his single hair bang covering his left eye, Goku blasted off and kicked Vegeta straight in his face. With Vegeta flying at the opposite direction, Goku decided to chase him, which had both fighters above a large body of water.

While still sailing, Vegeta turned upright before quickly firing a powerful energy blast at Goku. Not deterred in the least, Goku extended both of his arms to not only stop the blast in its tracks, but to also negate it out of existence with ki alone. When it was finally gone, both saiyans rushed after each other before engaging in another heated melee exchange. Eventually their energy exploded to create a giant geyser in the lake. As Vegeta caught his landing right over the lake's surface, Goku fell right through.

But not before firing another energy blast.

With no time to waste, Vegeta flew straight ahead at full speed as the blast followed him. Quickly two huge wave faults formed around Vegeta as he continued his path into the air. Upon making a quick turn, the blast sailed on past him before detonating in the air above. Immediately after Goku busted through the lakes surface to chase Vegeta, the prince got into place to deliver one of his favorite finishing moves.

"Final Flash!"

A brief amount of electricity was shown over Vegeta's extended palms before a brilliant golden sphere of power fired out of his hands. Roaring a supreme screech, it appeared like a comet thrown out of Heaven to deliver Hell to its target.

And that target was Goku.

Thinking fast with no time to lose, Goku extended his hands to catch the blast. But to his great dismay, he failed to stop its momentum, which carried the saiyan downwards towards the lake.

And then it hit the bottom.

As a huge dome of yellow energy condensed into a single spot, it exploded which literally destroyed everything around it. Next a reddish geyser formed followed by a huge gaping hole replacing where the lake once stood at. As the cloud slowly dissipated, Goku teleported above it with no more additional injuries. Once again, instant transmission saved him from defeat. Vegeta slowly glided down to Goku to stare at his damn eyes.

"You've become quite the escape artist, huh clown?"

"Maybe you just need some better finishing moves."

"Hhh, I doubt that."

Vegeta then roared his aura to life, but instead of charging at Goku like a mad bull, he opted to simply fly down to the ground. Goku did the same and landed several yards away from Vegeta. Despite heaving in oxygen greedily and had already used a great portion of their powers, both entered a fighting stance and was prepared to fight once again. As small rocks were lifted off the ground with their bio-electricity crackling, Goku was the first to break the silence.

"Wow Vegeta. I am truly amazed. These last seven years in Otherworld has put me through my most intense training sessions yet. But we are still completely even."

The quick smile Goku formed instantly disappeared in favor of a serious frown.

"I guess this whole time you have been pushing yourself even harder than I have."

"That may be true. I've pushed myself at the edge of my limits and beyond, but you've been born with a natural talent far beyond my own. No amount of training could ever close the gap between us."

Goku remained silent as Vegeta decided to continue on.

"I've realized that now. It was made painfully obvious to me today as I watched your fight with Babidi's monster."

Vegeta briefly stopped talking upon remembering Goku flashing super saiyan 2 to kill Yakon, which showed him that despite also attaining the same state, he was ultimately inferior to the dead warrior. Goku remained still throughout his entire silent interlude, and simply held his ground.

"Imagine my shock, to see the undeniable proof I'd discovered that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to catch you. A warrior prince forever living in the shadows of a low level clown."

Vegeta then unconsciously tightened his fists since he was about to reveal a shocking revelation about himself. His own bio-electricity intensified as a sign of his new reveal.

"So that when I secretly made up my mind." Vegeta smiled darkly to himself, which told Goku everything. In shock, Goku's eyes nearly bulged out as his mouth hung open.

"You..mean you...YOU FOOL! You've deliberately allowed yourself to fall underneath Babidi's spell."

"Yes. I've saw the power of Babidi's magic at the world martial arts tournament. Those two henchmen he sent, the people who have been seeing those fighters from the previous tournament couldn't understand how they've become so powerful. But you and I know, don't we Kakarot? It was Babidi's magic, and I knew what his magic has done for those fighters it could also do for me. I knew that if I allowed myself to fall underneath his control, the difference in our power will finally disappear. Hence why I displayed my anger at Gohan during his battle against Dabura, to make me a 'candidate' for possession. And I am quite pleased with the results!"

Vegeta then slightly shifted his battle stance, which made him appear more intimidating and mad.

"Even if they do come at a price. I'll say that the end more than justifies the means."

"Vegeta, I simply don't understand. You've never allowed anyone to help you before in your life, so why start now? Why Babidi?"

Vegeta's entire body began to shake, which made his aura grow bigger as he hung his face, thus shadowing his features.

"Nggh, because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was...BEFORE!"

Vegeta then exploded his power, thus creating a continuous shockwave that forced Goku to block against the gale force. Drunk with mania, Vegeta's power continue to soar as his voice became raw with madness.

"I was the perfect warrior! Cold and ruthless! I've lived by my strength alone, and completely uninhibited by my foolish emotions. But slowly, over the years, I became one of... _you_."

Vegeta then regained his bearings, though Goku remained steadfast.

"My quest for greatness gradually giving way to this life of mediocrity. I'd awoke one day to find that I had... _settled down_. Formed a family. I had even grown quite fond of them."

Vegeta then lifted his face up towards the sky, like he was revealing his own insecurities to a god high above.

"Would you believe that I was starting to think that the Earth was a nice place to live. Don't you finally understand now Kakarot? That's why I needed Babidi, to set me free by releasing the evil in my heart. He has freed me of these petty attachments."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile to himself, thus believing in his own twisted lies to himself. But Goku saw things differently.

"Hmm, and I have to say it feels pretty good."

"Do you really believe in what you're saying?"

That simple question from Goku's mouth caused something to snap within Vegeta. Like everything he said was all a lie, and everything he sacrificed was all for naught. Pissed at that brief sense of doubt at his own understanding, he powered up his aura and became as strong as he could in a second. Goku did likewise, which made them ready for the continuation of their grand match. Though unknown to Goku, a small voice inside of Vegeta agreed with everything the Earth raised saiyan has said, but his pride refused to accept it.

When about a minute passed by with both being silent at full power, Vegeta released a mighty roar and charged at Goku. Not one to be a follower, Goku mimicked Vegeta and crashed into him. With their arms folded in front of them, both began to headbutt each other with ferocious abandon. Each collision brought their eyes to see a mirror of itself, but engulfed in a morality opposite of its own. As yellow flashes and bio-electricity danced with every collision, eventually their power surged and destroy a small portion of the land around them. Tired of the stalemate, Vegeta withdraw before rushing back in to kick Goku.

But the hero blocked it with his arm.

Goku then tries to punch Vegeta, but the prince dodges it by stepping to the side and moving forward past Goku. Doing a spring flip, he attempts to kick Goku's face, but the hero dodges it as well. Seeing a opening. Goku raises his foot to deliver a mean knee strike to Vegeta's stomach, which causes the demon prince to yell and soar away. Rebounding himself in mid-air, Vegeta crouches on the ground as a single arm touches the floor. With Goku running towards him at full speed, Vegeta angrily glares at him before he successfully kicks Goku's foot. Falling down, Goku slams a free hand on the ground and propels himself forward, which briefly made him parallel to Vegeta before flying right past him. As vegeta got back on his feet in a single second, Goku does a spring flip to also get back on his feet. Upon being within reach, Vegeta throws another jab at Goku's face, but the saiyan dodges it before doing a backflip to escape Vegeta's immediate reach. Goku then does another backflip to be in mid-air, which surprises Vegeta before the prince receives a brutal double haymaker on the apex of his forehead. Goku attempts to continue his assault with a kick to his face, but Vegeta recovers and quickly grabs Goku's attacking ankle before violently throwing him to the ground. With his back touching the heated desert floor, Goku quickly dodges a stomp that was aimed at his face. Now back on his feet, Vegeta tires to kick Goku's face, but the saiyan ducks to avoid it, though a few strands of hair gets cut off. Using his falling momentum, Goku swipes away Vegeta balance with a slap to his ankle, thus making him fall as well.

Both were now parallel in their descents, with each one having a single thoughts with smiles plastered on their faces.

'His moves are incredible.'

'Finally I am going to rip him apart.'

Managing to get on their feet despite falling, both jumped in the air to attack each other with a knee strike. A brief melee exchange happened before withdrawing away from each other. Not one to lay down in a brawl, Vegeta then began to fire yellow energy blasts at Goku. But also not one to take it easy, Goku literally ran past them all while deflecting a few with a simple hand motion. After releasing dozens, Vegeta prepared to release a big one, but became startled at how close Goku has gotten. Disengaging it, Vegeta took a few steps back before hopping straight into the air. With Goku still running to his direction, Vegeta recreated his huge energy attack before firing it at Goku. The saiyan hero immediately stopped running and held his ground as the blast detonated over him.

As a mushroom cloud covered the area Goku stood at, Vegeta remained in place in the sky while watching the events down below. When a blackened, scorch Earth revealed itself, Vegeta cruelly smiled before chuckling darkly to himself. Believing he has killed Goku, he continuing laughing until he saw Goku appearing out of the remaining fog, who was also chuckling. But instead of getting mad, Vegeta held up his grin since his saiyan blood was itching for war. And the exact same thing was applied to Goku as well. And in less than thirty seconds they clashed once again halfway between their positions.

The shoulder clash was so intense that it ruptured out a blazing wave of energy between them, which became unstable and detonated. Both flew right back to the ground, but were injured even more than a minute ago. Both were still in super saiyan 2, but at this rate they will lose their transformations for sure.

But Goku was the more injured one. Despite receiving a significant deal of damage to his right arm, it is still usable though it hurts to move it too much. Thus it appeared limp and broken to Vegeta, who himself was struggling to sustain his guard.

With flesh blood pouring out everywhere with their breathing becoming erratic, only that, the wind, and their pulsating aura was creating sound in the destroyed environment. Managing to catch his breathe, Vegeta hardened his gaze and launched himself at Goku. Waiting for Vegeta, Goku felt a tremendous, but dark chi in the horizon. Shocked, Goku extended out his arm and said 'Vegeta wait" as loudly as he could.

Luckily for Goku, Vegeta did just that.

"There! I just felt a tremendous surge of energy. While we were fighting each other, that Buu creature must have been hatched."

Vegeta remained in place for a bit, but a uncontrollable fit of laughter rocked his being until a deep, bellowing laughter filled the atmosphere. Goku rolled his eyes at his direction at the absurdity of his behavior.

"It's as I thought. There is nothing to worry about Kakarot. This Majin Buu that has been revealed is a complete weakling. At least by the measuring bar you and I have set. Is it too hard to understand clown? The saiyan race has evolved since that insignificant creature was entrapped. Think what the Supreme Kai has said? He has been constantly surprised by our strength, and on Babidi's ship we have conquered what were supposed to be the strongest fighters in the universe. And we barely broke a sweat over it. Think about it Kakarot? We saiayns have taken a ruling place in the universe that not even its greatest overseer couldn't predict. And Majin Buu may have ruled in his time, but he is now sorely outclassed."

"Noo... you..are..wrong. I can feel...something deeper inside of it."

"Enough of your feelings! Your just stalling because you know I am going to beat you."

"No Vegeta. I know you can sense the same thing. Your just too proud to admit it."

Before another word or fist could be thrown, a breeze cascaded over them that carried another wave of the demons power. Both were stunned, with Goku being the one most shocked about it.

"You've had to have felt that one Vegeta. I don't think we take this guy for granted. Not anymore."

Goku's eyes were nearly out of his head from the power he was sensing, with Vegeta appearing shocked during that moment too. But tired of the bullshit from these continuing interruptions, Vegeta attacked Goku once again, this time by firing a blast at him. Thinking fast, Goku began to hop backwards as the blasts continued to follow him.

As the blasts hit everything but their target, the latest one flew at Goku from above. Upon landing on the ground, Goku jumped backwards which allowed him to avoid the impact area. Chasing after Goku, Vegeta ran threw the smoke cloud and prepared a devastating jab to his face. Startled, Goku managed to catch it along with Vegeta's other fist.

Now both were in a deadlock though Goku began to plead to Vegeta about the new situation they were in.

"We don't have any more time for this Vegeta. We're the ones who let Buu out of his shell. It is because of us."

"Buu is just a sideshow freak. You are my only concern clown."

"Everyone on Earth will be killed. Do you hear me? Bulma and Trunks will die."

"Grr, shut up!"

Exploding with rage, Vegeta launched himself forward to knee Goku in the stomach. Vegeta roared out another "shut up" before elbowing Goku in his nose, thus causing more blood to fly out as he backed away. But Vegeta was relentless and pushed forward, though Goku recovered and dodged his following attacks.

"Remember that I sold my soul to Babidi. I keep to loyalties. I have a saiyan heart that depends on strength alone, **so they are nothing to me**!"

Throwing a crazed punch full of abandoned passion, Vegeta became shocked when Goku easily caught it without appearing he had even tried. After locking eyes with each other, Goku hardened his resolve and was prepared to knock some sense into Vegeta.

"Liar! I don't-"

Bringing Vegeta's punch behind him, the shocked prince was propelled forward with Goku aiming a hard knuckle sandwich to his left cheek.

"buy it!"

 _ **Bang!**_

Sounding like a gunshot, Vegeta's cheek became swollen as a few bit of teeth became dislodged with blood escaping his gums. Falling straight on his ass, Vegeta felt humiliated and enraged that he was felled by a single attack. Was the clown that powerful when mad? Was he simply out of his league?

After ruling them out in favor of letting his guard down, Vegeta's snare grew as he looked at the infuriating clown standing above him. Just like in his nightmares. A prince forever doomed to abide to the wishes of a peasant.

A peasant who was stronger than him.

Unable to speak, Vegeta shook with rage as Goku continued to look down on him like a rapid dog about to be put to sleep.

"Talk all you want Vegeta, but you better convince yourself of it first."

' _Do you really believe in what you're saying_?' Remembered Vegeta when Goku told him those very same words several minutes ago. Was everything he was doing truly all for naught? Was he denying his _true_ character, and simply trying to bring back a dark past that should remain in the past? Was it obsession to best Kakarot not the most ideal goal at the moment? Was everything happening truly his fault, and he is now seeing the consequences of his actions? Does he truly love those around him?

Wordlessly Vegeta slowly got up, and spat out a mouth full of blood before using his glove to clean off his lips.

But his gaze never left Kakarot's presence.

As Goku continued to stare at him, Vegeta came up with a new plan to finally end this match once and for all. At this point, it could not be helped since destiny has thrown another wrench in his original plans.

Plans that has now became obsolete since it was meaningless by this point.

"Fine, you win Kakarot." To make his point clear, Vegeta lowered his arm and gave a warm smile to Goku.

"Our battle is postponed. I want you at your fullest when we fight, and you are too busy being distracted by this ridiculous Buu."

"Vegeta" stammered out Goku at the impossible words we was hoping to hear. At last, Vegeta has finally came to his senses with Vegeta lifting up his arm with the palm open.

"Well don't just stand there. Get out your senzu beans."

Vegeta then began to walk towards Goku, with the hero continuing to smile.

"We should be at full power when we face him."

"Heheh, yeah your right."

As Goku lowered his guard and began to open up his brown bag, he failed to miss seeing Vegeta's smile morphing into a serious forwn. With his back slightly turned to open up the bag, Goku continued to perform his latest task at the expense of ignoring Vegeta.

"With all of us working together, I'm sure we can beat this guy."

To Goku's complete ignorance, Vegeta was right behind him whom had his hands clasped together to deliver a mean strike to his adversary. With his eyes focused on his prey, Vegeta delivered the blow to the smiling saiyan, who made a quick yelp before falling forward and losing consciousness. Now back in base with his face in the dirt, the small bag fell out of his hands with the lone senzu bean seeping out of the entrance hole. Vegeta held his position for several moments to make sure the scene in front of him was real. Satisfied, he relaxed his guard before fully standing up over the prone body of his most hated nemesis.

"So Kakarot, even you could prove to be helpless when you drop your guard." With his aura still burning brightly around him, Vegeta took up the senzu bean and quickly ate it. Instantly his power magnified and returned to the levels at the beginning of his match against Goku. Also his entire injuries were healed, though his dried up blood and ripped clothing were not fixed. And since his wounds were not too severe, a zenkai did not occur lamentably. With the rejuvenation finished, his aura made a miniature gust wind before returning back into its default size, though the bio-electricity was more prevalent than usual. Now stabilized, Vegeta now had a new goal in mind.

And that was destroying this Majin Buu for good.

Now it was made painfully clear to Vegeta. For him to have his true final battle against Kakarot, this Buu monster must be destroyed for there to be no more interruptions. A battle that is not focused strictly on warfare means that someone is not going at 100%. And Vegeta refused to kill Kakarot unless he was at his "A" game all throughout. But with the way how strong Buu was, Vegeta suspected he could manage to kill it before rejuvenating Kakarot to finish where they left off. Then the title for the strongest can at last be played with.

With his aura still burning, Vegeta then decided to make his vows known only to him and him alone.

'I'll take care of this Buu myself. The last thing I'd need is for this clown to play hero again and dangle it over my head.'

Vegeta then glances over at the comatose body of Kakarot, and delivers a grim speech to his deaf ears.

"We'll finish this fight when I return Kakarot. Enjoy your sleep."

Vegeta then walks a few steps forward as the latest desert wind blew across his face. With his hair waving back and forth, Vegeta appeared to be calm outwards despite a heavy burden was plaguing his heart.

"Should your time run out before I am done, hehe, then we'll have to continue this another day...when I see you in Hell Kakarot!"

After waiting for several moments to allow the reality of the situation to truly sink in, Vegeta ominously walks over to the entrance of Babidi's ship. Luckily for Vegeta, their battle ended where it had begun at, so it was a easy feat to find the buried ship of the alien wizard. After staring at the entrance for a few moments, Vegeta began to plot on what to do next.

"Let's see. The fastest way for me to get into Babidi's spaceship is just for me to simply smash my way from the top. Then again, it might be easier if I simply destroyed the entire ship altogether with me then going after Majin Buu instead. Then if I catch him off guard, I'll have got him...I hope."

While extending his senses, Vegeta made a verbal "tch" when he grimly realized that Gohan's entire ki signature has vanished. The hero who saved the world seven years ago was killed by a monster that Vegeta was responsible for resurrecting. Despite his earlier remarks when inside of Babidi's ship to Gohan, but deep down Vegeta highly respects Gohan for his strength and accomplishments. Once again he put the young fighter in grave danger, but this time became the one to indirectly kill him for good. The guilt ran true through Vegeta, and had to pay his respects to the deceased hybrid.

"I can sense it. Kakarot's son is gone. Gohan, I am sorry."

After lifting his head up to gaze at the sky, Vegeta reminisced with the times he was with Gohan. While most of them were not good and even threatened or tried to kill him (their initial encounter, namek, when Goku was fighting against Frieza while on Earth, etc), but Gohan always left a impression on him, and even saved him from certain death against Cell. Vegeta was so touched that he verbally apologized to Gohan for the very first time, and even assisted the young saiyan in trying to kill the supreme bio-android. And thanks to Gohan, he even learned how to achieve super saiyan 2 during the seven years of peace, which might have taken longer without a prior example.

With the wind still blowing, Vegeta clenched his fists before turning around to stare at the prone body of Kakarot one final time.

"Kakarot, I.."

Yet no more words could come out. Realizing that nothing else can be said, Vegeta's resolve hardened before he turned right back around at Babidi's buried ship. Making a "hmm" sound, Vegeta ignited his aura as bio-electricity once again graced his features. Then Vegeta extended a single arm downwards that slowly gathered a brilliant blue ball of power before him. With his hope and dreams condensed into that single sphere of energy, Vegeta vowed to make things right, even if he dies in the process.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The signature attack of Vegeta was released, which immediately shot out of Vegeta's hands and hit the ship. In a single second the entire structure became engulfed in fire before blowing up, thus leaving nothing in its devastation. Unharmed from the destruction as the mushroom cloud floated upwards, Vegeta bathed in the smokescreen that made him appear mysterious before flying down to the location of Babidi and Majin Buu. Upon landing, he gazed at his former master and abomination of a creature with the intentions of killing them both.

The time of battle was upon them.

* * *

 _Present_

"And that is how both Kakarot and Vegeta interacted with each other for the final time before Vegeta's second death. It was a bloody and knuckle breaking battle, but it was also a philosophical fight as well since two opposite extremes were trying to become dominate. If Vegeta never knocked Kakarot out or Goku never became distracted by Buu, I fear that the fight would have continued that would have killed either one eventually. Of course my chips will be put on Goku since he still had super saiyan 3 and the last senzu bean on him, though you never know unless it actually happens. And if both still somehow became fully rejuvenated, Goku would still be stronger since his power was stolen by Yakon previously, so Vegeta was always behind Goku no matter what."

"Damn, I never suspected that it will go so far. Although one thing has been bugging me this whole time, and that is these super saiyan transformation you have been mentioning time and time again. Do you care to show me in a little bit?"

"Sure, why not. But I have to warn you that if your planet detonates from my energy, it is not my fault haha."

"Hehe, good one Vegito. Now share with me that last story before we get to the fun stuff, huh?"

"Okay, so this last story deals with Vegeta's first battle against Majin Buu. He dies at the end despite being at his strongest on top of being augmented from dark magic. But he is a soldier to the very end. It begins like this..."

* * *

 _Age 774 - Battle against Fat Buu (flashback)_

"Ohh, its Vegeta" sputtered a bewildered Babidi at his latest henchmen. Vegeta merely smiled before saying "yes" in a condescending manner.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"Hehehe" laughed Vegeta, who found Babidi's question to be beneath him as the mushroom cloud still continuing to rise. Shin was squirming around Buu's feet, but Babidi immediately became enraged since he finally figured out who blew up his ship.

"Grr, are you the one who blew up my space ship?"

"That's right. It was a little messy, but it was the quickest way to get the job done."

"HAAAAA...WHY!? I never gave you the order to destroy my ship. WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Hehehehehe."

"You clumsy fool, do you know what you've have done. How am I supposed to get off this wretched planet?"

With Babidi getting on a mad tirade about his latest circumstances, Vegeta's eyes fell on the pink demon ahead of him and became amused by its disgusting appearance. With his smile not disappearing, Vegeta was ready to ridicule the fat slob.

"I presume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu."

Vegeta's smirk then slowly disappears, with a serious frown taking its place.

"If so, your the one that killed Gohan."

Majin Buu then takes a few steps forward to be by Babidi's side, though he had a question.

"He said Oogly. What means that, Oogly?"

"Grr, he means that your face will frighten small children, now be quiet" answered a highly irritated Babidi.

Buu then begins to laugh, but after looking at the silently laughing Vegeta, his face was replaced with a angry frown with his eyes slightly opening up. After getting in a fighting stance, his body bulged up tremendously before releasing a large amount of steam from his open pores. Shrinking back into his regular size, Vegeta merely said "what a strange creature" while retaining his smile. After finishing his steaming, Buu began to chant while proclaiming how mad he was. Babidi then goes back a few steps, though he has one final thing to say to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, this is it. Get him Majin Buu. Show him what happens to those who dare to disobey me."

Buu then begins to beat on his chest, with Vegeta's features turning serious at his imminent challenge. Buu then spreads his arms out and begins to yell, which tells Babidi to run away immediately. With Babidi cheerleading from a safe distance, Buu's grin widens, though Vegeta started to become plagued by something else entirely different in front of his hardened eyes.

And that something was Kakarot.

'What was that? Kakarot?'

While staring at his own hallucination with his focused cyan eyes, Vegeta continued to see the arm spread Buu morphing into Goku as a super saiyan. "Goku" then enters a fighting stance before igniting his aura, which confused the saiyan prince even more.

'Kakarot. Is that damn clown playing tricks on me? Or is it just me seeing things? Why is it that Kakarot haunts me so? Has it been because he is always one step ahead of me? Always succeeded where I have failed? First it was Frieza, defeating the tyrant that had held me in bondage my whole life. And then there was Cell, noble fucking Kakarot sacrificing his life for his friends and family. For my life? Well no more! After all we have been through, it is finally my turn. I'll settle this so that we can both rest in peace. Kakarot, when you wake up, this will all be over. I may be gone, but this planet... will be safe. I'll stake my life on it.'

With his decision made, Vegeta's clarity was restored to once again see the giant piece of gum shit before his eyes. Focusing on his objective to rid the world of this evil, along with his promise to avenge Gohan and save Kakarot, Vegeta hardens his posture as his teeth clench against his gums.

"HAAAAAAA!"

A brilliant gold aura surrounded Vegeta, which symbolized the noble fire burning inside of his soul despite his flesh being tainted with a evil wizards power. From this moment onward, Vegeta vowed he will atone for his sins and vanquish a beast who is worst than Frieza could ever become. Plus his son and wife were still alive, and wanted them to live on in happiness without worrying about war or their freedom being stripped away from them.

Just like what happened to him in his darker days.

In his entire life Vegeta wished he had the power he possessed now. He killed, conquered, and got "taken advantage of" by Frieza for many years to morph him into the man he is today. He never lived the life of a saint like Kakarot, but he will die like one so that the people he cares for can have the life he always wished for deep down in his black heart.

"Okay Buu, your time has come. And you too Babidi, we will end this here. Even if we all end up in Hell at the end."

"N...no...n...No. D...don't do this... Vegeta" weakly sputtered out from Supreme Kai who was still paralyzed on the battlefield.

With Buu still smiling in his unorthodox battle stance, Vegeta's gaze hardened even more as he began to power up to his absolute maximum.

A level of power that pushed Goku at his hardest in the same state.

A small tremor shook the environment as a exploding wave took place in the form of a omni-directional kiai, which blew away all nearby rocks with Vegeta's screaming being carried over in the acoustics.

While unfazed, but Buu's skin began to ripple as Babidi became amazed by Vegeta's augmented power. But Vegeta still continued to power up, and his iconic blue bio-electricity once again surrounded him as thunderous roars rang true around the battlefield. Yet no thunderstorms took place, with most of the nearby clouds being wiped away from existence from Vegeta's enormous power. Even Buu was starting to get pushed back, and had to consciously hold his ground as his entire outline appeared like a pink blanket flapping in a gale storm.

Now near at the peak of his power, Vegeta decided to use a power he rarely used and performed telekinesis on the Earth underneath him. Large chunks or spiked rocks formed around him in a intimidating formation, and were all aimed at Majin Buu. After giving the mental signal, all of the rocks raced towards Buu before striking him at all angles. But Buu easily blasts them away with a simple exploding wave, and even began to laugh at how fun it was.

But he was left wide open for the saiyan prince.

Still roaring at the top of his lungs with his electrified aura dancing around him, Vegeta flew at Buu at impossible speeds to deliver him a mean knee strike to his face. With his cheek indented while taking a few steps back, Vegeta carried on in his initial strikes momentum briefly before turning around and charging at the demon once again. Like a mad man wielding a fully loaded assault rifle, Vegeta unleashed a barrage of lethal punches and kicks all across Buu's body. His face and stomach were taking a severe beating that had multiple impressions of Vegeta's attacking limbs in them before Vegeta stopped abruptly.

Just so that more powerful blows can be delivered.

Vegeta proceeds to kick Buu's stomach before kicking the same cheek that was already indented. Now in the air that was a couple of feet off the ground, Vegeta ruthlessly punches Buu's other cheek, which sent him flying. But before he could even fly a mere three feet away, Vegeta catches his arm to stop him before delivering a savage kick into his already caved in face. Buu then skids over the ground before falling on his face, and stayed that way as the dust slowly fled away from him. As Babidi became horrified by the latest developments, Buu slowly got up and revealed a horrible mesh of indents all over his being. But after focusing for a split second, they disappeared with a 'pop' to them, and was healed like nothing ever happened. But pissed that he was humiliated, Buu began to run straight to Vegeta, but the saiyan prince had other plans in mind.

Using his superior speed, Vegeta intercepted Buu before giving him a tooth wrenching uppercut into his cheek. Vegeta then immediately throws a hook into Buu's other cheek before swiveling around and kicking Buu's head from behind. As Buu crashes into the floor once again, Vegeta lands next to him and decides to ridicule Babidi at the lack of a challenge presented so far.

"Is this the best your monster can do here Babidi? The terror of the universe! 'Pah', pathetic!"

Buu then slowly gets right back up, who staggers a bit before he is once again on his feet. But before he could regenerate his wounds, his eyes squint open to see the demonic saiyan prince dashing to him at neck breaking speeds. Vegeta throws a powerful kick to his eyes, which indents them as his face appeared like a punctured tub of pink ground beef. Getting somewhat above Buu, Vegeta elbows Buu's face once again, which caused the pink menace head to hit the dirt once more. After gliding back to the ground from his attacks momentum, Vegeta stops his landing acceleration to rush at Buu before his lower torso collided on the ground as well. Ruthless as ever, Vegeta knees his stomach which causes the demon to roll for several moments before stopping in a sitting position. Still hungry for violence, Vegeta flies over to Buu and unleashes another wave of powerful combos all over his body. With Buu now looking like a pickled piece of corn, Vegeta continues to rain down hundreds of blows that disfigured the demon more and more. After delivering a savage punch to Buu on his chin, the momentum put Buu back on his feet though Vegeta continued to attack Buu with relentless precision. After blowing out his thigh, Buu struggles to walk back, but Vegeta punches Buu's chin, which causes spittle to fly out as he soars into the blue sky. Watching him sail up for a brief moment, Vegeta zips out of his standing position to follow the demon up into the heavens.

When Buu plows through a cloud as his acceleration finally stops, Vegeta flies through the same cloud before hovering over the blind majin. Vegeta then gives Buu a terrible double ax hammer into his forehead, which causes Buu to fly through two cloud streams as he cries out. But one to not take things slowly, Vegeta appears next to the falling djinn and kicks his chest. A sonic boom takes place that disperses all available clouds as Buu lands onto the ground like a burning comet. As a miniature earthquake takes place, a giant hole presents itself that housed the injured majin. Vegeta then lands several yards away from the hole and decides to wait for the majin to come out. After all, Majin Buu is nothing so far in this fight, and will gladly put him back in his place once he emerges from his makeshift tomb.

After waiting for several long moments, a lone rock fell into Buu's open palm, whom reflexively crushed it before bursting out of his grave with a powerful front flip. Vegeta remained steadfast, and simply observed the damaged demon. But to his disgust and dismay, Buu easily regenerates his injuries like they were never there. Babidi begins to laugh hysterically, which annoyed Vegeta and briefly wondered if he should kill the wizard to shut his yapping mouth despite losing his augmentation in the process. But after seeing Buu beginning to hop over to him with a innocent smile plastered on his face, Vegeta decided to attack him with a blast that will make him bleed for once.

He then gets into position to use a variation of his Maximum Flasher; the Atomic Blast, aka the Final Impact.

Spreading his legs with one foot being a few yards behind the other, Vegeta flexed his supporting arm behind him while clenching his fist. Next Vegeta raised his firing arm, and curled his pinky and ring fingers with the others fully extended. Igniting his aura with his bio-electricity blazing around him, Vegeta merely held that position for nearly thirty seconds as Buu stopped advancing to simply gaze at Vegeta. As Babidi was yelling over the sound of Vegeta's aura in the demands of Buu to kill Vegeta, the overall lighting in the immediate vicinity darkened as Vegeta's aura became even bigger. With both the wind and debris picking up violently around Vegeta, Buu was stunned as Vegeta's facial features hardened even more. With the preparations complete, a brilliant golden sphere of power bursted out of Vegeta's fingers and headed straight for Buu. Not ready to block nor dodge it, the Atomic Blast slam into Buu's stomach and penetrated right through him. Crying out in pain while doing a back flip, Buu slams into the ground as his face kisses the warm Earth once again. The Atomic Blast itself collided with a mountain before leaving a magnificent crater in its side. As Babidi became horrified, Vegeta merely keeps his firing position and fails to hear the celebrations that Piccolo, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks are giving off from a nearby cliff.

But as several moments pass by, Vegeta couldn't help but smirk in the belief that Buu was finally put to rest. As Babidi begins to have a meltdown that it was all over for him, Vegeta became startled when he saw Buu's hand clenching a patched layer of dirt. Then he silently witnesses Buu slowly getting up, and was at a loss of words when he fully stood up.

But he should be dead. His heart was destroyed, wasn't it?

As a calm breeze passed by the two combatants, Vegeta released his posture as he saw Buu regenerating from the damage in under two seconds. Not trying to show off his anger, Vegeta simply observes Buu as the demon slowly cracks his body while twisting his head. After doing all of that, Buu literally just looks at Vegeta as veins and a scary smile graces his face.

"No, no. Buu no drop dead."

"What the fuck is he? Immortal?"

As Babidi begins to cheer at Buu's regeneration, Buu's face turns into a angry frown as he crosses his arms over his chest. Slowly his entire outline becomes a unique pinkish-red as a small energy sphere surrounds him. Not feeling threatened, Vegeta continues to observe the demon as the majin continues to increase his power.

"BIG POWER!"

With his voice unnaturally deep, Buu's aura grows in a intense wave that picks up the wind around them. Vegeta still keeps his standing position, but struggles to maintain it from the fierce gale winds produced from Buu's increasing power. As the entire world becomes darker by the second, Buu literally became engulfed in his own aura as his energy covered half of the planets atmosphere.

"ME MAD NOW!"

Sensing that Buu was ready to blow, Vegeta became alarmed as the entire lighting became distorted in a grayish hue.

"I HATE YOU. HAAAAAAA!"

Buu then releases all of his stored power in a brilliant flash. With his cries echoing everywhere as his Angry Explosion was about to pop off, Babidi hastily uses his barrier to protect himself as the spectating z-fighters duck for cover.

But not Vegeta.

As a true saiyan warrior who wanted to feel Buu's worst, he simply made a cross guard as his eyes never wavered from the imminent explosion.

And then the explosion occurred.

A awesome red sphere of energy swallowed up everything as it became atomized. Vegeta simply made a single "ahhh" before his cries became muffled from the insuring explosion. Half of Earth became lit up in a devilish flash before everything became normal once again. But when everything was said and done, a incredibly deep and wide crater came into view. With the mushroom cloud still rising, Majin Buu was hovering over it as Babidi came to his side.

But as for Vegeta, he was lucky enough for the initial blast to push him far away to not be absorbed into the humongous crater. But that is how far his luck took him. With fresh blood dripping everywhere, Vegeta could tell that one attack did more damage than anything Kakarot threw at him during their fight. To make matters worse, his left arm was sprained badly and loss plenty of power from that damn explosion. How the hell could that creature be so powerful? Everything else until now was mere child's play, and didn't even break a sweat. Now Vegeta regretted even taking on Buu's attack to get a feel for him, and now knows that the pink fool was anything but over hyped fodder. Even still, the eyes of Vegeta never faltered as he slowly got up.

With Buu dancing and singing as Babidi slowly backs away, Vegeta finally stood up, though he had a slight hunch to his stance. His clothes were even more messed up as his old blood became over flooded with the new blood. He favored his left arm with the right one holding it, and Vegeta's face betrayed him by revealing both his pain and anguish to the situation.

"Curse that bitch. How the hell can I beat him? Especially after he is able to regenerate himself from every damn attack? Darn him?"

Leaving Babidi behind, Buu falls from the heavens and stomps on the ground several yards in front of Vegeta. With the battle still continuing, Vegeta lets go of his injured arm to enter into a battle stance to the best of his ability. As Buu's slightly opened eyes stare into Vegeta's focused ones, an intense but silent stare-off ensures. The sweating prince was ready to fight, despite now being handicapped from the last attack.

After raising his left fist, Buu begins to rhythmically open and close it with his sickening smile appearing right back on his face.

"You no fun so you go bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye, bye..."

Growing irritated, Vegeta ignores Buu while contemplating on his next course of action.

'I have to try harder. He must have a fucking weakness. If this thing can be given life, then it can also have it taken away, right?'

Stopping his little chant, Buu suddenly grabs his stomach and pulls on it. To Vegeta's great disgust, Buu's groaning while pulling on his stomach eventually rewards him a mash of his own flesh in his hands. The loss anatomy in his gut is instantly healed, thus ultimately lost no matter in the process, but gained.

Buu then stretches out the stomach material in his hands, and appeared to be fascinated with his own flesh.

"Bah, what a disgusting goddamn creature. What is it up to now?"

The "pot belly attack" was now held in one arm, and began to dangle in a almost comedic fashion. Vegeta was growing impatient by the second.

"Ohh come on already you fat piece of shit. Any day now?"

Sprung by the words, Buu begins to happily hop over to Vegeta with the material tightly gripped in his hand. Without warning, Buu releases a pink mouth energy wave, which causes the demon prince to widen his eyes in surprise. Utilizing his superior reflexes, he jumps out of the way, which left a dazzling explosion in his former occupational spot. Spinning the stretchy material in his hand, Buu begins to release his mouth blasts like a automatic torrent from a tank, which hit the ground Vegeta was previously in a second ago. After dodging the twentieth blast, Vegeta landed in a crouch position, but felt haughty and confident in his current position.

"So are you going to fight me? Or are you just going to spit like your whore of a mother, Babidi?"

As Babidi began to fume in the background, Buu yells loudly before releasing a powerful Ill Flash, which transformed the entire landscapes hue pink. Once again relying on instinct, Vegeta teleports out of the way, which leaves a terrifying explosion as Vegeta flips in the air. Smiling wickedly at the opening in Vegeta's stance, Buu laughs darkly as his squinted eyes glistens with wanton destruction from his blasts explosion. Buu jumps in the air before throwing his flesh at impossible speeds. Caught off guard, Vegeta quickly yells out "what" before he became encased in Buu's physical matter, like a piece of shit covered in toilet paper.

Helpless in his descent, Vegeta crashes to the floor as Buu lands mere feet away from him. Happy with his new toy being caught, Buu begins to dance as Vegeta struggles to break free. But brute force was failing him, and grimly realized that even if he powered up to his current fullest, he will still be trapped. Thinking of trying to escape while reminiscing on his time on Namek when Frieza caught him in his tail, he sees Buu approaching whom blocks out the suns ray over his face. While staring at his goofy blank face, Vegeta sees Buu jumping over him before feeling a devastating kick in his back. After flying in the air and landing twenty yards away, Vegeta coughs up blood as Buu laughs. Upon catching his breathe, Vegeta realizes that the sunlight is once again gone, and grimly realizes that Buu is falling straight down from the heavens.

And on a path straight to him.

 _ **Boom!**_

The blunt trauma from Buu's fall caused Vegeta to groan in agony while feeling his ribs becoming pancaked. With his dark green eyes widening with blood flying through his teeth, Buu's smile widens before he begins to punch Vegeta's cheeks over and over again.

Ten blows connected.

Then fifty blows.

Then one-hundred blows.

Every single punch indented Vegeta's face cheeks as the the opposite cheek slams into the heated ground before lifting up just high enough to get punched again. To Buu he felt like he was playing a boxing game, but pure pain was comprising the totality of Vegeta's soul. Akin to when Frieza was destroying his back on Namek, his face was getting ripped apart as his busted gums allowed precious blood to fly out of his mouth. Screaming became impossible, and his whole world spun as he focused on the pain and pain alone. His energy began to plummet, and was slowly feeling the illustrious super saiyan 2 form slipping away from him. At his current pace, Vegeta subconsciously knew he would lose consciousness, his transformation, and his life in that brutal order. And was utterly powerless to stop it.

Thanks to the divine mercy from the gods, the pain briefly stopped and felt the weight of the world being released from his shoulders literally. But then he felt horrible stomp from the pink djinn, with each consecutive pound causing Vegeta to yell in absolute agony. After feeling about twenty of those, Vegeta failed to see or hear his young son, Trunks, kicking Buu away as a super saiyan. Buu crashes through five small outcrops being hitting the floor with a loud bang. Goten then arrives and pulls on the end part of the flesh rope, with Trunks rolling Vegeta until he was completely free. With his back once again touching the heated Earth instead of Buu's grotesque flesh, Vegeta lightly moaned as the two young super saiyans surveyed his injuries. Not responding to the two kids, Trunks begins to yank on his fathers body, but the saiyan prince eyes remain closed all throughout, though his breathing became more normal and less hoarse.

As Trunks continued to talk to Goten, Vegeta unconsciously heard his sons voice and slowly willed his eyes to be open. Light filled his hazy vision, and physical sensation slowly began to return to him, though the pain was still as strong as ever. While trying to regain his bearings, the young super saiyans became overjoyed and cheered for Vegeta. Focusing one eye on Trunks as the other one closed down reflectively, he slowly turns his head to gaze at his only son.

"Trunks... my son..."

With both eyes opened once again, his vision was restored and can fully see the happy faces of both kids in perfect clarity. Managing to get into a sitting position, Vegeta clenches his teeth before feeling his head hurt. He grabs his face, but the pain was still there and refused to give in.

And then he remembered.

He was still on the battlefield, and Majin Buu must still be alive. But where is he? In any case the pink bastard still needed to die.

Focused despite the pain still crippling him, Vegeta pushes Trunks away while immediately surveying his surroundings.

"Wait, where is Majin Buu?"

Vegeta then stands up with the two youngsters backing away wordlessly. Vegeta then senses Buu submerged in a nearby crash site, and silently witnesses Piccolo "killing" off Babidi once and for all. With the wizard now dead, yet his augmented power still attached to him, Vegeta figured that his heightened strength will last a bit more before it forever leaves him. He needs to finish things now while he still can, or else he will become too weak to stop Majin Buu.

And only one attack in his arsenal is strong enough the get the job done.

And that attack was his **Final Explosion** , a powerful super explosive wave that is powered by both your entire ki and life force. But since it is a self destruction technique, Vegeta knew he will die, but its incredible power is necessary to end Buu once and for all. It was a necessary means to an end, and no other effective option was available than this.

While still staring where Piccolo is at, Majin Buu releases a exploding wave to destroy his rocky imprisonment. Now free, Buu was on a new objective.

"Buu mad! Buu make pow pow ow on guy that hit him."

As Buu was raging, Vegeta ignores him while still looking at the general location of Piccolo. The super namek then stares into Vegeta's yes, though the saiyan prince was not looking at his eyes. But with his mind made up, Vegeta was prepared to do something which he never thought he would ever do.

And that was sacrificing himself for the good of others. Without turning his head, Vegeta addresses his young son.

"Trunks, listen? You need to take good care of your mother."

"Huh."

With noble thoughts invading his heart for the first time in his life, Vegeta sincerely smiles to himself as he faces at the direction Buu was coming from.

"Take care of Mom? But, you can do that too, right?"

Trunks continues to stare at his fathers smiling face, with the prince's eyes appearing calm and focused, like a ocean enjoying the calm breeze of a faraway storm.

"You can take care of Mom too, can't you Dad? Dad?"

Vegeta once again ignores his son's questions, and simply gazes out at the horizon before him, which held endless possibilities with his future and destiny. Even stars were barely present in the ocean blue sky, and burned as hot as the conviction within his soul. But just like a stars future, he will burn up all of his energy while devouring everything in his path to achieve his ultimate means.

Like a space pebble to a red giant, Buu will serve the role of the former as Vegeta roasts him alive in the fires of Hell he is about to unleash. And the supernova will leave behind a white dwarf star, which will be his heart containing the love he has for his family.

And for Kakarot.

"Why would you say that? Dad, why do you want me to take care of Mom? Are you going somewhere?"

Like many times over Vegeta's life, a calm breeze washed over him that swayed his hair back and forth.

Yet his conviction and posture remained sound, and never budged a single inch.

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here. And as for Buu, I will fight him alone."

"Huh" gasped Trunks, who nearly choked after hearing his father's intentions.

"Don't do that" muttered Goten, who too was just as shocked like his best friend. But hearing Goten talk flared up a fire within Trunks soul.

"Goten is right. We'll fight with you. You don't want to get killed, do you? You've got to allow us to help you dad."

Trunks then looks at Goten to confirm his friends role in this new stage of the battle.

"Your in Goten?"

"Yeah."

"See? We are with you."

"Stop it. It too dangerous for you too. I will finish this by myself."

"Come on? It will be easier to beat him with me and Trunks."

"We'll gang up on him. He won't even know what hit him."

"Yeah, we're tough. We probably could beat that pink blob without your help, right Trunks?"

"You bet!"

"We'll probably do better than you did."

Realizing too late to stop his insult at the prince, Goten covers his mouth along with Trunks. Scared of being reprimanded, they remained quiet and simply stared at the prince who continued to look at the faraway distance. After several quiet moments, the prince finally communicated back to the small duo.

"Trunks. You are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?"

Confused, Trunks uncovered his mouth and simply stared at his father. Vegeta then turns around, and looks at his son directly in the eyes.

"Come here son."

Backing up out of pure confusion, Trunks still allowed his father to advance and hug him with one arm.

"Dad whats wrong?"

But Trunks question remained unanswered, and Vegeta merely hugged his son in silence. Feeling out of place, Goten too uncovered his face and began to suck his thumb.

For Vegeta, he felt a strange combination of both shame and pride swelling up in him. Shame that it took practically eight years to hold his own son again, but pride in the fact that his son was there with him during this transitional period. Vegeta knew that this will likely be the last time he will ever see his son in the flesh, and regretted that he did not spend nearly enough time with him unless training or forced amusement parks were involved. Just like his future counterpart from seven years ago, he might as well not have been in his sons life since he did so little with him. And the lack of time commitment will forever haunt Vegeta, and will take that shame with him straight to the grave. But at least at this moment, he can gaze at his son and remember this moment for the rest of eternity. After all, Trunks was his legacy and the living form of his pride. His life must continue on, and will gladly die a thousand times over to protect him no matter what.

"This is embarrassing. Dad come on, cut it out."

As for Trunks, he was overjoyed and ecstatic despite the words he said to save face. His face was blushing, and was basking in the moment without shame. Slowly tears were stinging the corners of his eyes, but paid them no mind as he rubbed his face in his father's bosom and bathed in the masculine scent his father gave off. He felt safe and protected, and above all else, loved. To Trunks, nothing could ruin this moment and never wished for it to end.

"Trunks, there is something you must know."

A warm smile overtook Vegeta's face as he said the most honest words he has ever spoken from the core of his heart.

"You made me proud, my son."

Touched by what his father had just said, Trunks lovingly looks at his fathers eyes with his mouth hung agape. His heart was sent aflutter, and failed to say any words in that brief second of awe.

And unfortunately for the heir of the proud prince, those unfounded words will never be spoken.

With purpose, Vegeta hardened his eyes, flipped his smile into a frown, and performed a precise karate chop into Trunks neck. Failed to intercept the blow, Trunks eyes roll into the back of his head as he falls unconscious and loses his super saiyan form. He collapses on his stomach right in front of his own father.

"AHHHH. What did you do to him?"

Mad, Goten steps forward to confront the prince who hurt his own best friend.

"Why did you do that? What's wrong with you and why did you do that to Trunks?"

Vegeta slowly retracts his hand away and tears his eyes from Trunks to gaze at the tearing Goten. Despite looking so much like Kakarot, Vegeta never hated the young boy, and was glad he became friends with Trunks in the end. Just like his son, he too must live to not only keep his own son company, but to preserve their fallen race. After all, he must not meet the same end like his older brother, Gohan, a death Vegeta fells accounted for. Kakarot suffered enough, and his final son must not die in vain too.

Upset at not having a answer, Goten leaps forward and begins to shake Vegeta to the best of his feeble ability.

"Why, do you want to kill him? Why, why, why, why? Why did you do it? Tell me, why did you do that to Trunks? Your his dad, and dads aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons. So why, why did you hit him, why you'd hurt him like that? Why, why, why...'

Without any pleasure, Vegeta crouched down and punched Goten right in his gut. Overwhelmed by the pain, Goten too has his eyes roll back as he exits out of his transformation. Immediately after he falls on his stomach, unconscious to the whole world.

After studying Goten's prone body for several seconds, he sees Piccolo arriving from the sky and landing right in front of him.

"Vegeta, I think I understand."

Piccolo walks a few more paces until he was mere inches away from Vegeta. Both then simply stare into each others eyes in trying to figure out the other, though Piccolo breaks the silence first.

"And one day so will Trunks. I..."

Before Piccolo could continue, he senses the disturbing advancement of Majin Buu and couldn't help but look at his direction. Vegeta did likewise, though he appeared to be at peace, especially that his battle with Buu has reached the final stage. Now about forty yards away, Buu stops his advancement to address the duo before him.

"Me big mad. Which guy hit Buu?"

Ignoring the djinn's question, Vegeta decided that now was the time for his plan of action to commence.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible. Go now!"

"Of course."

Vegeta then walks ahead of Piccolo as the namek marches forward to pick up both kids in his arms. Now only thirty yards away from Buu, Vegeta stops before addressing Piccolo one final time.

"It's time. Hurry!"

Feeling his consciousness being heavy with concern, Piccolo slowly turns around to stare at the back of Vegeta. A message of truth must be delivered before venturing off. Fresh sweat licked Piccolo's cheeks as he opened his mouth for deliverance.

"You'll die, you know that?"

Vegeta remained quiet, and never budged a single muscle as he continued to stare at Majin Buu. But Vegeta was no fool, and already realized that he will die at the conclusion of this fight. So be it, because he will be damned if the ones he loved will suffer anymore at the expense of this pink blob. Or by himself. It was a necessary means to a end. But one question still plagued his mind.

"There is one thing that I'd like to know. Tell me, will I meet that clown Kakarot in the Otherworld?"

As Majin Buu decided to march forward to confront the two men, Piccolo straightened his stance before tilting his head down slightly to address the saiyan prince.

"I am not going to lie to you Vegeta, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear."

Vegeta silently listened on, and gave Piccolo the impression to carry on.

"This is the truth..."

Unknown to everyone around, Vegeta's eyes sparkled and twitched that betrayed his personal prediction on his eternal faith. At the bottom of his heart, Vegeta figured his sentence will be the same as Frieza, and simply rot for the rest of eternity in Hell. But hopefully he will be proven wrong.

"Goku devoted his entire life to protect the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. Now you on the other hand have spent your life on the pursuit of your own selfish desires. You caused too much pain."

Piccolo took a brief breather, with Vegeta soaking in all of the words Piccolo has spoken.

"When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

With his belief that him going to Hell being solidified in his heart, Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle and close his eyes at the reality of the situation. His fate was sealed, but alas it was a just one. Just like any saiyan man, he will simply have to accept it and move on. Even if it takes a eternity to reach.

"Oh well. Then so be it."

With Majin Buu now dangerously close, Vegeta opens his eyes to embrace his destiny.

"That will be all. Get out of here, and hurry."

Wordlessly Piccolo turns around and ignites his aura. A split second later he was in the air, which caught the attention of the majn who was mere yards away from Vegeta.

"You stay! You fight Buu."

Buu then stretches out his arm at the direction of the retreating Piccolo, but Vegeta intercepts him with his voice alone.

"Yes that right! Your fight is with me, and the others are of no concern to you."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile and clench his raised fist at Buu, with the djinn staring at the prince dumbfounded.

"Got it, you big bloated balloon freak?"

Mad at the insult, Buu turns his entire body to face Vegeta as he begins to puff out steam from his pores.

"Me no like you. Buu angry!"

With Vegeta's smile widening, Buu continues to blow steam as he vents.

"Me make you hurt bad."

"I think I finally understand you. Let's go!"

With his smile reaching across his entire lips, Vegeta adopts a unique stance as his smile turns into his signature scowl. Then his brilliant aura burst into life, with his iconic bio-electricity once again circling around him. As Buu became startled by this, Vegeta powered up until he reached the apex of his current available strength. Despite his injuries and loss of energy beforehand, Vegeta believed that his next attack will end everything once and for all. Vegeta then began to pump his very own lifeforce into his ki reserves, which erupted his aura and made it transform into a living flame of massive proportions. Gale shockwaves and debris began to encircle Vegeta, while the aura itself became more sphere-like in design. The bio-electricity became more wild and longer, and struck many obstacles in the path that either destroyed or burned it to cinders. Small outcrops fell apart, and the aura of Vegeta shot straight up into the stratosphere like a tornado working in reverse. But to Buu, he was anything but scared.

"You look tasty. I make you chocolate. Or maybe make you cracker and cheese."

The lame insult actually made Vegeta laugh, and decided to give one to Buu as well."

'Hehe, you are a fool. I am going to crush you, and throw you into the wind."

Unique energy sparkles were emitting from Vegeta's body, with the same phenomenon happening to Buu as well. Whether it was from Vegeta's attack in its developmental stages destroying both of their bodies or merely Vegeta's energy simply rebounding off of Buu's body, no one was certain. But one thing was clear, and that was Vegeta's power level reaching levels higher than the start of their battle.

A genuine smile covered Vegeta's face, and his heart and mind was at peace with the final act in his short existence left on Earth. Looking beyond the battlefield and into the sky that held infinite possibilities, Vegeta was ready to go into Supernova, just like a dying star.

"Trunks! Bulma! I do this for you. And yes, **even for you... Kakarot**!"

With his love burning brighter than ever before, Vegeta felt a divine warmth cascading over his entire body as the sunlight basks him in the celestial heat. Now appearing like a fallen angel swimming in some redeeming fire, Majin Buu begins to scream as Vegeta releases everything from his body. Vegeta's energy instantly became a massive golden dome of fiery light, which easily devoured everything in a mile long radius. Screaming in utter pain, Majin Buu continued to yell as his entire body became atomized, which ceased his yelling once his tongue burned off. But Vegeta continues to roar, and his energy dome continuing to rise until it reached straight up into the mesosphere and became visible from outer space. Eclipsing the sun's own light, the entire immediate landscape appeared like a eternal dusk environment as lightning bolts danced around the heavens. With his actual body literally being on fire, Vegeta could feel a extraordinary amount of pain flooding through him, yet felt invincible from the amount of energy he was radiating.

Slowly Vegeta felt his consciousness waver, and focused slowly on the the pain and energy emitting from him. Then that disappeared and saw nothing but two pairs of ocean colored eyes staring at him in a reddish hue background. Two faces then became animated around said eyes, and saw his smiling wife and son before him. Then they disappeared, and became replaced with the image of his own father and mother standing before him. Next the scene became chalk white, akin to the HBTC, with a single man standing in the middle. With his back turned to Vegeta, he slowly swiveled around until he revealed himself to be Kakarot himself. Kakarot then transformed into a super saiyan 2, and ignited the entire void in a heavenly fire that washed over Vegeta.

And when that fire enveloped him, Vegeta fell asleep and saw nothing but darkness afterwards.

A eternal darkness that signified his transition to the afterlife.

With him being dead, the soul of Vegeta's final explosion fluttered away and began to shrink very slowly. Losing its fuel, it shrunk and shrieked until it disappeared without a trace. As the windy debris fled from the scene, a gigantic crater was left on the battlefield, and was pelted left and right from golden lightning strikes. With thunder banging harder than the best bass systems, a lone humanoid entity was hovering above the massive crater.

And that entity was the remains of Vegeta, mummified into a statue that was formed from his ashes. It left behind the facial expression Vegeta gave when he was washed away in his final vision, and the majin insignia mark disappeared from his forehead, as a sign he was free from his dark past.

Thanks to his leftover majinization magic, his body did not become atomic particles from his self destruction. Plus the energy attacks expansion lifted him off into the upper levels of the troposphere, and somehow sustained him in mid-air without assistance. But with the attack now complete, Vegeta slowly began to descend until he fell down at incredible speeds.

With a powerful ki-induced thunder storm sounding off around the battlefield, it acted like a natural symphony played by a god to harmonize the demise of the last known saiyan prince alive.

A prince who ascended into the legends of the super saiyans.

With chunks falling off from the descending prince's body, the petrified remains appeared like a small, ceramic meteor before it crashed into the heart of the crater. When the debris finally faded away, Vegeta's disfigured head and body parts remained before the wind claimed them as its prize. With both the wind and lightning roaring in a harmonic synchronization, the ashes of Vegeta became one with the cycle of Earth, and infused his essence into the foundations of life itself.

And thus the legacy of Vegeta finally ended, but will continue on in his son, his blood born legacy...

* * *

 _Present_

"And that is how Vegeta died and was sentenced to King Yemma' palace. To my knowledge Vegeta was the first ever being to successfully combat against Babidi's will as a possessed majin. Whether it was because of his strong sense of pride, bloodline, strength, or even his buried down love in his heart, Vegeta fought through and even discovered some aspects of himself he never truly embraced before. Funny how he displays his strongest sense of selflessness when he was underneath a magical spell that brings out the worse in you. Anyways I have promised to hold my end of the bargain and four true events has been told. So any more questions about my 'past' can be told another time."

Vegito then finishes his second cup of tea in a single gulp. Like clockwork Bubbles emerges to refill it and place in front of Vegito's face. King Kai for several seconds remained quiet and simply absorbed the new info as he stared into Vegito's eyes. In front of him stood the very same prince who fought for selfish power, yet dies for the noblest of reasons. Some warriors even in Heaven had deaths not as amazing as Vegeta, and the fact he triumphed over his inner evil is astounding. But his sins still cling to him, which unfortunately passed over to Vegito during his creation. Perhaps if Vegeta fused with Goku later on, maybe Vegeta could have been purified of his past and finally be 'pure of heart'. But alas he was not, which explains why he was not granted access into Heaven even after his second death.

When Bubbles sits right back onto the sofa to eat another banana, King Kai clears his throat and straightens his posture to appear more serious.

"Vegito, I still have many more things I wish to learn about you, but you have shared plenty with me already. Now those stories can be told another time, but I have a different sort of questions for you now.

'Great, it never ends! What could it be now?'

"Long as I am not sharing any more depressing life facts from my creators, then please do tell?"

Letting the sarcastic tone of Vegito to fly by his ears, King Kai realigns his glasses with a single finger before slightly leaning forward.

"Tell me Vegito, are you more Goku than Vegeta, or the other way around? And if so, then why?"

Vegito couldn't help but squint ridiculously at King Kai at such a strange question.

"The hell kind of question is that? I am equally both, yet neither at the same time."

"I understand that son, but you must be more influenced compared to the other. To my knowledge your fusion appears to be unique that literally merges both mind, body, and soul into a single being. Heck even your clothes merge, so I just figured that perhaps one fusee could influence the fusion more than the other.

Vegito began to scratch his head while thinking deeply about the question. To Vegito he was his very own being. He can think for himself despite sharing the same virtues and vices of his progenitors. But was it really that simply? Vegito on more than one occasion has acted like Goku more so than Vegeta. Yes he has definitely inherited the prince's tactical mindset and inclination to taunt others, but he is also easygoing and benevolent just like Son Goku. But does he have any unique traits that they lack? If so, it should be obvious unlike the simple answer of appearances and power, right?

Finding a disturbing blank as a form of a answer, Vegito closes his eyes and began to lightly meditate as King Kai simply looked at him. Folding his arms, Vegito could only hear his breathing and a nearby clocks ticking in his audible surroundings. Still not finding a answer after being five minutes in, Vegito started to think about the kaioshins and their fusion. For Old Kai, he was largely the same despite fusing with a Old Witch. Only his appearance changed in addition to more mystical abilities, though Vegito himself assumed so since he has never seen his 'original unfused form'. Plus Old Kai rushed through his story, so any more details involved will forever remain unknown. As for the Kibito-Kai, he was almost exactly like the Supreme Kai besides increased height and power. Was the potara fusion more of a absorption mechanic for the stronger fusee instead of a true fusion, or did those two examples only apply for the kai's? After all only he has a dual voice unlike the kaioshin, whom have a single voice in their makeup. Perhaps his fusion truly is more evenly spread out compared to them, though some 'genetic bias' is shown on his being. For starters he does appear more like Goku than Vegeta. Besides his flamed hair, slightly sterner eyes, and clothing coloration, he is definitely taking after Goku more than Vegeta. Plus Goku's good character traits outweigh Vegeta's bad ones, so by default his character is more dominant.

But why?

Is it because he is significantly stronger than Vegeta, or his morals were that polarizing in his design? Not finding a straight answer, sweat and veins danced on Vegito's forehead as he dug deeper and deeper into his fused psyche. Perhaps being a few hours old has not given him enough time to allow his fusion to 'settle in' yet. So by default he will take after the stronger fusee in the meantime until he matures into his own true person. But wouldn't a evolution eventually change him into something like Vegeta one day, whom craved for power and vengeance for most of his life? No that cannot be since Vegeta has changed too, though he still had repressed evil inside of him. So the path of darkness is still open, and is not truly free from the vices that stick to Vegeta.

Vegito began to excessive twitch and tap his right leg, which caught King Kai's eye immediately.

'So Vegito really is struggling with this question. I cannot blame him since he is between the crossroads of two prominent, but opposite beings. Personally I think he is leaning on the side of Goku, though Vegeta's dark tracks in life will always plague his background. In time this lad will need to forge a new destiny for himself, fused from the footsteps his creators led in order to find a identity. A bright future is indeed possible, but temptation can corrupt him and send him on a projection course that worse than anything Vegeta has ever done. Even though the Goku of this timeline will help him, but I fear that the Vegeta from this world could also bring out the repressed, negative traits of Vegito as well. To prevent the latter, I will make sure to assist Vegito in order to avoid such a calamity. His power can do so many good things.'

"Have you found an answer yet Vegito?"

Hearing the question slowly brought Vegito out of his introspection, and then focused to find clarity in an answer for King Kai.

"I'm... not sure to be honest with you. I still feel like I am my own person, but I think I take after Goku more than Vegeta. Not only in appearance but also in mindset too. Now don't get me wrong I still feel Vegeta's presence strongly within me, but Goku definitely feels stronger. I think it is due to his strength and morals, but as I get older, my inherited dominance might shift to make both of them even out. At least that what I see so far."

"I think I am inclined to agree. Besides the superficial traits like appearance, your spirit is definitely more in tone with Goku's. Yes Vegeta is easily seen in you too, but for some reason he is subdued by Goku's character. But over time it might switch as you just illustrated."

"Yeah it might, for better or for worse."

Letting the dark implications of Vegito's statement to hang in the air, King Kai suddenly got up and went inside of the kitchen. As Vegito stared at the kaio, the shades wearing god lighted up the stove and brought out several pans on the surface. Next all kinds of goodies were opened from the cabinets and poured into the metal pots.

"I think it is about time we eat after a conversation like that. I bet you are starving, especially after the day you had."

On cue Vegito's stomach began to roar akin to his Son counterpart. A strong sense of hunger flooded his appetite and the thought of delicious foods rushed into his mind. Come to think of it he has never eaten anything in his life . How could such a joy slip from his mind until now? But that problem is about to be solved today.

"Ohh heck yes! I cannot wait to dig in that food. Great idea King Kai!"

A small ghost smile lifted up King Kai's face since it felt like he was talking to Goku all over again. But King Kai figured it will be best to take this course since a pressing matter must be discussed with Vegito.

And that was his abnormal energy signature. Whether Vegito knows about it or not, it must be addressed to him by the end of the day. Once the food has been eaten with setup questions being asked, the bombshell will be dropped on him. After all, he needs to recuperate after thinking about his identity so deeply.

For the next twenty minutes King Kai cooked in silence while Vegito continued to think about his own identity. But the aroma of various dishes made Vegito forget about his identity crisis and simply imagine a feast of unrivaled flavors within his reach. When the cooking was finished, Vegito's stomach was growling that caused King Kai to snicker.

"Well my boy, you can dig in. But make sure you don't dig in too far or I will think you are part mole blahahaha."

"Hoohoohoo."

"That joke was not lame Bubbles. I swear, you have no sense of humor at all."

"Hoohoo."

"Why I outta take away your bananas for the next month and see how you like it, huh?"

"Hoo."

"You little bastard. I.."

"Time to dig in", interrupted Vegito who walked in between Bubbles and King Kai to make several dishes that were nearly touching the ceiling. Various recipes for exotic seafood, vegetables, fruit, soup, pasta, rice, and meat were on Vegito's plates without any concern for moderation. According to Vegito's inherited memories, King Kai's culinary skills were only outmatched by Chi-Chi, Mr. Popo, and Panchy Briefs. But other than that, his food was fantastic, and can be made at impossible speeds.

Sitting down with the mountain of food in front of him, Vegito immediately attacked his food with forks and spoons. Amazed by the speed of Vegito devouring his food, both King Kai and Bubbles became comically wide-eyed at the saiyan's ferocious appetite. In seven minutes at least fifteen plates were licked clean, with the saiyan appearing like he was just getting started. To Vegito he was in paradise, and everything so far in his short existence paled to the absolute pleasure he was receiving right now. The smell, taste, and setting was exquisite to him, and felt like he could do this forever without stop.

After finishing all twenty-five plates, Vegito made a "burp" before getting back up to get seconds. King Kai quickly made himself a plate before the saiyan finished off the rest of the food. Back on the table (with King Kai now sitting down too, but obscured from the previous dishes), Vegito ate with gluttonous haste. Bubbles started to clean the dirty pots and pans in the meantime, though he was constantly distracted by Vegito's eating. For King Kai, he was happy that Vegito loved his food, and was glad he was more refined and cleaner compared to Goku. But the sheer amount and speed of his eating made King Kai worry since he was already consuming more than Goku. Did his body needed more substance because of his power, or was it due to him being two saiyans with twice the appetite?

After finishing his second round of food, Vegito burped pleasurably as his stomach became comically engorged that it was sticking out from his shirts. After neatly wiping away the food crumbs from his mouth with a napkin, Vegito simply slumped into his seat as Bubbles began to clear the table.

"Man that sure was good King Kai. I never felt so full in my life."

'Thank god he is full. At that rate I feared a senzu bean will be the only thing to fill him up' thought King Kai with sweat comically falling down his forehead.

"Well son I am glad you are feeling better. With the pleasantries out of the way, I think it is time for us to get back to business."

"Man, already? But I am just getting comfortable King Kai. Can we talk after I relax a little bit more?"

"I'm afraid not Vegito. I need to discuss some more things with you and I..."

King Kai then felt a strange sensation at the bottom of his stomach. Soon his stomach began to feel queasy, and knew that something was seriously wrong. As Vegito wondered why King Kai stopped talking, Bubbles removed the last of the dishes on the table to allow both seating participants to see each other once more. Holding the stack of plates, Bubbles 'winked' at Vegito as he went into the kitchen as King Kai immediately got up. The god sprinted into the bathroom and began to do his business in the oval office while cursing all throughout. Bubbles began to giggle and juggled a bottom of dissolvable laxatives in his hand. More than likely he somehow spiked King Kai's drink to make him shit bricks sometime around this hour. Whether he was mad at the kaio or it was for shits and giggles, Vegito laughed his butt off while the kaio continued to curse. When ten minutes passed with the last of some godly febreeze flooded the bathroom, King Kai came out and appeared redder than a tomato. He silently slumped back into his seat, and Vegito struggled to not laugh in his face. Bubbles continued to wash the dishes as if he never had a hand in King Kai's sudden bowl movement.

"Feeling better King Kai. It sounded like you were at war with something dark and powerful."

Vegito rested his chin in a open palm as both of his elbows lay on the table top. A goofy smile akin to Son Goku graced his features despite not trying to appear like he was amused.

"Oh no, I merely had some uncooked brownies to attend to. They are fresh out of the oven so feel free to take a bite of some good ol' hot shit if you prefer?"

"Hoohoohoo."

"Shut up Bubbles."

"Hehe, I think I rather pass on that offer. The sewer rats can have them."

"There are no rats on my planet. Only me, Bubbles, and Gregory live here."

"You sure? There could be a whole bunch of mutant rodents running amok in your planet's core as we speak."

"Hoohoo."

"Screw the both of you. There ain't no dang rats on my planet. And if so, it is you two since all I here is shit coming from your mouths.

"Hoohoo."

"Kiss my blue ass Bubbles. You stay talking shit, I swear to go- I mean me."

"Hoohoohoo."

"At least the crap I just released have more dignity going down the shitter than you'll ever have after I am finished with you."

"Relax King Kai, we are merely pulling your legs, even though they were already pulled after making those brownies haha."

"Hoo."

"Call me a party pooper one more time Bubbles. Go on, I dare you."

Bubbles then goes back to washing dishes while trying his hardest to not burst out laughing, with Vegito also trying not to laugh his behind off. After fuming for several moments in a comedic fashion, King Kai slowly composes himself in a bid to continue their conversation.

"Now to continue where we left off before all of this funny business started, I wanted to talk about your fusion real quickly."

With a serious topic brought up, Vegito straightened his posture to appear more firm.

"What exactly about it? You already know everything I knew about it."

"That is true, but I just want to go over the facts again. And so far your fusion was employed by the kaioshin, and was achieved by those potara earrings on your ears, correct?"

"That correct" answered Vegito, with his potara earrings slightly jiggling from his slight movements.

"And it is supposedly superior to this metamorese fusion dance, and instead of lasting thirty minutes, it lasts for a eternity, right?"

"And that is true, so your point?"

"I think I may have thought of a way to unfuse you if you prefer."

Vegito widened his eyes in surprise, but retained his composure despite the strong implications in the kaio's words.

"What method do you speak of?"

"The dragon balls. If they can grant any wish, then it might be possible for it to defuse you. That way you can return to being Goku and Vegeta if you prefer so."

Vegito remained stunned by the simplicity of such a solution. How come has he never thought of such a idea beforehand? Granted he needs to remain in his current state in case something unexpected happens, but hearing Old Kai's words of eternal merging must have cemented in his mind to never even think of the idea. Then again with all of the crazy things happening to him like falling into the past, no wonder he has failed to come up with such a plan.

"That is actually ingenious King Kai. With either Shenron or Porunga, I might be able to return to being my creators when I am finished with everything. But first I must go back to my time period and destroy Majin Buu before I take that next step. But I will definitely consider it."

"I am glad you like it. And since we are on the topic of fusion, how much differently do you think you would have came out if you fused either earlier or potentially later on in your progenitors lives?"

Hearing the question compelled Vegito to fold his arms as he leaned back even further in his seat. Such a question contains many variables to sort through, and all of them could have a lasting effect on his merger.

And most of those variables pertained to Vegeta.

"If I say so myself, half of me would largely be the same. And that half is Goku. From the moment he first fought against Vegeta till his fusion with him, he was the same in and out. He barely changed, with the small changes being for the greater good. Now as for Vegeta, his mindset and spirituality at the moment will greatly influence me. Now if I somehow came about when they first met, I will be literally half good and half evil. I will still have the sense to protect others and save strangers, but I will probably be more belligerent and haughty. Killing others will simply be a job, and the act of sparing enemies would rarely occur unless I had a reason for their survival. Plus I would probably dislike myself since Vegeta always hated Goku throughout this period, so I might go crazy at times with delusions of grandeur and the wish to defuse coming into my mind. And from those moments, I would not be surprised if I became a massive dictator and at some point will use the dragon balls to my benefit if I truly fall into madness. I might become a slave to my most basic desires for war and combat, and fight anyone just to satisfy my fighting instincts."

Vegito rubbed his forehead from the stress at the hypothetical scenario, but carried on.

"And unfortunately I would have largely be like that until Perfect Cell came around. Now if both Goku and Vegeta fused when Cell just died, I would be more akin to the version you see before you. Vegeta has became more calmer and has accepted the fact he is the cause of much of the world's recent problems. Now Vegeta still has his repressed evil in his heart and is still haunted by his past, but he is on the right path for once. So by default I will be humble and will strive to correct any evil in sight. But I will still have evil in my heart, and the possibility of temptation may sway me away from the right path. I have no doubt that Babidi's magic will have a effect on me, though I will not fall underneath his control since Goku's goodness is in play."

King Kai remained quiet all throughout, and had another question for Vegito to ask. But it will come once Vegito is finished with his own hypothetical analysis.

"Now if I was born when Goku fused with Vegeta while underneath Babidi's magic, I would probably be at my worst state imaginable. I will have good still inside of me, but my most basic desires will be more prominent. I will probably do what I feel like doing, and will not allow anything to restrain me. But Goku's goodness will plague me, and I might self-destruct from so many conflicting emotions surging through me. And Babidi's mind control will do me no good, so death will eventually overtake me since I will be a danger for everyone, including myself. Plus my power will be greater than it is now since Vegeta has been augmented, so I will truly be a force to be reckoned with. And if that magic also somehow affected my Goku half, then..."

Vegito abruptly stopped to think about the ramifications of a merger underneath Babidi's control. His power and mindset will become so inflated that he would literally go insane. He will be a threat far more worse than anything Buu can accomplish, and might kill the very people he has sworn to protect. If Vegeta was willing to kill thousands just to fight Goku, then what will he do if he wanted something very badly? Will he kill his own family just for the thrill of it, or toy with their lives just for the sheer giggles?

Vegito swiftly shook his head at the quick image of him holding his unconscious son, Gohan, whose throat was being crushed in his hands with him yelling " _I'll kill you all if I have too_ ". With the majin insignia blazing hot, Vegito then uses his free hand to blast at his wives and other sons before the mental picture went black. With the image gone, Vegito made a calm breathe before continuing on.

"I would be a despicable creature that worse than any demon. I am glad that scenario never came about, or I will be a devil of epic proportions. I might have moments of divine clarity akin to Vegeta dying his second death, but I cannot say for certain even with Goku's added character being involved."

Bubbles at that moment finished cleaning the rest of the dishes, and rewarded himself another banana as Vegito finished talking. Slipping on his favorite sofa, Bubbles decided to quietly hear the rest of the conversation in silence. Clearing his throat, King Kai began to talk.

"That is quite the introspective analysis there Vegito. So no matter what, you would be far worse than what you are now since Vegeta's character would have negatively swayed your being. But this leads me to my next question: Just how pure of heart do you see yourself now?"

"If I say so myself, I am close to being a pure of heart. I am very much in tune with my Goku half, and I mostly feel like him for the most part. And Vegeta has managed to conquer his inner evil, but he is yet to be atoned for all of his part crimes throughout his life. So by my personal estimation, I am probably ninety-five percent good and a mere five percent bad. But if I can get enough time to prove myself, perhaps I can be purely good, and atone for my crimes when I was Vegeta. At least that is one of my goals along with going back and saving my timeline."

Quick images of this world's Vegeta came into Vegito's mind, and strengthen his resolve to save him too. If he can put him on the right path , then his trip into the past by accident will be worth it.

"I think I am inclined to agree with you Vegito. Your heart is mostly humble and modest. Little to no evil is present in your soul, which is a testament to your progenitors progression through their many trials. But make sure you keep it up Vegito, and I believe that many great things will come from you."

"Thank you, and I also agree too."

"But do you know how you will achieve this goal, and how do you think your fusion will be if you fused once Vegeta became purely good himself?"

"For your first question, I will simply live and do good until I either die or defuse. And if I cannot dissolve my fusion, I will lead by example in the afterlife and uphold justice and peace. And as for the second question, I think Vegeta was becoming very close to being pure of heart himself. And if he did achieved it and fused with Goku, I will be in complete harmony with my design in both mind and spirit. I will consider myself perfect, but will not be wicked or delusional compared to the likes of Perfect Cell. I will have true inner peace, and have no evil thoughts whatsoever, lest I allow myself to be tempted by evil. But I think that will never happen."

"I am beyond happy to hear that Vegito. Truly, you are a incredible man."

King Kai slumped further into his seat, and absorbed all of the new info before preparing his next set of questions.

"Vegito, after thinking everything over, I just realized something. During your fusion, Goku was alive while Vegeta was dead. Despite technically being half-dead, are you truly fully alive?"

"Yes, I am fully alive. Goku's incredible life force that is infused with Old Kai's remaining essence overpowered the conditions of Vegeta's soul and made me fully alive. I can probably ask Shenron to make me "alive" to make my Vegeta half fully alive too if I defused, but I will do that once I return back home."

"Hmm, but have you thought about how you will even get back though? Time travel should be impossible, and I cannot think of anything to return you back to your home.

Vegito was once again shocked that he has failed to even think about that. How could he be so forgetful? Anyways perhaps the dragon balls will have the power to restore him, though time travel employed by the eternal dragon will be tricky to get the message across. He will need to be sent back exactly from where he left off, or another timeline will be created and create even more issues. Another possibility is the time machine, but Bulma has not created it yet. Will Future Trunks even appear in this timeline, or was his original timeline simply unique and such a contraption will never be constructed. A third option is simply screaming and perhaps teleporting into a distorted wormhole, but the ramifications might end all of existence. So that method will never be employed. Damn if only there was a simple way to get back?

"For now the dragon balls will have to do. If that doesn't work, then perhaps there might be another way to get in. If Buu can do it from his own stupidity, then I might be able to achieve it once I figure something out."

Vegito once again left out Future Trunks to avoid answering questions relating to him. Time travel antics are always a pain in the ass to understand.

"Yes, the dragon balls may be the answer for most of your troubles. Going back into the past and possible defusion may only be achieved from them. Once you go to Namek, you can use them to fix nearly everything."

"Perhaps so."

King Kai was highly pleased with his extensive conversation with Vegito. Still so many questions burned in his mind, but it was getting late and they did not have all of time to discuss about everything in his life (s). So King Kai decided to ask a few more questions before seeing his very own power before his eyes. Then they will go from there and try to get Vegito back on course in his own home.

"I think we are almost done here Vegito. But I still have a few more questions left before I see your power."

'Geez, does it ever end?' muttered Vegito in his thoughts.

"What is it that you want to ask?"

"So basically you told me that Vegeta will die against Frieza on Planet Namek with Goku defeating him on Age 762. The same year today that is in your story. Frieza along with his father will appear a year later on Earth, but are silenced for good. You didn't tell me who, but most likely it will be by Goku."

'Man he sure does pay attention to every single detail.'

"Then in Age 767, this creature called Cell will make waves, but will be killed by Gohan as Goku dies along with me, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then seven years later Majin Buu will be revived to cause havoc, which then results in your birth and banishment into the past."

"When you put it like that, then yeah."

So basically we are fucked with problems?"

"Yep."

King Kai materialized a napkin to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and glasses. The answer was now obvious, though it will be hard to do now. Besides the energy predicament in Vegito, this will be easily one of the most important things brought up.

"Vegito, with everything you have shown me, I think it will be in everyone's best interest that we maintain history at its current course. Changing too much history might deviate things from your timeline, and we not be able to predict future calamities if more things are changed."

"But wait, I do not understand. If we keep course then eventually everyone will die against Buu with all of existence being threatened by his power."

"That is true Vegito, but what I'd mean by what I just said are the major things. Frieza's death, Cell, and Majin Buu all must happen in the time periods they debut in. That way we can prepare for them and win with much more efficiency. Now I already understand that history has already changed the moment you appeared, but with your power and guidance we can sway the odds in our favor. Perhaps you can train Goku and the others to bring them up to speed, and convince Vegeta to see the light earlier than expected. We can become a true force to be reckoned with, and learn from the mistakes you made in your timeline to do things correctly. And once you leave, we will have the means necessary to defeat Majin Buu and save everyone once and for all. Heck maybe we can help you out in your timeline once I know for certain that things will be fine in our timeline."

Vegito remained impressed at just how much King Kai has thought about the entire situation. By using his knowledge of future events, perhaps they can win the harder battles with less causalities happening. But the opposite is also true, and by him interfering with this timeline, things can get out of wack and take a direction that is unprecedented and unknown. But his appearance alone has already affected things, though miraculously the major things have not changed so far. Will it be wise to do anymore in the fear of deviation, or should he do what he can to maintain order while changing things in the hopes of the better good?

With such a hard decision being at the front of his mind, Vegito began to tap his foot again while trying to find clarity in the best answer. But with so many variables, it is impossible to decide on what was the best course of action. It almost felt like he was playing god, and after seeing his latest ant colony experiment fail, he decided to replicate it and was deciding whether to interfere or not underneath the same conditions after tweaking the beginning differently. Anything can happen, which made it random and uncontrollable whether he wanted to or not.

"I do not know King Kai. Anything can happen, and I do not wish to make anything worse if I somehow do anything wrong."

"I understand, but we need your power to make our situation play out in its best potential format. Once we defeat Frieza, perhaps you can stay a little bit longer to help us get prepared before you leave. Please Vegito, you are invaluable to our cause."

After thinking it through some more, Vegito finally had his answer, though uncertainty was still in play.

"Alright then. I promise not to change history too much while empowering the forces of good to the best of my ability. It will not be easy, but I vow to do my best."

A smile lit up on King Kai's face, and felt like that his timeline was in good hands. Between him, Vegito, and everyone else in their cause, the chances of survival has never been any higher.

"Thank you Vegito, and I promise I will do anything possible to help out in our mutual cause."

"Likewise."

A silence fell between them as they thought about their new purpose in life. The weight of two timelines fell on their shoulders, yet were dedicated to save them both. For Vegito he originally believed that the entire meaning of his existence was to just defeat Majin Buu and save the universe from his evil. Afterwards he will attempt to defuse, and if it wasn't possible, he will live on Earth and protect it with every fiber in his being. He might even try to police the entire universe, and simply train and maintain order along with his family. But now he was practically ordained to empower this new timeline to survive any future calamity he knows of. Easier said than done, but it is within his power to make good changes to the forces of good. If he played his cards right, it just might be possible after all while going back to his world. And from there he can continue the life he left behind.

With the second most important topic finally cleared away, King Kai was ready to talk about the unusual anomaly in Vegito's energy. But first another thing needs to be brought up before that was mentioned.

And that dealt with Frieza and Majin Buu, since a certain _god of destruction_ was absent from both situations.

"Vegito, when your progenitors fought either Frieza or Buu, did anyone called **Beerus** show up or was mentioned?"

Vegito blinked at the unfamiliar name.

"No I have never heard of him. Who is he?"

'So he must have remained asleep even up till Age 774. So he has slept for over 30 years since he went on another one of his infamous sleep spells in Age 739.' Thought King Kai since the most powerful being in the entire universe remained inactive during such tumultuous times.

"Beerus is the god of destruction of our universe. He is the strongest entity alive and can defeat anyone with ease. If he was active, all of your fighting foes would have been vanquished without a cinch."

"Geez he is that strong? How come has he never appeared when scum such as Frieza or Buu plagued the entire universe for years?"

"Because he was probably asleep during those years. He has a knack of being unreachable when he wants to be alone."

"Pff, even still he cannot be all that. I remember when your future self told my Goku half that Frieza was a unbeatable god. Or the time when the Supreme Kai acted like he was the best thing since sliced cheese. And so far anything the gods has said or did has been easily surmounted by my progenitors. No offense but this Beerus cannot be all that."

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING" yelled King Kai that made even Vegito flinch.

"Beerus is leagues above anything that you can ever possibly comprehend. He can destroy the entire universe with his power alone, which mind you is composed of trillions of galaxies at impossible distances. The entire continuum of spacetime including all matter and energy can be wiped away clean by his hands. Heck even all of Otherworld can be destroyed by his power, and trust me that is no easy feat."

"Well that sounds cool and all, but Majin Buu was doing the exact same thing before he blew me to this time era. And I am leagues above that bastard demon. So by using deductive reasoning, I should be capable of all this too."

"Even so, but you have no idea just how terrible Beerus truly is. He has existed for hundreds of millions of years, and has never been bested by anyone in the entire universe. He is beyond ancient, and has done things where many of the stars today were mere infants. He is insurmountable."

"Tch, I'll believe it when I see it, okay."

"Judging by what you have told me, he has not appeared even once in your life. If so we should count our blessings since he is a very grumpy god who does what he pleases. I just hope he does not appear, otherwise all of our immediate plans will be washed away forever."

"Calm down King Kai. You sound even more afraid of him when you were monologuing about Frieza and his pitiful power."

"You are just simply ignorant of his true powers. If he does appear, promise me that you will not fight him?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will fight him after how much you hyped him up to be. If he is this epic, ancient god of destruction, you bet your sweet blueberry ass I will challenge him into a fight."

King Kai immediately punched Vegito on the top of his head, which caused the saiyan to comically rub his scalp. How the kaio was fast enough to bypass the fused saiyans reflexes will forever remain a mystery.

"You fool, do you even what what will happen if you did that. Not only will you surely die, but everything we will fight for will be destroyed by him unless he is thoroughly impress. And it is hard to impress that guy."

"Ehh, whatever" muttered Vegito who was still soothing his scalp. So far he still did not believe what King Kai said about Beerus, and would definitely challenge him if they did cross paths. After all he has yet to use anything close to a fourth of his true power against Majin Buu, so the odds of losing were nonexistent in his mind.

Then it hit Vegito!

Talking about the gods gave Vegito the idea to go find the Supreme Kai of this world. It is perfect! Perhaps the god could shed more light on his situation and maybe even find this Beerus guy for a future fight. The ecstasy alone made Vegito jump out of his seat, which surprised the kaio.

"King Kai I will be back in a minute. I just have to check out something real quickly."

"Wait what are you doing?"

Ignoring the kai's question, Vegito put two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate on finding either the supreme kai or his attendant, Kibito, energy signatures. But after a minute in, Vegito cursed since he just could not find their energy signature at all. Were they off planet, purposefully masking their energy, or did he somehow forgot the direction? Scratching off the last potential answer, Vegito refocused his efforts though it was all for vain. When he was Goku, he found their planet at the check-in station after sensing Gohan's energy signature. In the process of training, it was easy to spot, and was able to hop over there without a cinch. But since he had no energy to sense off from, his instant transmission became useless, and had no means to visit the kaioshin in his own homeworld.

Well so much for that plan. If only he knew the superior teleportation technique, the Instantaneous Movement. Then he could travel anywhere in the cosmos and afterlife without any obstructions.

"Well so much for that plan" muttered Vegito who withdrew his fingers in favor of folding his arms. His saiyan blood was boiling for a challenge, and the thought of fighting Beerus excited him to high hell. A poisonous trait he has received from both of his fathers.

"What were you just doing right now" questioned King Kai who got up to stand next to Vegito.

"I was trying to visit the Supreme Kai, but I guess he is not home at the moment."

"WHAT? You know where he is at, and was about to visit him?" Questioned King Kai who was shocked at Vegito's brash decision to see him. Granted he knew that his Goku half did the same thing in the future, but it was for the better good since Majin Buu was unleashed once again. But it is considered bad manners to jump off on him like this, though it might help out Vegito's case if the kaioshin possess some knowledge to help out. But still...

"Yeah I was, but I just cannot find his power. What a bummer." With his blood boiling for some action, the notion of answering more questions will need to be put on hold indefinitely until otherwise.

"King Kai, I am done with answering your questions for today, but I will still show you some of my power as we agreed on earlier."

Shocked by the brashness of Vegito in front of him, King Kai momentarily forgot about his most important question until at the last second.

His energy predicament he is unknowingly undergoing.

"But wait Vegito. I need to talk one more thing with you and-"

"Sorry King Kai, but I had enough of your questions for one day. We will continue another time, okay."

Walking to the front of the house, Vegito opens the door and walks outside. Stunned once again by the behavior of Vegito, King Kai reluctantly submits and proceeds to follow Vegito through the front door. Bubbles decided to join him too for the great outdoors on their dwarf planet.

Now several yards away from the house, Vegito gazed at the purple sky that was filled with yellow clouds before briefly turning around to view his guests. Both the kaio and monkey were standing in front of the house, and were just about as ready for what was to come.

Vegito smiled since it will be the third time he'd flex his muscles after battling Majin Buu and Vegeta. Too bad no opponents were present this time around like this Beerus god, but the chance to show off always entertained the saiyan.

"I hope you are ready to be entertained King Kai. This little display will surely make you see things differently."

Getting into a tight combat stance, Vegito closed his eyes to help concentrate before bringing out the deep reservoirs of his latent power.

Then he opened them.

A intense blueish white aura surrounded Vegito as it shot up into the sky. Incredible gale winds materialized and blasted all over the planet, which forced King Kai and Bubbles to hold on something for dear life. Even Gregory came out of nowhere to see what was up, but had to grab onto a tree just to not be sent flying around like the bug sprite he was. Slowly the sky began to blacken as outwordly thunder clouds came about. Thunder and lightning began to roar and strike indiscriminately, which add to the awe of Vegito's power.

And his power still continued to rise without stop.

Already King Kai could clearly see that he surpassed Frieza by miles, and was reaching levels where it already matched Bojack. Vegito then began to yell, which caused his aura to flare out bigger and hotter. Small veins were throbbing over his body, yet more power was being pushed through them.

And he was not even at half power yet.

Ready to ante up, Vegito increased his powering up speed tremendously. Immediately tornadoes and earthquakes began to rock Otherworld, which caused the likes of both King Yemma and Grand Kai to demand for control while their subjects becoming intensely afraid. Even the supreme kai, who was in the mortal realm looking for Buu, sensed this unusual power and became mystified at the anomaly he was sensing.

And Vegito was only at Goku's level as a full powered Super Saiyan 3.

White bio-electricity began to flood Vegito's aura, and his eyes nearly appeared to be completely white as his powering up continued. Back in the mortal realm, soldiers in the Cold Empire had some of their scouters blowing up without reason, and some of the most acute ki sensors were alarmed by this gigantic reading.

Yet Vegito continued on, and even had the sky appearing in different shades of coloration as the thunder clouds morphed to appear like a humongous supercell of supernatural quality. Nearly at the level of Buu when he had Gohan absorbed, Vegito still continued on and began to slowly levitate into the air. Appearing like a god who was bathed in his own power, Vegito literally was on fire before he released his last stores of power. A brilliant pillar of light pierced the supercell, which marked the end of his ascension.

Thanks to his sunglasses, King Kai was able to see through the blinding light and see the fused saiyan in his fullest glory. Already his power was something he has never seen before, with only Beerus himself producing levels similar to this. Vegito's aura was now glued to his outline as bio-electricity danced around him. Yet despite the godly power flowing through him, he appeared at peace and control of himself.

And then it occurred to King Kai.

And the thought was that Vegito can still transform even further. Vegito throughout multiple points mentioned the super saiyan transformation, with many successors being attained as well.

Then what was his true limits? Vegito already could probably defeat anyone besides Beerus, so how much further could he go before he maxed out?

As for Vegito, he felt good to show out the fullest of his strength without restraint. On Earth when fighting against Buu, he had to mentally restrain himself when he both powered up and transformed in fear of destroying the Earth. But here in Otherworld where everything is much tougher, he had no worries on his mind to show the fullest display of his strength. He already felt invincible, but as promised he would begin to show off the fullest extent of his complete power.

A power that easily triumphs over the kaioken many times over.

Instantly Vegito's muscles tripled in size before slowly shrinking down. Now at a more manageable level, a divine golden aura overtaken Vegito before it exploded like a star going supernova. The supercell born from Vegito's strength was wiped away from existence, which caused the sky to return to normal, though lightning strikes and thunder remained in the purple sky. Vegito softly landed on the planet of King Kai, which was cracked and damaged from the incredible transformation. Able to feel his legs again, King Kai slowly walked to the golden fighter who appeared more like the god of fire.

"I hope I did not let you down with my power King Kai. You should feel honored, because I never pushed myself this far since Majin Buu" said Vegito, the first super saiyan to openly express himself in a thousand years.

King Kai was too much in awe to say anything, and just silently studied Vegito's physique and power with complete awe. Whatever they had to do next such as going to Namek to defeat Frieza, will now be utter child's play with somebody like Vegito on deck. His power was supreme, and their chances of failure looked nearly nonexistent by this point.

But despite all of the amazement King Kai got from observing Vegito, he became stunned at something inside of Vegito.

Deep within his core, his energy signature appeared to have changed. Whether it was good or bad, it obviously manifested thanks to the anomaly in his transformed ki.

A lone sweat dripped down King Kai's cheek, with Vegito proudly continuing to burn brighter than the natural light in the world.

* * *

 _Unknown Location (Mortal Realm)_

In a faraway planet that is unreachable to all but the gods, it appeared out of place compared to most natural planetary bodies in the cosmos. The lower part was a massive upside-down pyramid, which was used as a platform to house a gigantic dead tree. Various buildings were stationed all over said tree, with a huge lake being on the edge of the pyramid. But on the apex of the tree stood a ornament temple that housed exotic aquamarine life and artifacts in its domain. But in one specific room, a series of floating pedestals were stationed with a humanoid feline resting on one. Another figure was standing at the doors entrance to gaze at the entity before walking away.

After passing through multiple corridors, the staff of the attendant went off. Checking it, he nearly gasped at what he saw, which was a mortal displaying a vast amount of power with a peculiar energy signature. After examining the readings, the owner of the staff chuckled at the new finding.

In due time, _Lord Beerus_ would be proud when he meets this Super Saiyan.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you guys have enjoyed the sixth chapter of FD! Thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed for this story. I just hope that after a four month intermission between this and the last chapter I hadn't lost any of you. XD

I also updated the earlier chapters though chapter 5 still needs to be worked on. Take a look at them and notify me if there is any typos or other grammatical mistakes I've made.

Just in case we are on the same page, I felt like it was necessary to add in all of these "flashbacks" for the story since this AU is a heavily Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito story. Vegito's entire history is composed of these two individuals, and can only look at their memories for guidance. He is still "young" and hasn't have enough experience with his own identity, so his progenitors will be a major focus for his initial moves. But over time we shall see how he progresses in the past. Plus King Kai is a historical completionist, so poor Vegito was forced to talk about a shit load of things anyways lol. Poor guy...

So the "Saiyan Saga" is officially done and we can now move forward to the Namek saga. What twists and challenges will come forth with Vegito being in the mix will surely be worthwhile.

BTW just in case if anyone asks, but I have no concrete schedule for a release date. Since I now prefer long ass chapters, it will take me a few months to get them done. But I won't give up on this story, so please be patient with your boy as he does his magic on the keyboard lol.

On average I try to write at least about 3,000 words in a week. And since I feel like that about 20,000 words is a good chapter length, I will stick to this format until otherwise. Makes me wonder how this chapter became over 36,000 words...

Over the course of FD I have realized that my two greatest weaknesses as a writer is grammar (god I fucking hate typos and such) and proper usage of past and present tense. Run-on sentences and the lack of diverse vocabulary are some of my lesser vices. I will vow to get better at these so that I can bring my writing skills to a whole another level. You guys deserve the best!

And man what is up with Vegito's wacky energy signature? Is it no big deal at all, or is it something major that will have either a positive or negative effect on him. Want a clue? Here is one:

My definition - " _The First law of thermodynamics state that all of reality's dimensional fabrics, including space time, is made up of all kinds of energy since energy in itself cannot be created or destroyed, it just changes shape... unless you have a unique form of matter called a time crystal lol_."

If this vague ass clue helps, then I did my job. If not, then better luck next time. XD

So Beerus and this "unknown attendant" are in the story. What does this attendant mean by Vegito, and will he awake Beerus before the allotted time in "Battle of Gods"? Lets wait and find out on what all of this means.

And remember folks! The fourth dimension is time and that means I will forever love you guys for reading my story (I tired to be clever funny... no? Maybe next time then haha, pun intended). Pardoning my bad attempt of humor, you guys have a blessed day and I will try to get another chapter out either by December or by January.

See you next time!


	7. Preparations for War

**Chapter 7 - Preparations for War**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Planet Frieza 79_

"Are you absolutely sure you have no idea what caused over 100,000 of my army's scouters to explode little brother?"

"For the last time Cooler I have no idea what caused such a widespread malfunction. Mind you the same thing happened to me too."

"Yes but only a few thousand was destroyed compared to my statistics. For all I know this can be another one of your misguided attempts to kill me off."

"Hohoho! I would never do anything of such taste my _dear_ brother. If I even did, it would be too sophisticated for your feeble mind to comprehend at any capacity."

"This will be my final warning to you. Do not ever do anything like this again, or you will pay the ultimate price. Don't think Father will shelter you forever."

"Likewise Cooler. Not even Father will save you if you even think about dispatching me off from this world."

"Tch, we shall see then Frieza. Terminate communication."

Frieza swirled his tail in annoyance when the communication screen in front of him went blank. That bastard Cooler just doesn't get it doesn't he? Calling and threatening him over a problem that has affected him too. One of these days he will die by his hands so that his meddling ass will be gone for good. But for now he has other business to attend too.

"Zarbon, come in at once!"

Zarbon, the personal right hand man and general of Frieza's army immediately stepped in through the double doors. With his lords back turned to him, he kneeled as a sigh of submission to his galactic master.

"Yes Lord Frieza, how may I assist you."

"Enough of the pleasantries Zarbon. I am not in the mood for such nonsense, especially after talking to that bonehead of a brother."

"Forgive me sire."

Zarbon stood up, but continued to look at the back heels of Frieza in case his lord turned around. Looking at him in the eyes is something he frowns upon, and is punishable by death regardless of status.

"What is the status of Vegeta?"

"My lord, we got confirmation that he is inside of his space pod and will reach this planet within several more days. But based on his vital readings from the ships scanning schematics, he appears to not be in good shape."

"So my little monkey pet got his tailed smacked around. Heh, Vegeta is truly a glutton for punishment indeed."

Frieza then turned his whole body around to gaze at his subordinate. Now face to face though their eyes never met, Frieza smirked to himself since it was almost time to get going with his greatest heist yet.

"Tell me Zarbon, have you located Planet Namek so that I can have my dragon balls?"

"Yes my lord. The coordinates are 9045XY, and can be reached within six days with our top spaceships."

"Good work Zarbon. If what we have gotten from Vegeta's scouter transmissions to be true, then these wish orbs should still exist on this world. Hohoho, and I can finally become a immortal, vicious god like I have always imagined myself to be."

'And surpass Beerus' quickly thought Frieza, who quickly shut off the memory associated with his greatest humiliation yet.

"Zarbon, began the preparations for departure. When I give the signal we shall take off immediately. Do you understand?"

"Of course my lord. I shall hop to it."

Zarbon quickly bowed to Frieza before he headed out the same doors he entered from. To calm himself, Frieza walked to a nearby window in his private room to gaze at the horizon that kisses outer space from his tower. With endless possibilities and power dwelling in the night sky, Frieza darkly smiled to himself.

"Very soon I will become a being of unrivaled might. All within the universe shall bow down to my will alone. Once I kill off Cooler and Father, I will absorb their portions of the empire to make my influence all the more imposing before I obliterate the Galactic Patrol and anyone else who opposes me. And once I have a iron rule over most of creation, I will then draw out all of my sealed potential before challenging Beerus and killing him off. Then I will be god, and will decide who lives or dies for the rest of eternity. Hehahaha, it is perfect!"

The nearby sun slowly begins to rise up in the atmosphere, which represented a new beginning of power to the space tyrant as he watched it arise from his sanctuary.

* * *

 _Cooler's spaceship (Planet Cooler 265)_

"I swear I cannot stand that little shit for anything" roared Cooler as he was gripping his red wine glass till the point small cracks became visible. If he wasn't in his hovering chair, his tail would be smacking the floor as well.

"What should we do then my lord" questioned Salza who was standing behind his master along with Dore and Neiz.

"Simple Salza, we shall track Frieza's every single moment. If he leaves his planet, we will follow him and see where he goes. The little princess thinks he can screw over my army and play it off. Well I will kill him off for good before he can make a move against me. The era of tolerating him is over."

"But sire, what about King Col-"

Unable to see the quick movements of his lord, Cooler swiftly moved and punched his captain straight in the right cheekbone. Impacting the wall with his eyes wide opened, blood sprayed from his mouth as a audible gasp escaped along with it. He skidded off from the indented wall, and his destroyed scouter detonated once it fell off from his face.

"Do NOT ever question me again Salza. My Father is just as worthless as my brother, and his word and actions never do me any good in favor of his favorite son. Once I am finished with Frieza, Father will be next to perish so that I can have total control over the Planet Trade Organization. Do you understand soldier?"

"Yes my lord" wheezed Salza, who was struggling just to stand up from the crippling blow to his body. What was he thinking to make his lord so pissed off? Taking a deep breathe, Cooler relaxed his shoulders to reign down his inner rage. Control over wanton rage is what separates him from his loudmouth brother. He knows better.

"Neiz, turn this spaceship into stealth mode with the cloaking working at full throttle. We shall sit over Planet Frieza 79 and simply observe. But if he leaves the planet, we will follow him from behind. And if I see him doing anything suspicious, we will make our move."

"I understand sire" shouted Neiz, who immediately left to do the orders he was assigned for.

"And as for you Dore, I want you to infiltrate and spy on the transmissions between Frieza's scouters. I want to know everything he is saying, and get the drop on him when he least expects it."

"Yes master. I am on it." Screamed Dore, who left his standing position to get to work. Cooler then walks back to his hovering chair to get comfortable once again. Tired of the blank screen in front of him, Cooler ordered the computer to put it away in favor of gazing the empty world in front of him.

A world where he single handily conquered in a hour that left it as a lifeless desert. No matter, it will still sell at a good price for a humanoid centipede species he is in contract with. Apparently sand and hot winds is more important than lush vegetation and bodies of water.

"Are you done sleeping yet captain" roared Cooler as he continued to watch the world out in front of him. Salza became slightly hesitant upon seeing his lord's tail swaying back and forth with visible veins bulging.

"Yes my lord. I am awake."

"I am glad to here that. Now Salza I simply want you to pilot this ship over to Frieza's current location. I also want you to send out a transmission to my sectors army to be on standby until further notice. The final battle is at hand, and no exceptions is allowed lest they want to be executed by me personally. Do you copy?"

"I do my lord" yelled Salza, who wobbly walked to the front station to perform his duties.

In little time the entire ship left the planet on a secret course to Planet Frieza 79. With vengeance gripping his mind, Cooler allowed his imagination to entertain him with Frieza's corpse bowing before his superior might.

A might that has never been seen before among the frost demon lineage...

* * *

 _Wukong Hospital (Planet Earth - West City)_

 _Nearly an entire day passed since the epic battle against the saiyans. Treatment was given to Goku, Gohan, and Krillin with the gathered friends and family staying at Bulma's place during the previous evening. Now in the afternoon with still no sign of Vegito returning, the injured z-fighters continue on with the day until their loved one's returned._

"They say it might take me four months to heal with me never getting back to normal."

"Oh there is nothing to worry about Son Goku. In another month there will be some new senzu beans for you." Said Korin while unconsciously levitating off the floor.

"Luckily for me and Gohan, we will be okay after 3 days. At least we do not look like a mummy wrapped in toilet paper like you haha" joked Krillin at Goku's amused expense.

"Sucks that I wasn't hospitalized like those three." Muttered Yajirobe who was sitting on a lone stool in annoyance that he wasn't getting any respect like the other three.

"Are you that desperate for hospital food" joked Korin who was the only one to hear Yajirobe.

"What did you say you fuzzball?"

"I am saying that I think you are a fatass."

"Okay _pussy_ cat, at least I had the balls to be at the battlefield and not lick my palms from smelly tuna fish."

"Ha, and you are happy about that? You were hiding all throughout and never threw a single punch. Admit it that you were slaughtering those potato chips as usual."

"Kiss my ass you damn flea carrier. You stay talking smack."

"At least that is not the only thing I can do unlike you Mr. Chip Killer. And the fact I can run 30 yards without puking my dinner from last might."

"You want to get beaten up by my fists you rat chaser."

"That enough of you two. Your fighting might scare away the nurses in the hallway" chastised Roshi while looking out of the door window to gaze at the fine women in uniform.

"Hey everybody. Check out the TV" yelled Bulma as she busted the door open, thus making the aged turtle hermit falling on his back with his face smashed in.

"You scared me Bulma. I thought you were some psychotic nurse on a agenda" said Chi-Chi.

"Might as well be with the way she is" joked Roshi while massaging his sore face.

"Oh shut up and just look at the TV."

" _Scientists conjecture that the global object unearthed in the ruined Eastern City may be a vessel for extraterrestrial origin_ " said the newsman as he stood in front of a vault that housed the space pod.

"Yo, that's the ship" stammered out Krillin with bewilderment.

"What else can it be silly" teased Bulma.

"But I can't see" complained Goku, though his concerns were ignored in favor of the newsman.

" _Two of these objects were sighted initially, but one of them flew suddenly and inexplicably out of sight_ " continued the newsman.

"Well this isn't good. If those scientists have already been tampering with that ship then-"

"Oh relax Roshi. Just imagine the shocked looks on their faces when Krillin's remote makes it zoom away hehe" said Bulma with playful teasing gripping her soul.

"But do you think it will actually work" questioned Krillin.

"And who do you think is the genius in this room? I've studied all of the controls last night, so just watch and see the ship take off on live TV." Said Bulma.

Tracing her fingers over the control, she tapped a few buttons in a coordinated fashion that ended with a few "beeps".

"Now let us watch that thing fly away from their hands."

"But I still cannot see" complained Goku.

 _ **Boom!**_

In literally ten seconds flat, the entire ship on television exploded into a million pieces, which resulted in the newsman to be carried away on a stretcher. With pandemonium occurring on the set, a extra newsman cancelled the special until further notice.

And all of the occupants in Goku's room were stunned beyond belief.

"GODDAMNIT! How the hell did I forget to shut off the self-destruction sequence beforehand." Screamed Bulma that even terrified a few people in the adjacent hallway.

"Probably because you are a dumb bitch" mocked Yajirobe who was still irritated by Korin earlier.

"The Hell you said to me back tits." Roared Bulma who was now in front of Yajirobe with a crazed frown kissing her face.

"I said that you were a dumb ass bi-"

Before he could finish his response, a powerful slap slammed into his cheek. Yajirobe literally fell off from his stool, with a few wave of smelly gas passing through his butt cheeks.

"HAHAHAHA, at last the fat ass has fallen off from his high horse. Then again if that actually was a real horse, it would have already died from your weight" joked Korin who was drinking up everything that is happening.

"Heh, leave it to a pussy and a bitch on being happy over-"

"Call me that one more time Yajirobe" threatened Bulma who not only appeared scary, but was cracking her knuckles in preparation for clobbering Yajirobe even further.

Afraid, Yajirobe realized his mistake and simply pressed against the wall in silence. Korin laughed even harder as Yajirobe damned his luck.

"Oh chill out Bulma. We have more _pressing matters_ to attend to than something like this" said Roshi who was standing behind Bulma. But thanks to his perverted nature, his left hand immediately reached out and grabbed the ample fat that was attached to her ass. Shocked and horrified that her "assets" was being grabbed and rubbed, she was saved from killing Roshi herself thanks to Chi-Chi coming up and clobbering him with a ironing pan. Where the pan came from was a mystery altogether.

"It's still all over" stuttered Krillin that their plan to reach Namek was shocked to shit.

"It seems so" muttered Gohan who was also distressed.

"So what should we do then" asked Goku who has been hearing everything happening so far despite having no leverage to see anything.

"Tch, who knows Son." Answered Bulma who was still highly upset over the recent developments.

Everyone then calmed down, but was drawing blanks on what to do next.

"But wait, what about Mr. Vegito." Said Gohan.

"What about him Gohan" asked Goku.

"Well he has been gone for practically a day now, yet no one has heard back from him, right?"

Everyone remained silent, which told Gohan that they haven't heard from him yet.

"Perhaps we should hold on out until he returns. After all he is my dad from the future, so he must have figured out a way to get to Namek if things played out similar to us."

"Dang Gohan, you are very smart for your age. That is brilliant" yelled Krillin with enthusiasm in his voice.

"That is because my baby is destined to become a great scholar and not some darn muscle head" sweetly said Chi-Chi who approached her son and began to massage his head. She briefly looked at her husband before turning her cheeks. After all she was still mad at him for dragging her son into this in the first place.

"I am sure he will come by sooner or later. After all he is with King Kai. But that move he used to get there is pretty darn cool." Said Goku while remembering Vegito teleporting away.

"Hmm, Vegito can definitely teleport across vast distances, even between the realms of life and death. Maybe he could take us there by using that technique." Said Master Roshi who was serious for once.

"I do not know for sure. Should we really trust him? I mean he is very powerful who has some strong similarities with Goku, but that doesn't mean he is being honest with us." Questioned Korin who was partially gazing at Goku.

"Naw I think he is honest. I have seen that goofy Goku smile on him, so I think he is legit" joked Krillin that made the whiskers on Korin's cheeks twitch.

"Perhaps so, but I will still keep my eyes on him just in case."

"I agree with Krillin Master Korin. I cannot explain it, but I definitely feel this powerful connection with Vegito. It kind of like looking at the mirror and seeing a older version of yourself." Said Goku at Korin's direction.

"I can see where you are coming from Son, but he is also Vegeta too. The same guy who brought so much pain to our world. I somewhat agree with Korin about him, but I feel like he is on our side. After all he sided with us and not with Vegeta. That alone speaks volumes to me." Said Roshi as he began to gaze out of the window like he was staring at Otherworld itself in the hopes Vegito might appear.

"For now I say that we trust him. He feels honest and calm" blurted out Bulma without even stopping herself. It was hard to explain it, but she felt comfortable around him despite not really knowing him. When he gets back, she is definitely going to talk to him.

"I am with you Ms. Bulma. I feel the same one." Said Gohan with a small smile gracing his face. The smile alone made Bulma smile, and lifted up her mood tremendously.

But until Vegito comes back, they still have no plan in getting to Namek.

"Hey Bulma, I think we have done all we have could for the meantime. Let's just go back to your place until tomorrow." Said Korin.

"I agree. Let's go on back then, though pervy sage and the fat samurai can find their own way back."

"WHAT" simultaneously yelled Roshi and Yajirobe at the bluntness of Bulma's statement.

"Bulma, I think I will stay here for the time ebing. I rather be with Gohan, and dad will be here by any minute. So I'll have him take me back to your place when it gets late, okay." Said Chi-Chi as she continued to smother her son in her grasp.

"Fine with me Ch-Chi. Well guys lets head on ou-"

"Excuse me" came from a mysterious voice from the nearby window, which caused Roshi to nearly piss on himself along with Bulma. Everyone turned around and saw a dark skinned genie hovering on a magic carpet.

"Hey it's Mr. Popo" yelled Krillin as he rushed to the window.

"Indeed it is" said Popo as he never dropped his smile once.

"Now I will need one of you to come with me. There is a spaceship that may serve your purpose" said Popo before anyone asked why he was even here.

"Wh-why you're kidding right? Is there really another ship?"

"Yes Krillin." Answered Popo nonchalantly.

"But wait, just who is this guy" questioned Roshi while tightly gripping his staff. His power was greater than his own, and held a air of mystery that was out of this world.

"He is Mr. Popo, the personal attendant of Kami." Answered Korin.

"He lives with Kami on his lookout. He was the one who helped train me for Piccolo all those years ago, and has assisted every single guardian to date." Said Goku that made Roshi nod his head in acceptance.

"Both are correct, and to add in the details, I am also a gardener and caretaker of the lookout. My martial arts is just a hobby of mine." Said Popo with a straight face.

"Wait now, lets not lose track here." Muttered Krillin who was still fixated on the ship Popo speaks of.

"You are correct Krillin. Anyways I believe there is a spaceship that might assist you. But I will need to guide someone over there for verification." Said Popo in a very nonchalant manner.

"That all you Bulma" quickly said Krillin while pointing at her.

"WHAT! ME! WHY?"

"Well who else can figure out an alien spaceship."

"I do not know about this. He has those shifty eyes and other things probably" said Bulma in a disgusted manner. She even slightly recoiled and took a few paces back when Popo looked right at her.

"Hehe I have something shifting too" joked Roshi, which resulted in Bulma kicking him in the crotch. Popo remained unfazed by the hilarious spectacle.

Still fuming at the perverted old man, Bulma took a deep breathe and looked at the magical genie. What other choice do they have? Perhaps this ship may be their only way to reaching Namek, and nobody else could complete this job. This could make the difference whether she sees Yamcha ever again.

Watching her steps carefully, she softly jumped on the magic carpet. She was slightly surprised she didn't fall through the flimsy looking rug.

"Okay, just be careful. I'm a delicate little girl unlike the others." Moaned Bulma while holding for dear life. Despite being in utter pain, a twinkle in Roshi's sunglasses sparkled upon seeing Bulma on all fours. If only she was naked...

"Okay. Mr. Pop is taking off now."

"Slowly."

But to Bulma's discomfort, the magic carpet shot up straight to the stratosphere before fizzling out of existence.

"I don't suppose anyone knows how he did that?" Asked Roshi while still gripping his jewels. To his dismay he firmly believed they are as red as rubies.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, whose spaceship is it?" Questioned Krillin to no one in particular. Nobody had a answer for that, but Goku and Korin had a strong idea on who it might be.

* * *

 _Yunzabit Highlands_

In a blink of a eye both Bulma and Popo arrived in a deserted landscape. Everything was rocky, dead, and brown with high winds and fast moving clouds darting everywhere. The chill accompanied by the winds was cold to the touch, thus instantly making Bulma shiver. Popo however was calm and unfazed.

"Here we are. So please get off now."

"How did we get here so fast? And where are we? The biggest freezer known to man?"

With a single hop Mr. Popo was firmly planted on the ground. Following suit Bulma was climbing down from the magic carpet while simultaneously holding her chest for warmth. A sly smile appeared on Popo's face.

"Yunzabit Highlands."

"WHAT? Y..y.. ...highlands!?" Bulma felt like a heart attack was coming up from such a absurb statement. "That is literally the farthest corner on the whole planet. And your telling me we got here in a instant?"

Ignoring Bulma's outbursts, Mr. Popo decided to walk forward much to Bulma's annoyance.

"Now, now, where was it at again?"

"Wait up? Do you freaking expect me to believe a spaceship is literally out here? Oh, I get it now. Drag the luscious, voluptuous babe out where nobody will see what you will do to her, right?"

"Here it is." Said Popo while stopping dead in his tracks. Bulma damn near bumped into him, but became shocked at what was in front of them.

"Holy shit it is here after all." Said Bulma at the spaceship in front of them. Its design was completely foreign to anything relating to Earths. It appeared like a white egg that had four legs and horns. A single glass eye was in the front, which appeared to be where the pilot operates at. The only anesthetic was a horn like tail at the back and looks like it serves no higher function. However the whole thing was slightly corroded and aged, a sign of the elements eating it away. Beyond curious, Bulma hurriedly climbed down the cliff she was on to get a better view. Now facing the spectacle up close, Bulma was utterly speechless. How does it fly? What is it made out of? Who came up with such a weird design, or can it even still fly?

Jumping down from the cliff in a single stroke, Popo placed his arms behind him while slowly approaching Bulma.

"Is it a spaceship?"

"Umm, let me get back to you on that."

Bulma then walks over to the ship and stands before a leg. Positioned before a section was wasn't either covered in plant life or severely corroded, she tapped it a few times and became astonished. Despite looking like metal, it did not feel or sounded like it. What could it be?

"Okay enough of the suspenseful theatrics Popo. Exactly what do you know about this?"

Popo looked directly in Bulma's eyes with a blank expression on his face.

"A whole century ago, before most of your group was even born, Kami once spoke about his godly past to me, and I mean only one time."

Bulma nodded to acknowledge the importance of this backstory.

"It was a mysterious tale, but Kami said that his godship used to live in the Yunzabit Highlands as a child. Mr. Popo, ever the wonderer, asked Kami why a child was in such a wasteland?"

Popo then remained silent, annoying Bulma with the buildup tension.

"Goddamnit get on with it. I am freezing my ass off here."

"Excuse me I just remembered that Mr. Popo did not water the trees yet."

'Dumbass third person speaking buffoon.' Thought Bulma as she felt she was becoming a popsicle at any minute. Bad enough she was in the middle of nowhere in such weather, but having a absent minded genie will do no good for her.

In reality however Mr. Popo truly stopped speaking to take a quick read over Bulma's mind. Ignoring the inner mean comments, she was too cold for his comfort. So without warning Popo outstretched a finger from behind and used magic materialization on Bulma. Instantly a sturdy jacket formed around her, bringing immediate comfort and warmth.

"There. Now you won't be shivering as badly as you were."

"Wow thanks." Stated Bulma while suddenly feeling guilty about cursing Popo out in her mind. He wasn't bad after all. With the tension gone from her, Popo decided to carry on like nothing ever happened.

"Kami-sama said that he does not know why he was left there. He was confused, perhaps he struct his head at some point and lost his holy memory. But again Mr. Popo asks a question, and it was where were his parents at? But Lord Kami stated that he had no parents, only a note remained that says we will come for you later, so wait for us."

"Look, im no good at suspenseful narratives so please just tell me where this is going okay."

"Lord Kami waited for his holy parents for a very long time. But finding food and water steadily became harder and harder, and after twenty to thirty years, Kami gave up and left both the house and Yunzabit Highlands behind. He returned there time from time for any changes, but nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Umm, did I forget to ask...where the fuck is this going?"

"Geez mortals are so impatient. Mr. Popo shall get to the point then. Now his lordship eventually realized it wasn't a house since it didn't resembled one at all among the humans. It was round with four legs like some sort of creature. It had no knob or lock on the door and it opened with a single spoken word. And it was **Piccolo**."

Immediately a hatch opened up from beneath the ship, which scared the ever living shit out of Bulma.

"THEN THIS...THIS!" Bulma was so amazed she couldn't contain herself anymore. How does a word allow a door to open without any noticeable sensors? Not even the best cutting edge technology can do this yet.

"Get in Miss Bulma." Said Popo as he hopped on the oval structure. Bulma followed suit.

"So this is Kami's house then?"

"Piccolo."

Like magic the platform levitated and reconnected with the opening thanks to Popo. Hearing the hatch lock shut, Bulma was mesmerized by the interior structure. Unlike outside, little to no deterioration is occurring. It was a single room that had weird machines on the sides, presumably batteries to keep the power on. Or maybe they are air vents. But the most striking feature was a ominous throne-seat with a sole console in front. Was that the control station?

Then it hit Bulma like a ton of bricks.

"Of course! Kami was a namekian all along! King Kai told us about that! And about the cataclysm that destroyed Namek a long time ago!"

"Mr. Popo also heard the lord of worlds speak, thus remembering the story about the house. Popo thought that perhaps it was worth taking a look at this house."

"Well if this is a spaceship, then Kami's story makes total sense.

"Kami-sama would not lie about something like this."

"Yeah, yeah that what they all say." Said Bulma while touching and examining the seat.

"Perhaps since Planet Namek was in such danger that Kami's holy parents put him on board and flew him to Earth. But for some reason they couldn't come and retrieve him."

"Perhaps..."

Barely listening to Popo now, Bulma started fiddling with the machine believed to be the control station. Now a firm believer the house truly is a spaceship, the only question remains is how to use it.

"Mr. Popo is there any idea in that head of yours on how to use this? The doors working so there must be some power in motion. But I have yet to figure out the main switch for this console. This is so weird, like a passcode is needed or something."

"Popo guesses that if it was easy to work, Kami would've messed with it when he was little."

"Now that I think about it, I think these buttons are not actually buttons, but sensors of some sort.

"Like voice sensors."

Light bulbs lit up inside of Bulma's skull.

"Yeah! Just like with the entrance."

"What to say then? Piccolo?"

"Naw that just gotta be getting in and out. Okay lets see? Move! Can you hear me? Fly, zoom, lift, zip, travel..."

* * *

 _30 Minutes Later_

"Goddamn there is no use to this shit. There no way its in a Earth language. Sucks that nobody knows Namekian. I recall both Kami and Piccolo talking in some strange language at the 23rd Budokai, but no one else unfortunately. That gotta been namekian." Said Bulma while slumped over in her seat.

"Hmm, if that was namekian, then Mr. Popo knows it." Said Mr. Popo in a casual manner.

"REALLY?!"

"Really."

Bulma refrained herself from jumping with joy. The impossible has suddenly became possible. What are the chances of somebody else knowing a language that is virtually dead on Earth? If Kami is looking down from Heaven, he sure is _living up_ to his name despite how ironic that statement is.

"Now that Popo thinks about it, Piccolo is a perfect entrance word. I think it means [Different World] in that language."

"So the Great Demon King Piccolo means...oh who cares! Why didn't you tell me before that you speak namekian? And WHY don't you tell this thing to fly?"

"To where?"

"Wherever. Actually to Hell with it, how about Jupiter?"

In a nonchalant manner, Mr. Popo leans over and begins speaking in the namekian language. Immediately the console came to life, startling them both. Strange symbols appeared on the screen.

"It says roger."

And just like that the spaceship took off, leaving Bulma holding the chair for dear life while Popo's ass was planted on the floor. But in mere seconds it stopped, leaving shell shocked Bulma and Mr. Popo staring out the glass window. Before them stood Jupiter, the fifth planet from the Sun and largest gas giant. Thanks to their vantage point, all 69 moons were visible, thus creating this majestic picture no artist on Earth can mimic. Both of them couldn't believe it.

"Of my god. That is really Jupiter. This is beyond surreal."

A supreme sense of joy and hope started piercing through her heart, daring to leak out.

"We did it Mr. Popo. YES!"

Bulma immediately jumped up and lunged at Popo for a bear hug. Thanks to his superior reflexes he managed to get up and embraced her.

"Mr. Popo is so glad. Now Kami can come back to life."

"You bet your ass. At last we have a fighting chance. The sky truly is the limit to what we can do."

Disengaging the hug, Bulma aimlessly looked out the window with a look only a six year old girl in amazement could match. For the first time in a long time things were finally going their way. And as a bonus she is in outer space, in a alien spacecraft no less. Science fiction artists would cut their own nuts off for this chance she is experiencing. And who would have thought that today she would be the first man, well woman to ever see Jupiter so close with her own naked eyes? History has been made with humanity, though now not the time for self gloating. Work needs to be done to save not only her beloved lost in the fights against the saiyans, but to ensure Earth's survival against any future threats. In a strange way, the worlds weight akin to Greek Titan Atlas rested on her shoulders.

Believing to see a shooting star skipping between Europa, Io, Ganymede, and Callisto moons lit a fire inside of Bulma. It almost felt like destiny itself is making a calling for change for humanity's future. Popo however believed it was a sign of Kami that Planet Namek laid beyond where the eyes can see. His fists clamped together as tears were threatening to once again break through. As a ageless genie born in Other World that 1,316 years old in Earth terms, this is easily the most important event Earth has ever faced in its entire history. Even the four previous guardians preceding Kami himself never experienced such revolutionary times in their lives, though Kami's predecessor was the closest in many other ways.

"Miss Bulma perhaps it is time that we return to Earth. We all have many great works that need to get done."

Bulma silently stared out of the window a second longer before turning around to address the genie.

"Yeah, let's head back."

Pleased, Mr. Popo walked to the main console as Bulma wordlessly sat back down on the pilot seat. With Bulma being as ready as humanely possible, Popo spoken namekian and instructed the ship to take them back to Earth. Immediately the engine hummed to life and took off, leaving a dust trail just as brilliant as the fading shooting star. Holding on for dear life, both Bulma and Popo were pleased when the motions finally ended. Regaining their composure, Popo shouted out "Piccolo" to open the main hatch. When both exited the ship and Popo closed the hatch, Bulma was supremely perplexed with her immediate surroundings. They were not in Yunzabit Heights. Instead they were in a bustling metropolis that seemed all to familiar to her. And when she turned around it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait a minute this is my house. Why are we here instead?"

"Mr. Popo figured that it would be more fortuitous if we parked the ship at your house. Luckily the ship understands Earth's latitude coordinates to park it exactly where I told it too. Plus it will save time from having to retrieve Kami-sama's ship from Yunzabit Heights when the time comes."

"Popo you are a freaking genius. Now we don't have to retrieve the ship and can start processing initiatives right away. I could kiss you right now."

Mr. Popo blushed at the comment as Bulma quickly left to go inside her house. Informing her father and several employees to carefully store the ship inside a private garage before anybody asks what it is, she heads back outside to her front yard. Seeing she is ready, Mr. Popo materialized his magic carpet as he and Bulma hopped on board.

* * *

 _Wukong Hospital_

Appearing at Wukong Hospital in moments, Master Roshi opened the window to let them in as the carpet vanished from existence per Popo's orders. And based on Bulma's wider than life smile, it appeared that everything was a success.

"You guys it is actually true. There is a spaceship here on Earth that we can use and it all thanks to Kami. By my personal estimation we can probably get to Planet Namek in just one month. Granted we have to revamp the interior a little, but we can take off in like 5 days from now."

"She is right." Said Popo casually to the stunned friends and warriors. Renewed hope was coming back to everyone that all isn't for naught. Ox King, who arrived minutes before Bulma and Popo's return was excited for the new developments. Luckily Chi-Chi told him everything before they arrived.

"Heck yeah. Going to Planet Namek on Kami's spaceship sounds kickass." Shouted Krillin while fist bumping the air.

"That faint glimmer of hope is about to become reality." Said Korin as he twirled his whiskers around.

"So Mr. Popo, we shall leave the trip of Planet Namek up to you."

"Huh? Mr. Popo isn't going."

Bulma was absolutely stunned by the revelation.

"What? B-but you're the only one who understands Namekian. And your also tough. You are the only one who can truly go on that ship."

"It is impossible for Mr. Popo to go. I am eternally bound to the Lookout and besides without me at least two whole months of neglect shall result. I cannot allow that. Instead Mr. Popo shall teach you Namekian."

"This just means youu just have to go Bulma. You're the only one who is knowledgeable about mechanics if something does go wrong." Quipped Krillin before Bulma could protest. And as much as the blue haired scientist hated to admit it, it is true that only she specializes in this field. So much for her immediate winter plans.

"Fine, all right. It doesn't sound too dangerous, but I'll have to add a shower room, a comfortable bed, a stereo, and many other things too. But I am damn sure about not going in alone. Somebody is definitely coming with me."

"I ain't going."

"Nobody expected your fat ass to go anywhere."

"Go hump a dead fish you salmon licking puss."

"At least I can hump unlike your walrus looking ass. Only cows and whales would be interested in you."

"Let's go flea brain. Just you and me."

"Ladies first." Quipped Korin while jokingly pointing at Yajirobe's enlarged nipples. Bulma performed a facepalm and simply ignored the two.

"Hehe I will _come_ if you catch me drift. Space babe with the turtle hermit sounds kinky and-"

Once again the back of Roshi's head was indented by Chi-Chi's frying pan. Bulma refrained herself from stomping on his nuts for good measure.

"Hmm, since Goku is in no shape, all that leaves is you Krillin. You will come with me, right?

"Well...all right. But in the next two months I wanted to train just in case if Vegeta comes back."

Gohan was slowly twitching in his bed.

"We'll manage somehow. Shit if it comes down to it I might even create a training room in that ship if inside space allows so."

"If that's the case then sure why not."

"Man you are so lucky Krillin. I so wanted to see what Planet Namek's Shenron looks like." Said Goku to his best friend.

"Well for now you just take it easy and figure out what to do with Vegeta if he returns."

"Of course. We're counting on you two." Said Goku though in the back of his mind he was wondering what Vegito will do in such a situation.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU..PLEASE!?"

Everyone was stunned by the sudden outburst of the young Gohan. Most of all his mother, Chi-Chi.

"Sweety, what kind of silly joke are you making."

"It's not a joke. I..I seriously want to go."

Chi-Chi immediately lost her shit right there.

"Don't be ridiculous. I already lost you for a whole year, but two more months on top of this. Boy have you lost your mind or what?"

"I'm sorry mom, really. But no matter what I want to bring Piccolo back to life with my own two hands."

Goku smiled at the commitment his son was showing.

"Good for you son."

"What kind of nonsense you two are talking about? There's absolutely no need for Gohan to do this. What if something were to happen? Two months! Especially after a whole year of worrying! Screw it. And what about school? Your lessons? You are already behind all of the other kids. I absolutely forbid it under any circumstances. You hear me!"

Goku was clenching his teeth in fear of arguing with his wife. But their son was trembling with rage at his mother's strange sense of priorities. Who cares about school when the worlds weight rested on his shoulders.

"And who care about Piccolo. That monster not only kidnapped you but even threatened to kill us all six years ago. Your just a little kid and should act like one. Or else I'll-"

"SHUT UP!"

Chi-Chi froze right in her tracks as everyone was shocked by Gohan's outburst. Small tears born from rage were leaking out his retinas.

'No. My dear little boy has finally became a delinquent.'

"Mom...now not...the time to say...such things. Everyone...fought and died for us. We must bring them back...and fight that saiyan...again. I have to do something."

"Hee hee. Kid says good stuff sometimes." Whispered Yajirobe, a sentiment shared with both Roshi and Korin.

"Im sorry Chi-Chi but you lose here. Let Gohan fly into space with your blessings." Said Ox King while putting a gentle but firm hand on his daughters shoulder. Defeated, Chi-Chi slumped over and mentally gave in.

'Son, I am so proud of you. You've gotten so strong.'

"It'll be fine Chi-Chi. Leave it to us. Once I re-input the namekian language inside the ship we all shall meet again in ten days at Roshi's place. Okay?" Said Bulma with a reassuring smile.

Feeling reassured, Chi-Chi broke down in tears and hugged her son as a show of forgiveness. Gohan hugged back and felt happy that everyone was at last on the same page.

 _Swish!_

A new presence entered the room and it was revealed to be Vegito himself. Despite the somewhat tired look around his eyes he looked the same just like yesterday.

"Sup guys." Said Vegito as he walked to a lone seat to sit on. Based on his memories as Goku, it appears that Bulma has just came back from finding Kami's spaceship. This means that in about ten days the likes of Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma will be taking off for Planet Namek. In a weird way it feels like a strange similarity for the Cell Games. Weird what hindsight can do to a man?

"Mr. Vegito you are back." Squeaked Gohan as he disengaged his hug from Chi-Chi. As for the mother she was surprised to see this man so soon. If she believed everything she has heard, technically this is her husband from the future. Or the same monster who harmed them today. How or what should she say to him, if anything?

"I sure am Gohan. Glad to see you looking okay. Same goes for you too Krillin and Kakarot."

"Heh yeah I feel like a billion zeni over here." Joked Krillin while making mock flexes. Goku merely laughed at the whole ordeal.

"So tell us Vegito, how was your visit with King Kai?" Questioned Korin while slightly gliding towards Vegito. Despite not fully trusting him yet, his aura felt calm and warm, though a sense of tiredness was present. So no need to be on guard, sentiments shared with Master Roshi.

Vegito yawned before placing one arm behind his head as a mock pillow.

"It went okay. King Kai threw a ton of questions at me, but we have a game plan now. Just like Bulma has said, the trip to Namek shall commence ten days from now. However I will be coming with her along with Gohan and Krillin. This way I can not only train the two but also make sure the mission goes down smoothly."

To the likes of Mr. Popo, Korin, and Master Roshi, it was obvious that much more easily went down with his talk with the Lord of the Worlds. He been gone for nearly 24 hours, but the fact he is willing to assist them is a welcomed gesture. They are short on man power and his power will be a great assist. After all several hours ago it felt like that _his_ power was spreading across the whole cosmos, but it cannot be proven since it was just utterly colossal. No man, not even Goku himself could produce so much power.

"Hold up, your going to train us?" Asked Krillin. Vegito smiled to the bald monk.

"Of course. Just like Bulma has stated the whole trip will take like a month to achieve. So during the meantime I will assist you guys and increase your powers. You guys will thank me in the long run." Vegito was itching to see how far these two will go underneath his guidance. After spending time reflecting on this matter, Vegito feels like he can pull something magical between these two. If all goes according to plan, Frieza and his men will become fodder for these two. Especially if dumbasses like Recoome appears. What a day that was?

"Wow that sounds cool. With this Mr. Piccolo will become even more proud of me." Said Gohan as he beamed to further develop his strength. Plus the thought he could spend a whole month with his future father interested the Hell out of him. How was he like in the future? Does Piccolo recognize him as a equal? So many questions to ask.

"Heh I'm down for it. With someone like you on the team I feel even more sure of our survival hehe." Joked Krillin though he was relieved to have Vegito by their side. After all he is Goku, so they should get along though the Vegeta aspects does scare him a little bit.

"Man now I really want to go. This sucks." Sulked Goku at the rare chance to receive some advanced training. He would trade his own left nut for such a opportunity, no jokes [Sorry Goten].

"Hehe, don't worry Kakarot. You will be fine in a month. I've already made plans for you when the time comes. So wait till then, okay?"

Goku puffed though he reluctantly submitted.

"Okay, if you say so."

Bulma however was having a miniature heart attack. The hunk Vegito has not only appeared but is willing to company her for a whole month? Goddamn she is one lucky bitch if she says so herself. She still has so many burning questions for him, but the mere fact he is exquisite eye candy will not hurt in the slightest. Those eyes, hair, bulging muscles, scent, bulge in his pants, and...

Mentally hitting herself from basically eye raping Vegito in her mind, she was more happier than ever today. A chance this good cannot be spoiled by any means necessary.

"I agree that this is a wonderful idea. Vegito coming will do all of us wonders." Bulma was giving a big smile to Vegito, which the saiyan reflected with a small one. He still felt uncomfortable with her thanks to his memories, but he will simply has to deal with them when the time comes.

"Hey Vegito does everything go okay during your trip to Namek in your timeline?" Asked Roshi while being supported by his cane.

Vegito mulled over the question for a hot second.

"Yeah everything goes fine in the end. We will be okay."

Vegito wasn't necessarily lying since everything does work out in the end, well minus the namekian village Vegeta slaughtered. They never came back, a sin his Vegeta half is forever haunted by. However the omission of certain events till the time arrives is crucial for now. When in space both Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma will get the business, but for now everything will be fine. Same for Goku when he finally recovers.

Not wanting to push the matter any further, Roshi accepted the answer and backed away.

"Well it is getting late everyone. I believe it is time for me to get going." Mr. Popo then bowed down to everyone before opening the window to fly away. Yajirobe closed the window, which made the total number in the room to ten.

"Well get some rest Kakarot. I too shall be taking off." Said Vegito to the downed warrior.

"I will, but where will you be going?"

"Well to my, I mean your place haha." Vegito playfully scratched his scalp in a playful but very reminiscent Son manner.

"There I will wait for Gohan to fully recuperate and train both him and Krillin before take off. Sounds okay right?"

"Sure, it fine with me." Said Goku in a nonchalant manner.

Both Chi-Chi and Ox King felt very differently about the sudden setup however. Ox King just heard from his daughter that this man not only saved them, but is Goku from the future. He is bound to be interesting to listen. Chi-Chi however still felt confused on how she should interact with him.

'Darn I was just about to invite him to my place.' Thought Bulma at losing the opportunity to know him even earlier.

"Mr. Ox King I know you just got here, but can you take me, Chi-Chi, and Gohan back to Mount Paozu? I think he all could use some rest hehe."

"Umm, why sure. Honey are you ready to depart?"

Chi-Chi slowly nodded as she made an attempt to ignore Vegito's gaze. The fused saiyan wondered if he did anything to make one of his past wives to be pissed at him. The time will come when it is ready to.

"Hey daddy, I will come visit you in a few days okay?"

"Sounds good to me Gohan. I'll see you then."

After giving his father a quick kiss on the cheek, Gohan made the first move to walk out of the room. Chi-Chi and Ox King wished everyone well before following suit. With nothing left, Vegito waved everyone goodbye before leaving too, but not before giving Kakarot a thumbs up that was reciprocated.

"Well I guess we should be leaving too. Get well Goku okay?"

"I promise I will Bulma."

Satisfied Bulma stepped out to go back home. Realizing their ride was leaving, Roshi, Yajirobe, and Korin quickly followed her. All who was left was Goku and Krillin.

"Well Goku I can actually leave too since my treatment is nearly done. I can stay if you want?"

"Naw Krillin go with Bulma. I will be fine long as no needles come my way hehe."

"Alright Goku if you say so. Get better brother."

"I will."

Both warriors made a fist bump before Krillin departed. All alone in the room, Goku signed out loud before turning his head over for sleep.

After all tomorrow will be another day to fight...

* * *

 _Planet Frieza 79_

"Are you absolutely sure that everything is okay on your side Frieza?"

"Yes father. I have men working around the clock to understand this unique phenomenon. So far my best technicians are deducing faulty manufacturing for the scouters as the main culprit."

"Hmm, I see now. Whatever the case may be, it has costed my empire millions of dollars to replace them. High grade tech should not become deficient so quickly, especially when paid top dollar. Frieza, my son, I want either you or Cooler to figure out who is responsible for such a catastrophe and bring them to the execution dungeons on Planet Cold 616. Losing money, face, and clout are the easiest things to bring out my full wrath. I expect results very soon son."

"I perfectly understand father. I will not disappoint you."

"Excellent. Terminate communications."

With another blank screen before him, Frieza's red eyes stared at the rose wine gushing in his glass. Taking a quick sip, Frieza favored the sweet metallic taste as his tongue bathed in the majestic sea of hallucinations. White, red, and the ever rare blue variants brings him comfort, but rose always relaxes him during such times. One of his few favorite pastimes nowadays, besides classical music and casual killing.

The prince of all simians Vegeta is on his way back after taking a unauthorized mission to a rinky dink backwater planet called Earth. As much as it would please Frieza to torment the self indulging monkey for wasting both company time and gas, but what was the use of going to such a planet in the first place? Based on the scouter schematics it appears that a lowly slugged resided there who had dragon balls. No doubt Vegeta planned to use them against him in some form. But it appears that he has failed since he is on life support in his space pod. But who fucked him up? That's the question that needs a answer though it wouldn't surprise Frieza if the fool willingly consumed his own poop for sustenance. Shit eating grin Vegeta would probably do that, food poisoning or not.

But the trip to Namek will still be happening in the near upcoming days. Stories and rumors about such a existence of wish orbs has been around for years, but they were just that, rumors. Why waste your time chasing a fantasy story until now? Once he sends a select poor devils to their fates by his fathers hands, ultimate travel preparations shall truly get underway. All his life the ambition to the a supreme, immortal, necessary god that transcends reality has been his ultimate fantasy. To direct the masses with his will alone and stand above all in creation.

And in destruction.

All of the evils he has committed were all a means to a end for this single, near impossible reality. The murders, raids, and multi-level sabotaging were just steps for this dream. These dragon balls will heralded him to true greatness that no comic artist could ever replicate. Only then will Beerus meet his maker, the sole entity alone who surpasses him. And if the likes of Majin Buu, Hirudegarn, and the Immortal of Pandora also show up, they too will be smitten to smithereens. Father hammered into his head that these foes were beyond their abilities, but if so then why are they not in power anymore? Legends like them are usually tall tales, just like the pitiful legend of super saiyans.

To Frieza's discomfort a lone chill went down his spine upon the mention of the saiyan legend. Even if its horse shit, the idea of having a super powered monkey still put the space emperor in a unpleasant place. Saiyans appeared to have no true limits, always growing stronger no matter the case. Even if Beerus never forced him to eradicate the saiyans, Frieza would have done it anyway. Filthy simians always deserve to die. But to make matters worse, there were other legends that talked about the likes of both a legendary super saiyan and a super saiyan god. Saiyan folklore for sure, but better be safe than sorry by exterminating them all. All that remains is Vegeta. Weakling Raditz and old man Nappa are now dead. And when it comes down to it, Vegeta too shall die in the most agonizing of all fashions. His tail will be ripped out along with his spine, head scalped clean, whipped to death, and with his skin being worn like a fur coat for monkey fest. Even that is too good for the filthy primate. Perhaps being stuck in a tight space while being both deprived of food, water, sound, and lights will be a better option instead. Drag it out till the point he begs for death.

Frieza couldn't help but smile at the images coursing through his mind. Gruesome torments happening to the saiyan was like watching a exquisite movie of the highest caliber. In a weird way the prince meant a lot to Frieza. Since the age of five he has been underneath his care. He was like a son to him and saw him mature to age twenty-nine. But the little shit has finally overstayed his welcome, and needs to be put down just like his pathetic father and mother. Just for laughs Frieza has placed the prince in horrific experiments since he was a teen. To this day the prince believes he was sodomized by the tyrant while in fact he was placed in surreal virtual simulations to stimulate the reality in his feeble mind. Every time the prince came out he was always delirious and was beaten in real life to cement the simulation as reality. After all Frieza would never lay with a filthy primate even if his life was on the line. But to do so in virtual reality was okay since it was not real. Long as the fucker feared him, it was for the best. And if he doesn't become like Bardock, the lone saiyan who challenged him, he will be satisfied. Then again with a measly power level of 18,000 compared to his relaxed level of 220,000, he was absolute fodder. And at full power his strength rises to 530,000, levels never seen in any other race besides his exclusive family. And this is only in his third restricted state, his weakest and lowest form possible. To any mortal, he was already a god in the flesh, a face he wants to uphold forever.

It is only a matter of time. And with that thought Frieza took another sip...

* * *

 _Mount Paozu - Son Residence_

The trip to the Son Residence was mainly quiet and unconversational. Ox King focused on the driving as Chi-Chi simply stared at her surroundings in the hover car. Gohan was forced to read some philosophy books as Vegito silently listened to the crappy Selena Gomez pop music at low volume. As Vegeta while training in the gravity chamber, the likes of Two Steps From Hell, Three Six Mafia, Johnny Cash, Three Days Grace, and Kendrick Lamar were his go to music, not this weak ass pop music the Son's listen to. As Goku, thank god he always managed to avoid listening to the likes of Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black during training. How Chi-Chi developed such taste eludes the fused saiyan. But upon arrival, both Gohan and Chi-Chi hugged Ox King before he driven off. Vegito watched his father-in-law disappear to the distance as he drank in the air. Over a decade ago he lived this very memory that is now corporeal. If Raditz never appeared, perhaps life would have just been this, living a relatively peaceful life with his wife and son. Besides Piccolo still hanging around, no threats wouldn't probably occur for many years to come, or never, a fact he would gladly welcome at that point in his life. As a budokai tenkaichi world champion who has trained underneath the best Earth has to offer, being a father who focuses on self improvement would definitely be a dream come true. Perhaps Goten would be born sooner and allow his Goku half to see everything from his birth to maturation. Growing old with Chi-Chi and dying happily as his sons become men and have families of their own.

A dream he still relishes within his heart.

Clenching his fists, Vegito couldn't help but feel robbed of so many things in his former existence. Raditz arrival is both bittersweet and sour. Bittersweet in the fact it allowed Vegeta to come into Goku's life and ultimately led the events of his liberation from Frieza. But sour that it made Goku's life full of war with little to no time spent with his growing family. Yes the three year period for the androids and the year with Gohan in the HBTC occurred, but looming threats and constant training hampered the down time he wished to possess. But alas life never works out the way you want it to be.

"Mr. Vegito, are you coming in?"

Mused out of his thoughts, Vegito saw Gohan waving him in as Chi-Chi went inside of the kitchen to start dinner. Putting up a smile on his face, Vegito took in the boys invitation.

Upon entry, everything was the same as he remembered it to be in this year. Photos of his marriage with Chi-Chi along with Gohan being a baby was on a shelf next to the door. Simple decor and furniture was present at various spots with the living room having a simple television attached, courtesy of Bulma. And just as quickly Chi-Chi entered the kitchen, the sweet aroma of cooking beans, cabbage, carrots, chicken, and brewing tea penetrated the nostrils of Vegito. Despite the crash course of dishes he received from King Kai 24 hours ago, another big dinner wouldn't hurt the fused saiyan. After the day he had, food and sleep afterwards would do the trick.

But wait, where should he sleep at?

It would be rude to sleep in the same bed with Chi-Chi since he is not only Goku, but she isn't _his_ wife anymore. Gohan's bed isn't big enough for the both of them, so all that remains is the couch. It will have to do.

"Gohan, I want you to go in your room for some time. I need to have a private talk with Vegito now, okay sweetie?"

"Umm, sure mom." Said Gohan awkwardly as he got up from the dinner table with fifteen books in tow. Akin to Vegito, this has been his first time back in a very long time and was soaking in everything at a alarming rate. For the meantime resting in his quarters as dinner gets ready sounds like a good plan to him. Hopefully Mr. Vegito feels welcomed.

Hearing the door close, Vegito witnessed Chi-Chi taking off her cooking apron and setting the stove temperatures at low. Not sure at what to expect, Vegito wordlessly took a seat at the table, making sure to avoid touching any uncooked food on it. Chi-Chi did likewise and clapped her hands underneath her chin. A eerie silence took over the room as Chi-Chi studied Vegito's eyes for many moments. To Vegito, he rarely saw his wife act like this unless something was heavy on her chest. Small beads of sweat rolled down his back as those beautiful twin pools of hazel stared into his own. If he even has anything to say, how can he say it and interrupt such a sight before him. Vegito suddenly felt anxious and excited around her, a feeling he only gets around Bulma so far.

"You are Goku after all."

"Um, what?" Vegito blinked a few times to escape his induced haze.

"You are him. I can recognize that goofy face anywhere. And you sound like him too. I can tell."

Blushing, Vegito started to rub the back of his head, a action that made Chi-Chi giggle that her intuition was correct. With ultimate confirmation, she now feels more at ease with the man before her. Sure everyone including her husband claims that he is Son Goku from the future, but you never know until you see for yourself. Still, he needs to be tested.

"Tell me Vegito, when did me and Goku get married?"

Surprised by the bluntness by her question, Vegito was taken back by it as he processed his brain for a answer. Despite being bad with numbers and dates, thanks to him undergoing so many anniversaries and now being merged with Vegeta, the math and memorization was easy to recall.

"May 8, Age 756."

A warm smile taken over Chi-Chi's face, a expression Vegito relished every second of. Chi-Chi clasped her arms on the dinner table and leaned forward to see deeper into the soul that hides behind Vegito's eyes. Vegito felt like he was entirely Son Goku for those seconds, a feeling he did not entirely reject. With such a woman, how could he want anyone else in the world.

"Tell me Vegito, when was Gohan born?"

"May 18, Age 757. Virtually a year later after we- I mean you and Goku got married."

Feeling ashamed for the slip up, Vegito bowed his head down to avert his gaze away from those beautiful chocolate colored orbs sparkling with life. Chi-Chi however remained steadfast, drinking in the image of her husband from the future. Her heart skipped a beat, a physical reaction she has been seeking throughout this interrogation. If any doubts existed, they are now completely gone.

"Hey it okay Vegito. I believe in you now. In a different life we were married and you confirmed it. I just wasn't sure till now."

By reflex Chi-Chi extended out her hand over Vegito's own. Surprised by her delicate but firm touch, Vegito looked up and once again became lost in her gaze. After their marriage, Vegito remembered seeing this face lost in beautiful lust as they conceived their first child together under a full moon night.

For several moments both stared at each other before the tea timer went off. Regaining control of himself from the sudden noise, Vegito jerked his hand away and accidentally knocked off some eggs onto the floor that were planned for dinner.

Then it hit him.

Thanks to his incredible senses, he saw every single crack forming on the egg shell as it collided with the hard floor below. The egg yolk, soft and yellow, leaked out from the cracks and began to spread throughout the tiles. And the tea sounds reminded him of that accursed djinn, and a horrible moment he was powerless to stop. In the Sacred World of the Kai's, there he witnessed his wife becoming a egg before having her life snuffed out against her will. The sands of time continued to churn and turn, indifferent to the passing of his wife and mother of his two sons. And Buu, now in a transformed state, ignored his kill like he was stomping on a bug.

Anger began to rise within Vegito as the memory played in his mind.

"Hey are you okay? It was just the tea that went off."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Vegito hated lying to anyone close to him, but he didn't want anyone to know how visually disturbed he was seeing that egg splattering on the floor. If he told Chi-Chi why, she would become highly upset at her fate in this universe. Best to keep such a fact hidden from her for the time being, if ever.

"Well, let me clean this up and get back to dinner. Perhaps we can continue our talk some other time, okay?"

"Heh, yeah that sounds good. Again I am sorry about that."

Seeing that goofy smile and his hand rubbing the back of his scalp relaxed Chi-Chi. It amazing how her husband becomes the man standing before her in the future. Much can be learned about him.

"Go ahead and relax as much as you like. If you prefer you can sleep in my room tonight and I can sleep on the sofa for the-"

"Naw that fine. I can sleep on the couch for the time being. Please I insist."

"Hmm, a true gentleman. Well still go relax in the living room and watch some TV. I'll let you know when everything is ready."

Smiling back at the beautiful brunette, Vegito wordlessly got up and did just that. Hearing the trash can opening to allow Chi-Chi to dispose the discarded eggs ran a cold chill down his spine. When everything is said and done, Buu will die a thousand times over for his transgressions.

A promise his Goku half died to upheld...

* * *

 _Dinner Time_

"The food is ready everyone. Get it while its still hot."

Turning off the television that was playing reruns of The Apprentice featuring Donald Trump, Vegito stretched his limbs while refraining from yawning. Watching television is definitely not one of his favorite past times, but seeing a orange cheetos clown firing people in a make believe world called America was quite entertaining. Rare to see entertainment like that in his line of work. He and Hercule will get along well. Perhaps other shows such as Despicable Me, Star Wars, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Toriko, and Yu Yu Hakusho will be just as entertaining.

Gohan came out of his room and took a seat next to his mother. Vegito in typical Goku fashion sat where he usually does, which was across from his wife. In front of them stood dozens of delicious plates of exquisite quality. Steaming vegetables hand picked from the garden glistened with godly juices that makes the stomach growl. Meat that smelled heavenly was covered in glorious sauces that begged to be devoured on the spot. And drinks ranging from tea to fruit juices decorated the table in simple glasses. The fused saiyan and hybrid could no longer contain themselves.

In mere seconds Vegito had five plates with everything on them. Taking his first bite, Vegito moaned with pleasure at the deliciousness of it all. Chi-Chi was pleased to see her future husband enjoying her cooking. Despite still being somewhat mad at her real husband in the hospital, she wished he was here with them for such a unique occasion. It like discovering a long lost older twin brother who went through different circumstances in life.

"Mr. Vegito, what happens to me in your time?" Asked Gohan while sipping on some orange juice. Vegito immediately stopped eating and left a awkward silence in the air.

"You become a well disciplined and great son Gohan. A warrior at heart but smart and maintained."

Gohan soaked it all in. Looking at his misshapen reflection in his orange juice, Gohan imagined himself as someone akin to his father, strong built and fearless to the world. Saving lives while expecting nothing in return, the world slowly becomes a better place while being a PhD educated professor as a undercover gig. Still though a question since the ride to the hospital needs to be answered. Gohan twiddled his thumbs before looking at his future fused father.

"Mr. Vegito, how did I died?"

"Sweetie, now is not the time for such questions."

"But mom I want to know. I-"

"That enough out of you. Lately we all have been worrying about such troubles, but tonight that will no longer haunt us. Understood?"

"Yes mom. I understand."

Gohan lowered his head while aimlessly twirling his fork in his food. Vegito himself said that this horrible monster kills them all in his future. So he has the right to know his faith, right? Perhaps he can do something differently to make it further, like specialized training instead of focusing on school.

Pleased with her son's response, Chi-Chi went back to eating her plate while ignoring her own burning questions. When the time comes, she'll ask Vegito.

As for Vegito himself, he was unusually still and rigid. How can he tell his son the truth of what happens to him? As his father, he was powerless to save him as he flew into the monsters belly to become stronger than ever. As Goku, he swore he heard his eldest son scream for mercy before the pink flesh silenced him for good.

Then he transformed.

Buu, the terror of the universe, acquired all of Gohan's unlocked power and claimed it as his own. Gohan's shirts, a representation of his love for his father, was now adorned by the djinn as a sick ironic fate for the colors of hope and good. At this very hour it is truly unknown what actually became of his original son. His essence and power still thrived in Buu the moment he was absorbed, but is it still true after leaving his timeline? By now everything could be destroyed in the whole universe, something that will forever haunt Vegito. He failed not only himself, but everyone who counted on him. If Goku and Vegeta could speak, it wouldn't surprise Vegito if they both spitted on him for being so useless. All this damn power yet can't change shit in life.

Vegito folded his arms around his chest and stared at Gohan's face. Catching his future father's harsh stare, Gohan gulped and reluctantly looked into his harden gaze.

"Boy, when the time comes I will tell you everything. But for now it is not...necessary for the greater scheme of things to come. Just have patience son."

Vegito felt like a little bit of his Vegeta half came out, but ignored it in favor of Gohan slowly nodding his head as acknowledgement. With another silence filling the room, Vegito decided to eat again in the hopes to wash away his guilt. Sticking his fork aimlessly in some meatloaf, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing some egg yolk leaking out. Not wanting to cause a commotion, Vegito slowly released his breathe as he subtly looked at Chi-Chi eating her cooked meatloaf.

If only she knew.

And just like that his stomach growled. With nothing else to do or say, Vegito took a slow bite and favored the sweet taste between his teeth.

Then he took another bite.

With a following bite.

And another.

Finishing his plate in minutes, Vegito put it to the side and took another one nearby. Imaginary images of Buu eating eggs plagued his mind, but Vegito pushed them to the side to carry forth with his meal. Was he depressed? Does he have a guilty conscious for eating eggs? Perhaps so, but he is no coward either. Once he has those dragon balls, all shall be fixed including his failures. Only then can he finally rest in peace with his existence ending for his progenitors rebirth.

With that another bite took place...

* * *

When dinner was finished, Chi-Chi cleaned up everything since there was no leftovers. With nothing else to do, Vegito prepared himself a warm bath outside the house. Gohan wanted to join, but Chi-Chi forced him to study more about Ancient Greece philosophy. It was now dark outside, but remnants of the sun in the distant horizon still shone to give the sky illumination. Many stars and constellations arose from the blackness, each foretelling a story birthed from either mythology or reality. As Vegeta, for most of his life he ventured to many areas those stars shone at. Besides the Milky Way Galaxy, he has been to Andromeda, Triangulum, and many others in the North quadrant of the universe. He has seen, killed, and harvested many alien cultures to the eternal will of the Planet Trade Organization, a fact he despises with every fiber in his being. According to statistics by Frieza's best statistical technicians, perhaps there is only fifty planets left in the universe that holds native life. Granted thousands of species still thrive on conquered planets, but it is apparent just how messed up the whole universe became. Such beauty yet tainted by the evils of men. Alas it is the way of the world, but perhaps Vegito can stop all of it when the time comes. Hope is not gone just yet from this world.

With fresh steam pouring out of the hot bath, Vegito stripped all of his clothes and put them to the side. For the first time in his life, Vegito looked upon his naked self and noticed the faint scars on his being. They were so faint they could barely be noticed, but they were there. Scars born from raging battles and torture segments during his time as Vegeta. Despite having a new leash on life, the past still follows him even in the flesh. Is there any way to escape it all?

Drowning in his own thoughts, Vegito aimlessly put a foot into the scorching water and slowly feel right in. It felt good to his skin, washing away all of the filth and replacing it with dignified freshness. Closing his eyes, Vegito lowered his whole head underneath the water, enjoying the burning sensations on his throat and closed eye lids. Coming back to the surface, Vegito could tell his hair felt like the style Son Goku always had, and laughed at the change and what he truly looked like in a mirror. Shaking his head to regain its original form, Vegito leaned back and meditated. Many moons ago he was just a small 12 year old boy who happened to be discovered by his other half's future wife. That moment gave birth to all of his adventures on this planet and allowed him to not only grow and mature, but to also protect his planet again and again. Emperor Pilaf, the Red Ribbon Army, Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, and so much more. Everything happened for a reason, and if a supreme god does exist, was it his purpose to be born all along? His own existence is so impossible that a being who can tempt with fate must had played a role for his own creation. There can be no other answer but from pure design by accident. But why get sent back to the past, forever worrying about tomorrow? Is there a purpose for all of this? Is this to cleanse his inherited sins, to grow as his own person, or something else entirely different? Buu is still around in his world, so no matter what he cannot die until he completes his life's original purpose. His pride will not allow anything else. But what about the Buu from this world? Is Babidi even on Earth, though the cocoon should still be here, courtesy of the supreme kai many years ago. Perhaps after Namek he should find it and destroy the evil forever. That way no such atrocities can ever infect this timeline. But what about Gero, Slug, Dr. Wheelo, Dr. Raichi, Cooler, Broly, and so many others. All of them are threats of the highest caliber. Should he take care of them all or just let things be with the heroes fighting them off underneath his guidance? Guess it doesn't matter if they are prepared at the very least.

After spending twenty minutes in his relaxed bath, Vegito jumped out and turned everything off. Using ki to dry himself, Vegito put on some pajama's his Goku half usually wears. Luckily they are about the same size, something he thought would be more dramatic since Goku is several feet taller than Vegeta. Lucky him.

Vegito placed his original clothes in a basket and brought them inside. Chi-Chi says that she will wash them for free in the morning, a gesture Vegito welcomes. Sweat, dirt, and all kinds of other filth clings to them. A fresh set would do him wonders.

With the living room vacant but him, Vegito fell right into the couch and turned off the lights.

* * *

Now 9 PM, Gohan went to bed as Chi-Chi prepared to sleep herself. Vegito simply laid on the couch in the dark, futilely trying to count how many times the ceiling fan spins in a minute. Vegito remembers reading Gohan a comic where someone called "Superman" reversed time by simply flying around the Earth counter-clockwise. If only real life was so simple and could do the same here on Earth. By just spinning the fan in the opposite direction, night will turn into day and Vegito will simply return right back into his future. A simple solution for a complicated situation.

"Will you be okay for the evening Vegito?" Chi-Chi was slightly leaning out of her room, hidden behind a door for modesty purposes.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

Smiling warmly to Vegito, Chi-Chi closed the door, wishing to get some good rest. All alone now, Vegito yawned before staring back at the ceiling fan. With a mind heavy with questions, sleep will be a real challenge tonight. After all big things need to happen tomorrow.

And with that Vegito rolled over, alone in his thoughts while wishing someone was there with him...

* * *

 _Next Morning_

To Vegito's discomfort he got little to no sleep last night. His mind wouldn't allow it. How he even got any sleep on King Kai's planet after transforming remains a total mystery, though for some reason he remembers little to nothing after showing King Kai his true power. Even still he woke up tired and just immediately came to Earth upon finding he was "late" in coming back, minus of course King Kai pleading for him to stay. The plump god wanted to tell him something, but he had no time for any more questions. But at least no nightmares occurred in the few moments of actual rest. He already has enough on his plate.

A nearby clock says it is 7:42 AM, a perfect time indeed to get up. With that thought Vegito stood up and stretched. Luckily for him Chi-Chi was already awake, making both breakfast and doing his laundry. Vegito, yawning now, figured he would remain here for another hour to both eat and see his clothes get dry. Only then would he place two fingers to his forehead and teleport to Bulma's location. And knowing the blue haired heiress, she was yet to be awake. So he has time to kill, and spending it with Chi-Chi and hopefully Gohan sounds ideal.

And with that Vegito walks to the kitchen...

* * *

 _Planet Frieza 79 (Outer Space)_

"My lord, so far nothing worthwhile has been said through the official intercoms. The Ginyu Force is about to be deployed for another takeover mission, but nothing out from the ordinary." Said Dore with his head bowed. Cooler's red eyes soaked in the information before blinking.

'Impressive as always little brother. I know you are hiding something, but you are smart enough to cover such confidential information away from telecommunications. No matter. I will expose you and frame you before Father himself. Treason shall not be tolerated, even for family.'

"Continue to spy on them. You never know what will be said in the upcoming days. And if anyone in Frieza's army is foolish enough to talk, we will use it for our immediate advantage."

"Yes my lord."

"Master Cooler, your entire army is ready in battle positions. At your command they can be deployed at any time."

"Good work Salza. If the time comes I will have them raid Frieza's entire sector as a display of my dominance. Everything will die at a drop of a hat."

Cooler couldn't help but smile at the destroyed scenery before him. Bodies littered and decaying with Frieza's imagery tattered to ruins. And on a destroyed planet Frieza's own life will be in his hands before he takes his broken body before Father's court. By then hopefully he will be elected as his executioner too. The little bastard deserves it.

"For now lets maintain our current positions. When the time comes, that is when we will make our move."

All three henchmen verbally agreed with their lord. With nothing else to do in the meantime, Cooler decided it was best to stretch his limbs.

"Do not disturb me for the next several hours unless we are being attacked. I have matters to attend to."

"Yes sir."

Cooler got out of his hover chair and slowly walked out of the room, tail wagging ominously behind in the shadows. After passing through a dozen different rooms, a giant room hidden behind steel locked blast doors came into view. Punching in the pass codes, Cooler found himself in a royal decorated training room that was spotless to the touch. A rejuvenation chamber was embedded in the wall in place for healing, but it largely goes unused to the elder prince. The walls are made from a special aluminum that blocks ki sensing from both inside and outside. This is to ensure he not only gets interrupted from outside stimuli, but nobody can feel his ever growing power from within. Despite the fact most of the army lacks skills such as ki sensing or power level control, you never know who may be lurking in the shadows. A spy who defected from Yardrat did that once to him and paid dearly for it, though not before relinquishing his "Instant Transmission" knowledge to him.

Before starting his workout and stretching, Cooler decided to meditate for fifteen minutes to clear his mind. Levitating several feet off the floor, Cooler curled his legs together while placing his knuckles on his lap. Closing his eyes as his tail dangled to the floor, a infinite space came before him that displayed billions of stars of astronomical capacities. Each star represents a single iota of ki within him, and glided through space at the complete mercy of Cooler's own will. This mental training is how he became the second known individual to attain complete control of his original form. His grand uncle, Prince Frosty, was the only other member in recent history to achieve such a feat. He developed this method and left it behind in a detailed scroll before he fell to a super saiyan allegedly, so his grandfather and future patriarch, King Snower, took the notes for his own benefit. But even he, his father, and uncle, Prince Polar, has failed to control their true power at matured age. So by default he was the greatest specimen of today's generation, though Frieza's ridiculous power despite being so young and paranoia irks him tremendously.

According to his own personal doctors, so far Cooler has unlocked a stunning 30% of his latent potential. Only through hard training he can bring it out unless rumors about sorcerers being able to do it for free is true. Compared to all of his peers and ancestors, it is possible he has the most ever, though it frightens Cooler that Frieza may have more and be naturally inclined to bring it out far more easily. By all accounts the little bastard is a genius and prodigy in all fighting aspects. He has surpassed mostly everyone at such a young age. He is not even done maturing yet his abilities almost seem limitless. To this day he has only trained to learn Father's techniques, create his own, and to achieve the three restriction transformations. If ancestors Artic, Emperor Blizzard, or King Snower never made those forms from their biological tissue, perhaps the little shit would have long been exploded from his own power. Perhaps in a different life this was realized.

Still though, in utter secret Cooler discovered a deeper level of power that remains unprecedented in his family. He only discovered it about two years ago by accident, but the rewards were fantastic with little to no drawbacks. By his personal estimations his power level always multiplies by thirty-fold, though he could be wrong in the actual statistics. It feels like it at least. Plus the scouter readings say otherwise. But so far the names _Super Evolution Form_ or _First Augmentation State_ have been named for this unique fifth form. This fourth transformed state grants him a power level close to 470,000,000, a feat nobody but his damn father can match in the whole universe. Frieza's absolute maximum is believed to be 120,000,000 if memory serves him right, so being almost four times stronger than the little bastard is worth it. And thanks to his dedicated training and species ability to get stronger from simple aging, he will only grow more powerful in the upcoming years. He might be the first member ever to achieve a power level of one billion, though it will not surprise him if his damn father was close to it already. If father ever trains or Frieza's starts mastering his potential could spell disaster for the elder prince. Hopefully they will wallow in their laziness as he alone benefits from hard work.

Who knows? Perhaps once he unlocks all of his latent potential Cooler would not only become vastly stronger but discover uncharted transformations his lineage never discovered. If so, the sky truly is the limit for him and might one day surpass Beerus, the god of destruction in the cosmos. Out of everybody Cooler felt like he alone deserves both the title, prestige, power, and privileges Beerus has from his godly status. In his hands, the whole world will be shaped in his image as the weak die with the strongest living on forever. King Cooler, the god of destruction has a lovely ring to it.

But despite coming so far, he hasn't fully mastered his fifth form yet. It becomes quickly apparent his mental health deteriorates and becomes far more vicious and brutal in his methods. Negative emotions and instincts slowly drives his being, a aspect that can be controlled from more advanced mental and ki control training. Stamina and ki drain is also apparent, but not a debilitating issue since it does not hinder him unless the fight is prolonged grossly. And unlike his immediate family members, Cooler is not one to turn down power in the form of techniques. So far he has mastered all of Dore's moves, but Neiz's Bind Wave and Salza's Energy Blade still allude him. No matter, he will master them in time. And as much as Cooler hates to admit it, but in his original form he is inferior to Frieza the moment he uses 50% of his true power. At full power he is surpassed by his baby brother at half strength. Ridiculous and shameful, so the fifth form will be his ace if everything goes to shit in the end. Without that, he is fucked for failure.

When a nearby timer went off indicating that fifteen minutes has passed, Cooler stretched his muscles in preparations for the upcoming workout. Upon opening his scarlet eyes and allowing the light to adjust, Cooler relished the challenges before beginning.

Because activities such as these brings him closer to his true goals, which is dominance over all.

* * *

 _Earth_

For the most part nothing extraordinary took placed for the day. Vegito got a check up from Bulma that preparations were underway for the upcoming trip. Despite her wishes for him to stay, he left though not before seeing Krillin, the only guest remaining at her place. All the others left to go home. After telling Krillin to come over in two days from now, Vegito left to see Goku. The injured saiyan enjoyed Vegito's company, but the talk was made short since doctors were scheduled to do blood work on him. With nothing else happening Vegito decided to train for the rest of the day, doing only light exercises to keep him on his toes. When dinner time came another lovely meal with the Sons took place, though Vegito was relieved when there was no eggs. Everything went smoothly, though sleep was hard for the fused saiyan. Haunting images of Buu killing everyone plagued his mind. Gohan showed him a religions book earlier with one of the most popular Abrahamic religions being Islam. Despite most Earth religions being wrong, but the thought that Buu was Iblis all along who rebelled against Allah while ruling over Djinnestan and Hell would not surprise him. He fits the bill, though some things will not add up such as him being subjugated to a supreme deity and so much more. So far no kaioshin is that powerful in his experiences, let alone Hell being ruled by that psychotic bubble gum. Maybe Demon World in the forgotten past...

The next day was largely the same, so Vegito focused on his plans with Krillin in the hopes of not only empowering him, but also the young Gohan. Both will not suffer as they did in his timeline on Namek.

And to Vegito's comfort, that day has arrived to make them strong...

* * *

 _Son Residence_

As promised Krillin arrived to the Son Residence at noon.

On cue the door opened with both Vegito and Gohan strolling out. To Chi-Chi's dismay he was wearing the outfit Piccolo gave him, but Vegito managed to convince her that it is all right. Waving at Krillin, Vegito took off in the air with Gohan towing behind. Needing no answer Krillin followed, and eventually landed in a waterfall area. The rushing waves mixing in with crickets immersed the scene with life, and left all present tingling from the raw beauty.

"I am glad you came to make it Krillin. Now that both you and Gohan are fully healed, I can now start training you two for the upcoming events." Vegito took a few paces forward to stand in front of the mini duo. This time around both will have powers that will make them far more formidable for Namek's battles. The likes of Dodoria, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, and even Frieza himself will fear them.

"Yeah sure, but what kind of training are you talking about exactly? Safe to say I'm not ready to become a rag doll again hehe."

"Nothing straining at all. In fact this will be a simple exercise that grants incredible rewards. Granted it is kinda weird and annoying at first, but once your able to skip the silliness of it, you two will become vastly stronger than ever."

"Mr. Vegito, are we going to learn the red aura move Dad learned?" Gohan's eyes beamed at the chance to learn the move that single handily defeated the bald saiyan buffoon. Krillin too became interested if they would learn that.

"The kaioken is possible, yes. But I have something much better than that. Its something my Goku half picked up in the far future. For now only you two can do it."

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other before looking right back at Vegito. The fused saiyan grinned before getting into a combat stance.

"Today I will teach you guys the Metamorese Fusion Dance. It a ability that allows two beings to become one in both mind, body, and spirit. It actually similar to my own fusion, but temporary with comparable results. Interested yet?"

"What? You mean you know a way to fuse me and Gohan? That unexpected." Said Krillin in astonishment. Sure he wasn't against the kid by any means, but he is a full grown adult while Gohan is well...a child. Sure they fought together against the likes of Garlic Jr and Nappa, but it no guarantee it will be even possible.

Gohan was feeling likewise since he thought that he was not up to par with merging with Krillin, but Vegito's infectious grin stated otherwise.

"Trust me I have worked it out. It can be done between you two since you are compatible. Your power levels are highly similar, have comparable heights, and at least are both part of a single race. And trust me when I say that your synergy levels are quite good, which will make your merger far more pleasant and complete. Give it a shot guys. You will not be disappointed."

"Well okay Vegito, if you say so. If you believe in this that much, I too shall give it a try." Said Krillin while massaging his head with a hand.

"Me too Mr. Vegito. If it makes us stronger on our journey, I am down for it." Gohan grew a confident smile and raised his fist up. Vegito was pleased with their reactions.

"I am glad to hear that from you both. Let's get started then." Said Vegito as he tightened his stance. The Hyperbolic Time chamber was considered to help speed things up, but it isn't necessary since he will be there with them. And if memory serves him correctly, he recalls the Elder Namek using a strange technique to unlock more power out from the mini duo. It will serve these two well in the upcoming fights. And if Gohan can either regrow his tail or even become a super saiyan so early on, it will make everything just that more better. If Goten and Trunks could achieve it at ages 7 and 8 respectively, Gohan can definitely do the same.

"Okay so at first to get things started, both of you will stand right next to each other." Vegito stood straight up with both arms stretched out to his right side. Gohan and Krillin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Next you say FUUU-"

Vegito took three quick steps to his left while reversing his arms on the other side while maintaining their spread.

"Make sure to make exactly three steps over while having your arms outstretched. SION-"

Vegito reveresed his arms back into their original positions at the beginning of the dance, though the palms are now rolled into fists. His right knee was raised and partially rolled over the left knee.

"Next you make a quarter turn and watch the angle of your knee. HAAAA-"

Vegito was leaning sideways to the left with his upper torso being parallel to his outstretched knee. His arms were fully extended forward with the index fingers pointing out. The dance was complete.

"Lastly make sure that your fingers are parallel and touch the other fusee's fingers exactly. The fusion will commence immediately and result in a powerful warrior magnitudes stronger than either of you individually. In lame man's terms think of it as the sum being greater than the total of the parts. So if the fusee's power levels are 1 each, then the fusion will have a power level of like 7. Makes sense right?"

Vegito briefly had a flashback of when he first showed it to Goten and Trunks as Goku. The boys at first were stunned by the dance, but quickly wanted to learn it upon understanding what symmetry was. Funny enough Piccolo flat out stated that Vegeta would never perform such a dance no matter what was the cost. And the sad truth is that he is probably right. If Vegito was correct, perhaps he would have never be born if he was made from the fusion dance instead through the potara even in the dire situation they were in against Buu. Vegeta just has too much pride to engage in such a ridiculous ballerina act. Eat shit and die is what he would have said to Kakarot as his final words before both dying against Buu, a fact Vegito will die believing in. Too bad, especially considering the fact he thinks he will rock on the metamorese clothes.

Disengaging from the fusion stance, Vegito couldn't help but blush since doing the dance does feel a little ridiculous. If it wasn't for its impressive results not even Son Goku would learn such a ridiculous move. While on Grand Kai's planet, Goku fought against two deceased metamorans who proved strong enough to push him to go super saiyan to achieve victory. It was easy upon transforming, but the guy was formidable upon his fusion. A fact alone that made Goku learn it in the first place.

"Yeah it makes sense. Though do we really have to do that dance because it looks kinda funny haha." Joked Krillin as he continued to rub his head.

"I think its kinda cool truth be told." Said Gohan in true Goku fashion. Krillin refrained from face palming himself that anyone could like such a fusion.

"Unfortunately this is the only way to initiate fusion Krillin. It might grow on you over time." Said Vegito to Krillin's disappointment.

"You two stand over here where I am standing by the waters edge. The waterfalls background sounds should help you guys in being relaxed and staying calm. A crucial element for any beginner if I say so myself."

Taking one last glance at each other, both Gohan and Krillin took their place at their respective spots. Vegito couldn't help but wear a smile since their power levels were already virtually equal to one another already. The time was ripe for change for the greater good in this timeline.

"It is time to begin."

* * *

 _Unknown Spaceship (Outer Space)_

"My lord, strange activity has been circulating among the Planet Trade Organizations main and private intercoms recently. It appears that high tensions is abound between the frost demon princes." Said a purple dwarf who was hacking into the galactic tyrants systems. A identical twin was piloting the ship next to him as three unknown figures were either assisting or standing idly by. But further in the back stood a lone figure, sitting comfortable in a throne that had full view of the entire deck. He was the captain with a heart darker and colder than space itself.

"Hmm, this is definitely most interesting. If Frieza and Cooler do go to war, it will open the doors for me to quickly take over their regimes in seconds. King Cold will be a problem for sure, but I will dispatch him myself when the time comes. His old ass has ruled the universe for centuries, but it is time for a new order to come about."

The leader couldn't help but smirk greedily as his tail unwrapped itself from his waist. Fiddling with a small object in his hand, the leader imagined a greater throne for himself to lay on as everyone in the whole cosmos bows before him. And as both the strongest, smartest, and most ruthless space pirate around, he is bound to become king over all.

Still though...

"You said that Prince Vegeta went to Planet Earth and lost to a saiyan named Kakarot, correct?"

"Yes my lord. It appears he is traveling back to a base owned by Frieza. Based on some comments made by the higher ups, frankly he is messed up."

The leader, losing his smirk, leaned further back into his seat and rested his head on a fist with the elbow sitting on the chairs arm. He closed his eyes, with the red scouter over the left ear completely masking the entire eye in the shadows of his ship.

'I see now. So _he_ is still alive after all of these years. Nobody else could do that to the _princess_ of all saiyans. Bardock, it appears that your seed still lives on despite the destruction of nearly every single saiyan on Planet Vegeta. Perhaps this is destiny that your blood lives on. Well _our_ blood. If the rumors is true, you alone stood up to that tyrant during your last moments. Noble, but foolish. Born a lower class warrior who soon surpassed all ten mid-class warriors is nothing to snooze at. You was close to becoming a elite, ranks held only by King Vegeta and his brat of a son Prince Vegeta. Too bad you never got a chance to see your full potential through _brother_. Perhaps if the time was right you could have defeated Frieza yourself. Oh well. I always despised you since you were better than me, but as luck has it I live on as your ashes forever wallow in space. It amazing how our roles are reversed, right brother?'

Opening his eyes, the leader allowed his tail to wave back and forth as a pregnant silence filled the room. Nobody dares to speak when the leader was lost in thought, a frequent occurrence throughout the day. The leader than suddenly stood up, cape fluttering from the motion whom proceeded to walk to the front. Staring into deep space, the leader couldn't help but smile at the change of events.

"Beenz, you also said that there were something called dragon balls on a planet called Namek, right?"

"That is correct my lord. Supposedly they can grant any wish imaginable. I suspect that both Frieza or Vegeta will make their moves for it in the upcoming days."

The leader let out a bellowing laugh, stunning his subordinates from the unsuspecting noise. Now cackling from pure adrenaline. the leader allowed his eyes to be filled with malice and unprecedented greed that such a wonderful gift would display itself before him. Just like any great warrior before him, the thirst for immortality has been something he has always craved. With that he could live forever, and eventually become the fabled super saiyan his people always preached about. Who knows, perhaps he will be the next one to become the super saiyan god, a warrior of unmatched power. The thought alone made the leader's palms sweaty and itchy, a sign of upcoming good fortune. Now was the time to strike, not for delay.

"To think that all of this time that such a cosmic rumor held any fruit to it. This is most pleasing to the ears indeed. Beenz, do you have the coordinates to Planet Namek? We must venture their immediately."

The Beenz did some quick mental mathematics and came back with results in seconds.

"Yes my lord I have the coordinates. If we take off now we could get there in about a month. Maybe even a bit earlier with no delays at full throttle."

"Excellent. This is our next objective gentlemen. We are going to Planet Namek immediately and become the very same gods fabled in most mythologies. Our powers will be second to none and rule over everyone for all of eternity. This is our destiny."

All five men cheered and praised their leaders name as the captain walked back to his seat. The largest henchmen and second-in-command became so excited he even yelled death to the galactic patrol, something he wanted to do since being imprisoned on Planet Nutts. The leader did not mind since they were nuisances to begin with.

Twirling the small object in his palm again, the leader smiled cruelly to himself as the ship took off to a final destination bound with greatness.

A destination that will grant him greater might, the last true saiyan son in his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story since the last update. As a writer I am sorry for failing to make my deadline, but go figure the first time I make one I fail to deliver. More will be explained why down below.

First off works such as MaSTAR Media's Anime Wars, DevilArtemis's YouTube Channel, Marvel's Infinity Wars, Dragon Ball Multiverse's ongoing Majin Revolt, God of War 4, and Dragon Ball Super (mainly the Black arc's elements and last two episodes of the ToP) have been great for inspiring this chapter. Music-wise artists like Logic, Kendrick Lamar, and general vaporwave / chillwave have been heavily abused during production. Check, play, or listen to any of them since it helped me get through some rough times.

Now with all that being said, I last updated this story exactly on 8/25/17 and was on a roll prior. I've maintained a strict but faithful writing schedule until 11/13/17. In November I've became badly sick from a Cold and stopped writing to help recuperate, though I not once missed work since sadly I live from paycheck to paycheck. Money is everything in life, let no one tell you otherwise. Now since I work in a cold environment, I remained pretty crappy up till mid-December, but nothing was life threatening, just busy. In need of more money I have also worked more hours and went from a average of 28-32 hours to 35-38 hours per week, which lowered my energy levels to write upon getting off. To make matters worse, my original vehicle's transmission died about a week before Christmas upon leaving my job's parking lot at work. I was forced to buy a new car and now have car payments, another bill that is sipping out my limited funds already. Besides my Bleach one-shot around New Years, no writing took place at all.

Also in the real world I have completed a poetry manuscript and have been trying to get it published. Unable to get it published through a legitimate publisher (they accepted it, but I cannot afford it to get produced sadly), I have been taking steps to get it self published. If everything goes according to plan, it should be out and available in Summer, but no guarantees. For more info PM me.

Anyways after going through more BS (I cannot say since it too personal) and losing inspiration in general dragon ball (Super's predominant lackluster performance, etc), I ultimately did not return to Fused Destiny until 3/23/18. Even then it was hard to write anything, but somehow this became my third largest chapter ever despite it largely being a transitional piece. Unfortunately as my luck has it, I got the damn Cold again on 4/1/18 along with some unknown foot cramps. Both disappeared completely in two weeks, but they were painful during their duration.

So if I can leave you guys with anything, please think of this story in terms of **Long Term**. Honestly it is going to take years for this story to get done since I have huge plans for it. Unless I magically die in-between, please bare with me.

Also reviews have been mixed on the last two chapters. As a heads up something like that won't happen again unless it is a special for downtime between Vegito and King Kai. And if so, I will release two chapters as compensation. As a writer I suffer from being thorough and hate omitting anything, a vice I am working on. As a fanfic that is strongly associated with Goku and Vegeta, I want to milk every shown scene possible, but I will try my best not to piss off you guys for my own appetite. So forgive me on this.

Since I got a number of reviews since last time and I want to start doing something like this from now on, let's jump right into it.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Q: great job can't wait for the next chapter

 **A:** Thank you brother. Appreciate the feedback.

Q: Vegeta was a SS2 when he faced Goku, not SS. Also I highly doubt Shenron would be able to defuse Vegeto if he couldn't do so to Kibito Kai. Porunga might given that he was the one that defused Kibito Kai and he IS he's more powerful than Shenron, but even that is a stretch to say he'd have the power to do the same to Vegeto. I'd say with 100% certainty that only Super Shenron would be able to defuse Vegeto

 **A:** I've sent you a PM, but I never received any response. But truth be told I have no idea how you came to such a conclusion since I've expressly stated and shown last chapter that Majin Vegeta was a SSJ2 during his fight with Goku. But don't go knocking off Shenron's capabilities. You never know what he is capable of. XD

Q: Great chapter :)

 **A:** Thank you dog. Appreciate the love.

Q: Epicness.

 **A:** Thanks. XD

Q: I'm not going to lie. The last two chapters have been very disappointing. I utterly despise flashback chapters that retell their source material. It's a waste of time. Both yours and mine. I already know what's going to happen since, after all, I am a Dragon Ball fan. I don't need to be retold this. It's easier to just tell us that Vegito told King Kai his history in a semi-vague style rather than, word for word, rewrite scenes from DBZ. I skipped large portions of this chapter because it was repeating information that I already knew and didn't care about. The only parts I read were the present day segments which were far few in between. Next time you decide to do something like this, just recap. Write something like "Vegito recounted the days as Goku and Vegeta. He recalled his time in the afterlife and his time on Earth, with Bulma." Write it with padding like that. It's easier, gets the point across, and doesn't waste our time. Don't make it too long but don't make it too short.

 **A:** I've too sent you a PM, but I never got word back from you. Bummer since this is my first true negative review and wanted to speak to you directly. Anyways sorry if you do not like it. I see where you are coming from, but it was necessary in my eyes and still is. Establishing canon content in a way is to prove and showcase how different this timeline is going to become. Sorry if you feel like you know what is going to happen all ready, but trust me we haven't even scratched the surface yet with just how crazy everything will become thanks to Vegito simply being in this world. As a perfectionist, it is a vice to write down everything since I too am a completionist, but I am working on it. After all I feel like it is a disservice to skim through such massive details no matter the format, but again I am working on it.

Q: For filler, it wasn't a bad chapter. This might be the longest chapter I have ever read on ff dot net.

Good Job.

 **A:** Thank you man. And I am glad to achieve such a accomplishment in your reading life lol.

Q: I highly enjoyed this chapter. The way how you retold these flashbacks with those small changes and add-ons were great. Looking forward to the next chapter.

 **A:** Thanks man. I appreciate your kindness.

Q: Ah, I can't believe I missed the update, oh well at least I got to read it, now that king kai and Vegito have put down their ground rules and finished their discussion, I wonder just how much his mere presence in this timeline would affect the future sagas.

 **A:** Excellent question my friend. Find out in the next installment. XD

Q: What's up with people jumping at the pedofrieza wagon?

 **A:** Please share me with me such disgusting stories lol.

Q: Pretty good story, though honestly I could have done without the word by word recap flashbacks. Flashbacks can be great when dealing with AU events to explain why your character turned out the way they did but I have to imagine everyone who read this story already watched the show.

I really wish there were more Vegito and or time travel DB stories.

Looking forward to more.

 **A:** Thank you for the feedback. I will take it into consideration. I hope this chapter pleases you.


	8. Conflicted Feelings

**Chapter 8 - Conflicted Feelings**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

Warning: Strong themes is presented in this chapter that might be unsuitable to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

 _Earth - Capsule Corporation (Kitchen)_

"Nearly everything is already done. All that really remains is a few more checkups and testing drills and we should be ready to leave tomorrow at noon." Said Bulma while sipping on some coffee by the stove. Despite already being past noon, she is just getting started after staying up all night fiddling with the foreign spaceship.

Vegito, sitting on a a wooden stool, was impressed with Bulma for pulling through yet again. Then again he expected no less. Kami's ship was ready to fly and get them all across of space. And after spending six days of training with both Gohan and Krillin, their chances to punch through all obstacles seemed higher than ever. Just a couple more things needed to be set before all was really good. But it can wait a bit more longer.

"Well done Bulma. Only you and your father could pull this off so fast. I am truly impressed."

"Well I am the smartest person around if I say so myself. Nobody can compete with me when it comes to both brains and looks." Bulma playfully swiped a hand through her hair, flaring out at ends before settling back into its default state. She was going to cut it short tonight, but Vegito secretly wished she would keep it at its current length. It skyrocketed her beauty like no other. Vegito pushed through the feelings to stay on task.

"Too bad you weren't able to get the training room installed. Me and the boys could have used it for some serious training during the meantime."

'Oh I will give you some serious meantime indeed.' Thought Bulma before mentally thinking the dirty images away.

"It just wasn't possible with the time frame we set up. If you like we could delay takeoff to get such commodities accomplished?"

"No, that won't be necessary. If you can't finish it, then it not meant to be. Simple as that."

Vegito folded his arms and slowly began to tap his feet on the tiled floor. If push comes to shove, he could always teleport to King Kai's planet and use that as a vantage point to go to Namek. He did so in the past as Goku to make Dende become the Earth's next guardian, though it was on New Namek, not on the original. But it shouldn't be impossible to find, especially with his familiarity with Namek's ki signatures. But it won't be necessary since the boys are strong enough to handle most of Frieza's men if they stick to his training regiment. And besides he will be there, the strongest man alive. He can kill Frieza with a thought alone, something he might just do when he meets him. One side of him was killed by the bastard while the other ultimately failed to end his miserable life. A part of him wishes that Future Trunks came a tad bit later so that he could kill Frieza while still being Goku. This would please the Vegeta inside of him, though the prince would probably rather do it himself if applicable. Maybe in another life.

"You okay Vegito? It looks like you are spacing out on me."

Vegito blinked a couple times to come back to his senses. It appears to be a quirk he has quickly developed over the last several days. Must be a inheritance from Goku's easy sidetracking mind no doubt.

"Yeah I am alright. Just tired I supposed."

Bulma did not buy Vegito's excuse one bit, but let it slide for now. He has a lot on his plate, so let him be during such moments.

"Bulma, do you still have Raditz's scouter in your possession?"

Bulma blinked at the 'off the wall' question.

"Yeah I do, but its shot to high hell. I remember seeing Son's power level going in the 20,000 digits, but it malfunctioned immediately after."

"Can you repair it?"

"Maybe, but not tonight. Perhaps once we go to space I can complete it, if it not too far gone."

Vegito couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds goods to me. It won't be necessary until we are getting close to Namek anyway. So I can wait."

Bulma smiled at the saiyan, something that did not go unnoticed by the fused warrior. Why does he always feel weak near her? She and Chi-Chi are just too polarizing to his liking. But alas, it was time to go. Everything he needed to know has been answered.

"Thank you for everything Bulma. But I have to go now. I have other matters to attend to."

"But you just got here. You are more than welcomed to stay if you like?"

Vegito mulled over the question and hesitated in leaving. Spending time with the beautiful woman would be something he would love to do, but he cannot trust himself with her. Simple as that. She is not destined to be his, a fact he has accepted. The Vegeta from this world needs to be corrected for everything to work out. As his older self, he cannot fail in this mission.

"Thanks for the offer, but I just can't. But I will be coming back later on today to drop something off to your father. Maybe we can see each other then." Said Vegito as he got up from his chair. Bulma did her best to hide her disappointment.

"Well, okay. You have things to do. We only have so much time left anyway. But why do you have to meet my dad later on?"

"You'll see." Said Vegito while giving her a sly smile. Bulma couldn't help but puff out her cheeks at not receiving a proper answer. As a scientist by heart, answering questions is something she needs to get done, or forever wonder on the potential answer. But alas it appears she won't win this fight...for now.

Nonchalantly Vegito placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on a specific ki signature. Linking himself with the location, Vegito smiled at Bulma and said "see ya" before blinking out of existence. Now alone, Bulma signed before taking a lone sip out of her coffee.

* * *

 _Wukong Hospital_

 _Swish!_

"Yo what sup Kakarot. Your looking better today." Said Vegito jovially while waving at Goku in his bed.

"Heh, good one. I look and feel the same since Vegeta attempted to squeeze me into a meatball." Joked Goku who was expecting Vegito's arrival. With one day till takeoff, this will be his last time seeing him before he embarks on his journey. In front of the bed a television was hooked to the wall courtesy of the hospital. It was playing Naruto, a random channel Goku selected while making secret training exercises when the nurses weren't looking. Now that Vegito is here, Goku silenced it with the remote on his bed.

Vegito laughed at the joke and began to rub the back of his head. In his mind he couldn't help but associate the comment to what happened in his time. As Vegeta he really was trying to make Kakarot a meatball all right, extra bloody ketchup served on the side. Luckily no insane thought of taking a bite out of it occurred. Vegito coughed to get back on track.

"Well everything is going according to plan. We will be leaving tomorrow, but I expect both Gohan, Krillin, and maybe even Chi-Chi stopping by later to say hi." Said Vegito as he took a seat at a lone stool, twisting it around to lean on the back with his arms folded over it.

"That good to hear. I saw them a few times, but it will be good to see them again. It gets kinda lonely here, you know?"

Vegito nodded his head since he perfectly understands Goku's predicament. Back in his time, being stuck in a single area while being unable to either train or eat nearly drove him crazy. He even recalls the head doctor and several nurses constantly attempting to restrain his movements, a memory he looks back on and laughs at. Any company from friends, family, or associates was well welcomed, hence why he comes over every single day.

Goku slowly rolled his head to look straight at the ceiling, bare to the eyes besides the embedded lights. Goku lost his smile and signed out loud, catching Vegito's attention.

"I hate being so useless. I wish I can come with you guys and help out. But no, instead I am stuck here and have to rely on you again. There nothing worse than this."

"Hey it not your fault. Things happen for a reason. I was in your shoes many years ago back in my time. I understand where you are coming from, but it does get better. Trust me."

"Yeah I remember what you told me last time you visited. Korin gives me the senzu's in a month and thanks to me having the idea to request Mr. Briefs to look for my old ship, I was able to immediately travel to Namek within six days. But you haven't told me what happens next. Does everything on Namek truly goes alright?"

Goku twisted his head to look at Vegito in the eyes, seeking the truth behind his veils. Vegito, expecting this question for a while, inhaled deeply before exhaling. It was time to tell him everything.

"I am not going to lie to you Goku. At first everything goes well since you managed to train hard for six days straight. If I had a scouter, I am certain that your power level is about 30,000 upon recovering from Vegeta's assault, a huge zenkai boost compared to your previous 8,000. Now after completing your intense gravity training while getting additional zenkai's and pure training gains, your power level skyrockets to a unprecedented 90,000. You were a monster with only two beings surpassing you in base."

Vegito couldn't help but make a silent chuckle at the memory when he arrived at Namek. His other half, beaten badly from his battle with Recoome, was astounded by Goku's leaps and bounds in such a short amount of time. Before he was superior, and to be quickly outclassed by a third rate warrior by so much made him believe he had became the legendary super saiyan. Of course that wasn't true...yet, but it is amazing how far Kakarot has came. Why was his gains so huge in this period is a mystery to even Vegito himself. Was it due to age or something else? In the past as both Goku and Vegeta, his zenkai's were never as prominent as they were before arriving on Namek, even afterwards during the Androids and Buu epidemics. Whatever the case may be, he was glad they did happened, or he and Kakarot wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"Quickly you fight against a powerful mutant who is the leader of the infamous Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu was his name, and pushed you to your limits until you shown him the basic powers of the kaioken. Scared of your raw power and believing you were the super saiyan of legend, he takes your body, but Vegeta takes him by storm and makes him into a vegetable. Attempting to take Vegeta's body, you've intercepted him and regained your body while later on trapping the mutant captain in the image of a frog. As Vegeta, I recall you persuading me to not kill him by stepping on him. Glad you didn't since I didn't want frog blood on my new shoes hehe."

Goku, quiet and focused, nodded to allow Vegito to continue. A rare expression from the jolly saiyan. Vegito's face became serious upon thinking about the next part of his story.

"But that is when everything goes wrong. Porunga, the eternal dragon on Namek, dies from Elder Guru's demise, the connector and creator of the dragon balls. We succeeded with bringing back Piccolo and Kami, but my Vegeta half was pissed at losing his chances for immortality forever. About to strike down everyone for foiling him, _he_ arrives."

A lone sweat drop rolled down Vegito's cheek, a occurrence Goku noticed.

"You don't know him yet Kakarot, but Frieza, a corrupt but powerful space lord, is the reason for every single saiyan's decline not only in life, but in their current status of being near extinct. He is evil to the core and has absolutely no redeeming qualities. To make a long story short, as Vegeta he kills me after torturing my body when my spirit was completely shattered. Abandoned by my own pride as life seeps out of me, I begged you to avenge everyone ruined by that tyrant before I passed away in oblivion. You take him on, but it becomes clear it is a losing battle though you never give in. Eventually he kills Krillin, a sight that makes you snap. And suffering from not only seeing Piccolo nearly killed and struggling to uphold your vow to Vegeta makes you ascend...into the super saiyan of legend. With primordial power only the ancients held, you defeated the tyrant, but in a grand act of kindness even anointed saints couldn't do, you spared the tyrant and even shared your own ki with him to help him survive on the destroyed planet. But he turns on you, so you finish him as a act of self defense and retribution. Namek, destroyed and close to blowing up, still ushers a supreme wind as a mighty tribute to the tyrants defeat as your form of a symphony. You then depart, heart heavy from the deed."

Goku's eyes were wide and shaking, mesmerized by the upcoming events in his life. They succeeded, but it came with a price. Lives were lost while trying to resurrect some. And a monster he never knew about comes along, and he defeats him by achieving some illustrious transformation foretold in saiyan legend. What does he say about such a epic fate? Despite noticing Goku's shocked expression, Vegito decided to carry on.

"Thanks to Kami living on, we were able to bring back all the good lives lost. Things return to normal with the nameks finding a new home. Vegeta slowly begins to adjust to Earth's culture while you go to a planet called Yardrat. You know my teleportation move? I learned it there and mastered it within a year. In addition I also master the super saiyan transformation at will, and used it to protect the world from future calamities. Of course more things happens, but they are not necessary at the moment. But that is the jest of things."

Goku stares into Vegito's eyes, with the latter doing likewise. For several moments nothing was said and both saiyans simply read the others emotions on a intimate level that is incomprehensible to a outsider. The world around them dimmed and merged with the background, creating a hyper focused reality surrounded by eyes as both reminiscent or imagined such a trying past or future. All of time felt like it stopped in a eternal present, a feeling both saiyans shared. Needing to break contact, Vegito averted his gaze away, though Goku still looked at his older self in his bed. Goku couldn't help but roll his palms into fists, a sign of foreign rage building up from within. Again he has failed everyone despite winning in the end. Krillin dies along with Vegeta, a catastrophe on all fronts. Granted he is not on best terms with the saiyan prince, but he does not wish death on him either. But what really stroke a cord with him was the fact the prideful saiyan begged him to avenge not only his death, but everyone else who perished against Frieza. That a heavy burden to carry, a testament his older self lived through. Is his life in the future filled with nothing but trials and tribulations?

However at the same time, his saiyan blood was itching for such amazing challenges in the nearby future. Warriors mightier than anything he has ever faced will present themselves in full, and he can fight against them in both the names of justice and contest. He is bound to get stronger and ascend to the ranks of legends. If Goku was dreaming, he wished to never wake up at such promising bouts, a indulgence he is guilty to admit.

Goku, feeling fresh sweat breaking out from his pores, tore his gaze away from Vegito's image to once again stare at the ceiling. As white as a canvas, Goku imagined epic battles in outer space as the world depended on him to save it once again. Unlike in Vegito's timeline, nobody will die if he can do anything about that. This Frieza and his goons will fail as everyone comes back home alive. Goku blinked his eyes as his heart skipped a beat, physical reactions to his new commitment.

A vow to forge a new destiny.

Vegito meanwhile was having brief flashbacks of the past. On Namek as Vegeta, he killed so many people who both deserved and didn't deserved it. He was so selfish that he even abandoned Kakarot to his fate against Captain Ginyu in the hopes both would cancel each others lives out. His greed for both power and freedom held no limits for the sins he was willing to commit. And as Goku, he lost so much in so little time while being utterly useless against Frieza for most of the time spent fighting him. To this day his Goku half never seen Frieza's first three forms and was powerless to do anything while he was recuperating in the rejuvenation chamber. Then again if he never became so injured by Captain Ginyu's schemes, he would have been utterly demolished by Frieza. His maximum for the kaioken was just 10X, which still makes him inferior to Frieza in his second form. A blessing in disguise in actuality.

But how come he is having goosebumps of the upcoming events? He knows what is going to happen, so why is he feeling dread within his blood? Nothing out of the ordinary should happen, right? Feeling anxious, Vegito exhaled a breathe of air to calm himself. Paranoia was getting to him, along with his lack of sleep. He has been getting too soft for his liking and needs to discipline his mind to stay focused. He is no coward and has all of the power in the world in his hands. Such meaningless feelings shouldn't have any sway on him at all.

Still though...

Needing fresh air, Vegito slowly stood up, catching the attention of Goku.

"I am going to head on out Kakarot. I probably won't be coming back again since I still have some things left to do. I hope you understand."

Goku coughed to regain his voice.

"It okay. Thanks for stopping by Vegito."

Giving Kakarot a quick but forced smile, Vegito performed his instant transmission technique, disappearing from the vicinity in a heartbeat. All alone again, Goku closed his eyes to reflect on the conversation.

A conversation that revealed his fate in the universes pecking order.

* * *

 _Mount Paozu_

Teleporting next to a large tyrannosaurus eating a killed brachiosaurus, Vegito took a big whiff of clean oxygen. The sweet scent of natural air intermixing with a recent kill did wonders for Vegito's mood and lungs while noticing his stomach growling from the aroma. Ignoring it, Vegito began to hop away at neck breaking speeds, terrifying the tyrannosaurus from the sudden cold chill.

Like a bullet fired at night in the fog, Vegito appeared like a brief shadow in the sunny mountain as he crossed over yards and miles in a heartbeat. Reaching a area covered in tall bamboo sticks, Vegito slowed his speed down and began to walk on a worn down road nearly overtaken by nature. Brisk walking in the shade, Vegito slowly came to a unnatural clearing up ahead. Reaching it, a relatively small crater presented itself that housed a deteriorated space pod.

The same pod he came in as a baby many moons ago as Son Goku.

This is where his story began. He met his legal guardian, Grandpa Gohan, who cared and nurtured him right from the get go. His teachings and love still lives on within him, creating the foundation for the man he became today.

And allowing him to save this world numerous times instead of destroying it.

Even now as a fused being, a incredibly small bump is still on his scalp, tingling in resonance with the nostalgia. The same bump that changed his brain chemistry forever after falling off from a cliff, transitioning from the low-class saiyan warrior Kakarot to the ever-loving fighter Son Goku. Vegito shuddered what his life would have been if he never received such a beautiful accident that nearly took his life.

Kicking a lone stone away, Vegito wished that his beloved grandpa was still here with him. He is somewhere deep in Heaven, enjoying paradise with only Baba or Yemma capable of finding him. As sad as it is, the very first person he has ever killed was his very own benefactor. He just had to look at the full moon and kill his master in a drunken rage despite receiving stern warnings to never look at the object in the first place. Obviously he did it before and his grandpa somehow survived, but he went against his wishes anyway. Even if he wanted too, Shenron cannot revive him and is doomed to never come back to the realm of the living. Gohan, his son, would love his grandfather and his incredible accomplishments. After all he is his namesake. Maybe if he goes back to his timeline Porunga can do it.

Feeling emotional, Vegito leans on a bamboo stick that stood higher in the sky than all the others. Vegito closed his eyes, allowing his mind to take over before opening them to the abandoned space pod below.

To this day Vegito has no idea what his birth parents look or act like. All he knows about his father is that he was a warrior named Bardock. Both Frieza and his Vegeta half made statements about him, but nothing too in-depth. Raditz says that he looks just like his Goku half, but that is all. And as for his mother, virtually nothing is known about her. Was she a fierce warrior also, or was she different? Did she died on Planet Vegeta, or is the slim chance she is still alive still possible? And Raditz was a piece of crap all around. He was pathetic while serving his Vegeta half and tried to kill his own brother and nephew. If only he was different. If he could break through his limits and achieve true happiness, perhaps he could still be here and helped the z-fighters throughout everything. Besides Kakarot and Vegeta, having another full blooded saiyan fighting for the right cause would have been amazing. If only...

Skipping down the crater, Vegito walked to the space pod and touched it. Surprisingly it was hot to the touch, but the metal was still relatively intact. Despite telling Bulma he was coming back later on, he might as well do this now and get it over with.

Placing two fingers on his forehead, Vegito teleported out of the vicinity, taking a object with him that was left behind long ago.

* * *

 _Capsule Corporation_

 _Swish!_

Appearing right in front of Dr. Briefs in his work garage, Vegito unceremoniously dropped his old space pod in front of the namek spaceship.

Scratch, Dr. Briefs companion cat who rests on his shoulders, meowed at the fused saiyan. Attention being caught by the sounds, Mr. Briefs looked up from his welding and noticed the grinning saiyan.

"Ahh, so you came back here early son. And that is the spaceship you were talking about, isn't it?" Said Mr. Briefs as he removed his welding helmet.

"Yep it sure is. Time herself couldn't completely erode it and the interior is still intact. Can you get to work on it tomorrow the moment me and the others leave as planned?"

Mr. Briefs rubbed his mustache as Scratch did likewise on its fur.

"Most likely yes. Of course it will need to be right after my cup of coffee. These old bones don't work like they used to."

"That is understandable. Thank you for your help Mr. Briefs. If you need me before tomorrow, make sure to call Chi-Chi at the house."

Mr. Briefs nodded to acknowledge Vegito, which made the saiyan grin. Sensing Bulma upstairs, most likely reviewing the computer schematics one final time before lunch made Vegito have the urge to go visit her. But since he is going to spend over a entire month with her, he will have plenty of time to hang with her. Concentrating on a specific ki signature, Vegito once again teleported away, leaving Mr. Briefs to light another cigarette before continuing his last minute works.

* * *

 _Mount Paozu - Son Residence_

"Masenko!"

"Kamehameha"

Two rushing energy waves ran straight at each other, colored orange and blue respectively. Both Gohan and Krillin were engaged in their final serious spar and wanted to achieve victory over the other. Now low of their ki levels, this was their last attack to defeat their opponent.

 _Swish!_

"Oh no!"

"Look out!"

"Hey guy-WHAT!"

Vegito was completely sandwiched between both beams, detonating immediately that left a deafening noise in the immediate vicinity. Feeling terrified that they might have accidentally killed Vegito, both warriors rushed to the epicenter of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

"No this cannot be. Mr. Vegito is gone."

"Don't say that Gohan. He has to be buried here."

"But nothing is here Krillin. I cannot sense anything remotely alive."

"Damnit. How could we be so careless? He is now gone because of us."

"Wow, do you two really believe I will die that easily?"

Both Gohan and Krillin turned around to see Vegito behind them, grinning without a scratch in the world.

"You jerk. I seriously believed we had killed you in that attack."

"As if. The moment I saw what was happening, I gently stepped to the side." Joked Vegito while making lazy slow steps to his right to emphasize his point.

"Not funny." Said Gohan who was frowning. His heart was pumping at a thousand miles per hour, scared that he killed his alternative father from the future.

With the tension slowly dissipating, Vegito soaked in both warriors appearances. Gohan's entire gi was ripped in half with his cut physique showing to the whole world. Krillin's entire shirt was obliterated along with the clothing covering his knees. Both were covered in blood and dirt, sweating profusely with their ki levels being nearly depleted.

Signs of a great spar indeed.

"So you two were going all out when I was gone. Good work guys. It appears you are dead even and your powers have sharply improved over these last few days." Said Vegito with pride swelling up in his chest. He folded his arms and drank in the emotions swirling in him.

"Yeah I just had to see where me and Gohan truly stood at. Plus I needed to take my anger out on him for that _mistake_ yesterday." Said Krillin as he fell on his butt in the burnt sand.

"Hey it not my fault you curled your fingers at the last second. I did everything by the book." Said Gohan who too took a seat.

"Hehe, yeah that was pretty funny. It was cute seeing you two in that form. Yajirobe looked like a size zero supermodel compared to you two."

"Don't remind me." Said Krillin as he hung his head low in shame.

"Don't feel bad for that one mistake and the others. Fusion dance is not easy and substantial progress has been made between you two. Besides yesterday at the end, you two were awesome to a capital A earlier. I cannot wait to see you guys in action, honestly."

"Yeah we were pretty cool, right Krillin." Gohan gave a warm smile to his partner, which made the bald monk feel much better.

"Yeah your right. We do kickass in the correct form. We probably could defeat even you Vegito." Said Krillin that made Vegito roll his eyes in a comedic fashion.

"Anyways you guys should wash up and put on some new clothes. Chi-Chi is going to visit Kakarot later and I know you two want to go visit him. In your conditions, the medical staff will believe you are going to the infirmary room."

"Yeah, and mom wants to cut my hair too. I guess we should call it quits."

"Your right. Might as well get clean and get going."

And without further ado, both Gohan and Krillin got up and flew back to the house. Vegito followed right behind them, though he was planning on taking a quick nap. Hopefully sleep will bless him for a change.

* * *

 _Outer Space_

"So Vegeta, you have disobeyed me for the last time. You know I cannot stand disobedience at any level, yet here you are trying not to only usurp me, but avenge your pathetic race."

Vegeta was in a underground basement on Planet Frieza 69, stripped down naked besides his boxers. He was dangling from the ceiling, hands chained up as he was limply swinging to the sides. Thanks to his position, chamber's heat, gravity, and his injures, he was in utter pain in the blasted dungeon. If Vegeta could he would spit in the tyrants face, though the bastard would gladly lick the blood from his own face.

"Go fuck yourself Frieza. I rather die than serve you anymore. So go ahead and kill me already."

"Hohoho, always a filthy talker aren't you. That perfect since I love such language in these conditions. You know that turns me on." Said Frieza as he took a slow but purposeful stroll towards the tied up saiyan prince. Upon being within touching distance, Vegeta winced when he smelled the lizards breathe on his face, a mixture of alcohol and pure shit. Realizing Vegeta's wincing, Frieza blew in his face, making Vegeta gag from the foul smell. Satisfied, Frieza slowly began to trace his fingers on Vegeta's scars, relishing his tense muscles as fresh sweat rolled down Vegeta's back. To Frieza his body was art, carved from his own fingers over the course of Vegeta's days. Now he is eighteen years old, and time to take him to the next level.

"Tell me Vegeta, are you afraid of me. Of us..."

Vegeta bit his own tongue to prevent himself from yelling, finding it incredibly uncomfortable when Frieza's tail started to curl around his neck. If Vegeta could in his condition, he would kill himself to spare him such a humiliating act of lewd debauchery against his will. It all started so many years ago when he was aged thirteen. It needs to end now because he is finding the strength to will against it getting less and less. This isn't living. Not even Hell could be this bad.

"Hmm, I can feel your heartbeat increasing Vegeta. Is it out from heightened tension, or something else..."

In a pure act of cruelty, Frieza started to choke Vegeta with his tail. Feeling his lungs cave in from the lack of oxygen, his mind went into shock as his brain desperately tried to make his hands move to remove the choking tail. To no avail, Vegeta's eyes became red and bug-eyed, tears starting to sting his corners as inaudible gasps escaped his closing trachea. About to pass out, Frieza released his hold, allowing Vegeta to gift of oxygen and greedily soaking it in. But to Vegeta's horror, Frieza began to punch his back, loving the shaking of the chains and each pound with every punch. Vegeta coughed up blood, damning his existence as he wished it would all end.

But another punch happened.

Then another.

With countless others following suit.

Back looking like raw hamburger, separated fatty tissue was shown to barely cover the soft muscles underneath his destroyed skin. The impression of his own kidneys were visible underneath, pumping life inside Vegeta's body through a observers own naked eyes. Frieza loved it and began to purr, deciding to soak his face in Vegeta's ripped back like he was licking a lollipop. Vegeta's stinging tears broke through and symbolized his failure and weakness to the mad tyrant. When will it ever end?

Removing his face, Frieza looked like he was wearing a mask carved from bloody leather since Vegeta's own tendons were dripping down from his cheeks. With greedy eyes looking further below, Frieza tore off Vegeta's boxers, exposing everything underneath. Vegeta gasped, and Frieza smiled at what he saw.

And...

((Report: Arrival to Planet Frieza 79 in approximately three weeks. Again, arrival in approximately three weeks.))

'What.'

((Disengaging animated suspension for five minutes. Again, disengaging animated suspension.))

The world around the dungeon and Frieza himself slowly turned into mist, converting the world into pitch blackness. Slowly sensation was felt around his eyes and with effort opened them. To his confusion he was flying through space, life support equipment attached to him at various ports on his body. Where was he, and why was he here? It makes no sense.

Then it hit him.

He was in his ship because he lost on Earth. He is heading back to get fixed, body broken beyond repair. So he was having a flashback of the past, times he never wished to visit. Just another reason to kill Frieza, the monster who took everything from him.

Twitching his fingers, Vegeta could tell he hasn't moved in a while since physical feelings were still quite off. Even if he removed his blood soaked gloves, it will do little in the air-tight vessel flying through dead space. The air inside is always stagnant and clammy since Frieza is too cheap to install proper air conditioning in these blasted things. Honestly feeling some cold wind against his dried skin will do wonders for him, not this damn trapped heat that sits on your head.

To Vegeta's discomfort his bottom hurt quite a bit. Just sitting on it made the prince howl inside his oxygen mask. Why did that fool had to rip off his goddamn tail? As a saiyan adult, the chance of his tail returning is a lot lower compared to a child. He may be like this forever, doomed to lose the one appendage that represented his once glorious race. Yes he no longer has to worry about someone touching it or for balance purposes, but as a elite he has already surpassed such weaknesses. But accepting he can no longer turn into a oozaru and losing a little bit of power overall irked Vegeta tremendously. At full power he held a power level of 180,000, making him the strongest warrior in Frieza's entire army. Only Salza, the pretty boy in Cooler's army surpassed him as a enlisted soldier, who held a power level of 185,000. To Vegeta a saiyan's tail is more important than actual limbs since it plays a vital part on the entire saiyan's physical and ki systems. A heritage that will be thoroughly missed. Well, this makes his artificial moon blast technique utterly useless now. Just fucking perfect.

Vegeta curled his fingers over the arm seats edge, leaving behind his hand impression on the cheap leather as Vegeta cursed Vegito's name. Calming himself while listening to his own breathing behind the life support mask, Vegeta aimlessly stared off into space before him. Everything is just a mass of darkness, nothing unique happening as all forms of sound cease to make it to the ears. Balls of fire numbering in the billions are placed at inconsistent coordinates throughout all galaxies, using helium and hydrogen to give light and warmth. Lifeforms like him use this source of power to thrive and start wars for just the smallest quantities.

Just like what happened on the saiyan's two original homeworlds.

According to some ancient scrolls that was held only by the royal family and elite scholars, all saiyans were originally from a planet called Sadala, also known as Saiya. Originally all saiyan ancestors allegedly started off as oozaru's, monsters of titanic proportions blessed with great power. How exactly they came to be remains a total mystery, but they were ruled by instinct alone and constantly fought one another to attain dominance over the entire planet. But one day, a unique solar eclipsed occurred on the sole full moon, a event that has never happened in the entire saiyans existence. One saiyan, named Sun Wukong, took a massive journey to the west side of the planet to reach said moon. Curiosity and a sense of destiny is believed to have moved his being. He eventually discovered the Flower-Fruit Mountain, the largest structure on the entire planet that was housed on a volcanic island. Sun Wukong survived the trials and eventually reached the top to discover a unique cave that glowed a eerie green underneath the long lasting solar eclipse. Dubbing it the 'Water Screen Cave', Sun Wukong somehow achieved a humanoid form underneath unknown conditions and taught it to other fellow saiyans. When the solar eclipsed ended, all saiyans were humanoids, forever trapping their original forms inside their genes with future generations seeing it as a unique transformation, not their species original birth forms. And ever since then saiyans have learned to harness their ki for more efficient methods and even gained advanced technology over time, using it to escape Planet Sadala's destruction from the very first appearance of the legendary super saiyan allegedly. The saiyan race then went to Planet Plant, conquered it, and renamed it Planet Vegeta, a unique red jewel that symbolized power and military might. And before long, everything went to shit when Frieza came into their lives, using their power for his own benefit. As a child Vegeta also recounts a feline being of incredible power named Beerus, the god of destruction. He held prestige unlike no other that even Frieza himself answered to. Where he is at remains a total mystery, but he can go to Hell as well for humiliating his father in his private chambers.

Vegeta readjusted his sitting position when his bottom began to ache again. Mind going back to tails, Vegeta always wondered what exactly happened to Sun Wukong upon going inside of the cave. How does a raging monkey filled with both curiosity and violence discover a trick to achieve a near permanent humanoid form? Was there a object inside that gave off unprecedented power? Did Wukong had a epiphany unlike no other and used this new info to change his bodies chemistry? Like trapping unique blutz waves underneath said solar eclipse to spurn the transformation? Or is it possible a being was trapped underneath and gave Wukong the gift of a humanoid form via magic of some sort? A god perhaps or even a alien wizard? No the last part is utter nonsense. By all accounts Sadala was a violent place in a forgotten corner of the cosmos. Any being being trapped in the largest mountain on a tropical but volcanic island is the stuff of mythology itself. Then again most legends are though, but the super saiyan stories feel true. A sense of greater purpose rings to Vegeta whenever he recalls his father telling him those stories. If he remembers correctly at least one to six saiyans have ever achieved this illustrious transformation over three millenniums based offed on different legends. And each super saiyan state was similar yet different to one another.

The first ever super saiyan recorded became a frightening figure who glowed a eerie green that held massive power, muscles, and rage that rocked the entire planet. This saiyan is believed to have destroyed Planet Sadala, becoming a golden oozaru during his rage and blew up the planet while undergoing yet another unknown transformation. If this is true, then that must mean that there is two additional upgrades for the super saiyan state. Wonderful news indeed, or at the very least perfect food for thought.

Now eventually the surviving saiyans migrated to Planet Plant and for many years believed they originated from said planet, though tuffle research and forgotten saiyan folklore founded over time stated they came from another planet named Sadala. And here another super saiyan came, showing signs just like the previous legendary before self-destructing upon failing to control himself. Brasca was his name, a child prodigy who brought back the myth to saiyan minds and to the tuffle race. A millennium later another came who was a female, the first of her gender who supposedly traveled throughout space and killed another legendary super saiyan named Romanesco with the help of gods. She killed many lords and demons throughout the universe, and rumor has it she did a number of the frost demon empire by killing three princes. She became the queen of the entire saiyan race and helped spurn a positive relationship with the tuffles. Her beauty and kindness was unrivaled, but was still savage-like who took no prisoners who threatened her people. Her name was Hanasia, and even had accounts with the namekian people. King Vegeta believes his family is a descendant of her along with a few others such as Paragus and Till, the father of the famous Bardock. Deep within his soul Vegeta also agrees with his father, but refuses to acknowledge the fact he can ever be kin with Kakarot since his grandfather believes in sharing the queens lineage. The thought alone almost made Vegeta puke.

Another legend talks about a super saiyan who was also the very first saiyan to be. He came from a different timeline and landed on ancient Planet Plant where a indigenous species called _Plants_ thrived on. This saiyan befriended them and took out a frost demon of incredible power before becoming king. Somehow starting a family through unknown means, the saiyan race soon began as the Plants evolved into Tuffles and made many inventions such as scouters. Slowly the saiyans took them out and renamed the Planet Vegeta, long after the original super saiyan perished. This legend Vegeta believes in the least since he finds it preposterous that a saiyan comes out of nowhere into this universe. What happened to this super saiyan's original timeline, and what is his name and appearance? And how did he start the whole saiyan civilization with no females? Did he fucked everything that moved and made us all hybrids? What garbage. And the mere fact it reminded him of the fool Vegito makes him what to puke his lungs out. The author deserves to die for such a fake story.

A third legend talks about a kind heart saiyan wishing to end the barbaric ways of the saiyan people. With five comrades and thanks to the pain of loss and need, he becomes the very first super saiyan before siphoning energy from his comrades, becoming a form bathed in fire. Despite becoming a 'super saiyan god', his power quickly drains and dies in a brutal fashion followed by his weakened five comrades. Vegeta finds this story plausible, but cannot figure out if this happened on Planet Sadala or Vegeta? Too much info is needed to make a final judgement.

Nonetheless if any truth can be made from these stories, then greater power dwells within his cells. If such a transformation exists, Vegeta knows he can become a being far more superior to any other in the cosmos. As a elite prince believed to be a descendant of a super saiyan, he has no doubts he will rise up to claim what is his royal birthright to have. Prince Vegeta, the first super saiyan in a thousand years destined to destroy Frieza's empire and rule over all of creation shall be his alone. And with immortality, he will live forever, heralding the legend as reality forevermore. But how to trigger the transformation is the problem since no matter what he does he always fails to achieve it. According to the legends, supreme rage or losing something precious is what unlocks the receptive saiyans dormant powers. He has experienced both, right? He lost everything, so he should have already claimed it by now. So why is he still stuck in the form he is in today? Ever since he could breathe he always trains, fights, spars, and goes to war with countless individuals. Zenkai's and pure training gains increased his power to the point he is the strongest saiyan ever in modern times. Not even his father, the man who revolutionized the saiyans by defeating the tuffles and becoming the first modern king compares to him. He is the first known saiyan to ever reach a power level close to 20,000, a feat that will make many in his race believe he already was the legendary. Yet here he is, the true last representative of the saiyan race abiding to the laws of a demented frost demon.

A race where super saiyans in the distant past have managed to kill off.

It highly upsetting that he himself cannot do the same and is miserable from his failures. Frieza goes out his way to make sure Vegeta and his two previous cohorts rarely trained upon Planet Vegeta's destruction, only doing weak missions to slow him down. If he could train as much as he wanted to throughout they years, Vegeta knew he would be a beast of a saiyan warrior. The thought alone made Vegeta pissed with envy.

((Update: Animated suspension occurring in five minutes. Again, occurring in five minutes.))

"Fuck you computer."

Clenching his teeth, Vegeta continues to look on ahead at dead space, dreading suspended animation in locking him back into a past he hates.

A past that continues to haunt him even when awake.

* * *

 _Earth - Sun Wukong Hospital_

"And that about it daddy. Me and Krillin are stronger than ever and together we become invincible. You should have seen us." Beamed Gohan while making epic hand motions to support his claims. Goku wore a warm smile while listening to his son, believing everything he was saying. Despite still basically being a vegetable, his ki senses told him everything yesterday. At his place both Gohan and Krillin's ki signatures disappeared as a new one appeared, stronger than either by many magnitudes. Even Goku wondered if he could defeat this new warrior. Goku was sure glad he did not make too much fun of his son's new bowl-cut hairstyle, or risk Gohan fusing with Krillin to give him a whooping. That would not be fun.

"That good to hear son. I am proud of you."

Gohan's eyes brightened as happiness swelled up in his chest. He felt closer than ever at achieving his ambition at making things right in his world. And once Piccolo returns, Gohan couldn't wait to show him his new powers.

"So Goku, this actually will be the last time we will see each other for at least a month or two. It still kinda scary going into space, you know?" Said Krillin as he leaned on the wall. Even with the new training and having Vegito on deck, the thought that he is going into the territory where evil aliens ruled still frightened him to a degree. He should get paid for these gigs.

Goku lost his smile in favor of a depressed frown. Earlier today Vegito revealed that his best friend Krillin dies against a horrible monster. He comes back in the end, but still losing him rang a cold rage down his veins. Many years ago Goku vividly remembers seeing Krillin dead in his arms, eyes blank and still to any stimuli. The anger that entered his heart was hotter than the sun itself and hunted down the bastard who killed him. To this day Goku still hates Tambourine for the evils he caused. One of the few kills he feels was justified by a long shot. How will he react if Krillin dies again?

Even though Vegito didn't say this, but Goku could tell that a unspoken rule about revealing the future could be detrimental for the mission's long term effects. Goku wanted to tell Krillin to stay behind and just wait with him to recover, but that will change history. So for now Goku will pretend he doesn't know anything and simply bind his time.

And protect everyone from future harms.

"You will be fine Krillin. With your luck you will get out Scott free. Besides you will have both Gohan and Vegito, the best men around if anything does happen."

"Hehe, yeah your right. I am probably just worrying for no reason."

"That the spirit." Said Goku to brighten up Krillin's mood. The trick worked and Krillin's posture relaxed tremendously.

"Sweetie it is time for us to leave. Please say what you need to say to Son and we will be heading on out. I need to go cook dinner. You too Krillin." Said Chi-Chi with a little forcefulness in her voice.

Understanding though they felt the trip was a little short, but agreed to her demands.

"Dad we are going to save everyone we lost. We are bringing Piccolo back."

"Gohan right Son. We are taking everyone by storm this time around. We shall not fail." Said Krillin while giving a thumbs up to Goku while winking.

Goku smiled warmly.

"I believe in you both. I am counting on you two to win it."

Satisfied while having Goku's blessings, both warriors left the room, leaving just Goku with his wife.

Chi-Chi relaxed her posture somewhat, but still appeared to be on guard. Goku couldn't figure out why to save his own life. Why has she been mad at him all this time?

"You know Goku, I am still against sending our boy out like he is some pioneer astronaut. I just got him back yet he is already leaving me to save the world...just like you."

Goku blinked at the last part, finally catching on why his wife been treating him so harshly. Despite her tough exterior, she is his wife, and missed him just as much as their son. How could he be so blind up until now?

"Chi-Chi, I-"

"Oh that enough out of you Goku. I cannot stop either of you. You know, Gohan is just like you. Altruistic and selfless to the core. Always wondering about somebody else even if yourself is in dire need of help. I both hate and love that about you two. It makes you special unlike anyone else in the world, yet I alone suffer since I cannot feel any of you while you guys are off. Do you know how that makes me feel? Cooking dinner by myself worrying sick if I would ever see my husband ever again? Or wondering if my only child will forever leave my grasp, or worse become influenced by the negatives in this world?" Snapped Chi-Chi at Goku's face.

Feeling defeated, Goku lowered his head, but kept his eyes locked to his wife. She was right after all. Ever since Raditz came by, both he and Gohan have virtually been out of her life effectively, something he regrets deep inside. But what choice did they had? Even with the saiyan threat being over with, they have to go to Namek to fix all of the damages the Earth has suffered through. It is a necessity, something Chi-Chi has to accept. Goku lifted his head up, serious eyes focused in to his wife.

A action that did not go unnoticed by Chi-Chi, making her eyes softer by reflex.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. Really I am. But this is something we have to do. If we don't, neither me or our son would ever forgive ourselves for not trying. Please understand that we are ultimately doing this for you. We want to protect you and this is the best way to do it. I...don't want to lose you too."

Goku unconsciously clenched the covers covering his body, feeling vulnerable though it felt good to do so in front of his wife. Like his soul was being refreshed from buried emotions. Deep within his heart, he missed her more than anything in life, a fact his future self can account for. All he can ask for is that she would forgive him and give him another chance. His marriage with her means the world to him. Yes he puts training and comfort food above her companionship on numerous occasions, but that will all change since he now sees things differently. Once he has the power, he will spend every waking moment with his family while defeating all evils with a iron fist. He will not lose them, unlike Vegito in his time.

Chi-Chi however was so touched by Goku's words that her mouth was hanging open as her eyes widened. It been so long since she saw her husband being open to her that she almost forgot how it felt. Vegito reminded her of those good times. Times she could look at her husband and see nothing but love and happiness, not withdrawal from trying to save the world if she was even lucky to see him at all. Eyes now shaking, Chi-Chi felt like a unseen force was stringing the cords within her heart and by reflex walked to Goku's side and placed her arms on his shoulders. Goku immediately felt better and loved the natural scent his wife gave off, making him happy and comfortable. Chi-Chi felt likewise, loving his muscular shoulders under her soft palms as his bangs slightly hid his handsome face.

And for several moments nothing was said and each enjoyed their significant others presence. Silence filled the room, only their breathing can be heard along with the birds chirping outside. Magically the sun was partially blocked by the clouds, leaving a single trail of sunlight covering their faces in the room. Subdued by the mood, Goku withdrew a arm from the covers and gently grasped her forearm, enjoying her soft skin as he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion. Chi-Chi's eyelids slightly lowered down, making her eyelashes cover the rest of her eyes, but Goku alone could see the souls behind burning with sensation. Both of their hearts skipped a beat, and without warning Chi-Chi leaned over and passionately kissed her husband on the lips. Welcoming the affection, Goku did not resist and placed his head behind her head, deepening their kiss and became lost in the motion. Blushing from feeling her husband in a intimate way after such a long period of time, Chi-Chi unconsciously moved her arms over her husbands chest, feeling his tense muscles underneath the covers. Goku did not flinch and enjoyed her soft palms touching him. God he missed this feeling. How could he nearly forget such a sensation?

Cheeks also red, Goku slowly raised his hand through Chi-Chi's hair and unstrapped the cloth binding it into a bun. Feeling her tie falling apart, Chi-Chi's long brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders and chest but paid it no mind. She knew that Goku loved smelling her hair, washed daily with natural ointments. And Goku sure did, becoming lost in a olfactory paradise emitting from his beautiful wife.

Ending their kiss, both lovers partially opened eyes saw their own personal god/goddess in each others eyes, making them hungry for more. Grinning, Chi-Chi slowly clawed down further on Goku's stomach with the saiyan hero loving the tease. And without warning much to Chi-Chi's delightful surprise he picked her up and placed her on top of him, making the bed squeak from the added weight. Hips separated by several layers of cloth, both became truly lost from the passion as their ki signatures harmonized as one signal. Chi-Chi leaned over and kissed her husband again, using her tongue to lick Son's own. Feeling very warm down there, Goku instinctively knew that the true fun was just about to begin. A sentiment shared with Chi-Chi as she started to fold off her shirt. To hell with modesty at this point.

 _Knock Knock_

Interrupted by the knocking on the door, both lovers eyes sharply opened and disengaged from their intimate session. Chi-Chi quickly wiped at and zipped up her clothing, trying her best to make herself presentable as Goku placed the covers back over his being.

"Hey mom, me and Krillin are waiting for you? Should we fly back if you want to stay longer with dad?" Said Gohan behind the door. To his puzzlement he could not understand while their ki signatures suddenly became so wild yet linked. And a weird hot smell was emitting past the door, a fact only he can sense since he is half-saiyan. Enough reason why he came back after standing at the adjacent hallway for so long with Krillin.

"No sweetie, mommy will be out in a few. Just give me a second, okay?"

"Okay mom."

Chi-Chi took a quick breathe as she placed a hand over her heart. Just that quickly she forgot about those two in favor of her newfound burning passion for her husband. This will be finished when everything goes back to normal, that for damn sure. If her son never came, it wouldn't surprise Chi-Chi if she became lost from the romance and went all the way. Only Goku can do that to her, a fact she is not ashamed to admit. She was damn close to untying her garments and releasing sounds she kept bottled up for over a year.

"I'm sorry Goku but I have to go. I hope you understand."

"It okay Chi-Chi. I enjoyed our time together. I missed you." Said Goku though he really wished that they never stopped. Does he really have to wait so long to continue?

Chi-Chi's eyes briefly became glazed over with love, but quickly blinked them away. God she missed Goku more than she liked to admit. Ohh she couldn't wait for him to get healed. She shook her head to get it out of the clouds hovering in her thoughts.

"Goodbye Goku. I will see you soon."

"Love you."

Chi-Chi stopped mid-way through the door and slowly looked back to give her husband a incredible warm smile only he is allowed to see. Hearing the door closed, the sun's full rays returned to the room, making Goku smile as he closed his eyes and thought about the interaction.

* * *

 _Outer Space_

Vegito couldn't believe it even if he was dreaming. He was back in his timeline, but everything was ruined. The entire cosmos was a dead grey mist, slowly moving along in a endless space that shone no more light. The afterlife merged with the realm of the living, destroying all of reality as everything was erased with a void filled with debris all that remained. Vegito couldn't hear his yelling in the void, yet wasn't choking from the lack of oxygen. How can this be? Out of nowhere his world became dark and boom he ended up here. Did his wishes about spinning a fan brought him back to the future, but so far in that he failed anyway? Nothing is here besides his own thoughts. Billions of light years and nothing exists anymore. No words can describe the macabre and melancholic sadness coursing through his heart.

"Pff, what a fool you are. You've accomplished absolutely nothing yet you are me. What a waste of space."

Whipping his head around, Vegito was staring at Vegeta, _the_ Vegeta that made him. He was wearing the exact clothing before the potara merger. Even the cuts and bruises he received from Buu remained. Their surroundings immediately morphed into Earth, with the exact location being the rocky canyon where Vegito himself was born in. Vegeta's face wore a hardened frown, eyes glistening with disappointment at the man standing before him.

And that man was him.

"How is this possible? You shouldn't exist anymore. How are you here if I still exist?"

"I owe you no explanation fool. You had one job and you failed at it. I created you to save my family. To usher a new era of the saiyans. To bring peace to our new blue world. Yet to allowed yourself to fail by utter bullshit. If I was you, I would kill myself for sullying our royal name."

Before Vegito could reply, if he even had words to say, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he became shocked to see Kakarot, who was unsettling sharing the same facial expression as Vegeta.

"Vegeta right, you know? You carry our essence now Vegito. We sacrificed our very identities and lives to create you, and we got nothing in return for our final deeds. What do you have to say about this Vegito?"

Vegito felt blindsided and was caught off guard by the question. What has he achieved anyway? Why does he exist if he cannot do anything right? And how is this happening at all? This entire scenario is impossible.

"Why don't you answer the clown you fool. We do not have time for such dilly dallying." Said Vegeta who emphasized his point by pushing Vegito over. Catching himself by landing on his knees and palms, Vegito felt unusually heavy and noticed that his ki was cut off from him. Why and how? Nothing makes sense at this point, and still has no answer on how he even got here.

"Submitting yourself to your failures now? And to think you have Kakarot's genes flowing through you? What a failed creation you are you coward." Said Vegeta who spat at the ground in front of Vegito's head. Vegeta even refrained himself the urge of kicking the fused saiyan straight in his nose.

Goku walked up to Vegito and lifted his head up, staring into eyes that were once his and filled with courage. Vegito clenched his fists, but felt so weak that anybody could beat him. The heck is going on?

"You are not me."

That cryptic and direct message from Goku destroyed everything within Vegito. Was he that much of a disappointment to his sires that they refused to acknowledged him? Hating him is more favorable than loving him? Was his existence that much of a curse that they regret ever creating him? For the very first time in his entire existence, tears were threatening to break through his very own eyes. Shame and guilt claimed his heart. A reaction Goku noticed and became pissed at. Vegito had no right to look weak because he was him, the saiyan hero who defeated Frieza and saved the Earth.

"Stop that this instant!" Roared Goku who threw a punch into Vegito's gut, making the fused saiyan gasp from the pain. Pain he has never felt in his entire life. Not satisfied, Goku immediately fired up the kaioken X 20 and began to rain heavy assaults into Vegito's gut, breaking all of his ribs and caving his lungs in. Hacking up blood through his mouth and nose, Goku grinned evilly before kicking Vegito away, so hard that a handful of Vegito's hair ripped off from his scalp thanks to Goku's iron grip. Flying through the air, Vegito was caught by Vegeta in a full nelson. Crushing his biceps, Vegito let out a cry of pain, but Vegeta drank it all up. And for a whole minute Vegito suffered underneath Vegeta's grip, feeling his muscles popping from the horrendous strain. Feeling good, Vegeta's eyes formed dark circles around the outlines as the infamous majin mark materialized on his forehead. Letting go of Vegito, Vegeta watched him aimless fall down only to be kicked to the country side by Kakarot.

Impacting the ground and skidding across rough terrain, Vegito looked like a hot mess as his body bled all over. Managing to open one eye, Vegito was having a hard time breathing and quickly deduced a lung was pierced by a broken rib. His legs were broken and could no longer move his hands. And to his horror both Vegeta and Kakarot materialized before him, and realized the evil insignia of Babidi on Vegeta's person. Goku, still blazing hot with the kaioken looked at Vegeta with a haughty smirk. Giving the same look back, Vegeta chuckled as he took a few steps away from Kakarot, now perfectly symmetrical to Vegtio's perspective. And just like that, both became super saiyans, their aura's lighting up the entire terrain in a holy golden light. Vegito was mesmerized by their powers and wondered why he no longer held the same capabilities? Was it all taken away for his failures and inaction?

"This is the end fool. Say your prayers."

"This is retribution to the fathers you've failed to uphold. This is justice."

Slowly but surely, the entire sky became reddish-black, releasing bright pink lightning strikes with thunder distorting sound itself. Supreme earthquakes took place, destroying background mountains as Goku and Vegeta's aura's suddenly took on a pinkish tone.

Then the evil revealed itself.

With sadistic smirks, the two super saiyans eyes became the same as the color of the sky, darkness surrounding a pool of blood. Vegito silently gasped, realizing they were the eyes of Majin Buu, the demon who ruined everything in this world.

His world.

Both super saiyans began to laugh, their voices now sounding exactly like Majin Buu's. Vegito winced at the sound, and with morbid curiosity saw both of his progenitors gliding towards each other while still staring at him. When their shoulders touched, a supreme purplish light dominated the area before a lone entity emerged from said light.

It was Buu, still wearing the shirt of his son Gohan. The djinn folded his arms like he was bored of the show before him.

"Damn you." Whispered Vegito at the vain attempt to yell at his face. Buu still heard it and laughed like it was the greatest joke ever.

"It feels good with our roles on the opposite ends. Tell me, do you enjoy eating dirt saiyan?"

"Fuck you."

"Hehe, typical Vegeta fashion indeed. Nothing original is about you Vegito. Everything you possess was handed to you. Your body, soul, memories, and even your power. A creation from two weaklings."

"You know nothing about me."

"I don't need to know. You are no longer worth my time. I will always haunt you wherever you go, even in oblivion. This is my world, and my story shall began anew as yours finally comes to a end. Say goodbye Vegito."

"Nooooo..."

Buu, grinning wickedly, immediately fired a powerful kamehameha at Vegtio, eclipsing his entire view in a unholy light before every single cell burned away.

Darkness overtook Vegtio, followed by a supreme silence. And...

* * *

With a start Vegito woke up, chest heaving erratically as sweat broke through his pores. Vision hazy with double images appearing, Vegito's entire body shuddered at the false reality it experienced.

Slowly his senses came back to him and realized that he was asleep the entire time. He had a nightmare, so vivid and surreal that he swore it was reality itself. He felt it. He felt pain unlike no other followed by his own death.

He died.

How sad it is. To be disowned by your own creators before it was revealed to be your own personal demon all along, feasting on your destroyed emotions. And he knew all about his insecurities and exploited them to the fullest. And those eyes and voice, so devilish that it makes the skin crawl. Why did he had to be so powerless? He should be able to kill him like he was nothing, yet was weaker than an infant. How humiliating. How terrifying.

Vegito placed his face into his palms, wiping both sweat and crust off from his eyes. Feeling better after blinking a few times, Vegito withdrew his hands and slowly got off from the couch, allowing the ceiling fan to cool him off. Putting on his normal clothes, gloves, and boots, Vegito shuffled to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Ignoring the eggs on the shelf, Vegito reached for the pitcher full of cherry sweet tea and poured himself two large glasses. Putting the pitcher away and closing the fridge, Vegito picked up both glasses and slowly walked to the dining table. Taking his usual spot, Vegito released a calming breathe to reign control over his rushing feelings. He still felt off, but luckily everything that transpired was just a dream. Right? He is alive and breathing, not a pile of ashes on a destroyed Earth ruled by a demon. Why is he alone cursed with these depressing feelings? He should be the pinnacle of valor, strength, and impenetrable might around the clock. He can literally defeat anybody in existence without even trying, yet feels helpless with the fate destiny herself handed him.

Staring blankly at the glasses before him, Vegito's eyes bore through his misshapen, transparent counterpart swirling in his drinks. He looked like shit, constantly affected by the currents created from simply touching the glass. Does he have any control over his own life anymore? Or was it all a illusion his mind fabricated due to his inherited power?

Feeling like he is looking too deeply in a complex feeling that has no true answer, Vegito thoughtlessly picked up a glass and placed it to his lips. Allowing the sweet liquid to drown his tongue in the delicious beverage, he swallowed it and enjoyed the cold feeling rushing down to his stomach. Vegito then chugged the remainder of his drink before tackling his second glass. When that was finished, Vegito placed the glass on a coaster and enjoyed the 'clink' it made. Feeling better, Vegito rested his chin on his hands, folded comfortably on the table. On the wall was a large picture of Son Goku holding his wife and baby son in their hands. When will his life be like this? Worry free and able to enjoy life to the fullest without any strife. Does he want love deep down? Apparently yes since he longs to feel someone every time he lays his head down at the dead of night. He is a man with needs, something not even his progenitors is immune to. But he is in no position to make any moves on anyone. Not now, or ever. He needs to empower the warriors here, save his timeline, and cease to exist to recreate his founding fathers. In that exact fashion. But its still not fair. He is his own person, so does he have the right to enjoy himself a little bit? He has only lived for nine days, filled with worry and preparing the z-fighters. It already feels like he has been around for forever, but hasn't accomplished anything worthwhile. It is depressing despite what the others say about him and his inherited merits.

'You are not me.'

Vegito's eyes became bug-eyed and quickly stood up, hands shaking from adrenaline. Did he actually heard that in real life, animated out of the picture of Son Goku? Wordlessly and steadily Vegito walked to the picture and stared at his former self. And for several moments he simply looked into his former eyes, composed in the still frame that displayed nothing but happiness. A mockery of how he felt now, alone in a world that no longer his. Yes the Son family and friends accepted him, but he is no fool either. Some members like Master Roshi and Korin appeared hesitant towards him. Why though? Is it because he is also Vegeta, a prince who learns his mistakes in due time? He is also Son Goku, the same guy who trained underneath them both. It just isn't fair that he is always in battles that he just cannot seem to win in.

Then there is his Vegeta half who hates every single fiber in his body. That probably hurts the most if he is being honest with himself. It almost like seeing a child version of yourself and hates the person he became, which is you. Vegito unconsciously clenched his fists and allowed a sad but deep frown to take over his face. Tearing his eyes away from Kakarot's image, Vegito walked to the front door and opened it, needing fresh air.

Now outside, Vegito closed his eyes and allowed the silent breeze to lick his skin. Feeling a little bit more refreshed, Vegito opened his eyes and stared off into the sky. The sun and clouds painted the blue air, oblivious to the troubles Vegito was feeling. And beyond such a pristine picture laid outer space, a endless expansion of dark matter forever growing to cover some unknown outer limits. Despite being born on Earth along with his Son half growing up since being a baby, Vegito always felt calmer when he looks up. To his knowledge the saiyan race existed on two separate planets, now destroyed forever from the cosmos. This small blue planet is the last frontier of the saiyan race, destined to mingle with the humans and carry on their genes. Despite being two separate species, they are somehow able to procreate with one another. Weird coincidence indeed, though it should be impossible. Is it possible they have a common ancestor, long forgotten about? According to his knowledge, the entire universe is over 13 billion years old, swimming with history that not even the oldest ancients know about. The entire cosmos is swarming with dangers at every possible turn, forcing the strongest inhabitants to adapt to earn their place among the stars.

Is he worthy enough?

Unable to answer the question, Vegito aimlessly kicked a stone on the ground, seeing it fly straight up into the clouds. Vegito felt just like that stone, forcibly misplaced from his family and thrown into a wide space destined to fall into some unknown crevice. Feeling pessimistic, Vegito took a seat on the ground, resting a elbow on a raised knee as the other arm supported his sat up body by being planted on the ground behind his back. Feeling his hair wave from another gentle breeze, Vegito simply just watched the clouds, imagining images in the puffy crystals above. When a huge cloud passed over the sun, Vegito welcomed the shade and proceeded to lay down with his head using his hands as a makeshift pillow.

And for nearly a hour Vegito did just this, resting and reminiscing everything that happened to him. Slowly three ki signatures was inching by, which was his past family and best friend. About to be here at any minute now, Vegito got up and dusted himself off to make himself look decent. And out from the sky a little dot appeared, revealing itself to be a hover car operated by Chi-Chi. Arriving at the house, she parked the car and turned off the ignition, which both Gohan and Krillin exited from. Vegito, now standing in front of the door forced a welcoming smile on his face and appreciated seeing them all back. Now he is not alone anymore. And seeing Chi-Chi exiting from her vehicle made him really happy for some reason. She smelled different, like a tang of heat was emitting from her. Whatever the case may be, but he was glad to smell it even at his distance.

"How the visit went?" Asked Vegito in a calm manner.

"It actually went pretty good. I am just glad Son is looking better." Said Chi-Chi as she came up to the house.

Being a gentleman Vegito opened the door for her. Appreciating it, she smiled at him and quickly walked in. It is time to get dinner started. Vegito noticed her form appeared a little off, but paid it no mind. Besides his two students are now in front of him.

"Since this is our last night on this planet, I think I will head over to Master Roshi's place and stay the night there. Besides I think the old fart could use the company hehe." Said Krillin as he rested his forearms on his bald head. Truth be told he just wanted to rest, drink a cold beer, eat BBQ, train a little bit around midnight, and steal a dirty mag or two. If he somehow dies during this trip, he might as well enjoy his last day on his homeworld.

"Sounds good to me Krillin. We will see you tomorrow." Said Vegito as he folded his arms. In all honesty he was expecting this. The Krillin from his timeline often goes to Roshi's during interesting or crucial times. Besides no more training will take place until takeoff. So he was free to go.

"It cool with me Krillin. Besides we still have a whole month to perfect our technique." Said Gohan in a joyful manner. Krillin smiled at them both.

"You got that right buddy. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

Lighting up a white aura, Krillin took off, leaving a small crater behind as a trailing glow followed him over the horizon. Both saiyans stared at the disappearing figure until he was completely gone inside the clouds.

"Come on Gohan and lets go in."

"Yeah." Said Gohan as he followed his future father through the door, closing it shut from behind.

* * *

Dinner smelled like it was close to being done according to Vegito's nose. Homemade vegetables cooking with pork and baked beans sizzled with a sweet sound. Gohan was in his room studying as Vegito was once again watching television, witnessing a show called Bleach. The main character named Ichigo Kurosaki was getting his ass handed to him by someone called Grimmjow. The orange haired teen even crashed through a few street structures and now laid helpless to the blue arrancar's countless punches. It was brutal indeed, though Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho was pretty damn impressive. Despite being blocked, the shockwaves eradicated the suspending rain clouds as a devastating gash appeared over Grimmjow's chest. Perhaps Future Trunks could learn a thing or two from this show. A kamehameha fired from a sword would be rad to see. Maybe he could do the same with his spirit sword technique? Hmm...

"Dinner ready." Said Chi-Chi as she sat at the table with a plate already made. Hearing his mothers call, Gohan appeared and started making his own plate. Hearing his stomach growling, Vegito slowly stood up and stretched before turning off the television and walked over. Making himself two plates and pouring three full glasses of orange juice, Vegito was happy with his selection before taking his usual place. Completely oblivious to the fact he was eating Oolong's own kin, Vegito dug in and felt like he was in heaven. Gohan felt the same and enjoyed every single bite. Chi-Chi was pleased with their appreciation as she ate at a much slower pace compared to them.

And no real conversations took place, just a relaxed eating environment that was both silent and calming. When all of the food was finished, Vegito happily burped to mark his satisfaction with the cuisine. Feeling stuffed, Gohan politely asked his mother if he may be excused, which was granted. Putting up his dishes in the sink, Gohan headed back to his room to recuperate. After finishing up a few bits of homework, sleep is definitely going to greet him later on.

As Vegito leaned on his seat and basked in his fullness, Chi-Chi wordlessly picked up her dishes along with Vegito's and placed them in the sink. Not ready yet to wash them, she simply returned to her table, but held a full bottle with two glasses. Vegito was surprised when she sat next to him and put one of the glasses before him.

"What this?"

"This right here is a concoction of my own design. This is sake that has been 'tweaked' by my own recipes. I think tonight will be a great moment to get tipsy."

"When did you started drinking?"

"Well, what do you think I do when I am by myself? Cry in a corner and cook food for a army that is never here? Sometimes a girl just needs to rewind and take it easy."

"I...never knew that."

"Well now you know."

As Vegito started to think about the Chi-Chi from his timeline when she felt abandoned, this world's Chi-Chi popped off the cork and carefully released the rice wine into the two glasses. A near translucent liquid filled up the glasses, demanding a sip from its consumers. Chi-Chi put down the bottle and picked up her glass.

"Cheers and for a successful trip to space."

Catching on, Vegito picked up his glass and clinked his glass with her own. Despite his Goku half being one to never drink, his Vegeta half does engage in such behavior time to time. Beer and vodka were his go to, but sake that modified by Chi-Chi would definitely be good. But it still feels weird to drink with Chi-Chi. It amazing how little he knows and does with his wife back when he lived with her in his time. Maybe now he can rectify that problem in moderation.

Chi-Chi slowly sipped on the alcoholic beverage and loved the taste and hotness it gave off. In actuality she drinks very little, but today is truly a special day for her. She became reconnected with her husband in ways she has nearly forgotten. Her boy is going into space, and soon her whole family will be restored to her. She can feel it in her heart. So while she still has company, specifically her husband from the future, she might as well get drunk with him. It will be a nice change of pace for once. And besides, she really wants to be around his presence since he looks and feels like her real husband.

Placing the glass to his lips at the same time as Chi-Chi, Vegito's tongue bashed in the sake and licked the inside of his cheeks. It was really good. What Chi-Chi did to it was truly impressive. It amazing what she can do in the kitchen. He will definitely need more of this.

Finishing his cup, Chi-Chi smiled and poured him another cup as she finished her own. And slowly both continued to drink until the entire bottle was empty. Cheeks slowly blushing red, Chi-Chi got up and went inside of a cabinet to take out another bottle. Vegito was happy to see it, and both finished it too in record time. Due to the modifications Chi-Chi made, the alcohol's effects were not lost despite haven already eaten, thus both became quite inebriated. To Vegito, his world began to swirl around as his physical feelings felt delayed. Every time he touched something, he did not feel it until a second later. Signs of some truly good shit based on his experience getting drunk as Vegeta. But as for Chi-Chi, she was hiccuping and seeing double. Her entire body felt warm and can feel her emotions taking hold of her. Her natural floodgates were being released, allowing suppressed aspects of her to leak out. And man it felt good.

A part of Chi-Chi told her not to drink since it did not feel appropriate with a guest instead with her husband, but sometimes compromises need to happen. And besides her husband doesn't even drink, a shame if she is being honest with herself. When is the next time she will have someone over, especially at such a hour? During the day she will devote everything to her son's upbringing, but at night is the only time she can act like a adult and indulge herself. Her husband when around served this purpose, but him being gone for so long and often has made her hungry for attention. Yeah her father comes and checks on her, but it not the same when a friend or lover shows up. So she is going to take advantage of this while it is still here.

Mind swimming in pure bliss, Vegito's eyes began to blink rapidly and felt weightless to the whole world. Like he was riding a nimbus cloud as the world constantly appeared and disappeared. This was the first time he ever felt this good, and loved every second of it. If he is being honest, manipulating his own ki will be quite difficult to achieve. But for once he will allow himself to be weak. Such a feeling should not be wasted on petty thoughts and self loathing.

Leaning back in her seat and softly chuckling, Chi-Chi's reddened eyes slowly looked around aimlessly before falling on the image of Vegito. Or was that Goku? No it is Vegito, but goddamn does he look handsome. His bangs remind her so much of Goku that it is ridiculous on all accounts. And his eyes lost their sharper outline, now looking like half finished circles that her husband always has. And at such a distance, he almost smelled like Goku too, but has something else mixed in. It was almost intoxicating to the ox princess.

Mesmerized by the man before her, she simply stared at Vegito while fiddling with her thumbs. Lost in his own thoughts, Vegito did not realize his former past wife was looking at him until by chance he looked at her. A smile came over her face.

"You look cute when you are full. You know that right?"

Vegito was caught off guard from such a statement.

"Umm, thanks." Stuttered Vegito though he couldn't help but blush as he did his trademark scalp rubbing. Chi-Chi now more than ever wished her actual husband was here.

"Honestly I am glad you haven't changed much, even in your new form. It reassuring to know." Said Chi-Chi as the impression of blue bubbles and pink elephants danced in her vision.

Vegito was confused at where all of this was coming from. But that won't mean he will shut her down for feeling like this either.

"Tell me Vegito. Were we happy together even as far back you came from?" Said Chi-Chi as her eyes shined in the light. Vegito finally understood now. She was missing Goku and was conforming her deepest worries to him. Might as well play along.

"Yes. Of course we went through many obstacles down the road, but we always loved one another. I...was gone far too many times to count, but we never lost our connection together. If you want I will share a secret with you?" Said Vegito while hiccuping and stuttering between words. He now understands why people choose to get fucked up all the time.

Chi-Chi's eyes slightly widened and leaned in closer.

"What is it?"

A thought in the back of Vegito's head told him to stop and be reasonable. Even being drunk, events from the future should not be spilled so easily. But Vegito ignored his rational consciousness in favor of the feelings coursing through him. It will not hurt to reveal this.

"We have another son together. He was born in Age 767 if I remember correctly, but he looked just like me from head to toe. His name was Goten." Said Vegito while not mentally berating himself at once again making the mistake of expressing himself as Kakarot.

Despite being faded, Vegito purposefully left out the fact he was gone for seven whole years since he wished to remain dead. But hopefully their family growing even more will please Chi-Chi. And to his comfort, he got the result he wanted.

Touched beyond words, Chi-Chi placed her hands to her face and felt her heart thumping across her chest. She is blessed to have another son? This is truly wonderful news indeed, and is name is Goten. Her inner motherly instincts blossomed within and felt like she was on cloud 9. At least some good comes down their way. Gohan will have a sibling and allow their small knit family to grow just a little bit more. What more could a woman ask for?

Vegito was happy to see her so touched by the revelation. However if he reminds her how everything went down, she will become crushed that all was ultimately for naught. Goten, a boy who is easily among the strongest when fused with Trunks, is now forever languishing in the belly of the beast. Gohan too lamentably. What mother deserves to know that both her sons she labored for are absorbed into such a fiend.

A fiend that also killed her too.

Vegito lowered his head, allowing the shadows to cover it as Chi-Chi was oblivious to Vegito's mood swing. Barely managing to control herself, Chi-Chi did everything within her power not to lunge at Vegito and hug him. News this good made her happy beyond Hell.

"Thank you Vegito for sharing that with me. Losing Gohan tomorrow for two more months was bad enough, but knowing everything will be alright and gets even better has restored hope within me. Thank you." Said Chi-Chi as her voice began to crack with tears coming down her cheeks.

Mused out of his dark thoughts and allowing the light to once again grace his face, Vegito was astonished with Chi-Chi elevated behavior. Despite being tears of joy, seeing her cry still did not make the saiyan feel any better. Without a thought the saiyan stood up and went over to Chi-Chi and placed his hands over her shoulders. Feeling the tension disappearing, she stood up and hugged Vegito. Vegito welcomed it and placed his arms around her small frame.

And for several moments nothing happened, they just simply embraced each other in front of kitchen's family portrait. To Vegito, he felt happy inside to feel his wife again, even if she wasn't his no more. His burning desire to save his original became all the more stronger from within. But to Chi-Chi she felt safe and reassured from any possible dangers. And his scent, he smelled exactly like her own Son Goku's. It was powerful yet smooth to the nostrils. And his chest and the way he held her felt exactly like him too. Strong and solid like a warm rock. It felt so right.

Too right.

It is right.

Goku?

In a moment of pure weakness and lost from the moment, she leaned her head back and thrust it forward, kissing Vegito while believing in that instant he was _her_ Goku all along. Vegito welcomed the gesture, mind lost in a blue haze while he enjoyed her small warm mouth impacting his own. Her lips were wet and soft, feeling like they were threatening to take his tongue like a bandit at night. Continuing the kiss, both of their cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as they loved each others oral germs. By reflex Vegito lowered his hands and squeezed her ass, making her moan while still kissing him. Damn when did her butt get so fat? Goddamn it was perfect.

Chi-Chi's toes began to curl, cuffing up the warm rug below to help stimulate her urges. In her mind she is about to release everything on her husband, finishing what they started at the hospital. She is about to rock his world and make Goten be born a few years earlier. Everything else in the damn universe can wait. Her body was ready.

Disengaging their kiss, both Vegito and Chi-Chi slightly opened their eyes and loved what they saw. To Vegito, he believed he was Goku all along, about to please his wife in god knows how long. And to Chi-Chi, she was about to make her husband work like never before in the bedroom they share.

"Do it again." Said Chi-Chi in a voice so low nobody but Vegito could hear it. Vegito believed he heard the impression of purring from her throat, and loved the tone of it all.

'Yes baby' thought Vegito as his body became animated from the passion.

Leaning forward to kiss her again, his hands were ready to pick her up and take her to pound town in their bedroom. He can feel her hot breathe on his face, a chamber of lust that needed to be filled.

Closer he got.

Their noses touched, and Vegito was a inch away from claiming those lips again.

And closer he went.

Time felt like it stopped, and both of their hearts skipped a beat as magic took hold of them.

'You are not me.'

Vegito's eyes snapped right open, a hair away from taking her tongue.

Terrified while escaping his haze, Vegito immediately placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away, but also didn't let her go. Astonished from the sudden coldness, Chi-Chi's glazed over eyes snapped open and became bug-eyed at seeing Vegito, not her Son Goku. How can this be? What did she do? No this is impossible. How could she end up in this situation? Fuck.

Feeling ashamed and guilty, she immediately left Vegito's grasp and walked in front of the stove, placing her mouth on the sleeves of her shirt. How could she do that? She is a faithful woman who respects tradition, not some delinquent mouth smacker who takes whoever comes her way. How could she be so careless with her emotions? She is officially a hoe in her mind, a cheater of her faithful husband. Shit what will he say about this? No, no, no, no, no...

Vegito did not know what to do or say. He was confused just like Chi-Chi. How dare he cross over forbidden boundaries so easily like that. He should have never went up to her and allow such a hug. It is his fault.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I should have never-"

"No it my fault, not yours. I became lost in the motion and...and..."

Unable to speak, Chi-Chi wiped the tears pouring down her face. She was trying her best not to sob. Needing room and air, she quickly brisked walked to her room and shut the door. Hearing her locking it, Vegito simply just stood there and listened to her sobbing in a pillow.

Feeling ashamed, Vegito's eyes casually looked at the family portrait and felt deeper shame for getting involved in such a act. Noticing his hands shaking, Vegito wordlessly went out to the front door, haunted by the deed and Dream Kakarot's 'you are not me' statement.

* * *

Alone in her room, Chi-Chi cried her eyes out in the dimly lit bedroom. She has failed in her marriage to uphold her vows. In a act of utter stupidity and recklessness, she allowed her emotions to drive her being and expressed them to someone that not her own husband. Her self worth and value as a woman is now no more different than a street hooker. Damn it all to Hell.

Releasing her pressed up face against the pillow, she subtly realized it was the same pillow her husband always sleeps on. It still smells like him despite not sleeping on it for a whole year. Before it was her comfort place, placing her face in it to remember him. Now it just further drove the stake into her heart, deepening her shameful act in their own house.

How can she live with this? Will her Son Goku disavow her and demand a divorce for this mistake? And will her little boy think she is sleazy for destroying their family? What a terrible mother and wife she is.

Hands shaking from the guilt, she placed her face in them as she sat up and placed her bare feet on the rugged floor. Her entire being was facing the lone window, allowing the full moon's light to wash over her. But she didn't notice or care since her whole world became darker than night itself.

And in the darkness she finally realized her greatest suppressed aspect about herself. She is simply sexually starved, desperate to feel a man touching and kissing her. Feeling Son Goku earlier today released those dormant feelings and wanted to experience it again. Subconsciously that is probably why she decided to drink with Vegito and convinced herself that nothing will happen.

Or did she wanted too beforehand?

He is part Son Goku after all, so she was naturally attracted to Vegito after getting to know him. Did her body wanted to sleep with him despite the contradiction it imposed in her mind and values? Fuck why is it so goddamn complicated.

Mind overloaded with guilt, she mindlessly got up and began to undress. Now in her underwear, she got into some pink pajamas and silently got right back in bed. Usually she would check up on Gohan to see if he was done with homework and ready for a bed and bath. But tonight she simply cannot do it mentally. She was defeated, and the thought she would face Vegito might make her explode with ultimate guilt. She could kick him out, but that wouldn't be fair. She was the one who made the first move, not him. It would be unethical on all grounds.

Turning her whole body over in fetal position, she simply looked at the empty side her husband usually sleeps at. Wiping her palm against the empty sheets, she cried at the dim future it held for her.

Slowly her entire vision became milky white, falling into a dreamless dream voided of anything but pure emptiness. But the tears continued to leak out from her closed eyelids, representing her inner cries.

* * *

With the hot bath ready, Vegito became naked and hopped right in.

Feeling the soothing hot waters licking his pores, Vegito reluctantly allowed his muscles to relax. Stretching out his ki senses, Vegito felt guilty that Chi-Chi was still under distress, but what can he do about it? Showing his face to her will likely cause another meltdown, a reaction he never wants to see.

What will Kakarot think about this? He has to tell him, otherwise he could never live with himself with such a sin on his mind. God why is life always so complicated with him? Can he ever catch a break from all forms of strife?

To Vegito's genuine surprise, the front door opened and young Gohan stepped out. Due to his senses being squarely focused on Chi-Chi's, he overlooked the boys very own. But his face was emotionless, though he was clearly hiding something.

"Mr. Vegito, why is mom upset?" Said Gohan with a tone of hesitation in his voice. To the boy, he was knocked out from his studies the moment his mothers ki signature went haywire. Last time he saw her she was happy and cheerful less than a hour ago. What could have gone wrong?

Vegito took a long deep breathe. No use in lying to the boy, or else risk his relationship with him forever. The boy was bright for his age, a true prodigy in all fields.

"We had a...disagreement. It doesn't concern you Gohan. We will take care of it."

Gohan stared into the eyes of his future father to find anything that indicates lying. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Gohan exhaled a breathe he was unconsciously holding and averted his gaze from Vegito. They are adults after all, therefore whatever they are dealing with will be handled swiftly and efficiently. No use dwelling on the matter any further. But...

"Can I join you Mr. Vegito?"

Seeing no reason to forbid it, Vegito simply shook his head up and down.

Delighted with the reply, Gohan shed his pajama's and jumped right in, though soft enough to avoid any splashes. Enjoying the hot water on his skin, Gohan felt like he was in heaven and simply leaned back. Vegito felt like he was truly living a nostalgic memory. Last time he bathed with his son was when they were preparing for the threat of Cell. As Goku he enjoyed the time spent with his son, and didn't think it will be his last time ever at having such a session with his eldest boy. What a poor decision to stay dead for all those seven years, advanced training or not.

For several minutes nothing was said, a comfortable silence filled the wilderness with the occasional crickets and forest bugs making their natural sounds. To Vegito's pleasure, Chi-Chi's ki signature became much more calmer and steady, indicating sleep. She will not be a happy camper upon waking up, but at least she can recuperate for the time being. She means alot to him, even if she grows to hate him.

Gohan however was simply star gazing. Tomorrow at noon they are going into deep space no man has ever gone before. Mankind hasn't even been to Mars, yet they are going to a area many times further away. Can a telescope even see it?

"Mr. Vegito, what is Namek like?"

Mused out of his thoughts, Vegito looked at the boy who was still staring at the night sky filled with stars and unique constellations. A small smile came to his face.

"Planet Namek is a green planet that roughly the size of Earth. It has three suns, so most of the actual surface area stays being bright. It is beautiful."

Gohan briefly looked at Vegito who too was now staring into space. Gohan's eyes brightened before returning his gaze back to the sky.

"So Planet Namek in a trinary star system. That so cool."

"Mmm-hmm. And to add to it, Namek also has lifeforms besides namekians. I've seen frogs, giant crabs, and even dinosaur-like animals on it."

A unpleasant memory came to Vegito upon saying that. After receiving a brutal beating from Zarbon, he vividly remembers killing a bird-like animal in a vain attempt to save himself from drowning while still being Vegeta. His Goku half disapproves the killing of animals lest they are eaten or used for resourceful purposes, something his Vegeta half does not care for.

Especially in those times underneath Frieza's thumb.

"How long the orbital cycle?"

"I do not remember. I think it like over 100 days since Namek has three suns to work it, but don't quote me on it."

"I am so excited I can hardly contain myself. To think I am lucky enough to see Mr. Piccolo's home planet feels unreal. I know this trip is going to be very successful."

Vegito smiled at the young boy. But upon being in space, he will unfortunately have to tell him the bad news that everything goes horribly wrong for the vast majority spent on Namek. As Vegeta, he would never forget when he sensed Gohan's energy and hunted him down. After flushing him out with threats, he was surprised to see the son of Kakarot, but quickly accepts it before brutally kicking him in the gut after showing a display of mock kindness. And upon figuring out he lost the last dragon ball to the kid, he goes on a maddening rage in a hunt to find and murder the child for dashing away his immediate plans for immortality. And when Porunga was summoned and subsequently vanishes, he was going to kill him and Krillin for once again ruining his ultimate desires.

Feelings he now despises with every cell in his body.

In a lot of ways Gohan was more than just a son to Vegito. He was his best friend, comrade, savior, and mortal enemy at various points in both of his progenitors lives. In this timeline, Gohan was spared from fighting against Vegeta when both Kakarot and Krillin were down for the count. It strange thinking about the time when Kakarot was reaching out for his young son only for Vegeta to swoop down and land straight on his ribs, enraging Gohan immensely. Or the time his Vegeta half was saved from certain doom when Gohan nearly sacrificed his own life to save him from Cell. Without Gohan in either lives, Vegito was sure he would have never existed to begin with since he is a blessing all around.

A blessing that gets swallowed by that cursive majin.

Shaking the vengeful thoughts out of his head, Vegito took a calm breathe and leaned further back. With his eyes focused on Son Goku's only child, Vegito vowed he will make him into a great warrior. A fighter so strong he will escape his fate his original counterpart went through, and live beyond his teen years. He and the unborn sons Goten and Trunks are the future of the saiyan race. They are the rebirth of their clan and will carry their genes to the next generation. It is imperative to accomplish this before going back to his own world.

Pride began to swell up in Vegito's chest at that thought and by reflex reached his hand out and touched Gohan's head. Even with such a strange bowl cut, the boy looked beautiful to the fused saiyan. The young boy began to blush and felt like his own dad was holding him just like when he was younger. Feeling Vegito stroking his hair, Gohan looked at the older saiyan with admiration in his eyes.

"Gohan, from here on out I promise to look after you. Think of me as your second father when Goku is not around. I will make you strong and fearless to all forms of evils. It the least I can do for you."

Gohan beamed and happily shook his head. With both Mr. Vegito and his father now being in his life, he felt invincible and destined for greatness. With their guidance he will become stronger than ever, especially when Mr. Piccolo returns. The times of being a scared little boy ends now.

"Thank you. And I already see you in that light Mr. Vegito. I trust you since you are my father from the future."

Happy for the first time since his _mistake_ with Chi-Chi, Vegito went closer to Gohan and embraced him with a single arm. Gohan hugged back and created a bond no man could ever break. Vegito had a brief flashback when he did the same to his son Trunks before blowing himself up against Buu, but he was content that this time it will end on a happy note.

Gohan, the boy who defeated Garlic Jr, bested Frieza, and killed both Cell and Bojack shall become the pinnacle of power underneath Vegito's guidance. If he could surpass everyone asa mere child, only time will tell how he will become at the same age of his original with Vegito as his master...

* * *

 _Kame House (Master Roshi's Island)_

"Hehe yeah, swing them hips baby," Yelled Master Roshi as he watched his favorite yoga program. Oolong was also glued to the screen as both Puar and Turtle minded their own business. Do those two ever stop thinking about the opposite sex?

"Hey Oolong, you want to hit this joint? I found this on another island the other day and learned from a online forum it is called OG Kush. It smells dank as hell."

"Yo, pass that this way."

Rolling up and lighting up the joint, Roshi took two lazy hits before passing it to Oolong. To Roshi he has the right to do whatever he wants. Being in shape despite his age, old fashioned back pains and joint locks do occur on him. So smoking some reefer eases it all up, not including the fact it relaxes him like no other. And besides, he has helped save the world at least two times, so he has earned the right to hit this shit on his tax paid private island. To Hell what the government and law says.

"Geez, that stuff smells. Can you do it outside at least?" Said Puar as he held his little nose from the loud.

"Once you start paying on the property taxes, I might consider it." Said Roshi as his eyes started to become red behind his red frames.

"You've out did yourself old man. I feel like a pig living high on the hog." Said Oolong as his ears fell limply to his cheeks.

"Yo Oolong, tell me that story again where a pair of underwear fell onto your face." Said Roshi as he leaned back in his seat, mesmerized by the thick blonde doing aerobics.

"I've told you that story a thousand times already."

"Yeah but it sure sounds good to happen right now. Hehe I should summon Shenron to make it happen."

"Screw that. Let's just go to the strip club at South City. They have the baddest women there."

"Oolong, do I look like the type who who pay someone to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Shit, you got me there." Admitted Roshi as both he and Oolong erupted in a fit of laughter.

 _Knock knock_

"Who the hell is out there at this time of hour?" Said Roshi as he looked at the front door, glasses partially falling down his face. Extending his senses, he realized it was Krillin, one of his most prized pupils.

"Come in Krillin. The door unlocked."

And on cue it opened, revealing Krillin who was wearing his training gi.

"Hey guys whats popping." Said Krillin as he looked around and noticed the dope both Master Roshi and Oolong were smoking. Due to him not having a nose, he couldn't smell it.

"Yo Krillin, want some ganja?"

"No thanks. You know I don't do that."

"Your loss then." Said Roshi as he continued to hit the remains of his joint.

"So Krillin, what brings you over here?" Said Puar while floating to him.

"I decided to spend the night here since this will be my last time on this planet in a long time. It is relaxing here, and I am able to focus at my best.

The sunglasses reflected the light differently, representing a change within Roshi.

"Boy, I know you live here, but you should stay with Vegito and the others for the evening. You should finish whatever training you were doing all week."

"We have, but I just want to relax for a little bit. Besides this will be the last time I will see you master."

"Hmm, touche."

"Well then excuse me guys and I will be heading upstairs."

Getting acknowledged by both Puar and Turtle, Krillin headed upstairs and went into the room he usually lives in. Upon opening the door, he saw strange equipment on the floor that had the capsule corps logo on it. He got to learn what this is.

"Hey master, what is all of this in my room?" Said Krillin while coming down the stairs.

"Ooh that? That the communications junk Bulma gave me not too long ago. She wants me to use it to talk to you guys when you are gone."

At that moment a thought unlike no other came into Roshi's mind. Only weed could have given it to him, but it will be his one-way ticket out from such a troublesome duty. Hehe, yeah.

"Krillin, stay dressed and take me to Korin's. I need to give him something." Said Roshi as he got up and did some light stretching.

"Okay but why though?"

"I have to give something to that old cat. And besides, I need some fresh air to think about something."

"Umm, okay."

Stumbling to the room upstairs, Master Roshi put all of the equipment in a capsule and came back downstairs. Oolong was passed out as Turtle decided to go back to the sea. Now outside, Roshi jumped on Krillin's back to prepare for the mission.

"Wait guys." Said Puar as he caught up to them before flying off.

"What is it Puar?"

"Can I come with you guys? I don't want to be alone with pinky in there." Said Puar while deep down he just wanted some fresh air. Yamcha's death still weighted heavily on his mind.

"Sure why not. Just jump on my shoulders Puar." Said Roshi as Puar did just that.

With all the preparations met, Krillin took off on a course straight to Korin's Tower.

* * *

Now being 10:00 PM, Vegito tuck the young boy in for bed and turned out all the lights. Once again finding himself staring at the ceiling fan close to the witching hours, he laid in pitch blackness and became lost in his own thoughts.

So he has finally made a deep pact with the Gohan from this world. A wonderful change to this timeline since he can quickly grow his strength at a accelerated rate. Already he can fuse with Krillin and jumped his strength a little bit up. Once he learns the kaioken and has his tail, he will be prepared for everything up ahead.

In a way it is a shame what happens to Gohan in so many alternative timelines. To Vegito's knowledge originally only four timelines existed. And those were his, Future Trunks, Cell's, and the timeline that the Trunks from Cell's reality went to that is virtually unknown. And according to Future Trunks, he claims that Cell made a statement that _another_ Future Trunks came into his world to avert the future crisis, meaning there in fact five timelines. Cell was probably lying just to mess with their heads on that part.

Still though it is quite sad knowing that in all of these worlds, Gohan always gets a horrible fate. Either get killed by the androids, or get absorbed by Buu. Just like his father, Gohan's entire life is full of war and tragedy. Even when he catches a break, he is doomed to undergo more problems down the road in some manner. It is quite depressing in all senses. Even if it kills him, Vegito will make sure he is strong enough to at least defeat all these foes. What if Gohan trains during the seven year time period and learns super saiyan 3? What if Gohan learns to master both his rage and inner potential at his complete leisure while still being a kid? What if Gohan retains his tail, granting a little bit more power overall for all future fights? Gohan has options, a luxury that powerful people need to decide action in future conflicts. And if he can learn the kamehameha wave, instant transmission, solar flare, and a few others, he will become a beast of a warrior. Perfect Cell will be wetting down his leg upon seeing the improved hybrid in combat. Heck he might even have the potential to surpass him. If everything works out ideally, it wouldn't surprise Vegito at all. Gohan at his peak was stronger than Goku as a super saiyan 3, the strongest known saiyan transformation. So with additional years of training, Gohan could probably easily defeat Buu even with Gotenks absorbed. Vegito has no doubts about it.

Still though, what should he do with Chi-Chi?

He is leaving tomorrow and will either reacquaint himself with her in the morning or leave this behind until he comes back to Earth. It was never his intention to be on bad terms with her. Darn, why wasn't he more cautious with his actions? Now he is paying the price and risk his friendship with Kakarot forever. He got to tell him, but how? Should it be tomorrow or after everything is done?

Rolling over on the couch, Vegito mindlessly shifted under the covers in a vain attempt to find any solace in the matter. Not working, Vegito began to wonder about the future again, finding it strange that something feels amiss. Like something was in play he has no idea or control over. Trunks from the future initiated a butterfly effect by killing Frieza and King Cold before Goku could. That alone is what made his timeline vastly different from his, though Cell by pure coincidence came even earlier. Why was a total mystery? Cell by all accounts should have went to the timeline his Future Trunks went to, not to a totally different one altogether. Did he changed the dates while using the stolen time machine? In a way Cell did a 'look but don't touch' approach upon entry, yet things still changed anyway. Did his entry alone was what made Trunks come to his timeline even though there no coordinated correlation between them? If so, then by default on similar principles he changed something profoundly in this timeline by just existing in it. No other logic can answer such a feeling he is experiencing. So far he has prevented Vegeta from defeated by a combined attack from Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe. He has revealed information of the future to King Kai, and is now journeying to Namek that originally consisted of three people. He even made a unintentional move on Chi-Chi, which will affect her relationship with Goku. Hell he might have made Vegeta worse in this timeline too by just showing what happens to him down the line. It is clear that Vegeta hates his guts, regardless that at one point they were the same person.

Is he doing more harm than good?

No, he can make things better. He has both the strength and knowledge to make sure things play out favorably for the heroes of Earth. He knows the enemies that will come and understands their powers and weaknesses. He can cut corners on the z-fighters training, making them stronger compared to his timelines counterparts at the same period of time. So in all actuality, he should not feel as paranoid like he is now. He has all the cards, not fate and her bullshit cousin destiny.

Feeling better, Vegito rolled over again until he was comfortable on his back. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, Vegito took one final calm breathe before the entire world went blank.

Vegito was back to black.

* * *

Black. The combination of all colors that for some reason lacks all definition in a void consisting of nothingness. A unique phenomenon that is abundant as well as being mysterious. All of space, the ground underneath, and eyes that are closed see this color at various shades and pigments. To some it is believed to be the very first color born when white gave way, creating yin and yang in the cosmos when the big bang happened. To others it feels comforting and holds many positive connotations for its usage. Yet to a select few it is the embodiment of nothingness since it holds no meaning and presumably houses all evil in the eternal shadows.

And out of these shadows came Vegito, whole and complete in mind and spirit. Opening his eyes, the blank world that enveloped him ceased altogether, paving a world of colors that consisted of black, red, and dirty brown. Blinking to escape his sleepy haze, physical sensation returned to Vegito as he felt the hot ground underneath his stomach. Getting on all fours before fully standing up, Vegito was in a wasteland that was burning all around. The entire sky was raining down meteorites all around him, indiscriminately smashing natural objects before a supreme eruption takes place.

How did he get here? Where was he?

"Welcome back Vegito. Nice to see you again out of all places. Tell me, how did it feel to die by me earlier?" Came a haunting voice that rang dread in Vegito's ears.

Looking up, Vegito saw Majin Buu, suspended in the air with his feet planted to the side of a burning mountain. Vegito immediately realized he was in Hell itself, staring at Iblis in his home world.

"Buu! Damn you."

"Hehe, that a nice way of saying hello." Mocked Buu as low amounts of steam started to pour out of his air vents. Vegito, madder than ever, clenched his teeth and fists at the bastard before him.

"Tell me, how did I ended up here? Come down and face me you coward?"

"Tch, it not easy to answer. It is quite complicated in all seriousness." Teased Buu as he placed a index finger underneath his nose, moving it back and forth in a attempt to belittle Vegito's question.

A move that made Vegito nearly snap.

"BUU. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Come get some."

Not wasting a single second, Vegito blasted off and immediately became a super saiyan. Appearing like a golden comet, Vegito cocked his right fist and amplified it with electrifying golden light. Almost at Buu's face, Vegito threw it to destroy that smirking bastard once and for all.

 _Bash!_

All sounds ceased for a single second before a supreme explosion took place, destroying both the mountain and the entire fiery sky in a blink of a eye. All remnants of fire rained down like snow onto the Earth, paving way to a eternal dark space hovering over the planet. Yet with the limited light available, Vegito's eyes saw the impossible. Buu, still smirking, caught the fist with his own hand. Unable to process the information, Vegito failed to block a brutal kick to his gut, eliciting a cry from the proud warrior as he hacked up spittle. Bending over, Vegito was unable to see the double haymaker from Buu, smashing his back in two as he fell straight towards the Earth. Crashing head first, all power disappeared from him as physical sensations slowly disappeared. Unable to feel his own fingers and ki, Vegito laid helpless on his back, stomach caked in fiery soot.

Buu, chuckling from his handiwork, slowly flew down before landing on his feet in front of the fused saiyan. Without his ki to support him, the fire sitting on the ground slowly began to burn through Vegito's skin, creating painful third degree burns.

"Tell me Vegito, does it hurt? Hurts just like when he bested me over a week ago, right clown?"

"Curse you you scumbag! I swear I am going to kill you."

"Oh really? And how long have you been saying this in your downtime?"

Without warning Buu effortlessly destroyed Vegito's left kneecap with a single stomp. Moaning from the horrific pain, Vegito's entire body shook and began to undergo convulsions. Dipping his head further in the ground, nearly all of his hair burned away, leaving a bald Vegito suffering on the hellish landscape.

"Hehehe, the look suits you well. You should keep it."

Unable to say anything, Vegito remained quiet while doing his best to not cry out loud. He could barely comprehend Buu at that point.

Materializing a wooden chair, Buu sat down like he was about to tell a heartwarming bedtime story to Vegito.

"Do you still believe this is a dream? A nightmare created from your own subconscious mind? Perhaps so, or maybe it is something far deeper than that. You are a puppet, a slave to your own mind that lacks all the power you possess on the outside. Here I am god, the tormentor of your dreams and ambitions. Face the facts and submit yourself to me. You will die quicker."

"Ne...ver."

"Hehe, I suspected that answer. But no worries, I come prepared. I will still grant you the gift of zen. Bliss, tranquility, happiness, and peace will come to you. And your deepest wish of no longer suffering and returning back to your paternal donors shall also come true. Thank me later."

Destroying his chair with a single thought, Buu smiled wickedly and destroyed his shirt with a single hand stroke. The proud colors of the Kame House flew in the wind, destroying the legacy of Son Goku in the process. Letting the shredded pieces fall on Vegito's stomach, Buu animated the soot covering Vegito and transformed it into his own flesh. Terrified yet unable to do anything, Vegito screamed bloody murder as he became trapped in the disgusting flesh. Everything became pink and contorted his features and image as tightly as possible. Now in fetal position, blood dripped everywhere inside before feeling a supreme force pulling him. Powerless to do anything, Vegito damned everything as Buu laughed at his latest victim. On the outside, the pink flesh containing Vegito slightly became transparent, showing a ghostly silhouette image of Vegito screaming, features completely black before it went inside of Buu's stomach.

Feeling like he was going inside of a wet portal, Vegito lost his last remaining powers and began to feel his mind splitting into two. Seeing double as green light erupted from him, Vegito screamed one final time before his destroyed image fell into the mouth of a cocoon, dooming him in a silent hell designed just for him.

He felt nothing else.

Because he was nothing.

Thus he saw nothing.

But a darkness reflected off from a broken mirror.

* * *

With a start Vegito woke up in a cold sweat.

Removing the covers and sitting up, Vegito cursed out loud and placed his face in his palms, elbows leaning off from his knees. Once again he had a messed up nightmare that ended with his death. Why, just why? Can he even get any good rest for once in his life?

Mind feeling heavy, Vegito slowly leaned back before placing himself on his back, supported by two pillows. Watching the ceiling fan spinning in the darkness, Vegito simply breathed in and out to find clarity. Mindlessly looking to his right, a clock lit up from a nightlight displayed 3:17 AM. With hours still remaining before morning came, Vegito cursed yet again and rolled over till his face was kissing the sofa itself. Feeling his heart slowing down and his sweat soaking through his pajamas, Vegito noticed his shaking stopping and everything slowly came back to normal. Keeping his position for twenty additional minutes, Vegito slowly got up and headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Vegito helped himself to three glasses of apple juice before returning back to the sofa. With nothing else to do, Vegito decided it will be best to try to sleep again. Thinking about anything in the nightmare will just bring more headaches, something he was not in the mood for.

So with superhuman effort, Vegito closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him once again.

But unknown to Vegito, Gohan watched him through the crack of his door. During sleep his ki waves were going bunkers which worried the young warrior. Now that he is back to normal, Gohan decided to retire for the evening as well.

* * *

At 8:38 AM, Chi-Chi leaves her bedroom with her gown fastened on and hair hanging down, no longer in a bun. She was not in the mood to play dress up with her guest being around. A guest she tried to hit on. But her duties as a mother must go on since this will be her last day seeing her son for at least two whole months. But she cannot stop him, lest she wants her son to be angry at her.

Seeing Vegito snoring on the sofa, she studies him and could tell that something went on last night. The sofa's cushions appeared to be slightly ajar from the foundation with sleeping accessories darting all over the floor. The room felt a little hot, but the ceiling fan was at full blast. Weird.

Heading over to the kitchen, she noticed the piled up dishes in the sink, but ignored it to start on breakfast. She still had spare dishes and enough room to properly cook without worrying about foodborne germs entering it. Turning on the lights and stove, she started preparing scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles, grits, omelettes, white rice, miso soup, country fried steak, cereal, hash browns, ham, sausage, sliced apples, green tea, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Honey, butter, jam, and maple syrup shall be served on the side to enhance the flavor of certain dishes. The brewing coffee however will only be hers since no one else drinks it.

Smelling the delicious aroma circulating in the house, Gohan slowly exits his room and takes a seat at his usual spot on the dining table. Warmly smiling at his mother, he pulls out a book detailing astronomy to please her. Happy to see her son studying, Chi-Chi carries on with her duties while pouring Gohan a fresh glass of orange juice. Gohan enjoyed the orange beverage and loved the sweet aftertaste his taste buds gave off. He will definitely miss his mothers cooking and culinary talents.

Stirred from the cooking, Vegito slowly opens his eyes and allows the light to embrace his face, Seeing it was 9:12 AM, Vegito yawned and did some stretching to get his joints going. Luckily for him, no more nightmares occurred and only pleasant sleep came over him. He felt somewhat refreshed, though he was still tired from that horrible nightmare disrupting his original sleep.

Seeing Chi-Chi in the kitchen with Gohan reading a science book, Vegito carefully took his usual spot. She appeared normal, though most likely suppressed tension lives on in her.

"Hello Mr. Vegito. Did you slept well?" Asked Gohan while sitting his book down to look at his future father.

"Yeah it was good." Lied Vegito to avoid the subject entirely. Gohan accepted the answer and went back to his book, though he was aware of what really went on.

Vegito merely looked at Chi-Chi cooking at breathtaking speeds to get the food ready. Honestly it looked like she was about to feed a entire army, something he felt grateful for from her hard work.

Chi-Chi however ignored Vegito and focused on the task at hand. When she did turned around to do some minimal task, she would only glanced at Vegito before averting her eyes away. She simply has nothing to say to him, not that she is mad at him for her own mistake. She is mad at herself for getting into such a situation. Oh Goku is going to kill her when he finds out.

At 10:15 AM sharp, all of the food was ready. Chi-Chi staked dozens of plates filled to the top and gave out portions to Gohan and Vegito. When serving Vegito, she merely gave him a small smile, but didn't say a word. Vegito was pleased she was still nice to him, but also felt that there was still a "air" between them. At least no tension is present.

"Mmm, this is great mom. Aren't you going to eat?" Asked young Gohan while digging in the pancakes. Gohan loved the crispy taste dipped in the maple syrup, a opinion Vegito also shared.

"I have dishes to clean. I will eat when I am done with it, okay sweetie."

Gohan nodded his head even though his mothers back was turned. Focusing at the task at hand, both he and Vegito tore their food up, leaving nothing behind.

Close to being 11:00 AM, both of the saiyans burped and leaned back in their seats. Piles of dishes were stacked on each other, licked clean to the touch. Finished with the dishes in the sink, Chi-Chi began to take the new dirty dishes and wash them in the sink.

"Gohan, make sure that your stuff is ready in fifteen minutes. We will be leaving by then, okay?"

"Okay mom."

Without skipping a beat, Gohan wiped his face with a napkin and pardoned himself from the table. Giving Vegito a warm smile, he went inside of his room to pack up his last minute items.

Thus Vegito was left with Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, thank you for the breakfast. It was good."

"Your welcome" said Chi-Chi without turning her back.

Time to address the elephant in the room.

"Chi-Chi, I am sorry for yesterday. I was-"

"Just drop it, okay? I am to be blamed for all of that. I wasn't thinking straight."

Vegito lowered his head and soaked the information in. He was relieved she wasn't pissed at him like he was lead to believe. But still...

"Chi-Chi, please sit down with me."

Stopping mid-stroke, Chi-Chi took a big breathe and turned around, finding her eyes looking at the man who looks just like her husband. He had a smile on his face, but it is obvious he is being vulnerable on purpose, a action that must be eating his pride up to do. Looking straight ahead to briefly gaze at the window in front of her, she saw two blue jays flying away on a birdbath in their backyard. The sunlight shielded their ascent from her eyes, a sight that made her heart freeze up.

Because in one hour both of the males in her house will be gone, leaving her all alone once again.

Releasing a breathe she realized she was unconsciously holding, she turned off the faucet and wiped her hands on a nearby rag. Moving the trails of hair away from her forehead, she took her usual seat, parallel to where Vegito always sits at.

A uncomfortable silence filled the room, a notion both found unpleasant. Both wanted to speak, yet were tongue tied. But someone had to break the ice.

"Vegito, despite what happened yesterday, promise me you will look after my boy out in space."

"I promise." Said Vegito with a serious expression on his face.

"He is all I have left besides Father and Son. If I lose him again, I do not know what will become of me. He means everything to me and would gladly sacrifice myself a thousand times over to save him." Chi-Chi for some reason felt a tingle in her heart strings, somehow feeling guilty to not include Vegito in _her_ family. Despite knowing him for only ten days, he already means a lot to her, which is understandable given his history. It was complicating, a realization she hated to acknowledge.

Without averting his gaze, Vegito nodded his head once, promising the mother of his past son to protect him at all costs. If his intuition was correct, Gohan will become a invaluable player in the days to come and can help change everything for the better. And his actual father, Son Goku, will not experience the same turmoils he went through in his own time. Vegito will make sure Gohan's father is always with him, unlike what he did to his own son on numerous occasions. Vegito unconsciously clenched a fist resting on his lap, wrinkling the clothes he was wearing.

"I understand." Said Vegito in a comforting tone.

The tension in Chi-Chi slowly disappeared from her body upon hearing that. Vegito is a good man, nobody can tell her otherwise. Her future counterpart was a blessed woman to live with him even though he wasn't in the form he is in today. She wanted Son Goku more than ever. He needs to come back home and stay here dammit. But she has to say this one thing to Vegito. Her consciousness cannot keep it in any longer.

"Vegito, I want you to know that I have to tell this to Goku. I cannot live with this and it needs to come out. It isn't fair to keep such a secret to him."

A brief silence filled the room, slowly filling up with new tension. Vegito closed his eyes before opening them back up, leaning forward during the process.

"I agree. It isn't fair to Kakarot at all. Please tell him for us, and I will apologize to him when he comes to Namek. I just hope he has the strength to forgive me for kissing his wife."

Feeling shameful, Vegito lowered his head down. The Goku inside of him must be disgusted with his antics as of late. Hopefully the Kakarot of this time will be able to forgive and look past all of this.

Hearing a chair shuffling back, Vegito heard footsteps approaching him before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Chi-Chi looking down at him, but wore a expression that was a mix of a frown and a smile. It hard to explain it.

Chi-Chi tightened her grip on his shoulder, but no discomfort occurred.

"I know our Son will forgive us. I have no doubts in my heart. Yeah he might be mad, but he will come around. He is a great man with a great heart. Just like you if I am being honest to myself. This will be a hurdle we will conquer. I promise you that."

Feeling reassured, a small smile came over Vegito's face, a reaction that made Chi-Chi smile.

With nothing else to say or do, Chi-Chi withdrew her hand and casually walked back to the kitchen. It took everything within Vegito to not reach out and grasp her soft hands, just to feel it one final time. Hearing the dishes being washed again, Vegito exhaled before getting up. Shuffling the chair back underneath the table, he stared at the giant family portrait one final time before heading to the bathroom to change.

The time of action looms right around the corner...

* * *

Now being 11:30 AM, Chi-Chi was waiting outside in her hover car as both Gohan and Vegito stepped outside the house. Vegito had no personal belongings, just the clothes on his back he always wears. Gohan however had a ridiculously sized backpack over his shoulders, stuffed with both personal necessities and academic material. Vegito felt sorry for the little boy as he locked the door from behind. Magically stuffing the entire bag in the trunk, Vegito took the passenger side as Gohan got in the backseat.

Roaring the engine to life, Chi-Chi's radio immediately began to play Selena Gomez much to Vegito's chagrin. With everything set she took off, slowly but surely disappearing to the great horizon.

* * *

 _Master Roshi's Island_

"Man I can feel their ki moving. They will be here at any minute." Said Krillin while relaxing on the front lawn. He was wearing normal civilian clothing, capped off with a hat that bared his own name. Kami's spaceship was parked in the sand, hatch hanging low to allow entry.

"Your right Krillin. I can feel them coming. I hope that they will like the last minute changes." Said Master Roshi while wearing his iconic orange shirt and purple pants. His cane was firmly planted in his left hand while a suitcase was in the other. His trademark turtle shell however was absent.

"I think they will master. With you coming we will be better off. I do not even remember the last time we did something like this. And when Goku comes in, it will be just like old times."

Master Roshi nodded, and he too was having a hard time when they all did something together. The King Piccolo crisis marks the last time he ever got involved with external affairs, but Krillin was unfortunately killed by that monster Tambourine. The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament must have been the last time they were all involved together, but nobody suspected correctly that he was the famous Jackie Chun. That also marked the time when Goku finally surpassed him, defeating Tien when he himself could not. That was over nine years ago. Amazing how so much can change over time.

But unlike his students, his power level has not made any drastic increases. Yes he has been training since his premature death against King Piccolo, but only abysmal gains has been made compared to Goku, Krillin, or Yamcha. He might be able to defeat King Piccolo in his old form, but when he was restored to youth he is not certain since he has never seen that accursed state. But Piccolo during the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi still surpasses him by miles. Will he even be useful in the forthcoming battles? If only he decided to train with Kami in preparations for the saiyans. Yajirobe's strength surpasses his by miles too now, a darn shame in all respects. If he was being honest, Yajirobe could probably give Goku's brother Raditz a hard time in a fight, which is impressive giving how lazy he is. And speaking of Yajirobe...

"Hehe, tell me how does it feel to be coming with us too Yajirobe? Giving Mater Korin a hard time lately?"

"Screw you old man. I left on my own accord. I take no orders from that flea brain rodent chaser."

"Oh course man. The moment when we told Korin to take over communications since Master Roshi was coming with us, he damn near kicked you out of the tower in a heartbeat." Laughed Krillin at Yajirobe's misery.

"But that doesn't explain why I am coming too." Said Oolong, the anthropomorphic pig that can shape shift into any form.

"Simple, when we run out of food, Im going to need some good ol' spareribs to keep me full." Mocked Yajirobe at Oolong's panicked face.

"If you try that I promise to turn into a bomb and blow you up from the inside out fat boy."

"You damn swine. I'll teach you-"

"Will you guys just shut up for a single minute. People are trying to get ready you know." Yelled Bulma who came out of the house wearing a full length space suit. She was still pissed that at the absolute last minute three more people decided to join in, thus forcing her to buy a crap load more of capsule food. They were tight on space as it is, but having a perverted old man, a fat ronin, and a annoying piggy will do her no good. Perhaps for laughs she should make some candy that forces the consumer to poop, just like old times when she gave some to Oolong. Oh how is she going to have any private times with Vegito now?

"Sorry Oolong, but I am not leaving your little behind all alone in my house. Only Turtle can stay, so you either come with me or live out on the streets." Said Roshi in amusement to Oolong's misery while completely ignoring Bulma.

"I should have did what Puar done and went over to Korin's. He would have taken me in."

"Your little butt wasn't awake unlike Puar. Besides two cats together can use some time alone."

"More pussies under the same roof is never a good thing. I can see all kinds of diseases spreading over there as we speak."

"Like your diabetes fat boy." Joked Oolong that forced Roshi to stop Yajirobe from cutting him up on the spot.

"Hehe, this is going to be interesting indeed." Said Krillin while remaining neutral to the entire fiasco.

"Speak for yourself Krillin. This trip is already Hell as it is." Said Bulma with a look that spoke volumes about her mood. Arms folded up, she couldn't wait to get everything done and over with.

"Oh relax Bulma. How about you strip that suit off and simply wear a bikini for the time being. Perhaps we can get a spreadsheet photo session started hehe." Said Roshi with his nose bleeding out from the erotic images coursing through his mind. If she didn't cut her hair short, he would love to see her getting ride on like the pony she is. Without warning, Bulma nonchalantly pressed a capsule, pulled out a uzi sub-machine gun from the smoke, and pelted Roshi with over a dozen rounds of lead. And for good measure she also shot up Yajirobe too just because she felt like it.

"Try anything funny with me and you will be sorry."

"Damn Bulma. Remind me to not piss you off ever again." Said Krillin as Oolong fled behind his leg for safety.

"That goes for you too piggy. I know how you get."

"Kiss my pink ass. Your too crazy for my taste."

"What did you say piglette?"

"They are here." Said Roshi as he got out of the sand like nothing happened. Comically however he was bleeding everywhere with bullet holes darting all over his clothes.

The hover car, now visible in the sky, quickly came over the island and parked right next to the spaceship. Three figures popped out, and all wore looks of shock upon seeing the carnage before them.

"The Hell is going on here?" Asked Chi-Chi while unconsciously grasping her son's shoulders. Vegito merely laughed and rubbed his back scalp.

"Let's just say that we had a disagreement about something." Spoken Bulma while quickly placing her gun back into capsule form.

"Yeah that you are completely bat shit crazy." Said Yajirobe as he patted his clothes to look more presentable.

"Watch your tongue when you are around me tubby." Ordered Bulma while threatening to reveal her weapon again. Gulping, Yajirobe simply skidded back a few steps.

"Long as you fools don't act like this around my Gohan in space, I will tolerate it." Said Chi-Chi with a stern look to her face.

"I will keep him in check. It these fools do anything retarded, I will make sure they wished they never existed." Stated Bulma while giving both Chi-Chi and Gohan a reassuring but strong smile.

"Hey Gohan, what with the Sunday clothes?" Asked Krillin with Oolong still clinging to his leg.

"My baby is going to be representing Earth in space, so he might as well look his absolute best. I refuse to allow him to look like some homeless martial arts junkie for all that time."

"Oh, I see now." Said Krillin while rubbing his head and laughing. Chi-Chi sure can be funny at times at what she prioritizes first in his humble opinion. And while he has seen it already, but a few others such as Roshi, Yajirobe, and Oolong were snickering at Gohan's new haircut. Poor guy.

"Now Gohan, I want you to get your stuff. It is almost time." Said Chi-Chi to Gohan. Obliging, he went to the trunk and took out his massive backpack, amazing everyone present.

"Geez kiddo, what is inside there?" Said Bulma at the ridiculously sized backpack.

"Everything he will need and more. My baby boy is not going to fall behind on his studies whether he likes it or not."

'Great, more bullshit to deal with.' Thought Yajirobe at the notion he might have to help a child study at outer space too.

Vegito, wordlessly sucking everything in before him, felt like something was off. Why was Master Roshi holding a suitcase? And why was Yajirobe here in the first place? Didn't he go back to Korin's tower? Granted none of his progenitors were here during his timeline, but his gut was telling him that something was amiss.

"Hey guys, is it just me or are you coming along too?" Asked Vegito while pointing at Roshi and Yajirobe.

"Surprise Vegito, but we are coming along, including Oolong. We figured we might as well tag along to assist you guys for the greater good." Said Roshi as a rare expression came over his face. Seeing the light reflecting off his sunglasses, Vegito couldn't understand the change in them wanting to come. He wasn't against it, but they were unnecessary in the greater scheme of things as far he was concerned. They will simply be dead weight, not being able to contribute much unlike Bulma and her scientific inventions. How does he approach this?

"Sure, I guess. But are you _really_ sure you want to do this? This is kinda unprecedented if I am being honest."

"I see then. In your timeline we didn't come, but screw the rules. We are coming whether you like it or not. After all missing out on seeing some sexy female namekians will not go unnoticed to me this time." Said Roshi while making light of the matter. But at last he got confirmation of what happened to himself in the future through deduction. He didn't go, most likely enjoying adult sites, reading dirty magazines, watching yoga classes, and occasional talking to Bulma through the established network she created. For the life of him, he feels compelled to do something for once instead of just letting his pupils exceed him more and more. It is time for action, lest his old bones become too frail for any more fighting. If anything, Krillin coming over and the reefer timing is the difference between him and his counterpart. And after talking to Korin, it is time to make his return to the battlefield.

"As much as I hate it, but I have no choice on the matter. I have to come." Said Yajirobe with his arms folded. Slightly appearing out from behind Krillin, Oolong was nodding his head to confirm his sentiments with Yajirobe.

Folding his arms, a lone sweat rolled down Vegito's cheek, cascading downwards before falling off from his chin and impacting the hot sand underneath. To Vegito, seeing and feeling the sensation, each sand underneath his feet could represent a future dwelling on the eternal timeline calendar. Each sand holding a unique outcome in their worlds. With five official timelines existing, each one is different from the other in one way or another. This timeline will go through some of the most radical changes of them all since so many unique variables are at work. If he is being honest, having three more people on Namek should not be a big deal compared to what he has already done. Besides at least two of them are fighters, despite the fact the likes of Raditz could cream them both. But you never know either. Who else knows what is laying in store for them in the great beyond of this plane of existence.

"Okay, I will allow it. If you guys want to, I won't stop you. This just makes things a little bit more interesting in the long run. So lets run with it."

"Alright." Said Krillin while patting Roshi hard on the back, making the aged turtle hermit cough from the rough touch.

"With all of the touchy things out of the way, lets get started everyone." Said Bulma as she got on top of the platform. Despite now having shorter hair, Vegito was still captivated by her beauty.

With nothing else to be made or said, the likes of Oolong, Yajirobe, Master Roshi, and Krillin got on it. Gohan flew on it with his overstuffed bag, and Vegito took a big breathe of air before slowly flying on. To the fused saiyan, this will mark the first time in his entire life to go into space. Yes he has been to Otherworld, but not to the area that houses the stars themselves. It felt right to him, like it was his calling he is just now answering. There he will meet Vegeta again, and be a step closer to attaining those dragon balls. It will not be exactly easy, but with his power, his knowledge, and their numbers, they are untouchable.

"Piccolo." Said Bulma, and the platform slowly began to levitate up. Everyone on board felt anxious since their destinies will be forever changed, but held true to their own personal vows.

Chi-Chi began to cry and waved a handkerchief as a form of a salute. This will mark her last time seeing her young boy and Vegito in two whole months. Turtle, who was quiet all throughout, bowed his head down as a form of respect to Master Roshi before everyone was no longer visible.

With the hatch closed, everyone was surprised to see the inside of a alien spacecraft. Most of the equipment made no sense to them, but that didn't stop Bulma from going straight to the main control station.

"We are about to takeoff in a few seconds. Whoever doesn't want to become a pancake, I suggest you guys fight over those two seats this instant.

Catching on, everyone dropped their bags and immediately rushed over to them besides Vegito. Catching both Gohan and Krillin by their collars, he erected a transparent shield around them to protect them from any tumultuous turbulence. Squishing Oolong, Yajirobe was close to sitting on the seat as Roshi almost had the other. But right before they could sit down, Bulma turned a knob and spoke in the namekian tongue, causing the ship to instantly take off.

Cursing and yelling while passing gas through his fundoshi, Yajirobe rolled into the back and once again squished Oolong to the floor. After hitting the back, Roshi's bald head looked like a bullet and impaled himself to Yajirobe's chest, making Yajirobe crap himself.

But in less than four seconds, all turmoil ended, everything becomes normal and stable.

On Earth, the ship was gone just like that. With nothing else to do, Chi-Chi got in her hover car and left as Turtle went right back to the sea.

Back on Kami's spaceship, Vegito ended his barrier and released Gohan and Krillin. Both thank the fused saiyan for sparing them, a fact Vegito liked to hear. As his two pupils, it is his job to look after them.

"You guys are now free to move around. Once we are out the atmosphere it all becomes quiet." Said Bulma as she got up from the control station.

"Oh man, I wanted to see Earth." Whined Gohan.

"Maybe next time kid. But for now I got matters to attend."

Bulma then began to walk to the bathroom, but stopped after opening it half way.

"If you want Vegito, you can come in if you feel like it?" Said Bulma while doing her best to sound normal and hide her sex appeal.

"Hehe, I am okay. I need to start teaching the boys pronto." Said Vegito while immediately catching on to Bulma's true plans. Sulking but not showing it, Bulma simply made a "humph" before slamming the door shut.

'This is going to be a long ride.' Thought Vegito as the ship continues its grand tour straight to Planet Namek.

* * *

 _Unknown Location - Outer Space_

"Sire, we should get to Planet Namek in approximately four weeks and three days. So about 31 days according to my charts and analytics." Said a beenz while piloting the ship. The second-in-command was with him as the other three soldiers were all in their personal quarters either resting, eating, or training. The leader's tail flicked off of his hip before settling back into its original position. A smile found itself on his face, reflecting the dark intents he has for the cosmos around him.

Standing up, the leader walked to the control station and gazed upon the empty world before him. Billions of stars and planets blinked in and out from his viewpoint, displaying the same fire that thrashed within his veins. Soon his powers will surpass everyone before him, a thought he relished within his heart. Long as he manages to beat Frieza to the punch, he will have a advantage unlike no other.

Generating a small ki ball in his hand, the leader dispelled it with a violent crunch by closing his hand. Seeing the energy wisps disappearing around the floor, the leader smiled before walking back to his throne. As his two henchmen looked on in wonder, the leader sat back down, shadows covering all of his features though his 'devil horns' poked out from the darkness. With his onyx eyes twinkling in the blackness, the leader began to chuckle darkly in the shadows. Ultimate power and immortality was at last around the corner, a opportunity only a fool would give up on. Capitalizing on this will make him greater, a mortal finally ascending to the ranks of the gods. He cannot wait to see the mortified look of Frieza, Vegeta, and everyone else when a low-level saiyan takes out everyone who once suppressed him. True freedom is within reach.

Passing through a moon that displayed a vibrant ring around it, Turles gazed at it and became stimulated by its beauty. Thanks to the modifications to the front glass, no blutz waves were passing through, but it did not stop his tail from feeling all jittery and excited. Seeing this as a sign from fate herself, the leader looked on in a green glee, feeling triumphant in the things to come.

A triumph over destiny itself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed since the last update. Based on reviews alone, last chapter appears to be universally liked and loved. Thanks to everyone for showing their support. It means alot to me since that chapter was painful to write. And we now have over 50 reviews. This is a true accomplishment and I am grateful to make it here. Aiming to be the best Vegito fanfic in the world (and yes, even DBM'S U16), lets strive for a solid 100 reviews. I believe we all can do it together.

Officially this is the second largest chapter ever that holds over 26,000 words (28,00 with reviews added). That officially half a novel, impressive if I say so myself. And with this chapter being uploaded, we have now officially over 100,000 total words in this story. Whoo-hoo! This is truly a milestone since we are 1/10th of a million words. Hopefully at some point in the future we get there fam.

Now I want to clarify something. Dragon Ball as a whole is fundamentally a kids show with some strong adult themes (blood shed, painful screams, strong sexual innuendos in early DB, etc). But in Fused Destiny, it will still fundamentally be a fighting shonen series, but adult and mature themes will be heavily endorsed in this story. I want to display Fused Destiny in a realistic light, nothing being omitted for censorship reasons. So cursing (in a way that doesn't disrupt a natural characters personality too much), drug use, killing, torture, violence, romance, and yes "lemon scenes" will be hinted at and shown throughout the course of this story. Now this might turn off some readers and I respect that, but I refuse to limit myself since the story itself wants to take this route. When you become a writer, you realize you are merely the vessel telling the story since it wants to be told in the format it wants to be in. So in respects to my inner instincts, I am doing just that.

As the second "slice of life" chapter, I am warning you that the next one will largely be like this and the last chapter. However after that we are getting to the real action. Action that makes Dragon Ball...well dragon ball. So expect some ground pounding demolition very soon. We have officially started the Namek saga, a arc filled with war and kills. Looking forward to it already in my mind since I have imagined these scenarios close to two years already.

And if anybody is interested, please take a look at artists such as Isaiah Rashad, Pusha T, and ASAP Rocky. I listened to them heavily while writing this chapter. And a special shoutout to "Angry Grandpa", a world famous YouTube personality that I discovered in mid-May, five months after he died. With ten years worth of material, this man will be missed and is funny as fuck with his antics. Seriously, he has thousands of videos and lots of them are great. Take a shot if you are bored.

And most importantly of all, is the gang going to reach Namek in one piece? Will Roshi's presence make everything vastly different? Who is this mysterious saiyan going to Planet Namek? Will Goku ever find out what happened between Vegito and his wife? Is Vegeta going to survive his trip to Planet Frieza 79? Stay tuned for the next edition...

Now it time to answer some reviews!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Q: That was a pretty interesting chapter. Glad you didn't have Vegito get all kinky with Bulma, that would be weird.

 **A:** I am glad that you liked it. And yeah that would be weird for something to happen between Vegito and Bulma. But you never know what the future might bring. XD

Q: I saw a few spelling/grammatical in this chapter, pretty good and I can't in good faith spend too much time on them. The language didn't fit the DB atmosphere but I won't nail you too hard for it.

There's another fic where Buu's the one to get sent back in time to shortly before Cell absorbs 18. Things obviously go off the rails and more villains pop in from other time periods in the next two chapters. It's crazy, and dead. My point is I thought that's the way you'd go to maintain tension since Vegito is just monstrously OP compared to everyone but the Super characters right now. But seeing that you are including the Super aspects here, I have some hope for versions of Cold/Cooler/Frieza who train and can give Vegito a good fight. You do amazing fight scenes, and it'd be good karma for U16 to see Vegito struggle against a foe.

Oh, and Turles is a nice surprise. Shove him off to the side of the series for a few decades and he may come back a very different foe. Fruit of Might is one hell of a (performance enhancing)drug.

Reading through this fanfic I see a lot of other influences in it from Super (obviously) and from other fanfics. It's an experience you don't get too often. The only thing I really have trouble with is the legends of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God being known separately. Aside from how two myths that similar would've merged into each other over time, if Vegeta didn't know about SSG I can't see anyone else knowing about it.

 **A:** Thanks for the review Symbiotic. Yeah there is a few mistakes here and there, but hopefully when I get the time I will correct them in the near future. Mistakes like that irk me to no end. Thanks for liking my fight scenes, and we will see how Vegito handles old foes along with the past z-fighters dealing with them. And your right this series is influenced by other series, though mostly in the form of inspiration and homages. As for the super saiyan myths, supposedly Frieza knew about them all in some game yet Vegeta doesn't know sounds wrong. But hopefully this chapter sheds some light to that question.

Q: Awsome Story! Perfect deep characters that are in...well, character. Looking forward to seeing where this goes!

 **A:** Thank you for the love mate. I hope this chapter pleases.

Q: I thought the bit about Frieza even giving Vegeta an impression that he would sodomize him is going a tad bit too far and outlandish, he despises saiyans, yes. But it's because he sees them as inferior creatures (calls their efforts as ants fighting a dinosaur, etc) as mentioned throughout the namek saga and beyond where he then shows disgust towards them, for him to even think about it and formulate a plan like that, yeah that was a tad out of character and I feel like Vegeta would have revealed it when he broke down on namek if it really did happen or given him enough trauma to ascend early, he definitely wouldn't be as prideful if his remaining dignity was ripped away from him as a child some time after finding out his entire species was doomed. and we know Kold is a mutant who reproduced Frieza asexually from the bardock movie Q&A.. wait.. dear god did he use his tail?

I think the dynamic between Frieza and Cooler was well dome and realistic. Frieza and his father are mutants and freaks of nature, I can see how that would create a hatred within cooler if his tireless training could be surpassed by a few days of pushups in the case of Frieza. I think a confrontation between them paves the way for quite an interesting bit of scenarios. I can see Coolers fifth form, and it's downside of making him lose composure along with Friezas desperation and ginyus ability as being the deciding factors in a force a vs force b situation.

Now onto a Vegito, I found his nostalgic moments of thought well done, with small scenes like the simple act of cracking an egg actually having a signifigance to him.

And the added in none canon characters will no doubt make the android arcs more interesting, a lot of possibilities to see from that if gero simply had drones tailing Vegito and observing his techniques and surface power

 **A:** In retrospect adding new levels of sickness to Frieza is a tad bit too much, but hey I was watching Berserk at the time sooo...

You do bring up some interesting points, but sadly it still wasn't enough for my Vegeta to ascend. The good news however is that all of these "rapes" were happening in a advanced virtual reality machine of the highest caliber. Frieza would never touch Vegeta just like you said, so it all works out to a degree. But Vegeta doesn't know that, so yeah...

I am glad you liked my depiction of Frieza and Cooler. We shall see how all of this unravels in the things to come. And I am happy you like my doings with Vegito's character. It amazing how the little things can impact someone the most.

Q: great chapter

update soon

 **A:** "Your wish has been granted!" XD

Q: Although this plot point of vegito being unable to unfuse is bunked off in super by some added info after I think the excuse of the potara fusion being permanent can be regulated by the wormhole that buu sent vegito to. I'd like to see how vegito is going to deal with this timeline so lets go!

 **A:** Hehe, keep your eyes peeled for the future and lets see if you are right with your intuition. XD

Q: Ahhh such a good story! I don't mind waiting that log for the updates. You're writing is excellent with good details. I feel like I'm in the sotry itself. Keep up the excellent work and I cannot wait until next chapter!

 **A:** Thank you. I will do my best to update as much as possible, but readers like you push me to strive to the best of my ability. I am happy to get this out in exactly a month since the last update. Very rare indeed.

Q: I love vegeto as a character, and it's good to see fanfiction exploring him. There are a suprizingly small amount of them. The quality of your writing is also very good, especially compared to other stories. I do have one major complaint, however, and that is that you are introducing too many villains. I mean,freeza, cooler, turles if I understand the hints you dropped, you should really focus on them one at a time because otherwise you will not be able to characterize them properly, unless you have a lot of filler. Then again, if they're all on namek, I guess I might understand it a little.

 **A:** I totally agree. After the dozens of stories I've read myself, only DBM'S U16 novel ever shows Vegito in full. It sad in all honesty. But thank you for liking my writing, despite my occasional typos here and there lol. I am trying however, so I guess that whats matters. But as for your complaint, I got good news for you. Relax and sit back because I have it all worked out (mostly), so no characters will be lost for another complete shine. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't comfortable with it. I put scenario above all, and I am not naive enough to do something like that. So trust me you are in good hands. XD


End file.
